


Robin Hood

by lets_write_this_biatch



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: BBC's Robin Hood, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 128,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_write_this_biatch/pseuds/lets_write_this_biatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this work took some of the plot lines from the TV series in some places, and diverged from the plot lines in others. I actually did a fair amount of research on the story of Robin Hood, and used a little of the actual (or what is believed to be) story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginnings

Pain ripped through his chest like fire through hell. His world came crashing in around him as he struggled to draw his breath. Before the darkness overtook him, he thought of his home. The rolling green hills in the summer, the apple orchards bursting with fruit in the fall. the wildflowers blooming with life in the spring, the morbid beauty of the first snowfall. He thought of his house, and his parents and his brother, and how he’d never started a family of his own. He’d been too scared of that. He wished a thousand times over since the beginning of this war that he had agreed to stay, to accept the life that had been given to him, but wishes count for nothing. So, instead, he was thousands of miles from home …. and dying.

 

The house was stiflingly hot, but her father would not let her leave for fear of the armed men stationed around the village. They were watched; she understood that much, but her legs were aching for exercise. A gallop through the forest can do wonders.  
The previous Sheriff of Nottingham glanced at his daughter. She was sitting and sewing, but he could see the storm brewing in her eyes. She had eyes like her mother- and recently they’d been dark and stormy. He hated keeping her locked up in the house. He did not mind the confinement much- he rather hated the outdoors and the dangers that came with it- but that’s where she got her energy, and her life. He would give anything for her to be happy, without putting herself in any danger. But that was not to be. He wondered just how long he was going to be able to protect her; not only was she waiting for an opportunity to get out (and likely cause trouble) but she was getting older and prettier every day. Many of the wealthier men, none too kind, were looking for a wife, and had taken notice of her. He had to ward off suitors every day. It didn’t matter much; someday someone with enough power would show up and his doorstep and there would be nothing he could do about it. He longed for this war to be over, for the King to come home. To set things right, and restore England to her previous beauty. But he worried that the day would come too late, or not at all. He feared for his people as well as his daughter, and he was powerless.  
As she sat sewing, she gazed into the fire. A plan started to form in her mind. The guard changed around midnight every night, and again around dawn. If she could slip out of the house, and to the stables, she could escape for just a little while, and slip back in before anyone knew she was gone. She glanced at her father. He was watching her. He knew the same information. But she could tell he was starting to tire; he was an old man, and his life was not as easy as it had once been. She stood up.  
“And where are you off to?” Her father asked, looking at her over the book he was reading.  
“Just to the kitchen to make some tea. Would you like some?”  
“No, it will keep me up all night.”  
“Some warm milk then?”  
“Oh, alright, if you must cater to an old man’s needs.” He smiled at his daughter, but his eyes were lined with worry. She could see that, and as much as it hurt her, that would not stop her.  
As she prepared the two drinks, tea for herself and warm milk with a drop of sleeping draft mixed with honey for her father, she thought of her plans for the night. The stables were behind the guard stand; as long as she didn’t draw attention to herself, she could easily slip away unnoticed.  
She gave her father the drink and sat and resumed her sewing. Slowly her father drifted off; she threw a blanket over him and waited for midnight to approach. She started turning off the lights one by one, leaving only her bedroom light on as she appeared to prepare for bed. At quarter til midnight, she turned off the light, then sat by her window and watched. As soon as the guard started to descend from his post, she slipped out of her window and clung to the wall as felt her way towards the stables. She slipped a bridle on one of the fastest horses and walked him to the edge of the woods. From there she climbed aboard and dug her heels into his side. He took off and they disappeared into the woods.  
Marian was exhilarated. The wind ripped through her hair and whispered across her skin. Her skirts billowed out behind her, matching the dancing patterns of the horse’s brilliant white tail. The horse’s mane whipped across her face and chest, but she hardly noticed. The dark trees flew by and the stars twinkled above the leaves of the tree. The moon granted just enough light for her to see the trail in front of her.  
Soon she started to tire. The days spent in the house were taking their toll on her muscles. She was not as strong as she used to be. She slowed the horse to a brisk walk and turned back the way they came. She loved the sound of the horse breathing, the whispering of the wind through the trees, the occasional hooting of an owl, the scent of the wood mingled with the horse’s sweat. She let slack in the reins and let the horse start finding his way home. She didn’t have a clue where she was, but that was the beauty of these creatures. They always knew which way was home.  
The gentle rhythm of the horse’s steps was almost hypnotic. As the horse walked, Marian’s thoughts wandered elsewhere. She thought about her father, and about England. She thought about the King, and how much better England would be if he returned. But he was off in another land, fighting; and might never return. While he was gone, England suffered. She and her father suffered. And she was starting to resent him for that. She knew she shouldn’t, that he went off to war for good reasons, but she was starting to wonder if he loved war more than his own people. He was needed back home, but he had gone, many miles away, and she had no idea when or if he would return.  
Her horse tensed, breaking her thoughts. As she reached down to pat his neck and calm him, a hand reached out of the darkness and grabbed a hold of her bridle. Her horse, as startled as she was, reared; she fell, and hit the ground, hard enough to knock the air out of her lungs. By the time she caught her breath her horse was gone, and a dark figure was standing over her.

 

Much paced by his master’s side as the physician attempted to treat his wounds. But it seemed to do little. His master was doing worse, not better. With each hour he sank further and further into unconsciousness. Finally the physician left to have a word with the King. Much crept up to the side of the King’s tent, quiet as a mouse.  
“There’s nothing more that I can do for him. He is days from death.”  
“What would you suggest?” The king asked, running his hands through his deep golden hair. He owed so much to this dying man. This man who had saved his life more than once; the least he could do was try and return the favor.  
“I do not know. We could try to send him home, but I do not think he will make it alive. Although I don’t know if it matters much, he will die soon wherever he is.”  
“Is there no hope?”  
“Nothing short of a miracle.”  
“I know of such a miracle!” Shouted Much as he burst into the tent. The King hardly looked at him; he had expected as much. The physician though, took great offense.  
“How dare you burst into the King’s tent uninvited! And listen in on private conversations!” The physician shouted, but the King silenced him with a wave.  
“Of course he’s here, he’s more loyal to Robin than he is to me. And he knows him better than anyone; I think we should hear him out.” He nodded at Much.  
“Almost every night, my master dreams. And every time, he says only one word. And I think if we keep him alive long enough, that this one word will break through to him.”  
“And what word would that be?” Asked the physician impatiently; he scarcely believed any word could heal a man better than a physician. Much glared at him.  
“Some things are stronger than your science.” He spat at the physician. He turned and whispered something into the King’s ear.  
“Of course.” The King said, smiling, and turned to the physician. “Prepare the Master of Locksley for travel immediately.”  
A group of soldiers lifted Robin’s broken body on to the fastest ship in the entire fleet. Much clambered up alongside him and before long the ship was pushed off the shore and they were headed back to England.  
The King saw them off and then returned to the war at hand. He started discussing strategy with one of the captains, but his heart was not in it.  
“Is something the matter my lord?”  
“I will miss having that man by my side. He was the best and bravest fighter a King could ask for. I only hope that they can get home quickly, and this miracle works as well as Much thinks it will.”  
The captain nodded. He had trained Robin himself, although it wasn’t long before the pupil was better than the master. He was one of the greatest men, soldier or not, that he’d met. And he was very sad to hear of his injury, although he could not imagine how it had happened. Robin could’ve taken on a whole army by himself, and lived to tell the tale. He was well trained in battle; no man could sneak up behind him. But he couldn’t puzzle himself with this mystery just yet; he had to think about the war that they were still fighting.

 

Much paced the length of the deck. The ship floated along on the sea, and so far they’d had good weather. The ship was moving at a good pace but it was not fast enough for Much. He went to the Captain.  
“There has to be a way to make this vessel go faster.”  
“As I’ve told you ten times before, we cannot go faster unless the good Lord wills it so. This is the best weather we can hope for. With the wind as it is we’re making good time; much stronger and we could wreck. Then we’d all be in worse shape than your master, eh?”  
“Yeah, I suppose. Just, let me know if anything changes.”  
“Trust me, if anything changes, you won’t need me to tell you.” The captain chuckled, and Much went back out on the deck. The sky was scattered with white puffy clouds. The sun came in and out; for the moment, it was shining on the ship. What Much did not see, however, was the mass of clouds gathering behind them.

 

“I demand to know who you are!!” Marian said, trying to sound confident even though she was shaking, and still lying on the ground. The man stepped up to her and pulled off his hood. Marian could barely see him in the dark, but she could tell that he was young, and his clothes told the story of poverty.  
“My name is Will Scarlett. I come from Locksley. I’m sorry if I frightened you, I did not mean to cause you any harm. But I have an urgent message to give you, and this was my only opportunity. You are watched, milady, and I couldn’t risk this falling into the wrong hands. It is a note from the King.”  
“The King?!” She asked incredulously. When Will did not offer any information, she continues. “But why would he write to me?”  
“Just read the note. It’s all explained in there. Now, you really must be going if you’re to be back by dawn. Take my horse; when you get close, let him go. He knows his way home.” Will handed her the reins.  
“Thank you, Will Scarlett.” She was too stunned to muster up any more words.  
“It was an honor, milady. Now please, you must be going.” He handed her the reins and headed back into the woods. Marian climbed up on the borrowed horse and headed in the direction her horse had gone. She followed its hoof prints back home. At the edge of the wood she dismounted, sent the horse back home, and went to the stables to put away her own horse. She waited for the exchange of the guard. Right as the first light lit the sky, the guard started to descend from his tower, and she snuck back into her house. Not wanting to raise suspicion, she had to wait for the sun to streak through her window to read the note.  
To whomever this letter reaches,  
It is with a heavy heart that I write this letter. It is to be delivered to the next of kin. Our camp was attacked in the dead of night by a small number of Saracen outlaws, and Robin of Locksley was gravely injured. His servant, Much, is traveling home with him in the fastest ship in our fleet, but I fear that he is not well. My physician could do no more for him, but Much seemed to think that it was best to send him home; he seemed to be hoping for a miracle. I hope for Robin’s sake this is true, but I know that we will be lucky if he even manages to make it home alive. They will arrive at the Southern coast in the middle of April; from there I do not know where they will travel. I had this letter delivered to Will Scarlett at the advice of Much; I do believe that you can trust him, and he can act as a messenger.  
I hope this letter finds you well, and that you will find Robin alive. I owe him many things; if I have done him at least a little bit of service I will be happy.  
Best of Luck,  
King Richard

Marian sat on her bed, her hand over her mouth. Robin of Locksley. The name was certainly familiar; it was the man to whom she was once betrothed. She had never met him, but the letter was to be delivered to next of kin; his family had died when the Sheriff’s crony, Sir Guy of Gisbourne, had set fire to Locksley Manor. She could only assume, since the letter and Robin were headed here, that his brother Garth had perished as well. What am I supposed to do about it? She had more questions than answers, but she knew she must act. She did not love this man- nor did he love her- but he had no one else in the world. She quickly hid the note when her father knocked on her door.  
“So, sleepy-head, are you about ready for breakfast?”  
“I’ll be down in a minute!” She called, trying to hide the shake in her voice. It was no use; her father heard. He entered the room slowly.  
“Are you alright?” He asked, looking worried.  
“Yes, I- I’m fine. Just a nightmare, that’s all.” She gently grabbed her father’s hand, “I’ll be fine.” He still looked at her with worry in his eyes. “Let’s go make some breakfast, yes?” She got up, leading her father out of the room.  
While they ate, Marian’s mind was elsewhere. Her father could tell that she wasn’t telling him everything; her eyes had changed. The brooding grey was gone; instead was a deep blue. He could tell that her restlessness was gone, but in its place was something else, something new. He wasn’t sure what yet, but it made him more worried than before.

 

On the ship, Much watched over his master. He sat by his bedside, telling him first that the King was safe; Robin had done his job. He then talked about where they were; what kind of ship they were on, how many times he’d spoken to the captain, and talked about all the members of the crew. Finally he talked about where they were going- home. Back to England…  
“… and of course the King has sent word ahead to Locksley, and-“  
“Lllll-llocksleyyy…” Robin muttered. He turned his head slightly then was still again. Much, seeing that just the mention of his home had caused some stirring in his master, he pressed on.  
“Yes, yes, and your family will meet us when we return again to England. They will be waiting for us; well, waiting for you.”  
“F-For me?” Robin muttered. He tried to open his eyes, but his energy was gone, and he grew still again. Much started grasping at straws, trying to rouse his master again.  
“Yes, for you. Don’t you remember? They’ll be waiting for you at Locksley Manor. They will greet you with a big feast and a wonderful celebration. No one will go hungry. I, personally, cannot wait to arrive home. Locksley Manor will stand taller than ever. The stairs will be decorated with the King’s colors. The windows will be washed, and the floors scrubbed. They’ll have your room prepared for you; and one prepared for me, I expect.”  
“The stables. You… can’t…. forget…. the- the… stables.”  
“Yes, of course… the stables. Why the stables?” For Much was not always the most observant. The stables were Robin’s crowning achievement at home. He’d always found freedom in horses, and so he finally convinced his father to build the stables just a short walk away from their horse. Robin oversaw the planning and building, and the stables were everything he could have wished for. Of course, they would probably be empty now; Robin was the only person in his household who cared for the creatures, and the King required horses in the Holy Land. Robin’s father probably would have given them away gladly when Robin pulled his disappearing trick to get out of a marriage.  
Despite Much’s questions and attempts at conversation, Robin stirred no more. Much stayed by his bed a little while longer, then took to pacing on the deck again. This time, however, he noticed the clouds; as well as the wind and the waves that came with them. He had been so excited by Robin that he had not noticed the gentle rocking of the boat get stronger. He ran to the Captain, who was now heading the wheel.  
“And when were you going to tell me of this?”  
“How could you not see it coming? You must get below decks now, if you do not wish to go overboard.”  
“Tell me what’s going on! How long will this delay us?”  
“It is impossible to know! Djaq, take him below decks, now!” A crew hand grabbed Much and dragged him back below decks.  
“Yes, yes, I know where my room is, thank you; but I must go to my master’s room.”  
“And why would that be?” Much noticed the thick accent but did not think much of it.  
“Because he is injured and sick, you dunce!! I must get back to him before the storm really starts!!” The crew member turned to face him, and Much noticed something that he had failed to see before.”B-but, you are a Saracen!! How are you on this boat?”  
“I was captured, and am now a slave. You say your master is injured and ill; take me to him. My father was a physician, let me help.”  
“And why would I trust you?”  
“Because being friends with a Lord might be my only chance at making a new life in England! Should I ever get off this cursed boat. And maybe one day I shall be able to return to my people.” Much looked at him with untrusting eyes. He was not much older than a boy, but he had seen war, and he had seen death. But Much did not see any reason to distrust him, so he showed him the way to Robin’s cabin.  
“Ya Allah, someone really wanted him dead.”  
“Yes, a Saracen.”  
“No, Saracen’s do not use blades like this. This is the work of you English.”  
“That can’t be right. The Saracens attacked our camp at night; we were lucky that the King escaped with his life.”  
“You are wrong. Saracens do not sneak around the camps at night. We fight only face to face.” As they were talking, Djaq was cleaning out Robin’s wound, for it had become infected. “I must go grab my bag; I cannot treat him without it.”  
“So you think you can cure him then?”  
“Only time will tell. How he has survived this long, I do not know. But I will try my best.”

 

When Marian went into town, she brought with her a note for Will. It was simple, and gave no details. She gave it to a local tradesperson; he would deliver it to Locksley for her. That night she prepared for another outing; this time for more than a stretch of the legs. She had a mission.  
She slipped out of the house again at midnight. She grabbed a horse and headed out into the woods. She galloped to the place where she had met Will before; he was waiting for her.  
“Milady.”  
“Will, I need you to find Robin and Much and bring them to me. If you cannot, then come find me, and bring me to them. I have to see them as soon as possible.”  
“I will do my best. I promise.”  
“I know you will. Thank you.” Marian gave him a small smile, then turned her horse around and meandered towards home. Will watched her go and then headed home to prepare for his journey.  
He quickly packed a bag with a few clothes and some food. He didn’t need much, and his cottage was small enough that packing took very little time He grabbed a canteen full of water and was about to head out the door when a voice stopped him.  
“Will, where are you going?” Will turned around to see his father staring at him with questioning eyes. His father looked at his packed bag with worry.  
“I- I must run an errand for the King.”  
“The King?” Will’s father reacted in the same incredulous manner Marian had the night before. “He is so far away- what could he possibly need from you? And he couldn’t possibly need you more than we need you. Will, think of your little brother.”  
“I know, Father, but if I do not run this errand all of our lives will become much worse. Believe me, if I cannot finish this, then there will be repercussions for everyone in Nottinghamshire.”  
“But why must you go? Why were you chosen?”  
“Because Robin trusts me.”  
“Robin? How does Robin come into this?”  
“The less you know, the better. Now, please, Father, I have to go.” His father looked at him with pleading eyes, but Will turned and strode out of the door. As he rode away he thought about his family and what he was leaving behind. His mother had died two years ago when the family had been starving- she didn’t tell anyone she wasn’t eating, she couldn’t stand to see her sons starve. No one knew what had happened until it was too late; her death practically tore the family apart. Even with only 3 mouths to feed, the family had struggled; the boys had taken to poaching, and had been caught. The rules in Nottingham had changed; poaching now meant a loss of limb. To save his boys, his father sacrificed his own hand. The once skilled carpenter could no longer work, and Will’s younger brother, Luke, was not old enough to work. He did what he could, but the family depended mostly on Will. He felt awful about leaving, but he knew that more than his family would benefit from having Robin home safe and sound. He was a good man, and took care of everyone in Locksley. He would know what to do about the Sheriff’s crippling taxes and outrageous punishments. But only if he came home alive. He just hoped that his family would still be there when he returned.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lady Marian returned to her house at the change of the guard. She climbed up the wall and into her dark room. She sat on her bed but knew that she would not be able to sleep, despite her deep exhaustion. It was then that she heard a scuffling downstairs. She ran for her door but a dark figure stepped in front of her and grabbed her wrists.  
“And where have you been, Lady Marian?” A soft voice asked her. A man stepped out of the shadows. He was tall and muscular, dressed completely in tight black leather. His shoulder length black, greasy hair fell over his soulless black eyes and his long crooked nose that greatly resembled a bird’s beak. The hilt of his sword glinted on his hip in the beginnings of daylight. A dagger was tucked in its scabbard on the opposite side.  
“Sir Guy of Gisborne, to what do I owe the honor?”  
“Don’t play games with me Marian. I know that you snuck out tonight. Where did you go?”  
“I do not know what you are talking about.” Before the words had left her lips he slapped her. Her hand flew to her face as she felt the sting of the leather. She looked at him in dismay.  
“I told you not to lie to me. I know you snuck out last night and went riding in the woods. What for?”  
“It was just to stretch my legs, I’ve been kept cooped up in this house too long! If only I could leave every once in a while, I wouldn’t have to sneak out!” She stared right into his eyes, which unnerved him. Most people feared him; he was used to his subjects staring at the ground.  
“I’m sorry, milady. But I have orders from the Sheriff to escort you and your father to Nottingham.”  
“What for?”  
“To ensure that you are not conspiring against him.”  
“That is outrageous! We would never-“  
“Don’t bother, the decision has been made. Come along.” He grabbed Marian’s arm and pulled her down the stairs. She found guards in the front hall restraining her father. Together they were thrown rather unceremoniously into the waiting carriage and taken to the castle.  
The Sheriff met them on the castle steps. “Well, well, well… it seems that someone has had a midnight adventure, eh?”  
“Just stretching my legs, nothing more.”  
“Even though you had very strict orders to stay put?”  
“Well, you can’t keep everyone locked up forever.”  
“You seem to be the only one causing us trouble. So, from now on, you will be staying here, with us, under a heavy guard. No more outings for you; you can stretch your legs all you want inside the palace walls. With a guard. Don’t cause any more trouble or your punishment will be more severe next time.” Marian stared at him, biting her tongue. Her eyes flashed the dark, stormy grey. She remained quiet while the soldiers escorted her to her new chambers; once she was alone she sat down on her bed, feeling utterly defeated. She knew she had to come up with a plan; she had to find Robin. But she could not figure out how. She started to search her room for anything that might help. The cupboards were mostly empty, except for a leftover piece of coarse cloth. It was rather thick, stiff, and coarse; not worth much and would not make good clothing. But as she stared at it she started to think of an idea.  
As night fell she had finished her project. Her window faced an empty courtyard; she put on her new disguise. With the new found fabric she had designed a mask; she put on her oldest and shabbiest scarf and cloak she owned. She looked in the mirror- she looked nothing like herself. With her hair pulled back, a mask on, and covered with a loose cloak she could easily pass as a man. Without much more thought, she swung out of her window and climbed down to the open courtyard. Without too much difficulty, she found her way to the stables and was happy to find that her horses had been moved there from Ravenskeep Hall. They were of some comfort to her, for they were her only path to freedom. She went out the back gates from there. She knew she had to be back by dawn, or the Sheriff would be suspicious of her absence. But she had to find news, one way or another. She rode through the lower towns, but no one was out. Most people feared the Sheriff. As she rode she came across a young woman sobbing in an alley. Marian stepped off her horse and approached the young woman.  
“What is the matter?” Marian asked, reaching out to the poor woman. The woman looked up at her in fear. “Trust me, I may be able to help you. What is it that you need?”  
“Medicine, please, sir. My daughter is dying, and I can’t afford food, much less medicine.”  
“What kind of sickness does she have?”  
“A fever. She’s been sick for many days, I do not think she can survive much longer.”  
“I will do what I can to help your daughter. I promise.” Marian swung back into her saddle and took off towards the lower town. She decided to visit Locksley; it seemed the likely place to provide answers.  
When she arrived there she could see the guards posted, watching the sleeping village. She could see Sir Guy of Gisborne, the disgusting man that had put her into bondage, pacing the length of the dining hall in the brand new Locksley Manor. She snuck around the back and sat beneath a window, which had been thrown open to welcome any breeze that might pass through.  
“Sir, why could you not even try to sleep?” A servant tried in vain to get Gisborne to rest.  
“No, I cannot sleep. Robin will be returning in a matter of days; if he returns, then I will lose Locksley. If I lose Locksley, I lose everything. That cannot happen. I will not allow it to happen. Robin must not return home; at least not alive.”  
Marian held her hand over her mouth in the shadows of the building. She could not let that happen. She barely knew the man, but she knew Gisborne and the Sheriff were traitors, and if they wanted to target Robin, then he was probably someone that she wanted alive. She’d been trained her whole life to fight injustice; her father was the previous Sheriff, and he had ruled fair and wise. But he had not watched his back, and Prince John replaced him with the current Sheriff, who was cruel and unjust. Marian suspected him, in league with Prince John, of devising a plot to overthrow King Richard. If they wanted Robin dead, she needed to save him.  
The next morning, she went to the physician’s quarters in the castle. She gathered up her courage before knocking on the door. The physician opened it a crack and looked at her in surprise.  
“Lady Marian, to what do I owe the pleasure?”  
“Please sir, my maid is sick with a fever, and I fear that she is only getting worse. Could I possibly get some medicine to take to her?”  
“I can go and see to her now; I have a light patient load.” The physician started gathering his things.  
“No, no need sir. She has no money to pay, and I’m afraid I have very little to give also. I think it would be best if I could just take the medicine to her.”  
“Well, whatever you think is best. This medicine treats most fevers, although it may take a little while to take effect. She should take it three times a day, and she should show improvement by the end of the week.”  
“Thank you, sir. I will get it to her straight away.” She smiled at him and headed back down the street, pocketing the medicine. As she walked through the courtyard, she saw Sir Guy and his men saddling up.  
”Sir Guy, what is happening?” She asked.  
“Just business, heading South for a bit.”  
“May I come with you?”  
“Marian, I cannot take you on business with me.”  
“Why not? I need someone to supervise me outside of the castle, and a nice ride to the South sounds like fun.”  
“It’s business, not pleasure.”  
“And while you’re doing business, one of your men can watch me. I really can take care of myself, and I promise not to wander off. It would mean the world to me.” Gisborne stared at her, breathless at her beauty. Her brown hair fell in waves down past her shoulders, and the ends hung most of the way down her back. The tips swung gently in the breeze, brushing her hips. Her porcelain skin was flawless. Her dress fit her perfectly and accentuated her curves. He had noticed all of this earlier, but now it was her eyes that made him feel weak. They were gorgeous, and he felt he could see straight into her soul. All he saw was innocence. They were a deep blue, and all he wanted was to stare into them forever. But he had to break her gaze.  
“Alright, fine, you can come. But stay out of trouble; I can only do so much to protect you. And the forest is not the safest place for a woman.”  
“It’s not the safest place for anyone. Although I think having a woman might help with the whole outlaw issue.”  
“I doubt it. Those men don’t have morals; that is why they’re outlaws.”  
“They’re outlaws because they were poor and couldn’t pay their taxes.”  
“They are not law abiding citizens, and I do hope you’re not developing a soft spot for them. Any kind of conversing with outlaws is punishable by death.”  
“I am aware. I only talk to law-abiding citizens.” Marian answered in defiance, challenging Gisborne to call her a liar. He only glanced down at his shoes.  
“I’ll have my men get a horse for you.”  
“No need. I will go grab one of my own.” Gisborne finished attaching saddle bags to his horse and gave his men instructions while Marian saddled up one of her favorite horses; one she had raised and trained herself. She quickly saddled him up. Her fingers knew the ins and outs of the leather better than anything else in the world. She was ready to go within minutes and trotted out to the courtyard to meet Gisborne. She was a little afraid of him, for he seemed to have fewer morals than the outlaws he hunted; but from what she could tell he had taken a bit of a liking to her. She figured she was safe as long as she stayed on his good side.  
They trotted out of the front gates and through the lower towns. As they passed the alley where Marian had found the weeping lady the night before, Marian reached into her bag and pulled out a parcel. She checked to make sure no one was watching her; the guards were not paying attention. She lightly tossed the parcel through the open window.  
Once they got through the lower towns they increased their pace, heading south towards the forest. The forest was massive; it circled most of Nottingham, and most of the towns were tucked up against it. Previously it had been a peaceful place; it had been a source of food for many people. But now it had become a haven for people who had broken the law. Most of them were peaceful peasants turned rogue by the new Sheriff’s outrageous taxes or unfair laws. Whatever the case, these men terrorized people who went through the forest, taking from them whatever they liked, which sometimes included the passerby’s life. The Sheriff and his men feared the forest the most, for they were hated by the outlaws that lived there. Marian felt a little uneasy traveling with Gisborne, but she didn’t really have any other choice. She had to find Robin before he did, and he was her only way out of the castle.  
They traveled until it got too dark to see the road in front of them. They had made it through the woods and were heading down through some fields. They made camp, and ate some of the food they had brought with them. Gisborne gave orders to have a guard set up all night, and then retired to his tent. Marian sat by the fire a little while longer, and watched as one by one the guards dozed off. She waited until she was the last one awake, except for the guard that was on duty.  
“You should go to bed milady. We still have a long day’s ride ahead of us tomorrow.”  
“How much longer? It can’t be that much farther, can it?”  
“We have to get through that forest over there,” he said, pointing through a faint outline of trees, “and then it’s a several hour trek down to the coast. I would normally take two days to travel that distance, but Gisborne is determined to get this business over with. We will be moving at a fast pace for most of tomorrow, and hopefully we will reach our destination before sundown.”  
“Thank you sir, you’ve been kind to me. I think I shall retire. I must keep my strength up.” She smiled at him and then walked over to the small tent set up for her. She was unaccustomed to sleeping on the ground, but it did not bother her. She knew that many other people had it far worse than she did, so she made it a point not to complain. But she knew that she must delay the progress of the group tomorrow; she wanted to use nightfall to go and find Robin before Gisborne did. She came up with an idea. She quietly slipped out of her tent, and searched the ground to find a suitable stone.  
She found one, small and dull, that would work marvelously. She silently approached the horses; they noticed her but did not seem alarmed by her presence. She had grown up working with horses, training them for her father’s stable and the knights that worked for him, and she knew what frightened them and what did not.  
She approached Gisborne’s horse, a majestic black horse bred for war that had probably never seen battle. But he had been trained by one of the Sheriff’s best trainers, second to only Marian herself, and was a force to be reckoned with. He was hotheaded, and always ready to plow ahead; he was impatiently stomping his foot while the other horses dozed with their hind legs cocked. Marian approached him and gently asked him to lift a hoof. Sensing her kindness and gentleness, the horse calmed and complied. She lodged the stone in his hoof and trapped it there with some mud. It would stay there throughout the day tomorrow, and would start to cause the horse pain after a couple of hours. The train would have to stop- Gisborne knew nothing of horses and would probably have to go to a nearby town’s blacksmith for help before they could continue on. Marian hoped this would delay them long enough that they would have to set up camp again before reaching the coast.  
They were up early the next morning; Marian was up and saddled before any of the men. She did not want to give Gisborne a reason to suspect her or refuse her any future trips. The troupe was on their way when the first light started breaking across the fields. Gisborne set the pace at a fast gallop, and he could not help but admire Marian’s riding style. She was light in the saddle and on the reins, and floated along elegantly and gracefully with the horse’s movement. It seemed almost effortless for her, even at this speed. He had heard rumors that she was good with horses, and he hadn’t believed them until now. Rarely had he seen women skilled with anything as large as horses. They were good with needlework, not animals. They slowed as they entered the forest, and Guy started to notice that something was wrong. His horse seemed to be favoring one of its legs. He cursed as he stopped the troupe.  
“What is it, my lord?” Marian asked him, eyes wide.  
“My horse is lame. But we must carry on. You, there-“ he shouted, pointing to one of the guards, “-switch me horses. You will take this one to the nearest town and get him sorted out with a blacksmith. Stay there, we will come back for you and the horse after the business is finished.”  
Marian’s heart sank as Guy and the guard switched horses. This had proved not to be as much as a delay as she had hoped. Her mind spun with ideas while they continued on their journey. They had to slow to a walk as they passed through some thick brush. Marian got an idea, and before she had time to think all the way through it, she acted. As they came across a low hanging branch, she lifted it; and then released it rather sharply on her horse’s hindquarters. Her horse squealed with pain and threw a buck; normally Marian would have been able to ride it out easily, but she let herself fall, just as she had been taught. She tucked her shoulder in and rolled. She came to a stop and could hear her horse crashing through the brush, away from the rest of the group. She was mostly unhurt; a few bumps and bruises, but nothing that wouldn’t heal in a couple of days. But she lay there, moaning, grabbing her shoulder.  
“Milady, are you hurt?” Guy asked, concerned, running over to her.  
“My- My shoulder. It hurts so badly!” She let out a short scream for effect.  
“We must get her to a physician.” One of the guards said. Gisborne ran a hand through his hair. He cared about Marian, and he wanted to make sure she was safe, but he also needed to neutralize Robin. He worried that if he waited any longer, he would lose his chance. But Marian looked up at him with those gorgeous eyes, and whatever kind of heart he had left melted a little. He scooped her up and set her gently on his horse. They walked for a couple of miles before coming upon a small town. Guy’s men located the physician’s house and Guy grabbed Marian and gently set her on the ground. He started to walk her into the small house, but Marian stopped him.  
“I think I can handle this by myself.” She said, turning to walk into the house.  
“Please, milady, let me help.”  
“You have. Now let the physician do his part.” Her eyes stopped him in his tracks. He paced outside while she walked inside. He wanted to leave, but he couldn’t leave Marian behind.  
Marian walked in and greeted the physician. He was a kind old man, and Marian told him in a quiet voice as much of her predicament as she dared. She did not want this man to get into trouble, and she didn’t want to weight him down with unnecessary information. As she talked he cleaned up her scrapes and put poultices on bruises that were starting to bloom.  
“So, I faked a shoulder injury. I was thinking that you could diagnose it as dislocated, pretend to put it back, and then I could go on my way. Slowly.” The physician nodded his head.  
“You are a very smart and brave girl, Lady Marian. And I trust that your intentions are good. Now, had your shoulder actually been dislocated, putting it back would be very painful. For it to be believable, you should scream.”  
“Guy will rush in here once he hears that.”  
“So we will have to be very good actors.” He grabbed her arm and placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded. She let out a scream that even unnerved the physician. Sure enough, Guy came bursting through the door.  
“What have you done to her?!” He raised a hand to strike the physician.  
“Guy, stop! I dislocated my shoulder when I fell; the kind physician was just putting it back in its place. I apologize for the scream, I underestimated how much it would hurt.” Guy looked at the physician, who nodded. Guy lowered his hand and looked at the cowering physician.  
“When will she be able to travel?”  
“Immediately. Although you might have to go a bit slower. And she will have to wear this.” He had pulled a simple sling out of a cupboard and fitted it around Marian’s shoulder. Marian thanked the kind physician and Guy paid him, none too generously. One of the servants had procured another horse for Marian; Marian knew her horse would be back in Nottingham pretty soon, he had been trained to return home when he lost his rider. Gisborne helped her climb onto her new mount and they were off. Marian would not let them travel fast, and they had to make camp a couple of miles North of their destination. Marian retired to bed early, and sat waiting for Gisborne and the off duty guards to go to sleep. Gisborne checked on her once more before going to bed; she appeared to be sleeping contentedly. Once the camp quieted, Marian slipped out of her tent and went towards the horses. She took the one that Guy had found her in the village and led him a ways away. She then climbed up into the saddle and sent the horse into a gallop. She trusted the horse’s instincts, for she could not see anything. Soon they cleared the forest and came upon a port facing the sea. As she trotted through the streets she looked for anything that might help her find Robin. She knew it was a shot in the dark; she didn’t even know what he looked like. Luck seemed to be on her side, and she noticed a large vessel with the King’s insignia on it. As she cantered towards it, she saw a familiar figure on the dock.  
“Will!” She whispered. He turned around to look at her in surprise.  
“Lady Marian! What are you doing here?”  
“I come with Guy of Gisborne. He makes to kill Robin, so I had to find him first.” Will looked alarmed, then nodded.  
“That should not surprise me. Come, tie your horse over here, and I will take you to him.” Marian tied her horse, then followed Will, a little tense. She looked behind her, but no one had taken notice of the couple walking through the dark streets. Will led her to an old inn, and motioned her through the back door. They walked up a staircase and into a faintly lit room.  
Robin lay on the bed, asleep. His shirt was draped across a chair, and Djaq was treating the large wound on his ribcage. Much paced the room and looked up, alarmed, when they entered the room.  
“Will, who is this? We expressly said no visitors.” Much looked at Marian suspiciously.  
“Much, this is Lady Marian. She is the one who sent me here.” Will said quietly, looking down the sword that Much had pointed at his throat.  
“If she sent you, then why is she here herself?”  
“Because plans changed, as they often do.” Marian answered. “Sir Guy of Gisborne, the Lord who took over Locksley Manor in Robin’s absence, is heading down here to kill Robin. He is currently camped a few miles North of here; he will be here in the morning.”  
“How do you know this?”  
“Because I travel with him. My father and I are under house arrest at Nottingham Castle, and Gisborne was the only way out that I had.”  
“Why are you under house arrest?” Much asked suspiciously. He did not want to trust her, but could not find fault in her story.  
“My father was the old Sheriff.” Marian kept her gaze steady. Will had told Much of the changes in Nottingham, so he knew of the new Sheriff, and the death of Robin’s parents. How much Robin knew, he could not be certain; he was slipping in and out of consciousness. Djaq was doing his best, but the wound had been deeply infected.  
“You’re Sir Edward’s daughter?” Robin asked, opening his eyes to look at Lady Marian. He could not quite figure out why she was there. They had agreed before he left that they would do everything they could to thwart their parents’ plans to have them married. He had gone to war with his brother to spite his parents; and now his whole family was dead. His brother, Garth, had died fighting beside Robin, and soon after the King had brought him into his private guard. Robin had heard Will telling Much of the burning of Locksley, and the suffering of his people. It disgusted him. It seemed that even when he left war, he could not avoid death and meaningless murder.  
He had grown much stronger since Djaq had started treating him, but he still had a long way to go. While he could carry on a conversation, he was still too weak to even sit up. The wound and the sickness it had brought with it had drained him of any previous strength he had.  
Marian looked at the poor man sprawled on the bed and nodded in response to his question. He wasn’t terribly tall, and had mouse brown hair that fell just over the top of his ears and around to his eyebrows. His face was round and his features small. His chin was covered in stubble that matched his hair. He was younger than she had expected; only a year or so older than herself. He was muscular and tan from fighting in the Holy Land. Her eyes then moved to the hole in his side. It was gruesome to look at, but Marian did not flinch or look away. She had seen and treated similar wounds on horses that had returned from raids; she moved over to Djaq’s side to get a closer look.  
Robin followed her with his eyes. He had met Sir Edward on a couple of occasions, and they had always gotten along- which is probably why Sir Edward had been so keen to betroth him to Marian. He had been a kind and merciful Sheriff, and the people had loved him. Nottingham had been peaceful and prosperous. Looking at her, standing here defiantly, against all odds, Robin wondered how Sir Edward had gotten the idea into his head that he could tell this girl what to do. She did not seem like one who obeyed orders.  
His thoughts were interrupted by blinding pain in his side.  
“Sorry,” Marian said, wincing as he flinched and shot her an angry look, “I just wanted to see how deep it went.” She looked into his eyes and was surprised to see how guarded they were.  
“Do you know medicine?” Djaq asked her, surprised.  
“A little. I’ve treated horses with similar wounds.” Much snorted, and Marian glared at him.  
“Then you will be able to help me. I did not want to try this without another pair of experienced hands.” Djaq said to Marian, ignoring Much’s reaction.  
“You want to open it, cut out the infected flesh, and check for other damage?” Marian asked.  
“It’s like you read my mind.” Djaq answered, winking at her. Much’s jaw dropped.  
“You guys can’t be serious. You’d need a physician to do that, wouldn’t you?”  
“Any physician will be tucked into their beds at this hour, and we need to get Robin back on his feet as soon as possible. Will, can you go find us some wine?” Marian said.  
“What, you want to get drunk before treating a patient?” Much looked indignant.  
“No, it’s for Robin. This is going to be painful,” she turned and looked at Robin, “I’m sorry, this is going to hurt, but you will heal much faster after it is done.” He looked at her and noticed for the first time the scratches and bruises that covered her skin.  
“What happened to you?” He asked. She looked at him with surprise. She had just told him that she was going to dig around in his sword-wound, searching for and cutting out diseased flesh, and all he noticed were the few cuts and bruises.  
“Nothing, I’m fine. Much better than you, anyway.”  
“Gisborne didn’t hurt you, did he?” He looked at her concerned.  
“No, not at all. I do believe he rather cares for me. It is oddly comforting, while unsettling at the same time. No, we were traveling too fast; we would have reached you before nightfall. So I spooked my horse and fell, pretending to dislocate my shoulder. The stop to a physician slowed our progress enough to allow me to get to you first.”  
“Really? Falling off a horse was the only way to slow your progress?” He gave her a small grin.  
“It’s not the first time I’ve fallen from a horse, and it will probably not be the last. I’m well practiced in falling, and knew I could do it without injuring myself too badly. It seemed like the only viable option at that point.” She said haughtily. He smiled a bit at her defensiveness. “Now stop talking, we need to get started on this. I need to be back in Gisborne’s camp before everyone wakes up.” Will had returned with the wine, and Djaq ordered Robin to drink it. They then started the procedure. The wine helped, but it was not anywhere near strong enough to block out the pain. Djaq and Marian completed the procedure as quick as possible, but it still took about an hour. Robin was unconscious again by the end of it. Marian turned to Much after washing Robin’s blood off of her hands.  
“He should heal much faster now, but I don’t think it will be fast enough. We need to get him out of here before Gisborne finds him. I must return to Gisborne’s camp, I do not want to raise suspicion. If you need to meet me, use this-“ she tore a piece of her dress off the bottom, where a branch had caught it, and dipped it in the leftover wine to change its color, “-and leave it on a tree branch. I will make an excuse to go off by myself, and you can find me from there.” The other three nodded, and Marian hurried back out into the dark streets, mounted her horse, and was gone.  
“Robin needs to rest now, as long as possible. Will, see if you can find a new place for us to stay. Much, try and get some sleep. I will wake you when it is time to go.” Djaq ordered. Much started to protest, but he realized that he could not remain awake forever. So he sat in a chair and was soon snoring. Djaq wrapped Robin’s wound and kept watch for Will’s return.

 

Marian returned to camp, tied up her horse, and slipped back into her tent. She managed to get a few minutes of sleep before a guard woke her. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and got her horse ready again.  
“Now, Marian, when we are in the town, you are to stay with the guard, is that clear? This business should not take long, and then we will return home.”  
“I would not dream of straying, Sir Guy.” Marian looked up at him with innocent and trusting eyes. He looked away before he could get caught in their grasp again. He sent her with one guard and took the rest with him. He sent Marian and her guard in the opposite direction of himself.  
As they traveled through the town, Marian saw the strip of cloth she had given them hanging in the window of a small shop.  
“Excuse me sir, can we stop here for a minute? I would like to take a look inside.” The guard nodded.  
“I will wait outside with the horses. Do not take too long, milady.” Marian nodded to him as she dismounted and wandered into the shop. She found Will in a dark corner in the back of the shop.  
“What is it?” Marian whispered.  
“We moved Robin, and set a false trail, but I’m not sure how long we will be able to stay in our camp. It is hard to move a severely injured man without someone taking notice, and Gisborne will have planted spies all over the town. And he has the law on his side; people will talk for fear of him. We need to get him home and protected.”  
“So what do you plan on doing?”  
“Well, it will take us much longer to get Robin back to Locksley than it will for Gisborne to travel back. If there was any way for you to distract him for a couple of days, perhaps force him stay, keep him off our trail; that would be ideal. We plan on moving him during the night only; Much has gotten a couple of horses, so we shouldn’t be too slow, but Gisborne will still be faster.”  
“Ok. Thank you Will, I will do what I can to distract him. Good luck. Stay safe.”  
“Thank you milady. I hope to see you once you return to Locksley.”  
“Don’t hold your breath. But I will try my best.” Will disappeared out of the back of the shop, and Marian walked towards the front where something in the shop caught her eye. She searched the shop’s dirt floor and found a couple suitable stones. She fitted one in the slingshot she found on a shelf, and took aim. She was spot on and hit her horse’s rump. Within seconds and had fitted a second stone and sent it flying at the guard’s horse. Both horses were gone in a cloud of dust, and the guard had fallen in the dirt outside of the shop. She replaced the slingshot and ran out to him.  
“Sir, are you alright?” She asked, looking convincingly concerned. He got off the ground and brushed himself off.  
“Oh, I’ll be fine. I think that might be the last we see of those horses, though.”  
“It will be a little hard to travel without horses, won’t it?” Marian bit her lip, looking unhappy.  
“We will have to find some new ones.” The guard said, not too concerned.  
“What if we follow those two? They probably wouldn’t have gone too far. And I really liked that one that I was riding.” The guard sighed and agreed, and they trudged down the crowded street after the horses.  
Guy found them as the sun was setting. He looked most unhappy.  
“How did your business go, Sir Guy?” Marian asked, as sweet as ever.  
“Not finished yet. It will take longer than I thought originally.”  
“Maybe if you told me what your business was, I could help you?” Marian asked, trying to catch his eye.  
“It is not a topic for women.”  
“I’m stronger than you think.” Gisborne sighed, at war with himself. He did not want to tell more people than necessary about his mission, but what harm could she do? She was a woman. No one would listen to her anyway.  
“A man is returning to England. He has committed crimes and must be punished. I had received news that he was staying at an inn, but it was empty when I arrived. They had been there, though, and it looked like he was wounded- there was quite a bit of blood. But he left a bit of a trail; I can get people to talk. I will find him tomorrow, I’m sure of it.”  
“He must have committed some pretty serious crimes. You must find him, Sir Guy, we cannot have a man like this running around England. Do you know if he has traveling companions?”  
“It is likely that is servant is traveling with him, but not more than that. He has very few friends.” Gisborne clenched his fists thinking about Robin. He’d hated him since they were both children. They had both grown up in Locksley, and had always been at odds. But after Robin had left to fight in the war, Gisborne had started circulating lies, attempting to stain Robin’s character. Should Robin return home before him, the people would surely turn him in. But he wouldn’t let it get that far. “But you do not need to concern yourself with that. He is less than a match for me, and will be taken into custody before too long.”  
“I am sure that is true, my lord. I will wait patiently with my guard tomorrow while you find him. We will attempt to find the horses we lost today.”  
“Don’t bother, we will find new ones.”  
“Please, my lord, I had grown quite fond of my new mount. I would like to find him if at all possible.”  
“Very well then. But for now, we will find a place to stay for the night. With a proper bed.” They found an inn not too far from the one where she had met Robin and his gang the night before. As Marian laid in her own bed, she sent prayers up to her god for Robin. She knew that they would be traveling now, and she only hoped that they would get far enough, and that she wouldn’t fail them.  
The next morning, Guy was already gone when she went to get breakfast with her guard. After eating, they set out again, asking if anyone had seen their horses. They searched, but with no luck. They met again with Guy in the inn that night.  
“Any luck, my lord?” Marian asked, although she could tell from his face that he had not found anything.  
“There’s trails in every direction. Most point to him heading North, so I would like to head that way starting early tomorrow morning. We should easily overtake him. All reports are consistent in one respect- he is badly injured. It cannot be hard to find an injured man.”  
“Well, that’s good news, isn’t it?”Marian asked, pleased that Guy seemed to trust her.  
“About the only good news I’ve had all day.” Guy answered. He ran his hands through his hair.  
“My lord, do pardon my saying, but might it be wise to stay here and exhaust the trails that point to him staying here? I mean, if I were him, I would plant false trails, and I would want you to travel away from me. And if he’s gravely injured, he wouldn’t want to travel. Might it not be wise to check that he did not stay in town before we head north again?”  
Guy pondered this. It made sense, but he felt in his gut that Robin had started traveling north. Nonetheless, he could not come up with a concrete reason to leave, so he bowed to Marian’s logic. The next day he followed the trail until it went cold; Marian found the horses, and that night they talked again at dinner.  
“I am certain that he is traveling north, although I am glad we stayed here an extra day for it gave me an idea. The inn where he stayed is covered in his stench. So I have struck a deal with a man in town; we will borrow his dogs and track him through the woods. And we will find him.” Marian got chills. She knew what a well-trained dog could do to a person. And Robin was weak. He would not survive another attack, by man or dog. She thought about the problem as she readied for bed, and sleep evaded her for hours. She had not come up with a solution when she drifted into a troubled sleep.  
She took as long as possible to saddle up her horse the next morning. Guy noticed.  
“What is taking so long milady? We need to get started.”  
“I’m sorry, my lord, but I’m just a little sore today, and it is rather difficult to saddle a horse with only one working arm.” She motioned to her arm, still in a sling.  
“I apologize, milady. Guard, help her saddle her horse.” Once her horse was saddled, Guy lifted her into the saddle. She smiled down at him, inwardly grimacing at the feel of his hands around her waist. He climbed onto his own horse. They stopped to talk with the dogs’ owners. Before long, Guy and the man had struck a deal, and they were off, the dogs in the lead. It took them a while to find Robin’s trail, but when they did, they moved swiftly. The horses charged after them, and Marian could practically feel the gap closing between them and Robin. She racked her brains, trying to find a way out of it, but she came up with nothing.  
Marian was relieved to see that she had given them enough of a head start, and Guy instructed the guards to make camp that night. As she tied her horse up, she saw the ribbon of cloth.  
A sinking feeling hit her in the stomach. No! They cannot be this close! She thought. She grabbed the piece of cloth and shoved it in her bag, and waited for the cover of darkness. She slipped out of the tent and towards the place where the piece of cloth had been left. As she wandered into the woods, she wondered if the cloth had been left there for her a while ago, and they had moved on, but then she saw Will emerge from the trees.  
“Will!” She whispered. “Gisborne has dogs. He will surely find you tomorrow morning!” She handed him the strip of cloth as she talked.  
“Not if you let all the dogs sniff this.” Will held out a parcel. Marian glanced up at him. “It will block them from being able to smell anything else.” Marian took the parcel and looked back up at Will.  
“Thank you Will. You have done so much for us.”  
He grinned a little, “It’s worth it. Having Robin in power instead of Gisborne will be much better for everyone. Including myself and my family.”  
“Can I see him?” Marian asked. Will shrugged and led her through the trees. Not too far from Gisborne’s camp was a small camp they had made themselves. Robin sat by the dying fire, looking tired but much better than he had that last time she’d seen him. He smiled at her as she approached.  
“Lady Marian. To what do we owe the pleasure?”  
“I just wanted to check on you, my lord.”  
“Ah, I am not a lord. Not yet. Not until I can overthrow Gisborne.”  
“Which I hope will be soon. It seems the people greatly anticipate your return. They seem to think that you are a fair and kind man.”  
“I’m not sure where they got that idea, for I was not one when they knew me before.” She could see the hurt in his eyes. Not pain from the wound on his side, but brokenness. Like what he had seen, experienced in the Holy Land had shattered who he was, and he would never be whole again. Marian gazed at him. She wanted to help him heal. But she must make sure they were out of harm’s way first.  
“I must return to Gisborne’s camp.”  
“Must you?” Robin asked her.  
“You have no idea how much I’d rather stay here. But I need to ensure that Gisbourne does not find you, and I cannot do that from here.”  
“It will be dangerous. If Gisborne catches you-“  
“Then I will be hanged, I know. I do not think he will find out, though, and it will not hurt for you to have someone in the castle upon your return.”  
“Well, then I guess you must return. But be careful. And do me a favor.”  
“Anything.”  
“Don’t throw yourself off any more horses.” He winked at her and gave a small smile that lasted for a few seconds before his face became a guarded mask again. She blushed, but hoped no one could see in the darkness. She turned and left through the trees and went back to her camp. Before she slipped into the tent, she made sure each one of the dogs smelled the parcel that Will had given her. Knowing that she had done all she could, and that they would be traveling for most of the night, she slept.  
Gisborne was up early the next morning, and Marian could see his excitement. He knew they were close, and he was tired of Robin evading them. They had the camp cleaned up in minutes and were mounted up. They released the dogs; and they walked around sniffing, but were unable to pick up anything.  
“How is this possible? There was a trail here last night!” Guy punched the front of his saddle in anger. Marian did her best to look puzzled. “He must have covered up his tracks. I do not know how, but there is no other explanation.” As he grumbled in his saddle, it started to rain. Marian strained trying to hide a smile. Even if the dogs regained their sense of smell, the rain would wash away Robin’s trail.  
The rest of the ride home was uneventful. It continued to rain, and Marian did not see the ribbon. Guy dropped Marian back at the castle before heading back to Locksley to await Robin’s return. Marian prayed that they were smart enough to stick to the woods until Robin was stronger, but she kept an eye and an ear out for news anyway.  
As she had hoped, Robin had stayed out of the spotlight for awhile. Sir Guy started to relax, although he still kept watch for trouble. He was not foolish enough to think that this was over yet.


	2. Locksley

Robin was getting stronger every day. Before long he could stand, and then walk. They had set up a temporary camp in Sherwood Forest, not too far from Locksley. He would stray farther and farther from camp every day, and he could feel his strength quickly returning to him. His mind started to clear as the pain eased away.  
They spent most of the time plotting now. Will had returned to his family as soon as they had returned, and indeed his family was still there. He would still go and check on Robin, Djaq, and Much every so often, to deliver food and news. Robin worked every day on being able to use a bow. It was his weapon of choice, for he was an excellent marksman, although only a fool would challenge him with a sword either. Every day he got a bit better, and could shoot an arrow a bit faster, a bit father, and a bit straighter.  
The day that he could walk without a limp, Robin decided it was time for action. He was tired of hiding in the woods; he was ready to take back what was rightfully his. He despised Gisborne and was ready to send him running. Robin decided, despite arguments from Much, that his best plan of action would be to walk right into Locksley, and challenge Gisborne in public. If what Marian had said was true, the people would be on his side, and Gisborne would have no choice but to leave. They waited for a day of good weather, and then Robin and Much strode into Locksley. Djaq followed a ways away, always in the shadows; he was their escape plan if things went bad.  
The sun shone on his hair and tanned skin. White, puffy clouds glided slowly across the flawless blue sky. His stride was long and effortless. His curved sword swayed at his hip. Arrows stuck out of a quiver strapped to his back, and his longbow was strung over his shoulder. A dagger was tucked into his boot. The weapons did little to hinder his movement; his time spent fighting had made these weapons a part of him. Most people did not recognize him, for he had changed a lot since he had last been home. But those that did gasped, and ran back into their houses; Robin did not blame them, they did not want to get caught in the crossfire if there was to be a fight. He walked right up to Locksley Manor and yelled up at it.  
“Sir Guy of Gisborne, I am Robin of Locksley, and I am here to claim what’s mine!” Gisborne tensed in his chair. He could not believe that Robin would stroll right into the village, and he started to scorn him as stupid. But then he realized the brilliance of the plan and his heart sank. If the people sided with him, Gisborne would be outnumbered and would be forced to return to the castle empty-handed. He grabbed his sword, took a deep breath, and stepped outside.  
A crowd had started to gather warily around Robin. They weren’t quite sure which side they should be cheering for yet, so they just sat back and watched. Robin approached Gisbourne with a smirk on his face. “If you would just take your men and leave, that will be all that is required of you.”  
“Do you really think that I will let you take Locksley away from me that easily?”  
“Well, it is rightfully mine, not yours. And I really would not like to fight.”  
“Says the man who gladly ran off to war.” Gisborne scoffed. “You are afraid of losing.”  
“No. I am tired of fighting.” The smirk was gone, and Robin’s face had turned to stone. Gisborne was slightly unsettled by the expression. He reached for his sword, but in a flash Robin had strung an arrow in his bow and pointed it right at Gisborne’s chest.  
“Now, I will ask you again. Leave.” Gisborne glared at Robin and then motioned to his men. They started to surround Robin. “Hiding behind your guards. How noble.” Robin spun in a circle, releasing arrows and restringing them faster than the eye could see. Within seconds he had put arrows through the men’s clothes, and all of them were trapped against a wall or a post. Not a single drop of blood was shed. Without hesitation he focused again on Gisborne. “How brave are you without your guards, hm, Gisborne?”  
Guy tried to think of something, but it was difficult with an arrow pointed at his chest. He had never been exceptionally bright, nor did he have a way with words. Any power he had was given to him by the Sheriff for loyalty, and loyalty alone. He wished a thousand times over that he had been able to kill him, but somehow his mission had failed. And now it was down to this. Gisborne bowed slightly, a grimace apparent on his face, then mounted his horse and rode back towards Nottingham. Much released the guards and they quickly followed Guy. He handed the arrows back to Robin. A cheer rose up from the villagers.  
“Tonight, everyone will feast! Come to Locksley Manor and feed yourselves and your children.” Robin entered his new home with cheers from the crowd. He took a look around. It was nothing like the old house that Gisborne had burned to the ground, but it wasn’t a bad house. It just wasn’t quite home. Not yet. It was too empty.  
“Well, Much, we made it. I think it’s time to relax.” The servants of the house, happy at their Master’s return, prepared a feast for the town.

 

Marian listened with sharp ears at dinner that night. Guy was at the castle, and she’d heard rumors among the servants and townspeople that he had been kicked out of Locksley by Robin. She wanted to hear news for herself. Guy certainly looked unhappy; he had a brooding look on his face and he had barely touched his food. The Sheriff couldn’t seem to care less. He was eating, drinking, laughing, and seemed to be enjoying Guy’s misery.  
As they finished eating, the Sheriff stood up to make an announcement.  
“As some of you may have heard, a certain earl has returned to Locksley from fighting in the Holy Land. Tomorrow evening we will have a feast in his honor; and to add to the entertainment, we will be carrying out a bit of justice. These men-“As he pointed, the guards led in four mean, wrists tied up, and canvas bags over their head, “-were caught poaching outside of Locksley. They will be hanged in the square tomorrow.” There was a bit of scattered applause from the nobles present. Most of them could care less; the Sheriff killed or maimed people almost daily. The only difference would be another Lord there to witness it; almost nobody knew who Robin was. They were not as excited by this news as Gisborne and the Sheriff, nor as mortified as Marian. She did her best to hide her disgust and gave a polite clap.  
Gisborne looked down the table at Marian. Her simple dress was flattering; her hair was pulled back and held there by clips embedded with gems. She ate her food politely and quietly, carefully watching the hubbub around her. Her eyes lingered on the four men that were now being ushered from the room; he could see the worry and hurt in her eyes and for a moment he wanted to fix that more than anything else in the world. But then his eyes returned to the Sheriff; while he was no beauty, he owed the man everything. Without the Sheriff, Guy would not have lands, money, or power; and he intended to use all three of these to win over Marian. A couple of villager’s lives did not matter. As he thought about all he had acquired in the last five years, and what he had lost in the past twenty four hours, he felt the familiar hatred for Robin returning. He remembered why he had been so keen to kill these four men from Locksley. They had pledged allegiance to Robin after Guy had caught them poaching. Guy wished, not for the last time, that he had been able to get to Robin before he had returned. The people were on his side now, and it would be difficult to get them to obey orders now.  
Marian stood up as soon as she finished eating. As she started to move away from the table, Guy strode up to her and grabbed her arm.  
“Must you leave so soon?” He asked her. She pulled her arm out of his grasp.  
“I have a bit of a headache, I should go and lie down.” She gave him one last look and then kept walking. He watched her for a couple of steps and then caught up with her again.  
“I would be greatly pleased if you would accompany me to the celebration tomorrow evening.”  
“I do not consider the hanging of four innocent men to be cause for celebration.”  
“They are hardly innocent.” Guy scoffed.  
“Their sentence does not fit their crime.”  
“That is for the Sheriff to decide, not you.”  
“And you could do nothing about it?”  
“I will not interfere with justice.”  
“This is hardly justice. Poaching used to mean loss of coins, not loss of life.” Marian stared at him with unblinking eyes. Gisborne gave her a small smirk and simultaneously admired and despised her wit and courage. He thought for a couple of minutes.  
“It is not my place. It is the Sheriff’s. I keep my place; and in doing so, I keep all of my wealth and power… wealth and power that could, one day, provide for a family…”  
“I do apologize, Sir Guy, but I must retire.” She did a little curtsy.  
“If you accompany me to the fair tomorrow, then I will provide an opportunity for you to leave the castle again, and I will talk to the Sheriff about returning you and your father to your home.” Marian turned to face him again, an angry retort on the tip of her tongue. She did not wish to accompany him; he made her uncomfortable. But she did wish to leave the confinement of the castle walls again, and she would do anything to be back in her own home, with only her father watching her.  
“Very well, Sir Guy. I will see you tomorrow evening.”  
Marian returned to her quarters. She knew that these executions were a test for Robin; if he failed he would lose everything that they had worked so hard for. But if they did nothing, these four innocent men would die; she did not wish to see that happen either. As she prepared for bed, she heard a knock on her window; at first she thought it was her mind playing tricks, for she could see no one. But she walked over to her window, and opened it. Silently, out of the darkness, Robin slipped into her room.  
Despite herself, Marian let out a small gasp. She quickly regained her composure as he gave her a devilish little grin.  
“Did you see what they have planned for the feast tomorrow?” Marian whispered.  
“Judging by the people who run the place, I can’t imagine that it will be good.” His smile was joking, but his gaze was worried.  
“They plan on hanging four men from Locksley. And if you do anything foolish, if you stand up to them in any way, then you will lose your lands and quite possibly your life. As much as I despise needless death, you must let them die. It is a test.”  
“And you think you can order me around?”  
“Listen, you’ve been gone for five years; I’ve been here, and have learned to work the system. Do what you will; but be prepared for the consequences if you do not heed my warning.” He gave her another little devilish smirk. The guardedness of his eyes was the only thing that kept her from smacking him.  
“I appreciate your concern. Could I speak to your father?”  
“He is in the room across the hall. There are guards. Let me distract them.”  
“Ah, they’ll never see me.”  
“You overestimate yourself.”  
“No, you underestimate me and the stupidity of these guards.” He gave her a wink and slipped quietly out her door. Within seconds he had slipped into her father’s quarters, and the guards were none the wiser. She was impressed, but she tried not to show it. That man already thought too highly of himself, and she would not encourage that if she could help it.  
She finished preparing for bed and turned around to crawl between the covers. But Robin had slipped back in the room and was standing between her and the bed.  
She started, and her hand flew to her mouth. As soon as she realized it was him her hand lowered to cover her racing heart.  
“Really? Was that absolutely necessary?”  
“Not at all. But you’re cute when you’re surprised.” He winked at her. She grabbed a pillow from the bed and knocked him over the head with it.  
“Ow! Careful!” He said, rubbing his hair.  
“Never ever to that to me again. Announce yourself next time or I will smack you with something more solid than a pillow.”  
He gave her the devilish grin she was starting to recognize. “Point taken.” He winked then lowered himself out of the window and was gone. She rolled her eyes, climbed into bed, and extinguished the lantern by her bed. She tried to go to sleep, but she couldn’t stop thinking about Robin. She tried to convince herself that she was worried about what he would do the next day, but mostly it was that impish grin and those guarded, wounded eyes kept interrupting her thoughts.

Marian was led to her seat of honor by Guy. He sat next to her and grabbed her hand. She quietly slipped her hand out of his grip and started on a small embroidery pattern. Guy looked at her, with a dark expression on his face, but let it go. Even without her hand, people would know they were together; and that’s all he really needed. Once people saw them together, no one else would go after her, and she would be his. He smirked at this thought; she was all he wanted, and he was going to do everything in his power to ensure that she ended up with him. And he had a lot of power.  
The only other thought that could make Guy happier was the thought of Robin being locked in the dungeons by the end of the celebration. The Sheriff had heard of Robin’s generosity in Locksley and his diehard loyalty to the king, and he was determined to get Robin out of the way. This worked for Guy; he wanted Locksley back.  
Marian’s hands were shaking as she worked on her embroidery. She hoped that Guy would not notice; but she didn’t need to worry. He was much more interested in what was going on around them. Marian knew he was watching for Robin. He was tense but not anxious; she knew that he was expecting Robin to fail. Marian was hoping Robin had a trick up his sleeve; she wasn’t happy with either possible outcome of the evening’s events.  
All the nobles were seated when Much entered the room. “Ladies and Gents, I present, Lord Robin of Locksley, Earl of Huntington!” Robin strode in, looking every bit the Lord he was. He took off his cloak and flung it on one of the guards spears. Confused, the guard did nothing, and it hung there for rest of the night. The Sheriff rolled his eyes. Robin handed his sword to Much, then sat in his seat; not quite like the gentlemen around him, who sat up straight and proper, but lounged across it, with his feet hanging over one of the arms. He winked at Marian; Guy tightened his grip on the arms of his chair until his knuckles whitened, and Marian was glad that she had slipped out of his grasp earlier. She did not respond to Robin, but returned to her needlework with a tiny smile playing on her lips. Guy’s face was contorted almost into a snarl.  
The tension in the room was thick enough to be cut by a knife. The other nobles had definitely taken notice of Robin. This was not what they expected. They had heard he was a war hero, one honored by the king no less, but he looked more like a trouble-causing boy than a knight. Robin surely did not make an average knight. But it was hard not to be drawn to him. He had a certain charisma and childlikeness about him that made people like him. Marian herself wondered how a man this skilled with words and a people-pleasing personality ever fought well enough to be in the King’s private guard; but every once in a while, when she caught his eye, she could see the hurt, the pain inflicted on him by war, buried deep in his eyes, guarded from the world.  
The Sheriff moved to call the meeting to order. The first, and generally only, order of business was taxes; the Sheriff wanted to know how much money the nobles had collected from their people.  
“My lord, it has been a good month. We have collected 400 pounds.”  
“Ah yes, while that may be a good month for you… but you promised me 600 pounds. That is 200 fewer pounds to send to the king; 200 pounds worth of food and supplies that our armies in the Holy Land were expecting that will not arrive. How would you like to be the king in this situation, hm?” The noble who had spoken was staring at his lap. “I expect that you will have those 200 pounds to me by the end of next week, or heads will roll.” The Sheriff gave a quick smirk; it was a commonly used figure of speech, but the nobles knew the Sheriff well enough to know that he wouldn’t think twice about chopping their heads off. The Sheriff was about to move on when Robin stood up; not on the ground, but on his chair.  
“I do believe, sir,” he started, giving a mock bow that sent the rest of the court into snickers, “that you are going about this all wrong. The peasants that you are taxing; they probably do not have the extra 200 pounds you desire. You cannot get what is not there.”  
“Ah yes, Locksley. Not that you would have had too much experience with economics fighting over in the Holy Land, hm, but what exactly would you suggest?”  
Robin stepped from his chair to the table. He strode down it, avoiding the plates and cups that littered it. “Stop all taxes. Now. Let the peasants rebuild their lives; then there will be plenty of leftover abundance. You will bring in over 1000 pounds, and the peasants will not be struggling to survive. Nottingham will be stronger.” This got more snickers from the audience.  
“You seem to be missing one key detail Locksley. Happy workers, who are able to eat as much as they want, and are able to easily feed their families, they no longer desire to work. And they grow fat and lazy, and what happens to the economic structure then? I will tell you. It will be anarchy. We must have order. And to prove that point, I have a little demonstration, just for you Locksley.” He motioned to the guards, and they brought the four prisoners in, the canvas bags still over their heads. Robin had spotted the gallows constructed in the square outside (it had really been quite difficult to miss them, for they were dressed in banners made of the Sheriff’s colors), but he had been avoiding them until now. He had hoped that what Marian had said the night before was the Sheriff bluffing, but it looked like he indeed intended to follow through with his plans.  
The party was lead outside into the courtyard, where a crowd had begun to gather. Robin saw many of the peasants from Locksley, and he wondered which ones were the family members of the ones that were sentenced to hang. They all had the same sad, beaten look, and Robin’s heart ached for them. But he did not quite know what to do; the Sheriff was the only one with the power to revoke sentences, but it was obvious that was not about to happen. He could play the Sheriff’s game and let them die; but he wondered how many more innocent lives he would see extinguished before he reached any position of power. His hand reached for his bow, but it was not there; he had left it in Locksley manor. He had not wished to rouse suspicion, and there was no reason for a noble to carry a bow and a quiver of arrows into a feast. His sword could be seen as a token of his knighthood, but not a bow and arrow. He looked around for Much, but he seemed to have disappeared. Robin cursed under his breath. He had no plan, no weapons, and nobody to back him up should a fight break out. He had never felt so alone and helpless. His attention returned to the problem at hand when the four men were led up onto the stage. The nooses were fitted around their necks, but then the Sheriff called to stop the proceedings. For a minute Robin’s heart leapt; perhaps the Sheriff did not mean to kill these men after all.  
“Remove the bags. I want everyone to see their anguish. I want everyone to see the light leave these men’s eyes, and I want them to know that these men were found guilty in Locksley, under this man,” the Sheriff’s voice rang out across the square as he pointed at Robin. He then leaned over to whisper in Robin’s ear, “In case you decide to do any funny business, we might just have your little friend Much drop in.” The Sheriff pointed high on the parapets; and there was Much, standing on the edge, restrained by two guards. Robin groaned inwardly. The Sheriff seemed to have accounted for everything.  
The bags were removed from the prisoners; Marian and Robin both almost let out a gasp that would have condemned them to much questioning. For there, on the platform, stood Will.

Robin knew he had to act. He tried to think of a way out but nothing came to mind. If he did anything, Much would be thrown from the tower, and Robin would need a miracle to escape with his life. But he couldn’t watch Will die; he owed the boy so much. His thoughts raced as they secured the nooses around the necks of the prisoners. As the stools were pulled out from under their feet, Robin turned on his heel and rammed his fist into the face of the nearest guard.  
As the guard fell, Robin caught the bow and quiver of arrows, and before any other guards could reach him he had and arrow drawn back in his bow; he released it, and it flew through the air towards the gallows, cutting through the rope around Will’s neck. Will fell to the ground with a thud; the crowd grabbed him and untied his hands and sent him running for the gate.  
Robin fought his way through the next group of guards; they were poorly trained, and were no match for him. All of the best fighters had been sent to the war. He had decided long before that he would not kill if not necessary, but he had no problem with causing a couple of bumps and bruises. When he was free again he drew another arrow; it sung as it flew through the air and cut through another rope. He kicked a guard down the steps in front of him; the falling guard caught others headed up the steps, creating a cascade of clanking armor and surprised grunts. The Sheriff cursed into his hand as he recognized the incompetence of his guards.  
Robin drew two more arrows, and released them together. They both took out one of the remaining ropes; in seconds the prisoners were untied and had disappeared into the excited throng.  
“Locksley, I do believe you are forgetting something.” The Sheriff called, pointing up to the top of the tower. “Do not forget your friend Mulch.”  
“His name is Much.” Robin spat at him.  
“Ah, well, he’ll be mulch in a moment.” Robin grabbed a sword from the nearest guard; knocked him in the face with the hilt, and sent it careening into the air. Much had guessed his Master’s plan; he ducked, and the sword made contact with the guards’ helmets, knocking them both backwards. Much clambered over them and headed back down to the courtyard. Robin ran to the horses; he and Much climbed on, and headed out of the castle, grabbing the other prisoners as they left.  
The Sheriff looked to Gisborne, his mouth taut, the veins around his temple bulging, and his face starting to turn a reddish purple. Marian would have thought he looked comical had it not been utterly terrifying.  
Robin didn’t really have to question where they were going; they could not return to Locksley, for the Sheriff would want his head for sure. They were outlaws now, and there was only one place for outlaws.


	3. Sherwood

The group of new outlaws made a temporary camp for the night. They were exhausted, and they all had questions. They had never lived without their families or without their homes; the forest had been forbidden to them for years and they were all uneasy. They were not alone; the forest was full of outlaws, and it was only a matter of time until they came across others. They would have to pack up camp and move early the next morning; the Sheriff would have sent people and dogs after them.  
Robin set up a guard for the night; they would each take a shift to watch for other outlaws. He knew the Sheriff’s men would not venture into the woods at night; the outlaws would do worse things to the soldiers than the Sheriff would. That gave him the slightest bit of comfort as he drifted into an uneasy sleep curled up at the base of a giant oak.  
At first light they extinguished that last burning embers of the fire and packed up the few possessions they had. Robin knew they were in trouble. They had no food or water, and the forest was entirely new to him. He did not know which plants were edible and which were poisonous. He had no idea where the closest stream was, or which direction they should head. He was desperately looking for something to give him a clue when he heard an alarm from the guard. He turned around to see Djaq being dragged into the camp. He was overjoyed at the sight.  
“Sir, we’ve caught a Saracen.” The guard said, proud but confused about how a Saracen would have ended up in the forest. Robin pushed past the guard and embraced the prisoner.   
“My friend, it is so good to see you. What news can you give us?” As Robin talked to Djaq, Will and Much filled in the rest of their small band.  
“The Sheriff has men out looking for you. You are the talk of every town within miles. You have become their hero.”  
“Well, let’s hope I am worthy of the title.”  
“The people have called you Robin of the Wood. Everyone said you must have taken to Sherwood, so I spent most of the night looking for you. I brought you some food,” he tossed his bag toward the rest of the group. Much grabbed it and distributed the bread and meat that was inside, “and there is a fresh stream not too far from here. I came across a couple of other camps on the way here. None of them seemed too friendly, but most are just peasants who were driven out of their homes. They do not seem like too much of a threat as long as you are careful. The Sheriff’s men are combing through the forest East to West, but they will not go too far, so I think we should head West for a couple of days until the danger as passed,” He said pointing away from the rising sun. Robin could have kissed him.  
“I do think that you have saved us. I could not have asked for better news.” He gathered his troop together, and they headed for the stream to get a drink. From there they headed west, away from the Sheriff’s men.  
By the time evening came, the men were exhausted. The forest was not easy to navigate, and they could not stop for fear of the Sheriff’s men catching up with them. The great shapes of dark clouds approaching made Robin uneasy. It looked like a bad storm, and it sure was the season for it. The forest would not be safe if they did not find some shelter, but the men were too exhausted to be of much use. He took one of their horses, and went in search of anything that could help them.  
As the first drops started to fall, Robin came across a cave. It was small, but the opening faced away from the wind, so it provided good shelter. He turned his horse around and galloped back to his men. They followed him, trudging against the building wind and rain. As they reached the cave, the skies opened up; rain poured, lightning flashed across the skies, and thunder boomed loud enough to shake the earth beneath their feet. They hurried into the cave, only to find themselves in a very new kind of danger.  
The men slowly raised their hands over their heads in surrender, glancing at the swords held at their throats. A group of ten men looked at them with disgust and pity.  
“Great, more people. We might as well start a city,” joked one of the men roasting a rabbit over the fire. His comrades snickered. A large man carrying a staff stepped out of the corner to inspect the newcomers. He did not like the look of them. He could tell they had not been in the forest for long, and to make matters worse they had a Saracen traveling with them.  
“Please, good men, we just wish to take shelter here for the night. Then we will be on our way and will not cause you any more trouble.” Robin tried to be diplomatic. He did not like his men’s odds of fighting in these cramped quarters.  
“Ha, did you hear what he called us? When was the last time we were ‘good men’?” The man cooking over the fire sent his comrades into another fit of laughter, but it quickly died when the large man with a staff shushed them. He focused on Robin.  
“And why should we let you stay with us? How would that benefit us?”  
“I cannot offer you anything yet. We have nothing, barely anything to feed ourselves with. We were not expecting to be run into the woods, but a skirmish with the Sheriff at Nottingham Castle did not give us any other option.”  
The big man snickered. “Yeah, that’s the Sheriff for you. At least you’re honest; I do not like men who make false promises. Very well, you may stay here for tonight, but I expect you and your men to be gone by first light.” Robin nodded his head and shook the big man’s hand.  
“John, you surely can’t be serious! We barely have room enough in here for ourselves, why should we help these fancy-talking folk? They are obviously well off, they should be helping us!” The loud man by the fire looked incredulous.  
“They are staying. End of discussion.” John turned back to Robin. “Where did you say you were from?”  
“Locksley.” Robin answered.   
John’s jaw dropped. “A noble from Locksley. You must be Robin, Earl of Huntington.” Robin nodded. “Dear God. You were everyone’s last hope. Guy of Gisborne has crushed Locksley under his fist; the villagers were waiting anxiously or your return. And now you’re here.” John ran his hands through his hair.  
“Well, it was really only a matter of time. The Sheriff and I have very different ideas about how the government should treat the people. He tried to hang four of my villagers for poaching,” he pointed to Will and the other three prisoners, “and I could not let that happen. So I cut them loose and we ran for our lives.”  
“You defied the Sheriff in his own court in front of the people? And you escaped with your lives?”  
“Barely. But this has to stop. The Sheriff cannot continue to hurt the subjects of Nottingham.”  
“And what exactly do you propose? If we kill this Sheriff, Prince John will just replace him with another. We will make no progress.”  
“No, we must not kill him. I do not kill unless absolutely necessary. But there are other ways of hurting him. What does he value the most?”  
“Well, he has no family, and cares for no one. I would say that his most valued possession is his fortune.”  
“Exactly. If we were somehow to become in possession of the Sheriff’s fortune, and use it to buy food and supplies for ourselves and the struggling villagers, he would be a much wounded man; money is his greatest weapon, and without it, he would be very ineffective.”  
“I like your thought, but the castle is heavily guarded. We could not get inside, and if we did, we would not be able to escape again.”  
“But most of caravans travel through the North road. And does that not go through Sherwood?”  
“So you want to attack the caravan, steal the Sheriff’s money, and give it to the villagers of Nottingham?” John said, thinking it over. Robin nodded; he could tell that John liked his idea.  
“Alright. So say that we wanted to try this. How would we know when the caravans were coming past? And how would insure that we did not attack the villagers that we are trying to protect?”  
“All in good time, my friend. First, my men and I must lay low until the Sheriff’s men stop tracking us. This storm will help. It will erase our tracks and scent, and it probably sent the dogs and men running back to the castle with their tails between their legs.” John laughed at the thought.  
“You can travel with us. My men do not take very kindly to strangers, but they will come around.” Robin shook hands with John.  
“Thank you, it is greatly appreciated.” Robin bade him goodnight, then retired.  
John sat staring into the dying fire. This man interested him; he could see the pain in his eyes, and he knew that pain like that could not be caused by being banished into the woods. He knew parts of his story; John’s wife had grown up in Locksley, and had told him of the great Robin, the man who grew up in Locksley manor with the wise and fair family that made life in Locksley enjoyable. Robin had gone to fight in the Holy Land with his brother Garth.   
Rumors said that Garth had been slaughtered and Robin had been inducted into the King’s private guard. Soon after, Locksley manor was burned to the ground, killing both of Robin’s parents. Everyone suspected Guy of Gisborne, but of course it could not be proved, and even if it could the Sheriff would punish the villagers for even suspecting Guy. So the village watched in horror as Guy rebuilt Locksley manor and began to rule over them.  
After John had been banished to the life of an outlaw, his wife moved back in with her family in Locksley. She thought he was dead; he thought it was safer for her if she did not know the truth. He had not been able to see her since they day he left for the forest, and he missed her greatly. It had been five years since they last talked.  
John wanted to help Robin; he was a good man, and smart. If anyone could damage the Sheriff, it would be him. He would talk to his men, and give them the choice. As a rule, they did not trust anyone with power, even those whose power had been taken away, so it would be a hard sell. But he had to try.

The storm raged outside. Marian could not sleep; she knew Robin, Will, Much, and the rest of the prisoners were out in the woods somewhere. The woods were not safe during a storm like this; it was the worst one they’d had all year. The thunder alone was loud enough to keep her awake, even without her worries. She knew there was nothing she could do, but sleep still evaded her. The lightning flashed outside. She got out of bed and stared out of the window. The square was empty, and the flags whipped in the wind. Some were torn, and where thrown mercilessly through the square. She tried to force the image out of her mind, but she knew wind like this could easily damage or kill a man.

The next morning Robin sent his men west. He promised to meet John back at the cave in three days; they would plan from there. Robin knew the Sheriff’s men would probably not find them, not without a stroke of luck, but he wanted to make sure his men were safe. He took one of the horses and headed back towards the castle; he needed information if his plan were to work. By nightfall he had arrived at the edge of the forest. He left his horse tethered loosely to a tree, where it could graze, and then headed around to the back of the castle. There was a small hole in the base of the wall, just large enough for him to squeeze through. It led to the back of a butcher’s shop. The butcher had long since left for the night. He slipped quietly into the open square, keeping pressed against the wall. He reached the place below Marian’s window; he reached up and grabbed the poles supporting the merchant’s tent underneath it, and swung himself up. He balanced himself on the pole, and grabbed a stone that stuck out of the wall. He quickly climbed the wall, like a spider, and had reached Marian’s window in a couple of seconds. It was open; he glanced inside, making sure she was alone, and slipped inside.  
“Marian!” He whispered urgently. She turned to face him, surprised. She hurried to close the window and the drapes behind him.  
“Robin, what are you doing here? The Sheriff sent half his army after you!!”  
“Yes, I know, so that means only half his army is here! Makes it very easy to slip in unnoticed.” He grinned that stupid little grin at her. She rolled her eyes.  
“I assume you are not here on a social visit. What is it that you want?”  
“Information. I need to know when the Sheriff is collecting the taxes from the villagers.”  
“Why on earth would you possibly want to know that?” She sincerely hoped he would lay low for a while; he seemed to have other ideas.  
“I plan on stealing them and returning them to the villagers.”  
“Robin!! You are already a wanted man!”  
“I know, so it can’t get much worse, can it? Might as well have a little fun.”  
“And how do you plan on accomplishing that?”  
“Well, with a little information from you, a half-formed plan from me, and the help of my men, it shouldn’t be too difficult.”  
“Your men? You mean, Much and Will and the three villagers? Yes, they seem very ready to take on the Sheriff’s men.”  
“Do you think I’ve been lazy in the forest? I’ve been recruiting. I’ve got ten more outlaws on my side.”  
“Wow, ten whole outlaws. You could take on the Sheriff’s whole army with that.” Marian rolled her eyes.  
“What do you want from me? To lay low and do nothing?”  
“Yes! You are of no use to anyone if you are dead!”  
“And I’m of no use to anyone if I do nothing! Marian, I must do this. I have to help my people! I understand if you do not want to help me. If you get caught you will be hanged.”  
“I do not fear for my life. I fear for yours. And my father’s. But yes, I will help you.” She sighed. “The next collection is on Saturday. The Sheriff starts in Locksley and works his way around back to Nottingham Castle. He and Gisborne oversee everything, and they take a large guard with them. It will be near impossible to get the money once it is back inside Nottingham.”  
“So we will strike at the last village, where the amount will be the largest. Thank you.” He kissed her cheek then headed for the window.  
“Robin, wait!” She grabbed his arm. “How will I find you if I need you?”  
“I don’t think you could if you wanted to; I’m not sure where I’ll be in the next couple of days. I’ll stop by again next week, after the raid, and I can give you more information then.”  
“Alright. Just, be careful, please.”  
“Careful is my middle name.” he winked at her, and vanished out the window.  
She was glad he was safe, but she was worried about him. His life would be far from easy if he decided to make war with the Sheriff. The Sheriff was a merciless man, and had more power at his disposal than he could imagine. The King trusted Robin, but that put him in even more danger; Prince John made it his job to track down and silence anyone who openly supported the King; everyone knew the prince was after the crown. If Robin stood in his way, he was signing his own death warrant. But Marian was starting to understand Robin; he was a good man, and he had to stand up for the people he was supposed to lord over. She respected him for that. He had more decency in his little finger than Guy had in his whole body. But that would not stop him from getting killed. She was glad to see he was alive and well, but his visit had caused her more worry than peace.  
A knock at her door startled Marian. She tried to look calm, not betraying the turmoil in her mind. Her fingers brushed her cheek, as if Robin’s kiss had left a mark. “Come in.” She said calmly and quietly. Sir Guy of Gisborne walked into her room.  
“My Lady.” He said, bowing. She said nothing, just stared with unblinking eyes. Her eyes unsettled him a little bit. They were gorgeous; possibly even more so than the rest of her. “I wanted to see how you faired after the turmoil this afternoon.”  
“I am fine, Sir Guy, although I appreciate the concern.”  
“It was not proper for a lady to see such anarchy in her home. I will see that this Robin will hang.”  
“Pardons, Sir Guy, but Nottingham is not my home. Ravenskeep is my home. Or have you already forgotten your promise to me?”  
“I have forgotten nothing. The Sheriff proves to be a difficult man to reason with. I am working on returning you and your father to Ravenskeep.”  
“Then perhaps in the meantime you could get me out of the castle? I long to ride a horse through the open country again.”  
“Very well. I have business in Locksley next week if you would like to join me.” He smiled to himself. He would show her just how powerful he was. Locksley was his now.  
“What sort of business?” She asked. He sighed. She certainly was curious, and not stupid. If anything, that made her more beautiful.  
“I am the new lord of Locksley. I am to live in the Manor when the Sheriff does not require my presence here.”  
“That is very exciting for you.” She had expected nothing less; it was no secret that Gisborne desired Locksley, and now with Robin outlawed, it was his for the taking.  
“It could be very exciting for… us.”  
“I do not know to what you refer, Sir Guy.” She said sweetly, praying that he wouldn’t continue. But he did.  
“Sending you home to Ravenskeep may prove impossible. It would be easier for me to negotiate terms with the Sheriff where you and your father could live in Locksley with me.”  
“But, would not an unmarried man and an unmarried woman living together under the same room be cause for rumors of scandal?”  
“Indeed it would. If we were, not, in fact, married.”  
“Then I would prefer to stay here. I do not wish to marry now, nor any time in the near future.” Her words stung. He nodded to her.  
“Very well then. You will stay here.” He walked away briskly, slamming the door behind him.

Robin slipped out of the castle, and jogged back to his horse. He rode through the woods around to Locksley. The village was peaceful at night. It would be a madhouse that weekend. Most villagers could not pay the Sheriff’s taxes, and would be taken into Nottingham for punishment. The Sheriff would not kill them; there were too many. But he had no problem inflicting pain. He would use them to set an example. He rode to Will Scarlett’s house. He remembered a discussion he had with Will the previous night. He discovered soon after they had taken refuge in the woods that one of the other prisoners was Will’s little brother, Luke. Will had pulled Robin aside, and told him about his family.  
“Robin, my father will not be able to cope without either of us. The Sheriff took his hand; he cannot work. I know that he does not have the money to pay for the Sheriff’s taxes. Is there a way that we could set up a new life for him and my brother?”  
“What about you?” Robin asked, surprised that Will had not included himself.  
“I’m with you. I’m a pretty handy carpenter, and I think you will need my skills more than my father will. Luke’s not bad; he will be able to earn enough for the both of them with a little practice.”  
“You are sure?”  
“Positive.”  
Robin crept along the wall, until he came to the window of the bedroom. He gave it a couple of soft knocks and waited. A couple of seconds later it opened and Dan Scarlett poked his head out.  
“Robin! What are you doing here?”  
“I came to talk to you.”  
“Are my boys alright?”  
“Yes. I will tell you everything if I can come inside.”   
“Yes, of course.” Dan’s face disappeared and Robin hoisted himself through the window. They walked into the small kitchen and sat at the table that Dan had made, long before Robin had been born. “Tell me of my boys.”  
“They are both well. Unharmed. Perhaps a little hungry, but not starving. Not a scratch on them.” Mr. Scarlett’s shoulders sagged with relief.  
“Thank you for coming to let me know. I’ve been worried sick about them.”  
“Of course. Although I do have something else I wish to discuss with you. It was Will’s idea.”  
“Speak your mind.”  
“He wants to send you and Luke away someplace new to start a new life. Will and Luke will never be able to return here, I trust you know that. Will is worried that you will not be able to pay the Sheriff’s taxes since you are unable to work.”  
“He was always a sweet lad, had his heart in the right place, and always thought about others before himself. But why would he not come with us?”  
“He wishes to remain with me. I will be glad to have him, but I understand if you must take him with you.”  
“No, Luke and I can manage. He will do more good with you. It’s crazy, just a couple of weeks ago, he was leaving, and I begged him not to go. But, times have changed. He did mention your name though, before he left. Do you know what he was doing?”  
Robin ran his hands through his hair. “Well, since he’s already an outlaw, I might as well tell you. When I was fighting in the Holy Land, I was stabbed, here,” he said, lifting up his shirt to reveal the still healing wound, “and it made me very ill. I was sent back to England, with only Much, my servant, with me. Luckily, one of the sailors on the ship knew a great deal about medicine and was able to help me. The King sent word ahead to the next of kin; well, you know, everyone in my family is dead, so the King sent the letter to Will, on Much’s advice, to deliver to Marian. He knew I would have enemies back in England, but he trusted your son.  
“Will delivered the letter as he was told, and from there Marian, the godsend that she is, took it upon herself, with some help from Will, to save me from Sir Guy of Gisborne, who had no wish for me to return and reclaim my estates. It was a difficult journey, and it would not have been possible without him. I owe your son my life.”  
Mr. Scarlett nodded, and wiped a tear from his eye. “I didn’t want him to go. I thought I needed him. But now I see I was wrong; England needs him. He’s become the man I always expected him to be.”  
“You did a fine job raising him. I want to give you the same chance with Luke. I know people in Scarborough, and they will be grateful to have a carpenter in town. Pack up your things; I will be back tomorrow night to get you.” They shook hands, with the one good hand the old carpenter had, and Robin slipped back out into the darkness.  
Robin spent most of the next day tracking where the Sheriff would take his men when they collected taxes. The villages made a general circular shape, making it easy for the Sheriff to make his rounds. The last town was not too far from the castle; this is where they would make their stand. Robin canvassed the area, being very careful to avoid being seen. The Sheriff thought he was headed west, and he didn’t want to give him any other ideas. He wanted this attack to be a complete surprise; that was one of the few advantages on his side. The Sheriff had more men, more armor, more weapons… yes, weapons would be a problem. Robin had his bow, but that was little use in close combat. And the other men had nothing.  
One side of the village was enclosed by small hills. There were a few trees and the grass was tall enough that Robin and his men could easily sneak up and watch the proceedings. The road curved around the bottom of the hill into a small, outer section of Sherwood Forest, before heading to the castle. It was much too close to the castle for most other outlaws to go near it, but it would be perfect for what Robin and his men needed.  
The only problem was the weapons. They needed swords. Most villagers did not have any sort of weapons, so the villages would be of little use. They would have to rob the castle armory. But if they did it now, it would raise suspicion. Even if the Sheriff did not suspect Robin, although he probably would, he would know there was something amiss. They would have to strike after the Sheriff left Saturday morning.  
Robin knew that he needed to talk to Marian again. She would know about the castle armory, or if she didn’t she would be able to find out. As soon as darkness settled that night he paid her a visit.

“The armory is in the Northwest corner of the castle. It is heavily guarded, and most of the weapons will be gone with the Sheriff’s troop anyway. There is no way you will be able to get in and out undetected. You’ll need an escape plan.” Robin stared into the deep blue pensiveness of her eyes and felt his knees go a little weak. She had impressed him, and he could tell she had something else up her sleeve.  
“What do you suggest?”  
“Well, what’s the best way to make a fast escape and temporarily cripple the Sheriff at the same time?” Robin stared at her, not quite comprehending her idea. Her breath caught a little at the look in his eyes. He stared at her, not because she was beautiful, but because she was smart, and she was his friend. She was not sure if a man, short of her father, had ever looked at her without seeing past the outer beauty. Robin did, and Marian wished she could see more of him. She could see herself in his eyes, but after that was a wall. A wall that trapped in all the memories of war, of his family, and every thing that ever caused him pain. She remembered her train of thought and carried on the conversation.  
“The stables. Raid the stables after the armory.”  
“Of course!”He said, throwing his hand to his forehead, “Where are the stables in respect to the armory?”  
“Just around the corner. It is literally paces away. Most of the horses that will be left there tomorrow are my horses that the Sheriff brought from Ravenskeep for his own use. It’s no secret that my horses are well bred and well trained. But the soldiers refuse to use them. They have been bred to dislike soldiers, and the soldiers have deemed them “unridable”. I will have three of them saddled and ready for you; no one will question why I am in the stables, I go there almost every day as it is. No one will suspect me; I will act heartbroken at the loss of my horses. Open the rest of the stalls; horses are herd animals, they will follow the three you are riding.”  
“This is a very well developed plan.”  
“I’ve been working on it for a while.”  
“How long?”  
“Ever since the Sheriff told me that since my horses weren’t earning their keep he would send them to the armies in the Holy Land.”  
“So you’re not just doing this for me.”  
“No, but you must admit it works out rather well for you.”  
“I’m impressed. Do you have anything else for me?”  
“I have a couple of other ideas, but they are only half-formed.”  
“Tell me.” Marian stared into his eyes; they were a mix of different greens, and as deep as the forest.  
“Well, even once you raid the armory, you will still need more weapons. You will need arrows; sword blades need sharpening and hilts need rewrapping.”  
“That is true. How do you know that?”  
“It’s a long story. Anyway, the Sheriff has, in his dungeons, a very talented bow maker. This man has spent his life looking after weapons, and not just bows. He can make any weapon you need given the right materials. He was brought in by the Sheriff to make weapons, but refused to make them anymore when he realized they were being used on innocent people. So the Sheriff locked him up, hoping that enough torture will bring him around.”  
“So you think this weapons maker will help me?”  
“I know he will. He is a good man, and he will respect you. The only problem will be breaking him out of jail.”  
“Yes, that does seem like it might be a bit of trouble. What do you know about the jail?”  
“Next to nothing. It is heavily guarded, and the jailor is a merciless man. He and the Sheriff could be brothers. Other than that, I know nothing.”  
“Anything else you want me to know?”  
“Yes, about the horses- they are incredibly smart animals, more than anyone gives them credit for. Find a hidden grove somewhere not too far from your camp. Feed them there every night, and should you lose them they will return there and wait for you to pick them up. They will also come to know you from the Sheriff’s men; be nice to them and the Sheriff’s men will never be able to ride them. They will fight for you- I trained them to be battle horses- and they will be useful only to you.”  
Robin looked at her with surprised eyes. She was impressive- he’d never been able to teach a horse anything, no matter how much time he spent with them. All the ones he had in his stable had been trained when his family purchased them. He was baffled at how she knew how to train horses for battle, seeing as how she’d never witnessed it, but he did not doubt her. If what she said was true, it would give them a huge advantage he had not been counting on. They would not lose the horses, but they would not lead pursuers back to the camp either.  
“You have very impressive horses. I can see why you do not want them to go to war. My men and I will do our best to take care of them.”  
“Thank you. I trust you over the Sheriff any day.”  
“I will do my best to deserve that trust. I must go; I have to help a family start a new life in Scarborough.” It was then that Marian noticed the bags under his eyes.  
“Did you sleep at all last night?”  
“Not really, I had things to do.”  
“And when are you planning on sleeping?”  
“There will be plenty of time for sleeping once England’s safe.”  
“Robin. You must sleep. Your body cannot heal or ward off disease if you do not sleep.”  
“I will be fine.” She glared at him with narrowed eyes when there was a knock at the door. They both froze, and stared at each other.  
“Who is it?” Marian asked sweetly, her heart beating quickly.  
“It is Sir Guy. May I speak to you?” A muffled voice came through the door. Robin’s heart raced. He could not get Marian in trouble, he’d never forgive himself. He glanced out the window, but it was no good; there was a group of guards patrolling the square. Marian motioned to the bed. Robin slipped under the numerous covers and lay still, completely covered. Her blankets were thick enough to hide his shape. Marian slipped off her dress, leaving on the slip that was under it, draped it across a chair, and crawled into the bed beside Robin.  
“Come in,” she called. Guy slowly opened the door. “What is it, Sir Guy?”  
“We’ve had a disturbance in the courtyard, and I wanted to make sure you were all right.”  
“What kind of disturbance?”  
“One of the guards spotted a man climbing up the wall by your window. By the time he had moved to get a better look, the man had disappeared.”  
“Oh my. What could he have been doing?”  
“I have no idea, but I will find out. Are you sure you are ok?”  
“I am fine. I did not see any man, although I will come straight to you if I see anything out of the ordinary.”  
“Very well. Good night.” Sir Guy left the room, closing the door gently behind him. Marian pulled the covers back to find Robin fast asleep. She decided to let him sleep for a little while; she would wake him before she turned in. She wanted him to wait anyway; she knew Guy and his guards would be searching the castle and she wanted them to have the chance to get to the other side of the castle before Robin tried to leave.   
It was a little after midnight before she woke him.  
“How long was I asleep?” He asked, jumping out of bed, his words slightly slurred from the after effects of sleep.  
“About two hours. It’s a little past midnight.”  
“I think I’ll still have time to do what I need to do. Thank you for waking me.”  
“Of course. But Robin, seriously, you need to get more sleep.”  
He gave her a wink and half a grin, “I’ll stop by for a nap every now and then.” He started to head for the window.  
“How much do you remember from the conversation between me and Guy?”  
“Something about a disturbance in the courtyard?”  
“Yes, someone spotted you climbing the wall. They did not see you come in my window, but they are watching that wall now. You must go out through my father’s room.”  
He grabbed her and kissed her forehead as he headed for the door. “Thank you, so much, for everything, Marian. You are truly amazing.”   
“Robin, wait.” He turned to look at her. Her face was full of worry. “Please take care of them, the horses. They are like my children.”  
“Ah, they’ll be fine. I always send my children to live in the woods with outlaws. I mean, really, what better way to bring them up?”  
“It’s better than sending them off to war.” She responded tartly. The smile dropped off his face and he slipped out the door, and was gone. Marian raised her fingers to her head and let her fingertips brush the spot Robin’s lips had touched. It was a simple, harmless gesture, but it was enough to get her heart racing and wake the butterflies in her stomach. She felt bad for the last comment. She could not know what he had experienced in the Holy Land. But she wouldn’t let him make fun of her. No man would ever make fun of her, no matter what kind of feelings she had for him. She told herself to quit this nonsense; she was a lady of the court now, and like it or not she could not fall for an outlaw, however decent and kind he was. She was determined not to marry, but she knew that she would have suitors now more than ever, and it seemed that Guy of Gisborne was the first in line. He was the last person she wanted anything to do with, but he had a lot of power, and being friends with the Sheriff had its perks.

Robin met Dan outside his house. Guy was still at the castle, and there were no guards on duty. It was easy to get the Scarletts’ few belongings onto Robin’s horse, and then they headed towards the woods.  
“Hold on.” Robin grabbed one of the torches outside Locksley Manor and walked back toward the small house that they had just emptied.  
“What are you doing? Robin!” Dan looked alarmed.  
“I just want to make sure that no one follows you. No one will chase someone they think is dead.” Dan pondered this for a moment, then nodded. Robin threw the torch through the open window, then they were gone. They spent most of the next day traveling. It was uneventful; if there were other outlaws they didn’t show themselves. Two men and a pack animal were hardly anything worth messing with. They were still about a mile from the cave when darkness fell and they made camp for the night. The next day would be day three; Robin’s men and Little John and his men would rendezvous back at the camp, and make a plan for the weekend. But for the night, he would rest. Marian was right- he was exhausted. And he needed to sleep.  
Robin’s men made it back to the cave early the next morning. They had seen neither hide nor tail of the Sheriff’s men, and they were happy to meet up with Robin again. He had effortlessly slipped into the role of their leader, without quite meaning to. They looked up to him. He was kind, clever, and brave, and the outlaws couldn’t have asked for a better person to lead them into battle against the Sheriff. They were surprised to find the cave empty when they arrived. They assumed Robin would be waiting. Much was frantic. He’d never spent this much time apart from his master. He was experienced in battle, and he had a good heart, but he was never meant to be a leader. He was much more content to follow Robin than to try and blaze his own trail.  
Soon Little John and his men arrived. The men looked less than happy but they trusted Little John, and they wanted to hear the plan. Little John was also surprised at Robin’s absence. They made a small fire and decided to roast the few animals John’s men had managed to catch.  
Robin and Dan slept late into the next morning. Neither had slept much the previous few days, and this had started to catch up with them. Robin was surprised to see the sun almost directly over him when he finally opened his eyes. He jumped up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Dan woke with Robin’s motion, and seemed a little dazed and confused. It took him a couple moments to remember where he was and what had happened. Then he glanced around and realized how long he had slept. Robin was cleaning up the camp, and within minutes they were off again.  
“So, um, where exactly are we going? Isn’t Scarborough that way?” Dan asked, pointing to their left.  
“Yes, it is. But, we have scheduled a meeting with another group of outlaws at a cave just a little farther West. Will and Luke should be there already.”  
“What do you have planned with this- this group of outlaws?”  
“You probably don’t want to know.”  
“You’re probably right, but I must feed my curiosity.”  
Robin chuckled. “Very well. We plan on robbing the Sheriff.”  
Dan stopped walking and looked at Robin with raised eyebrows. “You know, you were right. I didn’t want to know. How exactly are you planning on doing that?”  
“The plan is still in progress. But I think we can pull it off with a good plan and a bit of luck.”  
“Robin, please just make sure that Will stays out of trouble.”  
“I will look after him Dan.” Dan was surprised at how much he trusted his boy with Robin. Robin was hardly more than a boy himself. War had aged him, Dan could tell. He had known Robin, as well as his brother, since they were born. They’d always been a mischievous pair; there wasn’t a household in Locksley that didn’t have some sort of trouble with them. The villagers didn’t mind, not really; their father paid them more than necessary for their trouble. They had been a good family, and good friends to the Scarletts. Dan missed Robin’s parents more every day as he watched Guy of Gisborne terrorize the people and slowly strangle the village.  
They arrived at the cave late in the afternoon. The men had spent all day there and were not impressed with Robin’s tardiness.  
“Master!” Much came running up and embraced Robin. Robin patted him on the back, and stepped to the side to allow Will and Luke to see their father. They jumped up and ran to their father. As they chatted Robin stepped forward to address the group.  
“So, as I’m sure all of you are aware, we are going to attempt to relieve the Sheriff of some of his valuable money.” There were some cheers and whoops from the crowd. Robin told them all he had learned from the time he spent in Nottingham and the details of the plan he’d been adding to and revising since he left there. After much debating and discussing, they had a rock solid plan, and the men were convinced; they would follow Robin into battle.  
Robin gave Dan a note to give the lord at Scarborough, and sent him and Luke on their way. It was not that far, they would make it by sundown.

The next morning dawned bright and sunny, and most of the moisture in the ground from the storm had gone. It was going to be hot, and not a fun day to travel. But they needed to get to Nottingham and set up their trap for the Sheriff; it was Friday and they were counting down the hours until they would strike.  
They were tired when they approached the edge of the wood as the last dwindling rays of the setting sun shone across the darkening sky. Robin glanced up at the castle, and for just a second, his eyes lingered on the spot where, on the other side of the unforgiving stone, Marian would be. He felt an urge to throw caution to the wind and go to see her, but he knew that he would have to wait. He couldn’t do anything to jeopardize their mission. They made a small camp and set up a guard while the others slept. Robin had to admit that these men had easily become makeshift soldiers. They never once complained about staying up to guard the camp, or sleeping on the hard ground, or not having enough to eat. They knew they had a mission, and that was more important to them than anything else. Robin hoped that it would be enough.  
They were off again before the sun was up. Robin had split the men into three small groups: one, lead by Robin, headed for the side of Nottingham castle, disguised as a group of peasants; another, lead by Little John, sent to the ambush spot in the woods outside the village; and another, lead by Much, to a spot a little farther down that trail. Robin smiled as he thought about their plan; with luck on their side, it would work beautifully. He decided not to dwell on the idea of what would happen if luck happened to be with the Sheriff.  
Robin and his men headed into Nottingham Castle soon after the gates were open. Getting in was not a problem; most of the villagers of Nottingham town were headed in to pay their taxes or plead their case to the court of nobles. Robin thought wryly that he should be there; but now he was Robin of the Wood, not Robin of Locksley. The thought hurt him more than it should have. They headed to the spot that Marian had told him about. It was indeed heavily guarded, but the second guard was filled with men who had just recently become guards; it was the only way they could pay the bills. They had little training, little experience, and were not ready to take on Robin and his gang.  
When Robin gave the signal, Djaq ran up behind a guard and held a knife to his throat.  
“Do what I tell you, and your friend will escape with his life.” The other guards, shaking in their boots, quickly nodded. “Now, put down your weapons, nice and easy.” They complied, and before they knew it, they were knocked out cold from behind by Robin and one of John’s men, Roy. Djaq knocked his guard’s head against a wall, and they dragged the limp bodies into the armory.   
Marian had been right again, the armory was fairly empty. Robin grabbed the bows and the quivers of arrows; Djaq grabbed some swords; Roy grabbed a couple axes. They locked the door from the outside, hoping not to raise alarm- but they had been spotted. A guard was headed their way. Robin took them around a tight corner and they ran for the stables.  
Marian was there waiting for them, as promised. She handed them the saddled horses; each man climbed aboard a horse. Robin gave Marian a wink and they were out, pulling open stall doors as they went. The open gate was only yards away; within minutes they were out of the castle, with weapons and horses in tow. The guards were not organized enough to send a party out after them; they had managed to get away clean.  
Marian played her part well, after Robin and his men took the horses and high tailed it out of the town. She ran out of the stables in tears, screaming after them, and was in general hysterics. Some guards showed up to take her back to her room. Not a single person suspected her of helping the outlaws.

Little John put his men in position. He put two lookouts in the tall grass on the hill, and the rest of them climbed the trees lining the path. And there they waited.

Much took the rest of his men to a fork in the trail a little ways past the ambush spot. A right would take you back to Nottingham, and a left would take you farther into Sherwood. Robin had given them very specific instructions; and they were ready to get started on their work.

Robin went to one of the towns the Sheriff already visited to meet with a blacksmith that he knew well. The blacksmith gave him a couple more saddles, and before long they had all the horses outfitted in tack. Robin thanked the man and promised to pay him handsomely when they got their hands on the money. From there they went to meet Little John and his men; the horses were tied loosely behind the trees and were left to graze. Robin slung a quiver of arrows over his back, and slung the bow over his shoulder. His men were given swords; those who could shoot an arrow decently well were given bows and arrows. Most men knew their way around a sword pretty well, even if they’d never had to fight with one before.  
While they waited, Robin thought about Marian. She’d probably be confined to her room by now. Ladies and guests were not allowed to be out when there were troublemakers in the castle, not until it was cleared by the Sheriff. And well, he would be back soon enough, although he’d be rather unhappy when he got there. Marian wouldn’t like having to stay in her room. Robin could tell she was more adventurous than that. If she wasn’t, she wouldn’t have traveled with Gisborne to find Robin. Nor would she have continued to help him after he became an outlaw. She was a fantastic woman, very smart, very witty, and very moral. She was more than Robin could have asked for as a spy within the castle. And what was more, she seemed to have Gisborne wrapped around her finger; it was definitely useful, but Robin didn’t like it. He couldn’t quite find the words to explain why; maybe it was because Gisborne was such a shady character, and had too much power; maybe it was because Robin held a grudge against him for everything he’d done to Locksley; or maybe because he didn’t want another man getting close to Marian. But he shook the thought from his mind; it was not as if he could tell her what to do, who to see. She was free to do what she wanted, and she was more than capable of taking care of herself. But Robin would have felt better if Guy lost interest and left her alone. He knew he had no right to feel this way; she was a lady of the court, and he was an outlaw. He wished, not for the first time, that he was still living in Locksley Manor with his parents and brother, that he had never been to the war, and that he was still betrothed to Marian. Had he known who she was, he would never have run away from the commitment. But sometimes life has different ideas; and here he was, Robin of the Wood.  
The birdcall from the lookout broke Robin’s thoughts. He quietly grabbed an arrow from the quiver and strung it in his bow. He pointed towards the road. As soon as the whole procession reached the point Robin had decided on, he jumped out of the bushes.  
“Now!” He shouted, as he shot his arrow. It made contact with a knee of one of the guards. He fell, grabbing his knee in anguish. The other outlaws jumped from the bushes; the ones in trees swung out of the branches and kicked rider off of horses. They fought well, and had the advantage of complete surprise. The Sheriff was yelling out orders, but no one paid him any attention. Gisborne set his eyes on Robin; how he loathed that man. He went after him with a sword; Robin was against killing unless it was absolutely necessary. Guy felt quite the opposite. He would kill to get what he wanted, and what he wanted was for Robin to be gone from his life. Robin always had everything Guy wanted, ever since they were little boys, and now that Guy had everything, he was not about to let it go.  
He spurred his horse towards Robin. He knew his guards were fighting a losing battle, and it was only a short time before the outlaws made a run with the tax money. He would chase them deep into the woods if necessary, more for revenge than for the stolen money.   
Robin saw Gisborne headed for him, his sword held high, and his face contorted with rage. He let one more arrow fly; it connected with another guard. He then drew his sword. He met Guy full on, deflecting his blow, then grabbing his arm and dragging him from the horse. He knocked the sword out of his hand, landed a foot on his chest, and put the sword to his throat.  
“Never fight when you’re emotional, that’s how you make mistakes.” Robin whispered to him. “Stop what you’re doing or I’ll kill him!” He called through the din of clanging swords. The action stopped as the guards realized who was laying at the mercy of Robin. The outlaws took only a second to grab the chest full of coins. “To the horses!” Robin called, and ran after his men, but not before giving Gisborne a swift kick to the face. As they disappeared into the trees, Gisborne stumbled to his feet.  
“After them!!” He called, and the few remaining uninjured guards clambered onto horses and chased them into the woods. Gisborne struggled to climb into his own saddle and followed them.  
The outlaws had returned to the trail a little farther down, and were going as fast as the horses could go. Gisborne did a double take as he recognized the horses as Marian’s. He smirked; those horses wouldn’t take them far; and any feelings Marian had left for Robin would be gone. Those horses were like her children, and she would be very angry to find them gone.  
Soon enough they came upon the fork in the road. The outlaws went left; as soon as they were through, Much gave the signal. A wall of branches and leaves, as well as crudely made javelins pointed in the direction of the oncoming riders, rose off the ground. The sight of it sent most horses into a frenzy; most of the guards fell. Those who didn’t rode straight into a wire Much had tied between the trees, knocking them clean out of their saddles. The outlaws picked up the last couple of their men and headed deep into their forest, to their new camp, taking care to cover their tracks and check that they weren’t being followed. The day had been a massive success; Robin was proud of his men.  
Some of the men took some money to buy food and supplies from local merchants, the ones who were struggling to feed their own families. The others split up the remaining amount and delivered it to each of the villages, leaving a little for each family. By then word had gotten around; Robin and his men had robbed the Sheriff. When the villagers found the money in their house, in their laundry, or sitting in their gardens, they knew it had come from him. And they couldn’t have been more grateful.

“Gisborne!!!” The Sheriff shouted. He was in more of a rage than ever.  
“Yes, my lord-“  
“They will not get away with this!! We must find them, and hang them, and get my money back.”  
“Gladly, my lord. I will send dogs out at once.”  
“Send dogs, send riders, send an army. I want them found!! This Robin of the Woods will hang.”  
“Then he’ll be Robin of the Hood.” Gisborne chuckled at his joke as he imagined Robin swinging from the gallows with a canvas hood covering his head. The Sheriff did not seem as amused but he did not disregard the thought. He left the hall without another word, beckoning to Gisborne.  
He stepped out onto the terrace over the square. The square was filled with villagers trading with merchants, and begging for money or food. The Sheriff called out to them.  
“People of Nottingham!” The din quieted and almost all movement stopped. Every ear was tuned to see what the Sheriff had to say. “As some of you may know, there has been a robbery. A band of outlaws terrorized my small group of men while we were gathering the King’s pay today. And now I fear that this money will go to funding lawless activities instead of buying food for the troops in the Holy Land. I apologize for this grievous injustice; we will find the outlaws, and they will pay for what they have done to Nottingham, to England, and to the King! This so called Robin of the Woods is not your friend. He will be more of a friend to you when he is Robin of the Hood and swinging from a noose in the square.” He saluted the people and headed back inside.  
“Find him. I want him dead. Now.” The Sheriff shoved Gisborne off in the direction of the stairs and stalked back to his bedroom to think about the best ways to publicly humiliate Robin once he was caught.

Marian listened to the Sheriff’s speech with worry. The Sheriff was more than angry; he was vengeful. The Sheriff was relentless even when his mood was good. Darkness soon came across the castle as the sun sank, and Marian attempted to go to sleep. But she was worried; worried about Robin. She knew he would have already gotten rid of the money, and that the Sheriff’s speech would have little impact on how the villagers saw Robin. He had become their savior; she had heard whispers from her servants about a band of outlaws that were protecting the villagers.  
Around midnight, there was a familiar four raps on her door. She could scarcely believe it. Why had he come here? She got up and slipped the door open quietly, letting him in the room. He stood there looking at her with his impish little grin.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I’m here to see you of course, why else would I be here?”  
“To get information.”  
“Well, now, that wouldn’t be a bad thing… we still want to break your friend the bow maker out of the Sheriff’s dungeons.”  
“Well, that will prove to be a bit difficult. After the little stunt today, the Sheriff has doubled the guard. He’s also sent half an army with Gisborne to chase after you and your men.”  
“They’ll never find us. Much is a master of disguise, and Djaq is fantastic at booby-trapping. I might not even be able to find our camp, and I know where it is.”  
“What about the dogs?”  
“The camps surrounded by that wonderful stuff that clogs their noses. They won’t have much more luck than the men.”  
“I hope what you say is true. The Sheriff wants revenge. He gave a nice little speech today, and it seems you have a new nickname.”  
“What, there’s something besides Robin of the Woods?”  
“Sheriff’s joke- you’re Robin of the Hood now. The villagers have shortened it. To them, you are now Robin Hood.”  
“That seems a little cruel, don’t you think?”  
“I think the villagers are kind of throwing it back into the Sheriff’s face. You’re more than just a man now, you’re an idea. An idea that could eventually spark a revolution if you feed it well enough.”  
“Is that what we want, a revolution?”  
“Perhaps, perhaps not. But what the villagers need now is hope, hope that someday their lives will be better. And you’ve given them that hope. The Sheriff is not a stupid man. He knows what this means. Robin, promise me you’ll be careful. Don’t do anything foolish.”  
“So you’re not going to try and stop me from taking on the Sheriff?” Marian saw the surprise in his deep green eyes. In turn, he could see the worry in the blue depths of hers.  
“No. I know it’d be a waste of breath, it’s not like you listen to my cautions anyway. And more than anything, I want you to win. I want to see the Sheriff beaten; I want Nottingham to go back to the peaceful way it was before. If anyone can do it, Robin, you can. Just don’t get yourself killed.” Any other words she might have had for him were silenced as Robin leaned in to kiss her.   
There were sparks. More than sparks.  
Robin slipped a hand through her long black hair, loosely braided down her back. Marian broke the embrace and stepped away. Robin’s hand fell back to his side.  
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” Robin said, running his hand through his own hair, and gazing at her with sincere, apologetic eyes, very close to those she’d seen on a puppy’s face after being reprimanded by its master. She wanted to be angry at him, but the way he looked at her melted her heart.  
“We can’t start this, Robin.”  
“Why not?”  
“You’re an outlaw! I’m a lady of the court! We could never end up together. Sooner or later I’m going to end up married to some dunce bucket I don’t love and you’ll still be running around the woods with your gang.”  
“You’re going to marry a dunce bucket?” Robin gave her a sheepish grin. He sat down on her bed; she smacked him on the head.  
“Ow! That hurt!”  
“You know what I mean! In a perfect world we would end up together, or at least give it a try. But it’s not a perfect world, and while I try to fight off every man that comes knocking, I can’t do it forever. All it takes is a man with enough power and then my opinion doesn’t matter anymore.”  
“Gisborne.” It wasn’t a question. Robin knew Gisborne had feelings for Marian.  
“A likely option, yes. He’s already asked once.”  
“You can’t marry him.” All joking was gone from his face. He looked up at her with a deep concern.  
“I won’t; if I am given half a chance. But I’m not sure I’ll get one.” She gazed down at her hands. He reached out and lifted her chin, and looked her in the eye.  
“I will never let that happen. I will protect you from Gisborne, and I will protect you from the Sheriff.” He stared in disbelief as her eyes flashed green then returned to a dark grey. He attributed it to a trick of the light.  
“Robin, you are an outlaw. There is only so much you can do. Gisborne has more power than you. And besides, I can take care of myself in regards to the Sheriff. I must be of some use to him, or else my father and I would probably be dead by now.” Robin knew she was right. She might have a better handle on politics than even he did.  
“Come and join me and my gang in the woods.” Robin was surprised by his own suggestion.  
“Robin, you know I can’t. I can’t leave my father. He is old and frail, and he needs me to care for him. And besides, is it not useful to you to have an informant within the castle?”  
“It is, yes… I just wish it wasn’t you. I do not like the danger I am putting you in.”  
“You are not putting me in any danger. I am putting myself in danger. Don’t ever, for even a second, blame yourself if anything were to happen to me. I am a grown woman, and I can make my own decisions.”   
“That’s fair.” Robin lay back on top of Marian’s blankets. She was a little surprised. Never had anyone, man or woman, believed she could make her own decisions. But she knew Robin wasn’t lying. He respected her.   
He had forgotten how soft and comfortable her bed was. He let out a sigh of contentment.  
“What, are you planning on taking another nap?”  
“Well, it wouldn’t be a bad thing… and I don’t even have a family to send on to a new life tonight.”  
“Well, if you want to sleep here, you’re going to have to move over. I will not sleep on the ground.” He grinned at her and rolled over to the opposite side of the bed. As he situated himself underneath the covers, Marian asked him, “Who was the family you relocated before?”  
“The Scarletts.” Robin answered, yawning.  
“Good.” She nodded. She had heard that the Scarlett’s home had burned down to the ground and killed Will’s father inside. She had found this an odd coincidence, and was happy to see that her hunch had been correct. “So Will is back with his family, then?”  
“No, Will stayed with me. His little brother Luke was one of the other men being hanged that day, so I sent him and their father to Scarborough. Will had the option to go with them, but he wanted to stay and help me.”  
“I can’t say I blame him. I would have stayed with you too, given the chance.” She blew out the lantern on her bedside table. Within minutes they were both asleep.  
Marian woke to sunlight streaming through her window. She reached over, but found only covers; Robin was already gone. She sighed, and thought over the previous night. She wanted to be with him just as badly as he wanted to be with her, but someone had to be logical. She couldn’t start a relationship with him, not with the Sheriff so close and Gisborne watching her every move. No, she had a part to play; if Robin was going to play Robin Hood, the robber of the rich and the savior of the poor, then she too had to play her part: Lady Marian, outlaw informant, and Lady of the Court. Even if that meant being Lady Gisborne.


	4. Parts to Play

As he walked back to camp, Robin thought of the conversation he had with Marian the night before. He had not meant to kiss her, but he hadn’t exactly been thinking at that point. It made him giddy to know that she felt the same away, even if she refused to do anything about it. He knew she was being reasonable; until things got better, there was no way they could be together. He chuckled at the irony; he had run off to war to escape marrying her, and now he would willingly go off to war again just to get the chance to marry her. Life worked in mysterious ways. Robin just hoped that it would work out for them. It was impossible at the current moment, yes, but moments were always changing. Even the best laid plans could go amiss, as Robin hoped to soon show to the Sheriff. He had to move Marian to the back of his mind now, although all he wanted to do was go back and see her again. He tried to think of a plan to get the weapons maker out of jail, but all he could think about was how pretty Marian’s lips had looked as she gave him the information about the prisoner. It was hopeless; he would need to think out loud, discuss the problem with his men, so they could keep his mind from straying.  
Soon enough, he found their camp. He was impressed; if he hadn’t known where it was, he wouldn’t have found it. It was constructed around the entrance to a cave; there was a canopy built out of sticks and leaves, and trees and bushes surrounded the entrance. From the outside, it just looked like a really dense thicket, but the inside was roomy and had plenty of room for the men and their supplies, and the cave would shelter them from the elements. He whistled his approval as he strode into the camp. The men all looked up at him, not even noticing that he had joined them.  
“Master!” Much cried.  
“Now, I’m not you’re Master anymore, Much. Nobody’s your Master. We’re all equals here.”  
“Well, that’ll take a bit of getting used to. I kind of like the ring of it, though. ‘Nobody’s your Master.’ We’re our own Master’s. We can do whatever we want. We could walk straight into Nottingham, if we’d like to. Not that we’d want to, we’d hang before nightfall. None the less, we could if we wanted to. We could even-“  
“Much, shut up!” Djaq said, throwing the remnants of a squirrel bone at him. The rest of the men laughed, even Robin let out a chuckle. Robin looked around at his men; Djaq, the Saracen, who had saved his life. He was short, with darker skin than the rest of them, and jet black, short hair. He was rather skinny, although he had a plump face. The fact that he was a Saracen didn’t seem to bother the other men at all. They hardly even noticed. This made Robin swell with pride. He could not stand any discrimination within the camp.  
His gaze turned next to Will, the one who had given up everything to be there with them. He was tall and scrawny, with dark hair and light blue eyes that took in everything around them. He was working with one of the small axes stolen from the Sheriff and a piece of hardened leather as he talked and laughed with the men around him.  
Much, the most loyal companion a lord could ask for was busy cooking, as usual. He wasn’t an especially good cook, but he was the only one willing to do the job. He wasn’t exceptionally tall, or especially muscular. He had dirty blond hair, and didn’t have any very distinguishable features at all. But that’s part of what made him so special to Robin; he looked the part of an everyday man, but he was so much more extraordinary than that.  
Allan, often referred to as Allan-a-Dale, in accordance to the place he was born, was one of the men that Robin saved from the hanging. He was lean, tall, and had mouse brown hair and a long nose. He had blue-green eyes that stuck out in great contrast of his features. He was quick to laugh and very light hearted. He kept everyone’s spirit up, and usually had a smile on his face.  
Little John was anything but little. He was by far the largest man in the group. He wasn’t fat; no one but the Sheriff could afford that luxury. But he was tall, big boned, and thick skinned. In contrast to Allan, he hardly ever smiled. When he had been outlawed, he had to leave behind his wife and newborn child, and hadn’t seen them since the day he left. He missed them every day. They thought he was dead, and it was safer for them to think that than to know the truth.  
Roy, one of John’s men, was a bit younger than Robin. He had blonde hair, squinty blue eyes, a thick jaw, and a large mouth. It fit him well; he talked more than any of the other men, with the exception of Much. Much would talk and talk, regardless of whether he had anything to say. Roy just wanted to make sure everyone was very clear on his opinion on the matters their gang faced.  
These were Robin’s most loyal men. The others, mostly Little John’s men, would come to camp when they needed food or supplies, and in turn would help with whatever the gang was working on. But these seven men never left, and they became Robin’s friends, brothers, and comrades. He would have given anything to have such loyal and brave men serving with him in the Holy Land. But that was not meant to be; and now he was here, in the woods, fighting a much different kind of war. This war could not be won by numbers; numbers of men in an army or numbers of men killed in the lines of battle. This was a battle of wits, and the smartest man, or group of men, would win. And that was what Robin treasured most about his men. The Sheriff bought ideas when he could not come up with his own, but money could only go so far. People would always hold back from the Sheriff, because they did not wish for him to succeed. But Robin’s men gave him their ideas whole-heartedly, and he knew that would be their hold over the Sheriff. He just hoped it would be enough.  
“Alright men, I have a plan.”  
“Another one? So soon? Can we just enjoy the spoils of the last idea for awhile?” Roy asked, groaning.  
“Come on, guys! These spoils will be gone soon enough. Why not strike as soon as possible? The Sheriff will be sending armies into these woods. We will be safe in camp, but we will be confined here. We will not be able to hunt. Our supplies will dwindle. And we will be no better off than we were before. We leave now if we are to leave at all. Now, listen…” No other man interrupted as Robin laid out the plan.  
After he finished, there was a couple moments of silence. The plan was detailed and well-thought out, but it was risky. Not a single man there was happy about walking into Nottingham Castle, especially to the dungeons. But Robin made sense, so in the end they decided to go for it.   
The men left their camp as the sun set. They approached the wall of Nottingham Castle in darkness, and waited. They did not have to wait long. A guard of six soldiers came marching up the wall, patrolling, looking for signs of outlaws.   
The eight outlaws appeared in front of them out of the dark, practically materializing in front of the guards. The guards drew their swords, and glanced around, only to see that they were surrounded, and outnumbered. The outlaws made short work of them. The guards were knocked unconscious and tied up, and stripped of their uniform. Everyone except Little John and Roy donned the soldiers’ garb. Roy was put into shackles, Robin holding the key, while Little John dragged the unconscious soldiers into the woods. He would keep watch over them, make sure they did not regain consciousness, and then let them go after the other outlaws had completed the mission.  
The six outlaws led Roy through the gate in shackles. The two soldiers at the portcullis stopped them.  
“Is this an outlaw?” One asked in a gravelly voice.  
“Yes it is. I do believe something is wrong with his head. He tried to overtake us single-handedly.” Robin answered coolly. On cue, Roy lunged at the guard, teeth bared, while Robin yanked the shackles.  
“Good work. Take him to the dungeons.” Robin nodded and the gate guard showed them through to the courtyard. It was dark and the last of the marketplace was being packed up. A few people lingered, but most were too scared of the Sheriff to linger long. When they saw the guard coming, they dispersed, disappearing into doorways and alleys.  
They made it into the dungeons without difficulty. They locked Roy in the same cell as the bow maker, then went back to the soldiers on duty.  
“You may leave now. Our patrols are finished for the night; we can guard the prisoners until morning.” Robin said, looking into the face of a very large man. He was a man who liked his comforts; he was never made to be a soldier. It took little convincing for him and his men to leave.  
Now came the difficult part. It was very easy to get a prisoner into the castle; it was much more difficult to get two out. The Sheriff would be glad to hear that an outlaw had been caught; he would want a public hanging. The big iron gates might be closed now, but they would be opened in the morning to allow a crowd to come in. The Sheriff would want the people to see one of Robin Hood’s men swing.  
The new guard came to replace Robin and his men at dawn. They slunk down an alley, took off the soldiers’ uniforms, and buried them in a trash heap. They put their hoods up and waited for a crowd to gather. They did not have to wait long. As the sun rose, more and more people flowed into Nottingham Castle. The courtyard was packed, and it was easy for Robin and his men to stand in the square unseen.  
Roy had been given a key to the dungeons. He gave it to the bow maker after telling him the plan. The bow maker had been cautious at first, but Roy soon convinced him. Soon after dawn, the guards came to get Roy. They walked out, leaving the dungeons unguarded. All the guards, even the dungeon master, wanted a part in the festivities. The bow maker was the only prisoner, and it seemed unlikely that he would be going anywhere.  
After they left, the bow maker unlocked the chains around his ankles and moved to the door. The key turned easily, and he was out. He found the bundle of clothes Robin’s men had left for him, and he changed out of his prisoners clothes that would have given him away in a heartbeat. He too slipped into the gathering crowd, and no one gave him as much as a glance. He met with Robin’s men not too far from the portcullis. They waited for Roy to be brought out.  
The Sheriff emerged first, all smiles. Robin and his men hid their faces underneath their hoods and stayed in the shadows, but the Sheriff would not have been able to pick out their faces in the throng anyway. He gave a small speech about the wrongdoings of outlaws and how they hurt the villagers, and how the Sheriff was helping the people by dispensing justice. Then he had Roy brought out. He climbed the steps with his head held high, and never wavered as the noose was secured around his neck. The moment the Sheriff gave the order, and the stool came out from under Roy’s feet, an arrow flew from Robin’s bow, splitting the rope in two. Roy fell to the ground, then stood, jumped over the hands tethered behind his back, and held them up as Robin sent another arrow flying; this time with a rope attached. The arrow flew through Roy’s arms, and he jumped from the platform, sliding along the rope to join the rest of the gang. The others had pulled out swords and made short work of the guards at the gate. They left, Roy and the bow maker in tow, with a cheering crowd and a speechless Sheriff behind them.   
The bow maker, Jacob, proved to be a huge asset. He was so grateful for being released from the Sheriff’s dungeons that he promised Robin to help him and the gang in any way he could. He made Robin a bow and sheath upon sheath of arrows. For the others, most of whom were hopeless archers, he made swords. He made mostly long swords, since that was what they were used to, but for Robin, Much, and Djaq he made the curved Saracen swords they had used in the Holy Land. For Will he made axes and other woodworking tools. The gang had started attacking the Sheriff’s caravans as they traveled on the trail through the forest, brave with their new weapons, and were gaining more food, money, and supplies than most of them could have dreamed of.  
The Sheriff was growing angrier and angrier with Robin and his gang. When he discovered the weapons maker was gone, he had realized that he had been set up. And as Robin Hood gained supplies, the Sheriff lost them. Robin was becoming more then a nuisance. He was becoming dangerous. The Sheriff knew that he had to do something about him, but he could not think of what. He had nothing over Robin, not yet. He decided to wait a while longer to strike. Best to wait, and observe, and make the blow count.  
The gang’s camp became home for them, and for many other outlaws in the area. As they became successful, more outlaws were drawn to them. Robin’s gang grew, and he knew they would not betray him. The Sheriff had wronged these men, and in some cases had killed their family, and the Sheriff had the allegiance of no one who entered that camp. Robin was able to set up patrols, watching the King’s Road, attacking the convoys of the Sheriff and the rich lords who pledged allegiance to him. They let the peasants pass unharmed, and in some cases came to their aid when they were attacked by the Sheriff’s men. The camp grew in order to hold the supplies. Much cooked most meals, and they were getting better and better. The men attributed it to the increase in food supplies, while Much said that he was improving as a cook and they just refused to acknowledge it. Robin believed it was a little bit of both, but kept his mouth shut.   
Will had thickened the canopy, keeping out the blaring sun. It let in enough light to keep the area pleasant and easy to maneuver through, but it kept a lot of the heat out. He also built chests to keep the treasure in. They had a secret locking mechanism, known only to his father, himself, and Robin. They were kept stacked at the back of the cave. Much hung his cooking supplies at the front of the cave. Pots, pans, bowls, and utensils lined one wall. Herbs and spices lined the other. Each man had a blanket and a pillow, and when the weather permitted, they slept outside with the canopy opened, so that the breeze could cool them. They only retreated to the cave during heavy rain and storms.  
While the camp was open, breezy, and comfortable now, Robin couldn’t help but wonder what would happen in a couple months, when winter would strike. The breeze would become a biting demon, threatening frostbite to any exposed flesh. The clothing the men had now would not protect them for the winter. Food would become scarcer, from the forest and the towns alike, and Robin feared they would not be able to support this many men. But his gang had far surpassed his expectations already. It was quite possible that they were stronger than he gave them credit for. But still he feared for them. Winter was not kind to anybody who lived outdoors. A thought struck him and he called Will and Jacob to him, giving them instructions.   
“Do you think you can do that?” Robin asked.  
“I’ve never tried before, but I understand the theory. I do not think it will be too difficult.” Will answered. The bow maker nodded his agreement.  
“Good. Let me know if you require anything additional.” They set to work immediately.  
Robin sat back against a tree. They were doing well, but Robin knew more action would be required soon enough. The Sheriff would not continue to sit and watch while the outlaws stole all of his wealth; no, he was planning something. He just didn’t know what.  
“Allan, Roy, come here.” Robin beckoned the two men to him. They complied.  
“I need the two of you to go to Nottingham Town. Mingle with the crowd, see if you can get any information on the Sheriff’s plans. Or Gisborne’s, for that matter.”  
“Sounds like fun. It’ll be good to get out of the woods.” Allan said. Roy nodded his agreement. The two men set off, taking two of Marian’s horses. They were everything she had promised, although they had yet to test them with men fighting around them. Robin, too, wanted something to do. He needed to get out of the camp.

Gisborne took Marian to Locksley with him as promised, even after her rejection of his marriage proposal. They were mostly quiet. Gisborne did not know what to say to her, and Marian was much more keen to observe the world around them than the niceties of conversation.   
“Can we go a little faster?” Was the only thing she said to him the whole ride. He nodded, and before he could do anything, she set the pace at a quick gallop. He sighed and spurred his horse on. As they approached Locksley, the trail narrowed. Most of it went through Sherwood, although it was only the outskirts. Plenty of sunlight broke through the leaves, and the trail was well beaten by the feet, hooves, and wheels of numerous travelers. As they turned a corner, Marian’s horse skidded to a stop and reared. Three outlaws stood in the road, blocking their path. Marian glanced back, but Gisborne’s men were too far behind; they could not keep up with Marian with all of their armor and weapons. Gisborne cursed as he too rounded the corner. Within moments hands were at their bridles. Gisborne’s horse reared, depositing Gisborne on the ground. He was on his feet again in a matter of seconds, his sword drawn, ready to take on the outlaws. Marian’s horse pranced from side to side, too nervous to stand still.  
“These are nice horses. I’m sure you won’t mind if we relieve you of them, miss?” An outlaw with dark brown stringy hair, an even stringier beard, and a couple missing teeth, asked her, giving her a chilling grin. Before she could open her mouth to answer, hands grabbed her and pulled her out of her saddle. She hit the ground hard, but rolled back to her feet to face her attacker. She knew these were not Robin’s men. They had no need for horses, and were not this cruel. She had no weapons, but he had only a small knife. He came nearer, grabbing her shoulder. She pulled that shoulder back, simultaneously balling the other hand in a fist and throwing it into his face. He reeled backwards, cursing, using some words that Marian knew, and some that she did not.  
“You will pay for that, girlie,” he said, as another outlaw came up behind her, grabbing her hands and holding them behind her back with one of his. The other hand held a knife to her throat. The last outlaw was battling Gisborne, but not faring well. The outlaw holding Marian stepped out from behind her horse, into Gisborne’s line of vision.  
“Put down your sword, or we kill the girl.” The swords stopped clanging, although Gisborne’s remained in his hand. The outlaw he’d been fighting rested his hands on his knees, catching his breath, looking at Gisborne with laughing eyes.   
“Bell,” Gisborne said, looking at the man who was missing teeth. He looked at Marian, and set down his sword. It was quickly grabbed up again by the outlaw he had been battling.  
“Now, on your way.” The outlaw who had grabbed Marian’s horse said in a sing-song voice, pointing down the road.  
“Not without the girl.”  
“Well, it does not seem like you are in much of a position to argue. Be on your way, or we kill the girl.” Gisborne thought for a moment, then lunged at the nearest outlaw. They tumbled to the ground, and Gisborne’s head found a rock. He was knocked out cold. The outlaws chuckled and grabbed the horses.  
“Let me go. I am of no use to you.” Marian said coolly, trying not to betray how scared she really was.  
“Oh, I’m sure we’ll find some use for you. If nothing else, the Sheriff will pay a pretty penny for you.” The outlaw with the missing teeth winked at her.  
I doubt it. She thought, but said nothing. She wanted, no needed, them to believe she was worth something. Her life depended on it. She wanted to scream, to do something, but her guard would be too far behind, and she did not want to draw the attention of more outlaws. Unless…  
“ROBIN!” She screamed at the top of her lungs, sending birds flying out of nearby trees. “ROBIN!” Before she could call again, a piece of cloth was shoved in her mouth and tied behind her head. It was tight, and rubbed at the edges of her mouth. The man whom Gisborne called Bell appeared in front of her, no longer in a joking mood. He raised a hand and slapped her across the face. It stung, but Marian would not give him the satisfaction of her tears. She only glared at him, then sent a well aimed kick into one of his shins. He yelped, retreated a couple of steps, and bent over to grab his leg. Marian wished her skirts permitted her to kick higher. He stood up, anger clear across his face. This time his hand was not flat as it came across her face. The blow was strong enough to knock her off her feet. She landed hard on the ground, and was picked up again in a matter of seconds. Her jaw throbbed were he hit her, and she could taste blood in her mouth. Her hands were tied behind her back, and her feet were tied together. She was swung unceremoniously over the back of her horse like a bag of flour, and the group retreated into the trees. The saddle cut into her stomach and left her gasping for breath; the gag did not help. The blood rushed to her head, making worse the pounding pain in her face and jaw. She watched blood drip from her broken lip onto the forest floor below. Her tongue gingerly checked the condition of her mouth. One tooth in the back had been knocked loose. The blood flowed out of it, soaking her gag. She was glad it was only one tooth. She was sure her hair was a mess, knotted with leaves and sticks, along with dirt and mud, but she did not care much about it at that particular moment. She was more focused on trying to remember land marks, and finding out what direction they were headed. Definitely away from Locksley. The forest got thicker as the traveled, and branches tore at her face and clothes. Thorns grabbed at her hands, arms, and ankles. 

Gisborne’s men approached as he regained consciousness. He spat the dirt of his mouth as his men pulled him off the ground.  
“Marian… MARIAN!” He called, remembering what had happened. He turned sharply, looking for any trace of her, but he had not quite regained his balance, and almost fell over. The outlaws had left no trace. Gisborne swore, then pulled himself up onto one of the guard’s horses. He ordered three guards, one of them horseless, to stay and wait in that spot. The other three went back to the castle with Gisborne.

Robin was preparing a horse to take a ride through the woods. It was one of Marians; a thick-boned gelding with giant hooves. It’s long, black, wavy mane fell down almost completely past its shoulder. Its forelock was thick enough to almost obscure the soft, big brown eyes underneath. Its coat was brown, glossy, and covered in dapples. He was a beauty, and he was formidable. Robin had taking a liking to him, and the gelding had come to recognize Robin as a friend. As he tightened the girth, Djaq came running into the camp.  
“Robin!!” He called, breathlessly. He had run a long way. “Marian!” Robin’s hands fell from the saddle and strode over the Djaq as he struggled to bring air into his lungs.  
“What happened?” Robin asked.  
“Marian… Gisborne… Outlaws. The outlaws took her.”  
“Took her where?!”  
“Into the woods. I could track them. They were headed to Locksley.”  
“John, get the other horses ready. We leave NOW!” There were five outlaws left in the camp besides Robin. Will and Jacob had left to get supplies for their project; Allan and Roy were in Nottingham town. Much had gone in search of food for that night’s dinner. John and two of his men were there, along with Djaq, and one man who had joined the gang a couple of days before. His name was James.  
“There’s only one band of outlaws that would be that close to a town.” James spoke up as he threw a saddle on a dapple grey mare. Robin raised an eyebrow at him while he saddled another horse. “Adam Bell, and his two men, Clym and Cloudisley. They were outlawed for killing all the men in the Sheriff’s guard when he came to collect taxes from his town a couple of years ago.” The horses were ready; they mounted up. “They are ruthless men. They kill for no reason, and they are afraid of no one. Not Prince John, not the Sheriff. Bell calls himself King of Sherwood.” Robin thought this over while they took off through the forest, Djaq in the lead. He murmured a prayer, mixing English and the language of the Saracens, praying to God and Allah to keep Marian safe.

The outlaws could not move fast with Marian with them, but they did not need to. They knew this part of the forest better than anyone, and they had crossed enough streams and gone back along their own path enough times to confuse even the best dogs. These men were not new to the life of outlaws. They were practiced, and Marian could tell. She had lost any sense of directions with the number of turns these men made. If she tried to run she would have no idea where to go. If she got lucky, she’d end up on a road or a town somewhere. But that was unlikely. Sherwood was very large, and she was much more likely to end up getting more lost. If the outlaws didn’t find her, then she’d soon die for want of water or food. For the moment, it was better to bide her time, and wait for a better opportunity to present itself. 

Djaq could track better than anyone Robin had ever met, but it was a slow process. Robin was anxious, but he knew that they could not move any faster. They did not want to make a mistake; that would cost more time than moving carefully. The horse felt his restlessness and pawed at the ground with a giant hoof. Robin smiled a little, thinking about how well Marian had trained these horses. He still wondered why; and how she knew so much about weapons and battle. These horses had time and time again proven that Marian was not naïve. The forest got thicker as they moved, and soon enough they heard the shouts and jests of men. Robin consciously stilled his body and mind; the horse took his cue and settled, plodding calmly and quietly towards the camp. Robin dismounted as they came towards the top of a small hill. He left the reins dangling on the ground, knowing the horse would stay there. He knelt in the bushes, looking into the outlaw’s camp.  
Sure enough, there were three men. And Marian was on the ground not too far away, tied to a tree. The men were in high spirits. They talked about how they had disgraced Gisborne, and how they planned to trade Marian in for a ransom. They were also excited about the horses they had gotten, which were tied up to a tree at the edge of their camp. Their weapons were discarded; they did not expect anyone to find them this deep in the forest. Robin knew that surprise would be their best tactic. He walked quietly back to his men, whispering orders. He then mounted his horse, waited until all his men were in position, then charged over the top of the hill. The outlaws were terrified at the sight of this big horse charging at them. They jumped off the ground a dispersed. Robin’s men charged from all sides. Bell and his men had to fight or give up; they chose to fight. Robin had no doubt they would. They were proud men, and probably fairly skilled fighters. Djaq came up behind Marian, and untied the knots binding her hands and the ones binding her to the tree. He then disappeared into the fight, drawing out his long, curved sword. Marian untied her feet and her gag and jumped up. She saw Robin looking for her, amidst the fray of fighting, on a big bay gelding. Her big bay gelding.   
“Charlemagne!!” She yelled. The horse pricked his ears and cantered towards her. Robin looked around, hearing her voice, and was not surprised to see that the horse had found her first. As he approached he held out a hand. She grabbed it, and was pulled up onto the horse behind Robin. She threw her hands around his waist, steadying herself. He turned the horse around, whistled, and galloped back up the hill. Djaq cut through the ropes holding Gisborne’s horses, and slapped their rumps. They took off up the hill, back towards Nottingham. Robin’s men abruptly left the fight, following the horses back up the hill. The three outlaws, confused, pursued, not wanting to give Marian up; now that the horses were gone she was all they had left. But they stopped when they saw Robin’s men mount their own horses. They could not chase galloping horses, not without their own. They turned back to their camp, grumbling and scratching their heads. These were not Gisborne’s men; they knew that much. They had seen enough of these men to know that they were part of Robin Hood’s gang. The outlaws had always kept their peace with each other until now. Bell scratched at his beard, wondering why this girl was so important to Robin Hood. He only knew one thing for certain; that he would get revenge on Robin Hood. Soon.

Marian could not have been happier to see Robin charge over that hill. On her horse, no less. Charlemagne had always been one of her favorite mounts. His was big enough that he carried both of their weight easily, and Marian had no problem staying on without a saddle. Her arms remained tightly wrapped around Robin’s waist as the group galloped back to camp. Robin’s men whooped and hollered, celebrating their victory, but Robin himself was quiet. Marian thought she knew why, but she did not speak. She only hugged him tighter.   
It felt good to have Marian pressed up against his back. It gave him comfort while his thoughts gave anything but. Bell was not the type of man to let something like this go. He was an experienced, as well as notorious, outlaw. Robin was known to almost every man in the woods now. His camp was not hidden from the outlaws. If Bell wanted to find them, he could. And Robin knew he would. Bell would not have a problem with killing them, even if they would not kill him. Robin worried for his men, especially for the ones who had not been in the raid with them. They would have to double their guard and keep especially alert until Bell and his men decided to make themselves known. It was unsettling to have enemies in the woods as well as out of the woods, and Robin hoped to make peace with them, one way or another, before long so they would not be fighting a war on two fronts. They were already way outnumbered.  
They returned to their camp before long. Robin dismounted, and reached up to help Marian off. She normally would have refused, but she was so sore and battered that she would probably fall if she tried to slide off herself. Even with Robin’s help, her feet did not support her weight; they had been tied too long. He caught her, and picked her up easily and carried her into their camp. Her face grew red with embarrassment. She felt weak, not even being able to walk by herself.  
Robin was worried about her. She was bruised and battered, and she couldn’t hold her own weight. But she was alive. That was all that mattered.  
“Djaq!” He called, but Djaq was already by his side. Robin set Marian down on his own bed, cushioned a little by blankets and leaves. Djaq went about examining Marian, looking over her wounds to see if any were serious.  
“I’m fine, really.” Marian protested.  
“You couldn’t walk.” Robin answered, watching Djaq work.  
“I just need a little bit of rest. Preferably without my feet tied together.” Her small attempt at humor made Robin feel a little bit better. Her face, bleeding and bruised, made him feel worse. He stared at it. A large purple welt covered the left side of her face, from her jaw to her cheekbone. She was bleeding from the cuts around her mouth from the gag, as well as her split lip. Other cuts and small bruises littered her fine skin. He gasped as Djaq lifted a piece of cloth, torn along the hem at the top of her skirts, revealing dark bruising along her abdomen. He knelt down next to her and grabbed her hand, tearing his eyes away from her stomach to look into her eyes.  
“What did they do to you?” He asked, his face serious.  
“Well, they pulled me off my horse, held a knife to my throat, knocked Gisborne out cold, he slapped me, I kicked him, he punched me, I fell, they bound my hands. They gagged me, tied up my feet, and threw me over the horse like a sack of grain. They pulled me off the horse again, and tied me to a tree. After waiting a little while, you showed up. I think you know what happened from there.”  
Robin listened to her story, and noticed that there were no tear streaks on her face, and her eyes remained clear while she told the story.  
“You kicked him?”  
“He slapped me.”  
“Why did he slap you?”  
“Because I had punched him earlier after he pulled me off my horse.”   
Robin chuckled. “You did realize he had a knife?”  
“Only a small one. I would have been fine if one of the other men hadn’t come up behind me and grabbed me.” Robin chuckled again.  
“And what did Gisborne do?”  
“He fought one of them for a bit, but stopped when he saw they had a knife to my throat. They took his sword and told him to leave. He charged one of them, who then smashed his head on a rock. When we left he was still sitting on the ground unconscious. I have no doubt his guard found him soon. They’re probably searching the forest for me now.” This got some hoots of laughter from Robin’s men. None of them were too fond of Gisborne.  
“Yeah, well, they won’t find you. Not here.”  
“I expected not. Which is perfectly fine with me. Were it not for my father still locked up in Sherwood Castle, I would be content to stay here forever.”  
“You can stay as long as you like. At least spend the night. Djaq will finish treating your wounds and you can rest. We can escort you back to the edge of the woods in the morning, if you’d like.”  
“I think that sounds like a plan. I can’t go much of anywhere until I can walk again. Djaq, you can do something about that, yes?”  
“You’re ankles are swollen and stiff from being tied up. I’ll prepare a poultice for them, as well as one for the swelling on the side of your face.”  
Marian’s hand flew up to her cheek, her fingers gently probing the darkened flesh. “How bad is it?” she asked Robin.  
“It’s not too bad.”  
“Don’t lie to me.”   
He sighed, running his hand through his hair. “Half your face is purple.”  
“Wonderful. My father will have a heart attack if he sees me like this. At least maybe Gisborne will leave me alone.”  
“I doubt it. He will probably not want to leave your side.”  
“Why do you say that?”  
“Because that is exactly how I would feel.” A few moments of silence passed between them.  
“I’m sure he has more important things to do.” Marian said eventually, breaking the silence. Even if he doesn’t realize it, the Sheriff does. The Sheriff won’t let him spend all day at my bedside.”  
“I bet not. Just… be careful at the castle.”  
“Yes, because the castle is so dangerous compared to these woods.” Her eye twinkled as she tried to smile. The exhilaration of the escape was starting to wear off, and the pain was returning. Her jaw was painful and stiff, as much from the welt as the loosened tooth. The muscles along her cheek protested when she tried to use them, and her abdomen throbbed to the same beat as her head. She was exhausted, but her body was in too much pain to consider sleep.  
As if on cue, Djaq returned with a cup of something. “Drink this; it will help you sleep.” Marian took it gladly, thanking him, and drank it. She was aware of Djaq rubbing something on her ankles and Robin holding her hand in both of his before she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
As the sun began to set the other outlaws began to return to the camp. Robin let the other men tell the story; at times it got slightly embellished, but the important facts didn’t waver. Bell and his two men had been wronged by Robin and his gang. And they were angry.  
As dark fell, they built a small fire. Robin left Marian’s side, trusting Djaq to take care of her. He called his men around the fire with him. “So, now that I believe everyone’s heard the story, we have some planning to do. It won’t take much time for Bell and his men to find our camp; nearly every outlaw in the forest knows where it is. We just don’t know when, or how, they’ll strike back. Our first concern is to get Marian out of danger. We will have to set up extra guards, and everyone must stay on their toes. I want at least one man to be awake around the camp at all times, in case they manage to slip past our guards. I also want as many men as possible to be in the camp at all times. I do not want them taking our supplies if we leave the camp unmanned. Always keep your weapons nearby. There are only three of them, so as long as we are prepared, we should be able to overpower them. But they have one advantage over us. They can watch, and wait, and strike at the most opportune time, when we are least prepared and most vulnerable. So let’s not give them that advantage.” The men murmured their agreement. Robin set up an extra guard, and men volunteered to stay up and watch the camp. Robin walked back over to Marian. She was sleeping soundly. He took her hand again and traced along the cuts left by thorns. He wished Adam Bell was there right now, so he could pay him back for what he did to her, but he did not let it cloud his judgment. Getting caught up in revenge was one way to easily get oneself killed.  
The night passed uneventfully, and Marian woke the next morning to find Robin still sitting next to her. She sighed as she tried to prop herself up. The pain was more than she expected, the she had forgotten about the stiffness. She looked at him. “Did you not sleep last night? What have I told you about sleeping?”  
He shrugged. “I wanted to make sure you were safe.” He said. There was no laughter in his eyes, and there were lines of worry around them.  
“Are you that worried about Bell and his men?” She could tell he was surprised to hear that from her.  
“Did you hear us talking last night?”  
“No, I merely guessed.”  
“You are a good guesser.”  
“Or perhaps just a smart one.” He did not have an answer for that.  
“Do you still want to ride back to the castle this morning?”  
“I think it is wise. My father will have heard by now. I do not want to cause him any more pain than he has experienced already.”  
Robin nodded. He did not want her to go, but he wanted her safe. And for now, that meant the castle. He got Charlemagne ready. He was surprised to learn the horse’s name. Charlemagne had always been one of Robin’s boyhood heroes. It made him laugh when applied to his new favorite horse. The name fit him, no doubt. And he had proved himself in battle the day before. He hoisted himself up into the saddle. Little John lifted Marian up behind him. Marian thanked the small giant, and gave her thanks to the rest of the gang as they departed.  
Robin dropped her off at the edge of the forest closest to Nottingham. She thanked him. He turned to go back to the woods, and she to go back to Nottingham.  
“Wait.” She turned around, walked up to the big horse, and grabbed Robin’s arm. She pulled his body downward, just enough to bring their faces close, but not to pull him off the horse. She laced her fingers around the back of his neck, through his hair. And she kissed him.  
“Thank you.” she whispered into his neck, then purposefully walked away toward the castle. Her stride was small and slow, but she did not turn around. She did not want Robin to see the crimson color that splashed her cheeks, only partially hidden by the purple welt.  
He stared after her, wanting to chase her, wanting to take her back to the woods with him. He didn’t want to give her up, especially not to the likes of Gisborne or the Sheriff. But he did not have a choice. She wanted to go back, if for no reason other than her father, and so he let her. She was right; she was a grown woman, and she could make her own decisions. And he had to let her.  
Marian approached the castle gates. At first the guards did not recognize her. She probably would not have recognized herself.  
“I need to go to the castle.” She stated when they would not let her pass. She was not used to having to ask; they usually recognized her.  
“Sorry, no… um…commonfolk are permitted in the castle today.” The guard said, smirking.  
“The Lady Marian would not be turned away though, surely.”  
“The Lady, wha- Lady Marian! My God, we must take you to see the physician!”  
“I will be fine. What you need to do is be kinder to the ‘commonfolk’.”  
“Yes, of course, My Lady. But- but Sir Guy of Gisborne is out searching for you in Sherwood Forest!”  
“Then you had better find a messenger to tell him I’ve returned.”  
“Of-of course My Lady. I will get an escort for you.”  
“No need, I am perfectly capable of finding the way myself.” She nodded to the guard as he let her pass.   
She went straight to her Father’s room. She still moved slowly, although her muscles loosened as she walked. She knocked softly on the door.  
“Come in.” His voice sounded strange. She opened the door gently and walked into the room. Her father let out an audible gasp as she closed the door behind her.  
“Marian!” He went over to her and laid his hands lightly on her shoulders. “Oh my god. I heard you were kidnapped by outlaws, but I never… I thought Sir Guy would bring you back before- was it Robin?”  
“No, Father.”  
“Don’t lie to me. I know he’s been sneaking up here to see you.”  
“Father, he was the one that saved me. It was other outlaws, not Robin or his men. Robin put himself, and his men, in danger to find me.” Her father gave her a hard stare, but could find nothing in her eyes that said she was lying.  
“We must find you a physician.”  
“I’m fine. I was treated by Robin’s physician.”  
“Robin has a physician.” Her father said, incredulously. “Well, I’m sorry if a little hoo doo medicine in the woods is not enough for a father. I will go find a man of science to treat you.”  
“Djaq is a man of science. He treated Robin when he was sent home, thought to be good as dead by everyone he knew, including the King and the King’s physician. And he brought him back. Djaq is the only reason Robin is here today, the only reason why I am standing here in front of you. I would trust no man more with the treatment of my wounds.”  
“How do you know that? And Robin or not, Gisborne would have found you. He has men and dogs searching the forest as we speak.”  
“You yourself said you know Robin’s been seeing me. Do you think I’ve learned nothing about him? And Gisborne could search the forest for weeks and he’d never find the camp where they hid me.”  
“None the less, I do not want you seeing Robin anymore. He is putting you in danger, Marian! He is an outlaw!”  
“He is a good man! A decent man! Why can’t I help him? He puts me in no more danger than you do.”  
“Marian, I am astounded by your accusation! I would never put you in danger!”  
“These were experienced outlaws, Father. I do believe you’d recognize them if you saw them.”  
“What? No… not, not Bell? Surely not?”  
“I’m sure worse things would have been done to me had they known I was the daughter of the man who outlawed them.”  
“No.”  
“And do you think the Sheriff has us locked up here just because he likes having guests over? The only reason I am confined to that room is because he sees you as a threat. And so he sees me as one as well!”  
“Marian, I highly suggest you stop this racket right now-“  
“Why? So you can continue to run my life? To make my decisions for me? What next, are you going to tell me who I must marry?”  
“Well, actually, I was not going to bring it up. But Sir Guy came to ask me for your hand.”  
“And what did you tell him?” Her voice was laced it poison; her eyes flared green as she stared down her father.  
“Well, Sir Guy is a good man, Marian. You could do worse.”  
“Yes, if I married the Sheriff himself!”  
“What is so wrong with marrying Gisborne? He is powerful, and rich. He could provide for a family.”  
“Is that all that matters? What about love? What about how I feel? Do I not get a say in my own future?”  
“Given the choice, who would you marry? Robin?”  
“Perhaps. He’s a damn sight better than Gisborne.”  
“You watch your language, young Lady, or I’ll-“  
“Or you’ll what? Sell me off to some suitor? You know, I thought you cared about me. I thought you wanted to protect me, to let me make my own decisions. But I was wrong. You want to control me. Which makes you no better than the Sheriff or Gisborne.”  
“That is a fact of life you will have to get used to, Marian. No man will let you make your own decisions. You had better get used to it.”  
“Robin does.” She said, then spun on her heel. Her father reached out to grab her, but she slammed the door in his face. She strode quickly into her own room, sat on her bed, and for the first time in days, let herself cry.  
She had pulled herself together by the time a couple of female servants came to her room. They drew up a bath for her, and worked on the mess of her hair while she bathed. The warm water felt good on her aching muscles, and it was a wonderful feeling to rid herself of the dirt and dried blood that covered her skin, stretching it tight. Once her braid was untangled, her hair was washed, and all the debris was worked out of it. By the time is was clean and untangled the bath had cooled almost to the temperature of the room around it.  
She put on fresh clothes and put her damp hair back in a braid. She dismissed her servants, and went straight for her bed. She was exhausted and still in pain, and sleep seemed like the best option for both. She knew Gisborne would want to see her when he got back, so she left word with the guard outside that she was not to be disturbed by anyone. She crawled into her bed and fell right asleep.  
She woke to a knocking on the door. A glance out the window told her it was the middle of the afternoon. She slowly and painfully pulled herself into the sitting position, smoothed her hair, her clothes, and her covers.  
“Come in,” she answered to the knocking. Gisborne entered. A sharp gasp told her that her face probably hadn’t changed much. “I told the guards I was not to be disturbed. I was sleeping.”  
“Marian, I- I just wanted to apologize.”  
“For what? I begged you to let me come with you.”  
“I should have defended you. How did you escape?”  
“There were only three of them. I am not that helpless.” Gisborne snorted in disbelief, and Marian raised an eyebrow. “How else would you explain me being here? You certainly did not rescue me. I had to fend for myself. And I think I managed rather well.”  
“Marian, I would have found you-“  
“Perhaps. But how many more nights would I have had to spend in the forest?” He opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off, “Sir Guy, I am sorry. I am tired and I have dealt with much. I only desire to sleep, which is why I left word with the guard that I was not to be disturbed. I thank you for your concern, but I promise you I will still be alive in a couple of hours, after I have slept. We can continue this conversation then.” Gisborne thought over her words for a moment, and then decided, for once in his life, to listen. He gave her a small bow and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. She sighed, thankful he had not tried to argue, and laid her head back on pillow.  
“So, you saved yourself from the outlaws, did you?” Marian sat bolt upright to see Robin striding toward her with amusement on his face. She sighed in exasperation.  
“Well, I wasn’t bloody well going to tell him you saved me. I want him to think that I still hate you for stealing my horses. I want to give him no reason to suspect anything.” Robin chuckled at her words.  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Fine.”  
“How are you really feeling?”  
“Like I got run over by a herd of horses.” Marian sighed, lowering herself back onto her pillow. Her abdomen ached too much to hold herself up for too long.  
“Has he asked you yet?” Robin asked, looking at her.  
“Has who asked me what?” She replied, although she thought she knew the answer already.  
“Has Gisborne asked you to marry him.” Robin stated.  
“Yes. And when I refused, he asked my father. I think my father told him yes, but I can’t be sure. It was hard to get a straight answer out of him; we were rather upset with each other at that point in the conversation.”  
“You got in an argument with your father?”  
“Yes.”  
“About?”  
“You. Well, not completely you. Don’t let that go to your head. I still think he’s convinced that you and your men were the ones who kidnapped me and gave me these wounds, although I tried my best to tell him he was wrong. And then he told me that I should stop helping you, and stop talking to you, and I told him I wouldn’t. And then the subject of Gisborne came up and I slammed the door in his face.”  
“Your father’s trying to make decisions for you.”  
“Yes.”  
“And you want to make your own choices.”  
“Yes.”  
“You know he’s just trying to do what he thinks is best for you.”  
“Yeah, well, he’s wrong.”  
“That is quite possible. But you yourself said he was a frail old man. Perhaps you shouldn’t be too hard on him.” Marian sighed. Robin was right. She didn’t want him to be, she wanted to stay angry at her father, but she couldn’t.  
“Fine.”  
“I’ll go talk to him.”  
“Robin, I don’t think that will make anything better.”  
“Let me at least explain my side of the story to him before he can denounce my actions.”  
“Yes, yes, alright. Fine. Go, then.” She watched as he slipped out of the room.  
Robin slipped into her father’s room. His face took on a stormy look.   
“Robin. You need to leave. Now. You are not to talk to Marian anymore.”  
“Sir, I just want to talk to you. Just for a bit.”  
“I have nothing to talk to you about.”  
“I don’t doubt that sir. I, however, have much to talk to you about.”  
“Like my daughter?”  
“Somewhat. More about the future of Nottingham and England. And King Richard.”  
“And why exactly do you want to involve my daughter in that? I do not want her in any danger!”  
“But you have no problem marrying her to Gisborne. That’s not exactly safe. Spending time with him already got her kidnapped. The people hate him; if they want to strike out at him she’ll be their first target.” Robin said.  
“Nonsense.”  
“It’s not nonsense. But it’s not quite what I wanted to talk about. I’m sure you’re aware of the current political standing in England and how fragile it is.”  
The old Sheriff gave him a scrutinizing stare. “Yes. With the King gone, Prince John is bleeding England dry. The economy will not be able to hold much longer.”  
“And you know the Sheriff answers to Prince John. They plot together.”  
“Yes.”  
“So what are we going to do to stop it?”  
“You can’t do anything, you’re an outlaw.”  
“And that, sir, is where I beg to differ. Already we’ve done a lot to damage the Sheriff. And I believe we can do a lot more. With a little bit of help.”  
“From my daughter.”  
“Yes. She’s already proved to be a great help. And from you, sir. You’re more influential than you can imagine. Why do you think the new Sheriff has you locked up right now?”  
“Exactly. He has me locked up right now. What can I do?”  
“Everything. With a bit of imagination.” Robin winked at him.  
“Fine. I will help you. But leave Marian out of it.”  
“Sir, I will only ask for Marian’s help as long as she is willing to give it. She’s brilliant and extraordinarily clever, and is more than capable of making her own decisions. I know you’re trying to look out for her, keep her safe, but maybe the best thing you could do is let her live her own life for a while. I don’t think she’ll disappoint you.”  
The old Sheriff was quiet for a moment, thinking over Robin’s words. “She told me you saved her. Is that true?”  
“Yes. One of my men witnessed the kidnapping; it did not take too long to track them. There were only three men; it was not a difficult battle.”  
“And yet she was only returned this morning.”  
“She couldn’t walk; I had my physician treat her, and she spent the night in the camp.”  
“Robin- you did not do anything to compromise her, did you?”  
“No sir. Her wounds were treated, and she slept, then I brought her back here when she woke up. That is all that happened.” He decided to leave out the part about the kiss.  
“Robin, you’re a good man. I just don’t want this life for my daughter. What would happen if she got caught? She would be hanged, or outlawed. I cannot bear to think of that happening. I want to know that she will be cared for after I leave this world.”  
“Sir, I know. But if anyone is capable of taking care of themselves, it’s Marian. I don’t think you have to worry about her care. If I were you, I’d worry about her happiness. If you marry her to Gisborne, she’ll be cared for. She’ll live in a manor, have nice things, raise a family… but she won’t be happy. Because it wasn’t her choice. Don’t do that to her.”  
“Don’t lead her on Robin. I want her to find happiness, I do. But it can’t be with you. I’m sorry.”  
“I know that. And Marian does too.”  
“Good.” He stared at the young man sitting before him. “Now, what do you propose?”  
“You know all the lords, all the nobles. You know which ones support Richard, and which support John. They trust you. We need to make sure that everyone with any power that fights for Richard knows what to do. We can win this if everyone works together.”  
“But I am watched.”  
“Write them letters. I will see to it that they are delivered.”  
“You have men you can trust?”  
“Yes. Many.”  
“Alright. Come back next week, I will have them finished.”  
“Thank you.” Robin rose, and headed for the door. “Robin. Leave her out of this.” Robin reached for the door.  
“I will do my best.” And he was gone, back to Marian’s room.  
Robin and his men were doing their weekly rounds; taking what was left over from robbing the Sheriff and distributing it to the people. Robin, Much, Roy, and John were headed to Locksley; the others split themselves up around the other villages. But Robin was surprised; the Sheriff was in Locksley with Gisborne. And they were addressing the villagers.  
“To anyone who can tell me the whereabouts of Robin Hood- 20 pounds.” The villagers were silent. They knew it was drop day, and they knew Robin always delivered to Locksley. But not one of them spoke up.   
“Alright then. If you’re not willing to use your tongues, I do not think you’ll much need them. So, then, let’s say, one tongue an hour until someone speaks up.” He motioned to a guard; the guard grabbed the nearest villager, a man Robin knew to be a farmer, and drew a pair of thick scissors out of his belt. The farmer lost his tongue before anyone could do anything to stop it. Robin turned to look at his men.  
“This can’t happen. I won’t have people maimed in my name.”  
“Master, what do you plan to do? You can’t fight the Sheriff here; he has too many men! And there’s only four of us!” Robin sat silently and chewed his lip. He could think of two ways out of this; he did not like either one. He knew which one he’d prefer; he also knew his men would never let him do it. So he did not tell them his plan. He just looked at Much.  
“My friend, you have served me well. I could not have asked for a better servant, in Locksley or in the Holy Land. John, Roy; continue what we started. If anyone can do it, you can.” And he strode off, out of the woods, and into the village.  
“Master, what- Robin, NO! You CAN’T!” Much yelled, but Robin did not acknowledge him. He stared straight ahead as he walked straight into the middle of Locksley village.  
“Now, Sheriff, I am telling you where I am; I want those twenty pounds to go to that farmer who just lost his tongue.”  
“Locksley! Guards, arrest him!” Robin put his hands in the air as the guards surrounded him. They were quickly grabbed by the guards and tied together in front of him.  
“Well, the twenty pounds?” Robin stared at the Sheriff with an expectant grin on his face. The Sheriff thought it over for a moment, but he couldn’t let Locksley win. He hated to see twenty pounds go to waste, but if he did not do as Locksley asked, then the villagers would pledge allegiance to Robin Hood instead of the Sheriff. So the Sheriff grimaced as he threw the money to the man with blood seeping out of the corners of his mouth. Robin was shoved to the ground; the rope binding his hands was tied to a saddle; and before he could regain his feet he was dragged off at a brisk trot, the horse shying at the unexpected weight. They had reached the entrance to the village by the time he regained his feet. He walked the rest of the way to Nottingham, paraded through the village. He glanced up and saw Marian watching as he was led through the courtyard towards the dungeons.

Gisborne knocked on Marian’s door. He felt sweat on his palms; his knees were shaky, and his breath was short. It happened to him every time he saw her, or even thought of her. He smiled when she called him into her room.  
“My Lady.” He said, bowing.  
“Sir Guy. To what do I owe the pleasure?”  
“I was wondering if you would accompany me to the celebration tomorrow.”  
“What celebration? I did not know there was to be a celebration tomorrow.”  
“You must have been asleep. The Sheriff wants to celebrate your return, and the capture of the outlaw, Robin Hood.”  
“Robin Hood was captured? When?” She feigned ignorance; she had seen Robin come through Nottingham, tied behind a horse. His hair was longer than it had been when he’d first returned to Nottingham and just reached the top of his eyes. His face was covered in scruff. He was wearing a dark green jacket with a split hood; it had a hole in the back for arrows to go through had he still had his quiver of arrows strapped to his back. Underneath it was a thin, light green long sleeved shirt with wrapped sleeves. The fabric protected his skin from brush, and the wrapping kept excess fabric out of the way when he was fighting or shooting an arrow. He wore tight pants, designed for riding horses, which were a thick leathery material, boasting large stitching, showing X’s down the sides of his legs. As dirty as they were, she had to admit that he looked good in them. On his feet he wore flat-soled boots that came up almost to his knees. He looked a little bruised, but in one piece. At least for the moment.  
“Earlier today in Locksley. He did not give us any trouble.”  
“Really? The famed Robin Hood came quietly? He seemed much more impressive in the stories.”  
“The stories are… embellished. He is no more than a man. And not a very… impressive one.”  
“Indeed.”  
“Then, you will accompany me tomorrow?”  
“What if I did not want to go?”  
“It is in your honor, Marian.”`  
“I believe it is in Robin Hood’s honor.”  
“The people want to see you, Marian. They want to see that you lived, while the man who kidnapped you hangs.”  
“You know as well as I that it was not Robin Hood who kidnapped me. It was Adam Bell.”  
“I do not recall. And outlaw is an outlaw; who’s to say they were not in league with each other.”  
“Well, you could ask me. Seeing as how I was the one who spent the time in the woods.”  
“And?”  
“And I did not see Robin Hood. They did not breathe a word about him. I did not see a single other outlaw the whole time I was there. Whether or not they saw me, well, that may be a different story.”  
“Regardless of whether Hood and your kidnapping are connected, he is an outlaw. And he will be hanged in the morning. And I expect you to be there. As does everyone else.”  
“And it would not do for me to go alone.”  
“Indeed.”  
“Then I will go with my father.”  
Guy gave an exasperated sigh and glanced up at the ceiling. “Marian. You will go with me. I will pick you up here. Dress in your finest clothes. I will see you tomorrow.” He stepped out and slammed the door behind him.  
“Men.” Marian muttered. She wrapped herself in her oldest cloak, and put the mask she had fashioned days before in her pocket. She slipped out of her room.  
“Lady Marian, where are you going?” One of the guards stopped her.  
“To the stables.”  
“But, My Lady, you no longer have any horses here.”  
“Yes, thank you, I do remember. They were stolen by Robin Hood. I shall be happy to see him hang tomorrow. In the meantime, I find that spending time around horses can do wonders for the soul, and mine is feeling a bit restless. So if you don’t mind-“ She pointed down the hallway. The guard nodded.  
“Of course, my lady. Just be back by sundown.”  
“Of course.” Marian strode off. She did first go to the stables, and made sure she talked to a couple of the stable hands, and helped groom a couple of horses recently returned from a patrol. She wanted people to know she was there in case if anyone came asking. She slipped away as the sun began to sink, put on her mask, and made her way towards the dungeons.  
She waited for the patrol to pass, then slipped down the stairs. She found the jailor asleep, slumped against one of the walls. A bit more looking, and she found Robin, sitting on a bench in one of the cells, leaned up against the stone wall. His head was down, his eyes blankly staring at the floor littered with rat droppings.  
“Robin!” She whispered. His head snapped up.  
“Marian? What are you doing here?” He strode up to the front of the cell, grasping the bars.  
“I came to see you. What are you doing here?”  
“Well, it appears I’ve been captured.”  
“So it seems. You’re not a very impressive outlaw, if I dare say so.”  
“Have you ever tried being an outlaw? It is not as easy as it seems.”  
“Indeed not. But most of them have managed to elude capture.”  
“I did not have a choice.”  
“You always have a choice.”  
“Not true. I had to give myself up to save tongues.”  
“Tongues?” Marian stared at him disbelievingly.  
“The Sheriff was in Locksley, asking the villagers of my whereabouts; they knew where I was, I come to Locksley every week at that time to drop off food and money. When they wouldn’t talk, he started cutting out their tongues. I couldn’t let that happen. I need to protect them.”  
“And how can you protect them from in here?”  
“Have they lost any more tongues?”  
“Well, no, but what about lives? What will happen to them when you are dead? What will they do then?”  
“My men will look after them.”  
“Your men need you. You are their leader; perhaps they will continue to help for a week, maybe two, maybe a month; but eventually they will fall apart, and become common outlaws again. And then nothing will have changed. The Sheriff and Gisborne will win. Is that what you want?”  
“Of course not! But what am I supposed to do? Escape?”  
“Well, yes. I will find a way.”  
“No, Marian, you need to stay out of this. It is way too risky.”  
“Then how are you going to get out? You need my help!”  
“I have a plan! Well, half a plan. Well, a partial plan.”  
“A partial plan? Really?” She scoffed.  
“Oi! Respect the plan!”  
“And what is this plan?”  
“Well… it’s in progress.”  
“You’ve got nothing.”  
“That’s not true! I’m just waiting to hear word from my men. They are actually quite brilliant. And Will helped build these dungeons. I trust them.”  
“But you do not trust me.”  
“I do! But my men- they are already outlaws. You are not. I do not want that to happen to you.”  
“You sound like my father.”  
“Perhaps he is right!”  
“What happened to letting me make my own choices?”  
“How about letting me make mine? Leave it be. Whatever happens, will happen.”  
“I won’t let them hang you. I can’t.”  
“Marian. Stay out of it.”  
She turned on her heel and stormed out, back up the stairs, past the sleeping jailor. She could not spend another minute in the dungeons; he was so frustrating! And such a hypocrite! Did he not think she could take care of herself? She stripped off her mask and headed back towards her room.  
“Marian!” She turned around at the sound of her name.  
“Who is it? Who’s there?” Will’s face popped out of the shadows and beckoned her down an alley. She checked to make sure no one was watching, and then followed.  
“Marian. We need to get Robin out.”  
“I know. I was just talking to him. He seems to think that what he did was rather noble. I think it was rather stupid. But, nonetheless, he is here, so… do you have a plan?”  
“Kind of. I know how to get him out of the dungeon; that’s the easy part. It’s getting him out of Nottingham that is the issue.”  
“Indeed. I think I might be able to help you there. Wait until tomorrow morning- the gates will be open. The place will be packed. The Sheriff will want everyone here to see Robin hang. I will position myself near the gate. One of you attack me; I will call the guards, and they will leave their post to assist me. The gate will be open. Once everyone is out, I will pretend to faint. The place will be a mess, and the men have strict orders from Gisborne that I am not to be harmed. They will have to stay with me. You will be free to go.”  
“That’s cutting it awful close, don’t you think? Waiting until morning?”  
“The Sheriff has archers watching the courtyard. If you try to leave now, they will shoot all of you, including Robin. It will be worthless.”  
“Alright, we do it your way then. We need a back-up plan though. Your plan is risky; if something goes wrong, then we need a new plan.”  
“Then figure something out. I must return to my room before my guard comes looking for me. I will see you all tomorrow. Hopefully as you and Robin are heading back for the trees.” She turned and walked back to her room. She hoped they could pull this off. 

The next day dawned bright and early. The sky was clear, but for a few fluffy white clouds. It was going to be a hot day, Marian could tell. Summer was fast approaching. She put on the dress that had been left outside her door, no doubt a present from Gisborne, and she pinned up her hair up in the back, holding it together with two jeweled clips. By the time he knocked on her door, she was ready to go.  
She’s beautiful. Gisborne thought as he admired her. The dress he had picked out fit perfectly, and she pulled it off very well. Her bruises were starting to fade, but a large part of her face was still discolored. Even that could not ruin her beauty; and it would serve a purpose today. The people would see how vicious their outlaw hero was. He and the Sheriff did not want Robin Hood to become a martyr, and Marian was their ticket.  
Marian laid her hand lightly on Gisborne’s arm and he guided her down the stairs. There was thunderous applause as they walked out onto the dais. The people all knew her story; that she’d been kidnapped, fought off her attackers, and made a break for freedom. She had become famous overnight, and the people loved her. She gave a small wave and sat down next to Gisborne in a place of honor.  
No. I cannot be here. I must be in my position. She knew she was too conspicuous. She had planned on blending in with the crowd. That would now become impossible. The Sheriff had made sure that everyone knew her; there would be no way for her to clear the door for Robin and his gang. Her eyes scoured the crowd searching for a face she recognized. Finally she spotted Much. She kept her eyes on him, even as Gisborne grabbed her hand and held it in his. As soon as Much looked at her, she widened her eyes and gestured ever so slightly towards Gisborne with her head. Much nodded and disappeared into the crowd again.  
It would seem that part of Will’s plan had failed also. There were too many guards; they could not get into the dungeons. Before long, Robin was lead up towards the gallows, his hands tied together. He held his head high as he walked up the steps towards the single noose, swaying softly in the wind.  
Gisborne scoffed. “Let’s see how far his pride gets him. A man walking to the gallows should not be that proud.”  
“Perhaps he regrets nothing of his actions.” Marian said, trying not to betray anything in her voice.  
“Well, he should. He is an outlaw; that alone should be enough. Everything he’s done after that has just proved what kind of man he is.”  
“A man with too much pride.”  
“As well as a few other unsavory qualities. And yet, for all his pride, he is to hang.”  
“Indeed.” Marian searched for Robin’s men. She could not see any of them. She grew tense as the noose was fitted around his neck. The Sheriff stood up.  
“People of Nottingham. This man, once the esteemed Robin of Locksley, Earl of Huntington, a Crusader, knighted by King Richard himself, is now a common outlaw. It is said that war changes men. Perhaps it has changed our dear Robin. Make no mistake; this change is not for the better. If we do not take action now, I fear what may happen to all of you. He is dangerous; just look at what he did to our precious Lady Marian.” He gestured towards her; Marian just wanted to run and hide. Color crept up her cheeks. “We cannot let him hurt another innocent soul. We must have justice!” He raised a hand and dropped it; the stool went out from underneath Robin’s feet. Arrows flew into the guards around the gallows; Much jumped up and cut Robin down. Luckily, Robin appeared to be unharmed. Once his hands were freed he slipped the noose off his head and joined the fight. A sword appeared in his hand, and he cut through the guards that attacked him.  
“Gisborne! Get Locksley!” The Sheriff shouted. Gisborne released Marian’s hand, resting it instead on the hilt of his sword, and went into the crowd, chasing after Robin. They met amongst the crowd; Marian noted how careful Robin was with the sword, not wanting to injure any of the surrounding villagers. The place was packed; there was no place for them to go. Gisborne, on the other hand, cut down anyone that was in his way. He wanted Robin dead, one way or another. Their swords clashed together; they were both remarkable swordsmen, and the swords flashed faster than Marian could see. They clashed over and over again; the din slowly faded away as Marian watched their deadly dance. Their feet never stood still; one second bracing to land a blow, the next moving to avoid one from their opponent. Robin had his feet knocked out from under him; in seconds Gisborne was bearing over him. Robin brought both his feet together and landed them in Gisborne’s stomach. Gisborne flew backwards through the air and landed hard on his back on the cobblestone ground. Robin hopped back to his feet and took off through the crowd, calling for his men as they went. The guard by the portcullis had long since scattered; there remained only on archer with his arrow pointed at Robin’s chest. Robin stopped short. His men were making their way towards him, but none of them would make it there in time. Marian stepped off the dais, into the corridor; she grabbed a hair clip and flung it. These hair clips were specially made for her; they were in truth small daggers, hidden in plain sight, so that she could defend herself. The clip-dagger embedded itself deep in the archer’s arm. He released the string, and the arrow shot off in the wrong direction with only half its intended strength, making contact with only cobblestone. Robin saw the dagger and glanced up at her; she turned to walk back to her seat, revealing its twin still nestled in her brown curls. He hastily grabbed it out of the man’s arm, and made for the gate, with his men in quick pursuit. Allan had been waiting a short distance away with the horses; they climbed up and were gone. The Sheriff was livid. Gisborne skulked back to the dais. His face was stormy.  
“That is the last time that man will get the best of me.” He muttered as he passed Marian. Within minutes he had his guard mounted, and a hundred dogs on leashes headed into the woods in pursuit of Robin. Marian stayed in her seat, watching them go, hoping Robin had enough of a head start. After the soldiers left, she went down to the courtyard, and helped the villagers that had been wounded in the battle. She knew how to treat lacerations caused by swords, and she spent many hours treating them. The Sheriff watched her, interested in her actions. He decided to go and talk to her.  
“Lady Marian.”  
“Hello, Sheriff. Can I help you?”  
“I was just wondering how these people were faring.” He said patting the nearest one gently on the shoulder. He could care less about these people, but he saw a political advantage to be gained here.  
“They are injured sir; I am doing my best to treat them. As long as they do not develop a fever, I believe they will survive.”  
“Yes, very good. Let me know if you need anything else to help these people. If I may ask, where did you learn medicine?”  
“My father had me taught how to treat wounds when I was young. So I could treat myself and those around me.”  
“Very good. I am glad that you are able to help these people. It is a shame to see more injured by the actions of Robin Hood.”  
“Indeed.” She answered, tying off the stitching in a man’s arm. The Sheriff turned to walk away. “Sheriff, if I might ask for one thing. These people will need strength to finish healing. Could they get food from the kitchens before they leave?” The Sheriff stared at her for a couple seconds, but they both knew he couldn’t refuse, not in front of these people.  
“Of course.” He answered, a grimace of a smile playing on his gnarled, plump face. “I will see to it myself that they each receive a bundle of bread and cheese.” He strode off, grabbing the nearest servant, and threw them angrily towards the kitchens.  
“Thank you, Lady Marian.” One of the women villagers said as Marian sewed up a hole in her leg caused by Gisborne’s blade. “We appreciate your kindness greatly.”  
“It is not a problem. I understand what it is like to be bullied by men more powerful than myself; I could not live with myself if I did not help those in a similar situation.”  
“We’ve never had a noble treat us like…well, like people before. We were thinking we would be lucky if we escaped with our lives, with swords flashing everywhere. Is there any way we can repay you?”  
“There is only one thing I ask of you. I can tell you right now that Robin Hood and his gang were not the ones who kidnapped me. Of course I could not contradict the Sheriff in front of everyone; I would be silenced. But the power of the spoken word is more powerful than even the Sheriff knows. So do this for me- spread the word that Robin Hood was not the man who kidnapped me.”  
“Is that all, my lady?”  
“That is all I ask.”  
“You are a kindhearted soul. May I ask, then, who it was that did kidnap you?”  
“Adam Bell.”  
“I am sorry, my lady. He is a soulless man if there ever was one.”  
“No more so than the Sheriff. Now, you should be off. Try not to put too much weight on that leg, and get some rest.” The woman walked off, leaning on the shoulder of a man. She started telling Marian’s story before she had even left the gates. The people around her listened avidly.  
Marian cleaned up her supplies and headed back to her room. She was surprised to find her father waiting for her. She closed the door quietly behind her.  
“Are you mad? I saw what you did!”  
“What?”  
“You threw a dagger at the archer!”  
“Nonsense. I did no such thing.”  
“Marian, do not play games with me. If they find that dagger, they will know it was you-“  
“They won’t find it. Robin took it.”  
“And if they find Robin?”  
“They won’t.”  
“How can you be sure?”  
“Because Robin is clever. More clever than Gisborne.”  
“But Gisborne has dogs. And much more manpower. You cannot underestimate him.”  
“And you mustn’t underestimate the value of cleverness matched with dedication. Gisborne’s men served him because they are paid to; Robin’s men serve him because they believe in him. You saw what they did today. They put their lives on the line to save one man. And they would do it again in a heartbeat. Robin will be fine.” Her father stared at her, his mouth in a thin line. Marian wished she could convince herself of the same thing. No matter how much she defended him to her father, she would still worry about him.  
“I’m going to put an end to this silliness. I am going to talk to the Sheriff; I want to take you back to Ravenskeep.”  
“Fine.” Marian said, trying to hide a smile. She did not want her father to see her so pleased; he would think she was up to something. She was, but she didn’t want him to know about it. Her father strode out of her room. About an hour later a delivery boy came knocking at her door.  
“The Sheriff says to pack your things. You are to move back to Ravenskeep in the morning.”  
“Thank you.” She tossed the boy a small coin. He grinned as he closed the door. In truth she had little to pack. Once she was done, she pulled the other small dagger out of her hair. She turned it over and over in her hands, wondering where its twin was, and what its possessor was doing.

He was, in fact, running through the woods. The dogs were upon them before they could get to their camp, and they did not want to lead them there. So Robin and his men split up into three groups. But Gisborne’s men only multiplied. There was no way to overpower them, and they had nowhere to hide. All they could do was keep running. The horses tired quickly, so the men released them and continued on foot. The horses went back to their feeding spot; a couple men followed them, hoping to find their camp, but they were disappointed. Countless times Robin tried to circle back towards their camp, towards Nottingham, but Gisborne’s men continually cut him off. He was starting to tire, and so were his men. They needed a plan, but Robin could think of nothing.  
They happened upon a stream. Robin ordered the men he was with to scatter. When the dogs reached the stream, the men holding the leashes fanned out, searching for a trail on the other side. They found six; they split up, each group hunting down a different man. Robin continued down the stream a ways, listening to the sounds of dogs barking fading into the distance. He set off towards Nottingham.  
The castle was left unguarded; everyone who had any sort of weapon had joined the hunt in the woods, and the villagers had gone home. He first flung Marian’s dagger back through her open window. It startled her; she pulled it out of the wood work and glanced down. Robin saluted her, then continued on his mission.  
It was easier than he had expected. The castle was almost completely empty. He knocked out the one guard left outside the Sheriff’s bedroom, unsheathed a dagger, and went in. The Sheriff was fast asleep, thinking Robin Hood to be far away. Robin reached out a grubby, long fingered hand, and grabbed the Sheriff’s mouth. The Sheriff awoke with a start, his eyes growing large when he saw Robin’s face looming over his own, and felt the dagger pressed close against his throat.  
“What do you want? If you were here to kill me I’d be dead already.” He said after Robin released his mouth.  
“That is true; however it will not stop me from killing you if you do anything foolish.” The Sheriff stared at him silently. “Call off your dogs.”  
The Sheriff laughed. “You are crazier than I thought, Hood. If they did not worry you, you would not be here. So, tell me, why would I call off my one advantage?”  
“What kind of advantage do you have when you have dogs chasing me out in the woods and I am here?”  
“You are worried for your men. As well you should be. The dogs are vicious and Gisborne is merciless.”  
“And somewhat incompetent.”  
“Ah, so you noticed that too.”  
“I think most everyone did.”  
“You saw to that, didn’t you?”  
“How could I pass up an opportunity like that? You would have done the same thing.”  
“You’re right, I probably would have. Now tell me, I must say that I am intrigued; why should I call off the dogs?”  
“You know they will never catch me. If you call off the dogs, I will give back all the gold that we have hidden away at our camp.”  
“How much is it?”  
“I haven’t counted. But it’s at least 100 pounds.” The Sheriff thought it over. It was true, the hounds would never find Robin; and they would never find all of his men. Some, yes, but it would only cripple him temporarily. But, if he got the gold back, he could continue with his plan… he looked Robin in the eye.  
“How do I know you’re not bluffing? I need assurance that there is as much money as you say, and that you will indeed give it to me when I call them off.”  
Robin reached into his pocket and dug out a small purse. He dropped it on the Sheriff’s bulging stomach. “Here’s a down payment. You’ll get the rest when I can get back to my camp. Now call off the dogs!” Robin hid behind the Sheriff’s drapes as he called a messenger in; the Sheriff wrote a small note to Gisborne, and pressed his seal on it; the boy promised to deliver it quickly.  
“Thank you. Once the dogs are put back in their kennels, I will drop off the rest of the money.”   
The Sheriff grunted. “May I go back to sleep now?” He grumbled. Robin bowed and exited the chamber. The Sheriff rolled his eyes, his blood boiling. He might just kill Gisborne, if he kept proving himself to be an incompetent fool. But at least the Sheriff could trust him, to an extent. That was more than could be said for the other men in his service.  
Robin was true to his word. The money was dropped off outside the Sheriff’s room by a servant Robin had paid. He and his gang retired to their camp. They soon heard dogs off in the distance, but they were safe in their camp this time, and did not give them a second thought.

Marian was unsettled by Robin’s appearance in the courtyard; he would not have returned unless there was something wrong. But she struggled to put those thoughts behind her. She and her father were returning to Ravenskeep. She was going home. She did not know what he said to the Sheriff to convince him to let them leave, but it worked. They had loaded their few belongings onto a third horse, and they rode back to the manor.  
The servants had kept it up while they were gone, and even had fresh bread baking. It was not much compared to the castle, but it was a manor house. It was two stories, and had a fireplace, which was more than the surrounding huts could boast. It had white walls and a thatched roof. She dismounted and handed her reins to a stable boy. She knew him; he would take good care of the horse. She went into the house and ran up to her room. She stretched out on her bed. It was not as large or fluffy as the bed she had in Nottingham, but it was hers. It was molded to her shape, and it was the only thing she could have wished for. Her body still ached from the time spent in the woods, and it felt good just to lie there, breathing, not having to worry about Guy coming in with another gift, invitation, or proposal. Only her father and their few servants. She sighed contentedly, wondering what Robin was up to. No sooner had the thought entered her mind than there were four raps on her window. She sighed, and walked over to the window. She opened it, and Robin swung himself in off a beam outside. He grinned as she stared at him disbelievingly.  
“What, how- why are you here?”  
“To make sure you got back home safe!”  
“How did you know I was coming back today?”  
“You were not my only spy in the castle.”  
“Good thing, now that I am no longer there.”  
“Alas, none of them are as brilliant as you… maybe all of them combined… even then it’s a gamble.” Marian tried not to smile at the compliment.   
“Well, I’m here, safe and sound. What about you? And your men?”  
“The same, although a little tired. Gisborne was surprisingly quick-“  
“Yeah, well, you did manage to embarrass him in front of the entirety of Nottingham.”  
“Well, he was trying to kill me! And I reckon he still wants to.”  
“Til the day he dies.”  
Robin chuckled. “Anyway, we did not have time to make it back to camp, and we definitely did not want to lead them there. So we rode, hard. And when our horses tired we ran on foot. The horses went back to their feeding grove, and Gisborne’s men are none the wiser about the location of our camp. But we ran for hours, with the dogs close on our heels. We split up into three groups, but it did not matter. I think every armed person in Nottingham was chasing us.”  
“That’s quite probable. They would have gotten a generous reward had they caught you.”  
“No doubt. Luckily my men and I came across a small river. We split up, and I managed to get away unnoticed. I slipped back into the castle, easy as pie, since everyone was in the woods, and dropped off your little dagger. Where did you get that?”  
“Long story. Thank you for returning it. My father was worried you’d be captured and it would lead back to me. He was much less worried when I showed it to him this morning.”  
“Your father has no faith in me. I’m hurt. But I suppose I should thank you. You did save my life. I thought I was going to end up with an arrow in my chest and the whole ordeal would have been for nothing.”  
“You still would have embarrassed Gisborne.”  
“Which is worth something, you’re right. But anyway, I appreciate it. You could have been caught, and then it would have been time for me to return the favor.”  
“Could you at least try and not get captured next time? I really do not like injuring people.”  
“I’ll do my best.”  
“How did you get the Sheriff to call off the dogs?”  
“With a dagger pressed up against his neck and the promise of money.”  
“That worked?”  
“Of course. The only two things the Sheriff values are his life and his money. Give him both, and he’ll do whatever you want. Of course, he sent the dogs out again afterwards, but by that time my men were safe at camp. I covered my tracks and came here.”  
“So while Gisborne was hunting you, you were making a deal with the Sheriff back in Nottingham. And now he’s hunting you again, and you’re here. You really do enjoy making a fool out of him don’t you?”  
“You have no idea.” Robin said, grinning. He sat down on her bed. “This is surprisingly comfortable.” He said, prodding it with his finger.  
“You know, I’m beginning to think you come to see me only so you can sleep.”  
“Nah, I don’t have time to sleep. I have deliveries to make.”  
“Deliveries?”  
“Food and medicine to the people injured in Nottingham Square.”  
“I took care of it already.” Robin looked at her, surprised. “After you left, I brought out my sewing kit and treated the injured people. The Sheriff, trying to save face I think, offered anything I could need to treat the people; I made sure they got a bundle of food before they were sent home.”  
“Alright, I’m impressed. Where did you learn medicine? I do recall you helping me out before.” He said, gingerly patting his ribs.  
“I grew up raising horses. They are accident prone animals; if you want to train them, you have to learn how to treat them as well.”  
“Well, I must say I am glad that you did. I am sure the villagers think the same.”  
“Sleep, Robin. I know you didn’t rest at all last night. I’ll wake you if anyone comes.”  
He smiled at her, and she could see the exhaustion and gratitude in his green eyes. Within minutes he was fast asleep.  
She let him sleep most of the day. He woke as the sun was setting. A quick glance out the window told him what time it was. He stretched and sat up, running his hands through his hair and across his face. Marian saw a scar along his hairline.  
“Robin. What happened to your head?” He quickly smoothed his hair back down his forehead to the top of his eyes. His face took up the guarded look she had come to recognize.  
“Long story.” he said, and left. She wanted to call after him, to bring him back, to help him; but she did not know how. She could treat most physical wounds, but the damage done to Robin went far beneath the skin. His mind was damaged; his thoughts and his emotions. And Marian had no idea how to help him.


	5. The Child

Robin stood in the middle of the road watching Gisborne’s men gallop towards him. He stood his ground, even waved them towards him. He was rewarded by the zing of the wire as the riders were thrown from their mounts. The horses galloped past him. Hours before, they had strung a wire between the trees; just tall enough to knock off the riders. The other riders stopped short of it, and then the outlaws were on them. In no time at all they had pulled riders off their mounts, grabbed their purses, and rode the horses back into the woods. Robin turned around as they galloped past and saw Gisborne coming up behind his men.   
“Ha!” Robin called at him as they galloped away. Gisborne ground his teeth together. He watched Robin gallop away in between the trees. He turned his horse a different direction.  
Robin slapped his men on the back as they laughed and joked about the look on Gisborne’s face as they ran away. A soft cry from the woods stopped them cold.  
“Much, what’re you cryin’ about? We won!” Roy said, clapping him on the back.  
“That was not me! That was- wait. Is that- is that a-“ Much could not finish the thought. They climbed over the nearest hill, and sure enough there it was. Will pulled a baby out from between two tree roots.  
“Blimey.” Allan said, staring at the small, crying creature.  
“How do you get it to stop crying?” Will asked. Robin held his hands out. Will handed the baby over. Robin rocked him back and forth slowly as he walked in a small circle. The baby quieted.  
“How’d you do that?” Allan asked.  
“He must like me.” Robin answered, peering down into the innocent little face. He couldn’t help but feel envious of the little baby who had yet to experience the world. But that was brought to an end when he realized that this baby’s parents had left him stranded in the woods.  
“This little guy is lucky he wasn’t stepped on. There’s hoof prints everywhere.” Allan motioned to the ground. Robin’s eyes followed his gesture and noticed something he should have noticed before.  
“Stop. Everybody stop.” His gang froze. “These horses are marked. We’re being followed. We could be found at any time.”  
“You could be found already.” Robin looked up to see Gisborne grinning at him. Another glance told him that they were surrounded.  
“Crap.” Robin said, pulling out his sword. The guards came charging down the hill; Robin’s men met them. Robin clashed swords with a guard, one hand clutching the baby tightly to his chest. It started to cry again. “Can’t you see I’m trying to put the baby to sleep?” Robin said as he smacked the guard over the head with the flat side of his sword and kicked him to the ground. He turned to face the next opponent. Gisborne.  
Swords flashed.  
“Not so easy now, is it?”  
“What kind of man attacks a baby?”  
“What kind of man hides behind one?”  
“Yeah, no problem, give me a moment while I find a safe place for him.”  
“Hand over the baby, Hood. The forest is no place to raise a child.”  
“Well, I’m not about to hand him over to you. The world does not need any more Gisborne’s.”  
“The baby is not yours.”  
“Neither is it yours.” The swords clashed and Gisborne threw his weight against it. Robin braced and held his ground. They stared at each other for a few seconds, faces inches away, until Gisborne threw himself backwards, preparing to launch another attack.  
“Ya Allah, it is yours.”  
“How dare you speak the language of the Saracens. You are in England now, or have you forgotten? Has war addled your brain?”  
“No more than being the Sheriff’s lap dog has addled yours.” Swords cut through the air, dangerously close to the crying baby. Robin’s sword arm was tiring. Gisborne swung hard at Robin’s body; Robin deflected it, but it still cut into his leg. He let out a small yelp then bore down on Gisborne. Gisborne stumbled backwards, surprised at the sudden ferocity; he tripped over a branch and fell. He felt the cold steel of Robin’s sword against his neck. Robin’s men had chased away the rest of Gisborne’s.  
“Leave. Now.”  
“So you can play nursemaid?”  
“So I can find a home for him. Away from you.”  
“That is not your decision to make.”  
“It became my decision when you left him in the woods to die. Leave. I will not ask you again.” Gisborne’s mouth was a hard line as he picked himself up off the ground and walked away.  
“I will not forget this, Hood.”  
“Nor will I. Until next time.” Robin gave Gisborne a mock bow. He watched the man, clad entirely in black leather, walk away.  
“Robin, what are we going to do with the baby?”  
“We find its mother. No doubt she will be angry with the way Gisborne treated their child.”  
“How do we do that?”  
“It’s gotta be someone lower class, who works at the castle. We should start asking around in the marketplace. Someone has to know something.” Robin fashioned a sling for the baby out of extra pieces of cloth, and strapped it around his chest. “We’ll stop by Clun first to drop off food.” Robin’s men knew very well that those villagers needed them more than ever. There had been a sickness; it was gone now, but the Sheriff had not lifted the quarantine. The villagers had no way to get food, and most of their rations were gone.  
Robin took his most trusted men with him; Much, Allan, Djaq, Little John, and Roy. Will and Jacob were back at camp, watching for any sign of Bell and finishing work on the project Robin gave them. As they approached the barricade, Robin was surprised to see Marian, driving a cart full of food toward the door. She was talking to the guards. He couldn’t hear what was being said, but he saw a guard get a smack across the face when he leaned too close to her. Robin snickered, and motioned his men out.  
“Alright then, everyone put down your swords. This is, as they say, a hold up.”  
Marian lowered her eyes. “Please, sir, I am just trying to feed the starving villagers.” Robin had to admit that she was a very good actress. “Do not harm me, or any of these guards.”  
“Well, we intend to help the villagers too.” Robin dismounted and motioned to his men. They went around, pulling swords out of their sheaths, and putting them all in a pile away from the soldiers. Robin drew an arrow in his bow, being careful not to bump the baby. “Now, you will open the gates, and then leave.” The guards didn’t move. Robin loosed the arrow and it caught one of them at the top of the shoulder, pinning him to a tree. The captain of the guard brought out the key, and flung it into a nearby pond, his eyes narrow with anger as he stared at Robin. “Well, then, we’ll do it the hard way.” He signaled his men; in minutes the soldiers were tied up, blindfolded and gagged.  
“And how do you propose we get the food in there now?” Marian asked, unsettled by the presence of the baby. “Is he yours?”  
“I have a plan. And no, of course not. He’s Gisborne’s.”  
“Gisborne’s? How do you know?”  
“Long story. I’ll tell you later.”  
“So you plan on raising a child in the woods?”  
“Of course not! Again, I have a plan. First thing’s first.” He handed her the baby, and turned away before she could protest. He ripped open a bundle of bread and cheese; he stuck an arrow through them, climbed a nearby slope, and loosed the arrow. It thudded into a post on a barn. His men followed. Soon food was raining down in the village; the villagers flooded out of their houses, and they had to work hard to make sure none of them got hit. Robin was about to shoot the last bit of food when he saw an arrow shooting towards Roy. He threw himself at him. Robin felt the arrow sink deep into his arm. He let out a yell, and watched as Roy, surprised at Robin’s movement, lost his balance and tumbled down the hill. Gisborne’s men grabbed Roy as the galloped past; Robin shot at them, but his aim was off due to the pain in his upper arm. Roy was gone. He would be thrown in the dungeons, then hanged. Unless Robin and his men could get there first. He ran back down the hill, tearing the arrow out of his arm. He could feel the hot, sticky blood dripping down his sleeve; he didn’t need to glance down to know his once green shirt was now stained red. He knew these men had just been a patrol that had gotten lucky, and they would send more men back. He grabbed the baby from Marian.  
“Robin, you’re hurt-“  
“I’ll be fine.”  
“Let me help you.”  
“No. If you’re caught you’ll be hanged.”  
“I’ll be punished for this anyhow; the Sheriff forbade me from going anywhere near the village.”  
“Then why did you do it?”  
“They needed help!” Robin ran his hand through his hair and smiled, much to her chagrin. He wanted to kiss her so bad. But he needed to leave.  
“And that’s why I love you. But I need to go. Now. Before more men return. I’ll come find you later.” He put the baby back in the sling, and mounted Charlemagne. They headed back for the woods. Marian turned her cart around and started heading back up the road. She didn’t get far before she met Gisborne.  
“My Lady.” He said, clearly surprised. “Did you see the outlaws?”  
“Indeed, my lord. They were rather rude, and I’m afraid you’ve missed them. Can’t you do anything to get them under control?”  
“We are trying, my lady. But they have proved to be rather difficult.”  
“So it seems. They have tied up some of your men just over there.”  
“If I may ask, what were you doing out this way?”  
“I was bringing food and medicine to the people of Clun.”  
“Even though the Sheriff told you not to?”  
“The people needed help.”  
“You are beginning to sound like Robin Hood. Breaking rules and claiming it is for the good of others.”  
“That is where you are wrong, Sir Guy. None of the supplies I brought were stolen; they were bought with the money I had left after paying the Sheriff’s taxes. I did not break any laws; I merely went against the Sheriff’s wishes.”  
“He will have you punished.”  
“I was prepared for that.”  
“Marian, if you just married me, I could protect you- there would be no punishment!”  
“I’ll take my chances with the Sheriff.” Marian slapped the reins on her cart horse’s rump, and he trotted off. Gisborne stared after her with a war taking place inside of him between anger and desire.

Marian was troubled. Why on earth did Robin have Gisborne’s bastard child? And why couldn’t Gisborne leave her alone? She wondered what her father had said to him, and what her father had said to Robin. She had a feeling that she wouldn’t like either answer, but she needed them nonetheless.   
She handed over the reins as she walked down the cobblestone path to Ravenskeep Manor. It was to be hers when her father died, which made her even more desirable to men, powerful or no. Wealth and beauty together had made her path worn by a number of suitors that came knocking at her door; they started days after Robin had left for war. She had not realized what their betrothal had meant, what it had been protecting her from. She had been too concerned with her freedom and pride to notice it. But for each year Robin had spent fighting in the Holy Land she’d had hundreds of suitors. She had often thought of him before she went to sleep; this faceless man that was supposed to have been her husband. She did not regret the decision to break off the engagement; she did not want to marry someone she did not know. But she had more in common with this unknown man than with any of the suitors that came knocking. They had fought their parents for a common goal; the suitors saw only her wealth and her beauty. They had no clue who she was, or what she wanted. And it did not matter to them.  
The suitors had stopped after Gisborne had so effectively claimed her at the fairs. He was a powerful and feared man. She was not worth enough to any man to fight Gisborne. Anyone except Robin of course, but she knew that couldn’t happen, no matter how much they both wanted it. She was more relieved than she thought she would be when Robin told her the baby wasn’t his; and the shock that came with the answer. Like he couldn’t believe that she could ever assume that. As if it was impossible.  
The Sheriff’s men were waiting for her inside the house. She wasn’t surprised that they would come to the house; she was surprised, however, at their speed. She had hoped to tell her father what had happened before they escorted her back to the castle. All she got from him was a grim look of dissatisfaction.  
The Sheriff did not waste time. She was escorted directly to the meeting hall; at the moment, the Sheriff was the only one there. He stood when she walked in.  
“Ah, the Lady Marian. The savior of Clun. Well, what do you have to say for yourself?”  
“There were healthy, innocent people starving. I felt it was my duty to help them.”  
“Yes, I see… but that is where you are wrong. Your duty is to obey me, just like everyone else. And you did not. In fact, you went directly against specific orders I gave just for you. Or had you forgotten our little chat?”  
“I had not.”  
“Then you know that you will have to be punished.”  
“Yes.”  
“Oh, so brave; it appears we have a martyr in our midst.” He chuckled, and the guards laughed with him. Marian could not tell if it was because they found him funny or because they were afraid of him; she figured it was the latter. “Tie her up.” A guard came forward and tie her hands together. The Sheriff walked in a slow circle, and a hand reached out to grab the simple braid that hung to her waist. She turned her head sharply, jerking her hair out of his hands. His eyes narrowed and he tightened his fist around the braid and jerked back. Marian almost fell backwards; tears sprung to her eyes but she would not let herself cry in front of the Sheriff. He loosened his grasp a bit; this time she did not move. “What beautiful hair you have.” She did not answer him. “It would be a pity, no, if something were to happen to it?”

Robin and his men snuck into Nottingham. It was really very easy; they had come up with a couple different ways to get in, and they rotated, not wanting to get too comfortable and get caught. He sent most of his men out into the town, asking about the baby; he went to get Roy. On his way to the dungeons, he saw Marian being lead up to the gallows, her hands tied. He stopped dead in his tracks, his heart pounding, and his mind racing. He then noticed that there were no nooses hanging from the gallows; instead, a guard awaited her, holding a pair of shearing scissors. He watched as she slowly walked up the stairs, and turned to face the crowd. She found Robin’s face and caught his eye, and she stared at him while the guard grabbed her long braid and wrenched her head back. She wanted to cry out in pain, but she kept her mouth shut. She would not give the Sheriff that satisfaction. Robin held her gaze as they lopped off her hair at her shoulders; the beautiful long braid fell to the ground.  
“Wasted beauty.” The Sheriff said. Gisborne, returned from Clun, nodded his agreement, and turned to go back inside. Marian was untied, and led off the stairs. From there she walked down a back alley, behind some shops. Robin caught up with her in seconds.  
“Are you alright?” She looked down; he lowered his head, trying to catch her gaze. Marian’s breath shortened with his face so close to hers.  
“I’m fine. Really.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I’m a lot better off than Roy. Go and get him. I’ll meet you back at Ravenskeep. We need to sew up that hole in your arm.” He knew she was more upset than she let on; she was deflecting. But she had a point. They had to get Roy out.  
“Alright. I’ll head straight back there after I am done here.”  
“Be careful.”  
“I’m always careful.” He winked at her and went back down the alley, slinking along in the shadows. He moved with the grace of a cat. He was quick, and agile, and quiet; he never disturbed a thing. Then he turned a corner and was gone.  
She sat back against the wall and ran her fingers through her hair. It felt weird, and different and wrong. She’d had long hair since she was a child. It felt weird to have it only barely brush her shoulders. She supposed it would be much easier to care for, and should she ever have to join Robin in the woods it would be much less of a nuisance. It was liberating, but at the same time it made her feel naked. She did not want to face the crowds; she would get over having short hair soon enough, but she was not sure if she could handle their faces. All of them, staring at her, with pity. They should not pity her; they should never pity her. She had been born with more than most of them earned in a lifetime; it was her who should pity them. And she did. And she wanted to help. But she could not defy the Sheriff again; she would be locked up in the dungeons, like Roy, and she would be unable to help anyone more. She had to be stealthier than that.  
She started making a plan as she headed back out into the square. Her thoughts kept her mind occupied enough to not pay much mind to the glances given to her by the townsfolk. She was surprised to see Sir Guy leading two horses towards her.  
“I thought you might like to go for a ride.”  
“Honestly, I would just like to go home.”  
“Then I will accompany you.”  
“Please, Sir Guy, as much as I value spending time with you, I would much appreciate time alone with my thoughts.”  
“At least let me see you try out your new horse.”  
“My new… what?”  
“I bought him especially for you. I know you have a keen eye for horses, and he is one of the best I’ve ever seen. I thought it might help you take your mind off of your hair.” As wrong as Gisborne usually was, he had actually hit the nail on the head this time.  
“Sir Guy, I cannot accept him. He must have cost a fortune.” She ran a hand down the gorgeous palomino’s golden coat. He was built well, and was thick with muscle. He had a lot of power.  
“He did. But I have a fortune. To spend on you, if you wish.” She pretended not to hear the last part as she petted the horse and gave him a small treat she always kept in her pockets. The horse nickered quietly and tried to stick his nose in her pockets, looking for more. She laughed. Having Gisborne out of the castle would help Robin as well…  
“Alright, Sir Guy. I will try him out.” He went to help her mount, but she needed none. She swung her leg up over the saddle with ease, a practiced hand flinging her skirts out of the way, and settling them to cover her legs. He gave a small bow and mounted his own horse, a tall black warhorse. Before he could get his seat, she was galloping off through the gates. He dug his heels into his own mount, trying to keep up.  
Robin watched them go, wishing that it was anyone else going with Marian; but at least it got Gisborne out of the way. He turned around, surprised to see Roy galloping through Nottingham square, guards in pursuit. Robin glanced around and found his men; they were all equally confused. They slipped back to their own horses and met Roy back in the woods.  
“Roy, man, how’d you get out?”  
“Oh, you know, just showed the Sheriff some of my moves… luck helped a bit too, I suppose.”  
“Glad to have you back Roy.” Robin patted him on the shoulder. “Did anybody find out anything about the baby’s mother?”   
“She works in the kitchen. ‘Is name’s Seth; the mother’s under the impression that the baby was sent to Kirklees to be raised by nuns. I didn’ have the heart to tell her the truth.” Everyone looked at Roy in surprise. “What, she fed me my meals in the dungeons.”  
“Well, someone will have to break it to her.” The camp was silent. It would be hard for a single mom to raise the child; it would be harder trying to raise Gisborne’s child in the castle that he basically ruled. Especially after being lied to about her son’s whereabouts and wellbeing. It would be a hard road for mother and baby. “We will return him tomorrow.” No one protested. They knew that the forest was not place to raise a child, and they definitely didn’t want the burden of raising a child. Not when their lives were constantly in jeopardy and they did not know where their next meal would come from. They dispersed; some went on guard duty, some went to bed, some collected dishes left from dinner. Roy approached Robin.  
“Can I talk to you for a second?”  
“Sure.” Robin could tell something was wrong. He was being to wonder about Roy’s miraculous escape from the Sheriff. They walked off into the woods a ways. “What is wrong?”  
Roy pulled a dagger out of his belt. Robin went tense then relaxed as Roy held it out for him to examine.  
“Where did you get this?”  
“The Sheriff gave it to me. He said that if I didn’ kill you before daybreak tomorrow, he’d kill my mother. My mum, Robin.”  
Robin ran his hands through his hair. “So that’s how you escaped.”  
“Yes. Robin, I don’t know what to do!”  
“It’s alright. We’ll head to the castle tonight instead; the others can return the baby, we’ll get your mother.” Roy nodded. He was not entirely sure what they would do afterward; his mother could not return with them. She could not live in the woods. But as long as she was no longer in the Sheriff’s clutches, that was enough.  
“Alright. Let’s do it.” They went back to camp. Robin grabbed Allan and Will. The four of them, plus the baby, headed to the castle.  
“So what’s the plan?” Will asked after they were out of earshot of the others.  
“You two will return the baby; Roy and I will tend to some other business.” Will did not press the subject; he knew Robin would tell them details if he wanted to. “It should not be that hard to get into the castle. We do happen to have a baby with us.” Robin looked down at the small life he was holding. He was continually amazed at how small Seth was; the tiny fingers and toes, the little button nose, the mouth that was quiet only when it was drinking milk out of a bottle or sleeping. The thin covering of brown hair. “I am glad that this baby seems to be taking after its mother. The world does not need another Gisborne.” The other three chuckled.   
They threw up their hoods as they approached the gates. Robin exposed the baby’s face. They started to walk through the gates; the guard stopped them.  
“What business do you have in the castle?”  
“This poor child is motherless. She died from the disease in Clun. We are from there also; the baby has taken a fever, and we have come to take him to see a physician and find his next of kin.” The guards looked at the baby; they doubtless had their own children. They felt sorry for the child, and ushered them in.  
“Told you.” Robin said, grinning. He handed Seth over to Will, and pointed them towards the kitchens. He and Roy headed for the dungeons. There were extra guards, as Robin had expected; they snuck past as many as they could, then took on the remaining guards. They had to act quickly; their presence would attract unwanted attention. Robin grabbed the keys off a fallen guard and ran down the stairs to the dungeons. Roy followed closely behind. They were confused to see the dungeons empty; they headed back up the stairs when they found their path blocked by a figure. Robin pointed his sword at him.  
“Oh, you are so predictable. Come in the middle of the night, rescue the woman from the dungeons, threaten me with a sword, blah blah blah… Well, you might want to change your approach next time. Oh wait, there won’t be a next time. Because you will hang. Tomorrow morning. All three of you.” Robin’s hand tightened on the hilt of his sword. He knew what he had to do; he had done it hundreds of times in Acre. For a few seconds the Sheriff’s face mingled with that of their enemy, Salah Al-din; then he remembered where he was, and the Sheriff’s face became his own once more. Robin raised is sword to strike; the Sheriff stepped back, and Gisborne stepped out of nowhere, deflecting Robin’s blow. They two fought for a few minutes, but Robin was at a serious disadvantage. He was already shorter than Gisborne, and they were fighting on steps, giving Gisborne a couple more inches, as well as better balance. A well aimed kick sent Robin flying down the steps; Gisborne started to give pursuit, but the Sheriff called him off. Before Robin was back on his feet, the Sheriff pushed Roy’s mother down the stairs, and slammed the door to the dungeons shut and slid the deadbolt into place. He could hear the Sheriff’s laughter recede into the distance.  
“Well, that could have gone better.” Robin acknowledged. Roy shot him a sideways glance.  
“Ya think?” Roy ran over to his mother. She was bruised, but otherwise unharmed. Robin paced, walking into all the cells. One had a small window; not large enough for even a child to fit through, and had bars on it, but it looked towards the kitchen. He watched and waited; sure enough, Allan and Will soon emerged, without the baby. Robin whistled at them. They both looked around but couldn’t see him. He stuck his arm as far as he could through the bars and beckoned to them. After checking for guards, they ran over.  
“What happened?”  
“Our plan did not go as well as we had planned. Can you open the door to the dungeons?”  
“Yeah. I know the man who built it; the lock side will be as strong as an ox, but the hinges will be extraordinarily weak.” Will and Allan had to dart back into the shadows as a patrol passed.  
“Robin, we can’t do it with all these guards. It will take time; I think they’ll notice.” Robin swore in a language none of the others were familiar with.  
“Try. But do not get yourself caught. Allan, go back to camp, and bring some of the others. We might need a new plan.” Will and Allan both nodded and left the window.  
Will had been right; he could not get through the door with so many guards. The dawn soon broke, and the prisoners were brought out by the numerous guards. The Sheriff had all of his guards on duty; he would take no chances. He wanted Robin Hood gone forever. Gisborne was present; he had two swords strapped to his belt as well as two small daggers. He almost hoped for Hood to make a run for it; he wanted the pleasure of killing him. But hanging would be just as effective, if not quite as rewarding.  
Too soon, dawn broke the darkness. The three prisoners were lead from the dungeon. The guards held them on the steps for everyone to see while the Sheriff gave a speech. Robin did not see Marian. She was probably still at Ravenskeep. He remembered his promise; that he would go see her. He hoped that his men would get here in time and think of something. He did not want his and Marian’s last conversation to be arguing over Gisborne’s child. He was surprised to find himself thinking of having his own children, someday; when Richard returned to England, when Robin could marry Marian, when he and his gang no longer had to skulk in the woods, when the Sheriff and Gisborne were locked up for their crimes against England and her king. But there was too much that could get in the way. The King was still off fighting a battle that could not be won quickly, if at all. It seemed pointless; but the King loved war. He shone when leading an army into battle. He found the daily work of being a king in a peaceful kingdom very tedious. He would rather clean a sword than do bookkeeping. So for now, Robin was going to be living in the woods, doing what he could for the villagers. And for Marian. He would never let Gisborne get to her. But to protect them he needed to live. He searched the crowd for his men. He found them, in a corner of the courtyard. He met their eyes, but they looked up to him for guidance; they thought he had a plan. Robin’s heart sank. The Sheriff had finished talking, and the guards were walking them towards the gallows.  
“MURDERER!!” A shriek came up from Robin’s right. He turned, surprised, to see a maid holding a knife to Gisborne’s throat. “HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU LEAVE HIM FOR DEAD? OUR BABY!!” Robin looked left and right; the guards were distracted. He let out a low whistle, gathering the attention of his men, and attacked. He had no weapon, but he did not need one. He was a trained warrior, with or without a weapon, and the guards did not stand a chance. They had been too focused on the woman threatening Gisborne. His men did the same. Will ran up to help Roy defend his mother; Little John appeared before long, and the three circled around the elderly woman and made their way for the gate. Much tried to get to Robin, but there were too many guards. He fought his way through the crowds, until there was a small break.  
“Master!” He cried, and threw him a sword. Robin caught it and swung, bringing four guards to the ground.  
“Kill them! Kill Locksley!” The Sheriff shouted, but he could barely be heard over the din.  
Gisborne, seeing Robin was making a break for it, pulled an elbow back and slammed it into the woman’s face. As she recoiled, he grabbed the arm holding the knife and wrenched it from her hand. He turned it in his hands, ready to use it on her, but an unexpected blow to the head and a kick in the stomach made him drop to his knees. Allan helped the poor woman off the ground and down into the crowd, back towards the kitchens to get Seth. Robin finally made it through the guards that swarmed around him and ran. He was small, and quick. The heavily armed guards could not hope to keep up with him.  
Gisborne picked himself up of the ground, and he reached for one of his small daggers. He found the maid first, the one who had ruined everything. Marian had not been in attendance, but she would certainly hear of it. And if Hood got away, she would be to blame. He took aim, and threw.  
Robin was feet away from Allan and Annie when he saw Gisborne throw the dagger. He launched himself forward, in front of the defenseless woman and child.  
The dagger buried itself deep in the flesh where Robin’s chest met his shoulder. It had missed his heart, but it prohibited him from moving his left arm much. Gisborne was surprised to see Locksley appear, but no less thrilled to see where his dagger had landed. He expected Locksley to drop, to run, to do something, but he stood there, staring at Gisborne. He raised another dagger, waiting for Robin to move so he could get a clear shot at the woman. Allan grabbed Annie’s hand, and they ran; Robin turned to go after them. Gisborne, seeing that they were escaping, threw the second dagger, aiming again for the woman. Robin stepped in front of them again; this time the dagger found itself in the flesh of his left thigh. Robin kept running. They were almost to the gate when Annie tripped over a loosened cobblestone. Seth, wrapped in his blankets, was tossed up into the air. Robin grabbed him while Allan pulled Annie to her feet, and they ran back out to the horses. Robin mounted up, with some difficulty. Roy pulled his mother up behind him, and Allan took Annie; they made for the woods.  
Once they were some distance into the woods, Robin slowed his horse.  
“Roy, Allan, with me. Will, go get Djaq, and meet us at Ravenskeep.” The men did not ask questions, although they were concerned.   
“Master, I will come with you.” Robin did not have the strength to argue, so he nodded. Much joined them as they turned away from the others. Robin set the pace; a slow gallop. It would cover a lot of ground, but it was smooth. Any movement made him cringe. He looked down, almost surprised to find the baby in his arms. The scene at the castle had been a blur, and he had not expected the baby to be in the midst of it. But here he was; alive against all odds. And without even a scratch. He couldn’t help but smile a bit, despite his own wounds.  
They eventually came to Ravenskeep. Marian came running out to meet them, even though her father yelled at her to get back into the house. The guards were gone; they had been called into the castle. A thick line of trees separated them from the nearest village; no one would see them. Annie reached up and took Seth out of Robin’s arms. Robin dismounted, and staggered; Much and Marian caught him. They each grabbed one of his arms around their shoulders and hurried into the house. Allan took the horses back into the woods and sent them back to camp before joining them inside. Roy escorted the women and the child to Marian’s room at her orders.  
Marian’s father stood watch by the window. Much and Allan hoisted Robin up on the table while Marian fetched a bowl of wine and bandaging supplies. She ripped the cloth surrounding the dagger in his chest, then helped him remove his shirt, careful not to disturb the knife.  
“Pants.” She said.  
“You can’t be serious.” He gasped, cringing as his motion moved the knife in his chest.  
“Pants.”   
“You know, this isn’t really what I had in mind when I thought about you undressing me.”  
“Be quiet before I stick another knife in you. Would it make you feel better if I just cut the leg off your pants?”  
“Yes.”  
“Fine then.” The men took his boots off as she sawed at the cloth with a small kitchen knife. They worked the pant leg off, and Marian rolled the remainder of it up, clear of the injury. She dipped a cloth in the bowl of wine and cleaned off the areas of skin surrounding the daggers, as well as the wound made earlier by the arrow. As she finished, Will entered with Djaq. Djaq cursed at him in Arabic; Robin answered him in turn. Djaq shook his head and rolled his eyes, then stood next to Marian.  
“We need to get these daggers out.”  
“Yes.”  
“Do you have cloth to staunch the bleeding?”  
“Yes.” Marian handed him a bunch.  
“Ok. Robin, this will hurt.” Robin gave him a thumbs-up.  
Marian shook her head. “Men.” Djaq snickered and packed the cloth around the wound.  
“Hold it there.” Marian placed her hands on the cloth on Robin’s leg. Djaq grasped the hilt of the dagger and pulled; Robin yelled and Marian pressed down on the cloth. She put her weight against it; she could already feel the blood welling up underneath the cloth. Robin’s knuckles turned white as he grasped the sides of the table.  
“Needle?”  
“Next to the wine.”   
Djaq threaded it with ease; Marian pulled the cloth off one end of the wound, exposing only a small portion of it. He cleaned it with the wine cloth, and started sewing. Robin’s breathing grew ragged. As Djaq sewed, Marian moved the cloth more and more, never exposing the whole wound. She pulled the cloth up as Djaq finished, worried at how much blood the cloth contained, and how much was spread across his leg. She dumped the soiled cloths on the floor to clean up later. Djaq grabbed more of the cloth and padded it around the next wound.  
“Your turn.”  
Marian grabbed the hilt of the second dagger, buried deep in Robin’s chest, and pulled. It was difficult to pull out, but she was not weak; it dropped to the floor as she threaded a needle, and grabbed a clean rag to dip in the wine. They repeated the procedure, reversed roles, and got the second hole closed up. Djaq squatted to peer at the last wound. Marian bent down to look at it as well.  
“This needs to be cleaned. It’s festering.” Djaq said.  
“I agree.”  
“What are you saying?” Robin said, trying to look down his arm.  
“We just need to clean it up.” It would be painful, possibly even more so than the removal of the daggers. It would not take both of them, Marian knew, and trusted Djaq more than herself. She gave him a small knife, dipped in wine, and then stepped back. She grabbed Robin’s hand as Djaq started cutting away flesh. His grip tightened, and she ran her other hand along his forearm, trying to get him to relax even slightly. Djaq’s work would be easier if Robin wasn’t so tense.  
When Djaq finished tending to his arm, Robin let go of Marian’s hand. She dampened a cloth and cleaned up the blood that tarnished his skin. She looked at him. He was pale, and sweating. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was ragged. She grabbed another clean, damp rag and sat down on the table next to him. She leaned over him and started patting his face with the damp cloth.  
“Robin. Look at me.” He opened his eyes, but he did not see her; he saw the battle field where he had been stabbed and left for dead; that was the last time he had felt this kind of pain. He saw sand, and soldiers, and death… a lot of death. To men on both sides. The king was in danger… he needed to get to the King…  
“Robin!” He was confused. It was definitely a female voice, but no women were allowed on the battlefield… his mind became groggy and he fought to stay awake. “Robin, come back to me.” His mind started to clear and his eyes focused on Marian’s face. The truth came flooding back to him. He was home, in England, and he was with Marian. And he was safe, at least for the moment.  
“No need to make a fuss.” He grunted. She laughed relief and kissed his forehead. “Surely I deserve better than that.” He winked.  
“What, for nearly getting yourself killed? After I told you to be careful? Or for not coming here after you said you would?”  
“Hey, I got here. Just a little later than anticipated. And not quite in the way anticipated. But I got here!”  
“And scared me nearly half to death!”  
“Aw, you were worried.” He said, grinning up at her. She stood up, ignoring his last comment.  
“You need to sleep.”  
“And yet I appear to be a table in the middle of your house.”  
“Aren’t you observant. Much, Allan, Will, can you move him up to my room?” They nodded and slipped him off the table. They made slow progress up the stairs. Marian’s father approached her as Djaq started to clean up the mess.  
“Marian, do you think this is wise? Letting him stay here?”  
“What do you expect me to do? He is not fit to travel; I will not turn him out. He is a patient; I will treat him like one.”  
“This was not what I had in mind for you when I sent you to the physician for lessons.”  
“Children don’t always grow up to be what their parents’ desire.”  
“That is becoming quite apparent.”   
Marian turned and walked up the stairs. Robin was asleep by the time she reached them. The men turned to look at her, as if asking her what to do. She wasn’t entirely sure herself, but decided that something needed to be done.  
“Allan, Will, go back to camp and let everyone know what has happened. I will send for you when he is strong enough to go back.” They nodded and left the room. She sat at her desk and wrote a quick note. “Roy, take this to Lady Marlene in Abington. Bring me back her reply.” He nodded and followed Will and Allan. She turned to the women. “There are servants cooking in the kitchen. They will provide you with food and drink.” Annie wrapped her arms around Seth and joined the old woman at the doorway. She stopped and turned around.  
“Thank you, Lady Marian. It is much appreciated.”  
“Of course.” She bowed her head and the trio descended the stairs. Much was the only man left.  
“I will not leave my master’s side.” He said, glaring at Marian.  
“I was not going to ask you to.” She slumped down in her chair, sighing. All she wanted to do was sleep, but Robin was in her bed. “It seems to me that all he ever does when he comes here is sleep. I think he uses my bed more than I do.”  
“I have not seen him sleep this soundly since… well, since before we left for the Holy Land.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“He has dreams, my lady. Awful dreams. Of the war. Of fighting alongside the king, of the night he was injured, and I can only assume of the time he spent in the Saracen camp after being captured.”  
“He was captured?”  
“Did he not tell you?”  
“No. He will not speak of the war.”  
“He was captured in a raid on our camp. He gave himself up so that Richard could get away. He spent a year in that camp before Richard was able to ransom him out.”  
“Richard ransomed him out? The great Lionheart himself?”  
“Yes. Richard loved Robin. He was the only person the king would listen to.”  
Marian was silent. There was so much she did not know about the man that was laying in her bed. When she did not speak, Much decided to change the subject.  
“Does he sleep well when he is here?”  
“Yes. Even if he does not sleep nearly enough. He is always so tired.”  
Much looked at her through narrowed eyes. “So, you’ve never seen him have a nightmare?”  
“No. Does that happen often at camp?”  
“Every time he tries to sleep. Usually wakes the whole camp up; I think he’s embarrassed by it. He sleeps very little now.”  
“What is it like?”  
“Well, very much like what happened downstairs. It’s like he thinks he’s back in the Holy Land again. I’m not sure his brain is entirely in England all the time.”  
Marian did not have an answer for him. No wonder he had fallen asleep here so often.  
“What happened today? Whose daggers were those?”  
“Gisborne’s. Robin and Roy are the only two who know how they managed to get locked in the Sheriff’s dungeons, but they were sentenced to be hanged this morning. The Sheriff called in all the guards last night, and they were there waiting for them. They probably would have been hanged, except Annie went after Gisborne with a knife. Robin and Roy attacked the guards; the rest of us joined in. Allan rescued Annie; Gisborne was about to kill her. They got Seth out of the kitchens, and Gisborne threw a dagger at her and the baby; Robin saw it and lunged in front of it.”  
“The one in his chest.”  
“Yes. They made a break for it. Gisborne got desperate and hurtled another one.”  
“The one in his leg.”  
“Yep. He didn’t break stride though. They made it through the gates, and Annie tripped and fell. Seth went flying, Robin caught him, and carried him here.”  
“So, all of Nottingham saw a woman openly accuse Gisborne of being the father of her child?”  
“Yes. As well as trying to kill the baby. I think most of them saw him try to kill her too.”  
Marian had nothing more to say to that. She looked at Robin. He seemed peaceful. He looked almost innocent, although the lines across his face and the bloody wounds told a different story. She wanted to help him so bad, to help him heal. A soft knock on her door drew her attention away. Her father was standing in the doorway. “I need to talk to you.” She got up and walked down the stairs with him. Djaq had finished cleaning up the mess and left. She and her father were alone.  
“I’m sorry.”  
Marian had not expected that. “What?”  
“I’m sorry. I was wrong.”  
So she had heard him correctly. She just wasn’t sure she followed.  
“About what, exactly?”  
“Everything. I came up to try and convince you to move him out of here, but I heard your conversation with Much. There was a lot which I did not know.”  
“How much did you hear?”  
“I think most of it. And I realized that he was the kind of man that I would be proud to call my son. “  
“What exactly are you saying?”  
“That I support Robin. And I support you. And I support what both of you are trying to accomplish.”  
Marian ran to her father and hugged him. “You have no idea how amazing it is to hear you say that.”   
“Just, promise me that you will be careful.”  
“I promise.”  
“I should have known long ago that I could not try and order you around. You have too much of your mother in you.”  
“And that’s why you love me.” She smiled at him.  
“One of the many reasons. Now, go see to your patient. I will have the servants set up an extra cot in your room.”  
“Thank you, father.” She hugged him again, and ran back up the stairs. He sighed. He had only wanted their lives to be simple, but it seemed that the right way and the simple way were two different things. And he would follow his daughter down the right road as long as she insisted on it.

Marian kept Robin at her house for a couple of days. She fed him and let him sleep; she routinely checked his wounds. They seemed to be healing well. Djaq would stop by occasionally to check on him as well; he too agreed that the wounds were healing well. Much stayed by Robin’s side most of the time, unless he was offered food. Marian would sit with Robin when she sent Much to the kitchens. Most times he was asleep, but on the third day he was awake and jesting with Much when she sent him to eat.  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Fantastic.”  
“Really?”  
“Like I got run over by a herd of horses.” He grinned at her; she smiled back.  
“Much told me everything.”  
“About how I ended up with two daggers sticking out of me?”  
“Yes. And a little about the war, too.” Immediately Marian saw a shield come up on Robin’s face and across his eyes. “I will not ask you to talk about it, Robin, but I think it would help if you did talk to someone. Just know that I am always here for you, alright?” He nodded, and massaged his eyes with the heels of his hands, as if trying to push the memories back. He was silent for a little while, trying to find the right words.  
“War… it changes a person. And talking about it, well, it makes you see what’s changed, and what’s caused it. It makes you reevaluate yourself on a whole different level. The things you see, and experience, are things no person should ever have to go through. Men who return from war talk about the glory of it all, because that’s all they want to remember. But it’s so much more than that, and it’s so much worse than that. And to talk about those experiences is to live through them all over again. Which is something no soldier ever wants to do.”   
Marian was silent. She wasn’t sure how to respond; this was the first time he’d opened up to her about his experience in the Holy Land. She did not want to ruin it with words, so instead she picked up his hand and kissed it.  
Much came bumbling back up the stairs, hands carrying a plate of food for Robin. “Roy’s back.” He told her through a mouthful of bread. Marian squeezed Robin’s hand then let it drop back on the bed as she got up.  
“Have you been ordering my men around?”  
“You were asleep.” She shrugged, grinning, and went out the door and down the stairs. Robin shook his head, and a small smile played around his mouth.  
Roy held out a letter to her, and she hurriedly opened it and read it.  
“Very good.” She murmured, turning to go to the room where Roy’s mother, Annie, and Seth had been sleeping. She beckoned for Roy to follow her. She knocked and their door and they bade her to enter.  
“I just got word back from Lady Arlene. She is willing to take both of you into her service if you want to go. She is a kind and understanding mistress; she will treat both of you well, and Seth will be well provided for.” Both women stood up.  
“Thank you Lady Marian. It is very much appreciated.” Annie gave her a small curtsy. “Seth and I accept your offer.”  
“As will I. I have no life left here now. Roy, promise me you will come and visit?”  
“Of course, mother.”  
“Roy, if you don’t mind accompanying them, you can take the wagon. I’m sure that your outlaw friends will give you safe passage through Sherwood Forest.”  
“Of course.” He went outside to get the wagon set up. Marian turned to leave.  
“Lady Marian, could I speak to Robin before we leave?” Annie asked. Marian nodded and beckoned for her to follow.  
They could hear Robin and Much laughing as they climbed the stairs. Marian knocked softly as they entered the room. Annie gingerly crossed the threshold, and came up short.  
“Robin, I- I just wanted to say thank you. From me, and from Seth. We owe you our lives.”  
“And I believe I owe mine to you. We were headed to the gallows when you made your appearance.”  
“I must admit I hadn’t thought about the consequences.”  
“I must admit, I hardly ever do either.” He gave her a smile she gingerly returned.  
“Just, thank you.” She gave him a small curtsy and went back downstairs to prepare for the journey. Marian turned to follow her, but Robin called her back.  
“I need to go back to my camp.”  
“Robin, you need to heal. You can do that better here than in the woods.”  
“You and Djaq both said that I am healing fine. Gisborne’s little embarrassment will keep him away for a little while, but soon enough he’ll be here to see you again. And if he finds me here, then you and your father will hang. I can’t allow that. I will be fine.”  
“Alright, get up and walk, then, if you’re so fine.”  
“I will.” He moved to get up, putting weight only on his right leg. He swayed a little bit, not used to being upright, but he steadied himself. He limped across the room. “See? No problem.” His face was white as a sheet and his words came out through clenched teeth.  
“And how exactly to you mean to ride a horse?”  
“Very carefully.” He winked at her.  
“Robin…” Her hands flew to her face in exasperation.  
“If you’re so worried, then ride with me to camp.”  
“Robin, I can’t, my father-“  
“Will be fine for a couple of hours on his own, I’m sure.”  
“How will I know that you will not go and get yourself into more trouble?”  
“You won’t.”  
“Then why would I let you go? You are my patient, it is my job to ensure your safety.”  
“You’re a physician, not a body guard. Although, you’re not even a physician, really. But I must say I am grateful that you know medicine. I will have Djaq out in the woods with me, so I won’t be completely on my own. And you are welcome to visit me and check on me any time you want.”  
“Really? You won’t mind having a woman in your camp?”  
“Not at all! Truth be told, it could use a bit of a woman’s touch.”  
“Fine. You can go. But I will ride back to camp with you, and I expect you to follow all of Djaq’s orders. You are not to leave camp until he tells you that you can do so.”  
“Deal. So, do you happen to have any crutches lying about?”  
“I thought you could walk just fine.”  
“I could, but it would be a bit easier to do so with crutches.” He gave her an impish grin.  
“Fine. I will get some for you.” She walked out of the room, rolling her eyes. “Men.”  
Robin turned around to see Much scowling at him. “What?”  
“I think Marian is right. I do not think we should leave just yet.”  
“Why? Because of the food? I’m sure if you asked really nice Marian would give you some cooking lessons. I think everyone in the camp would benefit from that.”  
“Now, master, I- What do you mean, the whole camp would benefit? My cooking is just fine!”  
“Yeah, sure it is.” Robin nodded, trying to hide a smile.  
“What? What is wrong with my cooking?”  
“Well… Now, these are not my words, mind you, but some of the men have complained that the meat is dry and overcooked, the bread is as hard as stone, and your stews have no flavor.”  
“No flavor! There is no basis for these accusations! My stews have lots of flavor! And the meat is not overcooked, it is thoroughly cooked. I do not want anyone to catch a disease from undercooked meat!”  
“Sure. We should go tell them that. As soon as we get back to camp.”  
“Yes we should. We should go right now.”  
“Indeed.”  
“I will tell them off, I will.” Much went down the stairs to get the horses, grumbling to himself. Marian walked in holding crutches.  
“What did you say to him?”  
“That his cooking is quite awful.”  
“Is it really that bad?”  
“It’s some of the worst food I’ve had in my life. Honestly.”  
“Well, I can give him a piece of advice or two when we get back to camp, if you’d like.”  
“That would be amazing.”  
“Anyway, here are some crutches. They’ll probably be a little short for you, but it is all we have.”  
“Thank you.” He propped himself up on them, and was surprised to find his knees dangling close to the ground. “A little short?”  
“My father had them made for me when I was ten. I was thrown from a horse and broke my leg, but I wouldn’t stay in bed. My father gave me those out of fear that I would reinjure myself if I put too much weight on my leg.”  
“So, you can ride and train horses, treat animals and men, you know about the care and manufacturing of weapons… is there anything you can’t do?”  
“Well, I would like to learn how to fight.”  
“Why?”  
“So I can defend myself. My brother gave me lessons when I was little, but…“  
“Your brother? You have a brother?”  
“Had.” She said quietly.  
“Oh. I- I’m sorry.” He said softly. “How did I not know that?”  
“Because I never told you. You are not the only one with secrets, Robin.”  
“How did he die?”  
“Long story.” Robin could tell she did not want to talk about it, so he didn’t press it.  
“How much did you learn?”  
“Well, I know how to use a bow. I’m not a great shot, but I know how to use it. He started to teach me how to use a sword.”  
“Well, if you’d like, I’ll give you fighting lessons in exchange for you teaching Much how to cook.”  
“Deal.”   
He threw one crutch to the ground and used the other like a cane. They made slow progress down the stairs. Marian’s father stopped them at the bottom.  
“Robin.”  
“Sir Edward. Have you gotten ready the letters I asked for?”  
“Yes.” Edward handed him a parcel of envelopes tied together. “I do not need to tell you what would happen if these ended up in the wrong hands.”  
“Indeed not. I will make sure that does not happen.” They nodded to each other and Robin limped out the door to where Much was standing with two horses. “Much, we will need another horse.”  
“No we won’t.” Marian said.  
“I thought you were coming with us?”  
“I am. Robin, you re still in no shape to ride a horse. You need the use of both your legs. You will ride behind me.”  
“You can’t be serious.”  
“You want to get back to camp; that is how I will get you there.”  
Robin shook his head. “Fine.”  
Marian mounted the horse with ease and held out a hand to Robin. He grasped it, and with help from Much, he settled on the horse behind Marian. He slipped his hands around her waist and lay against her back. His breath was in her ear as they rode into the woods. “This is nice, we should do this more often.” He whispered. She could hear the grin in his voice, and she gave him a quick jab to the ribs with her elbow. “Ow! I’m sure you don’t do that to Gisborne.”  
“No, he’d probably hang me. Or run me through with a sword.”  
“I think there are other things he’d like to do first.”  
“Oh, will you shut up before I hit you again. This time it will hurt more, I promise.”  
“What, you’ll aim for my stomach?”  
“Lower.”  
“Oi! Watch it!”  
“You watch it.”  
“Point taken.”  
“Good.”  
He kept quiet the rest of the ride, although he couldn’t help but admire Marian’s tongue. She was quick and her responses were short and to the point. He would not want to get in a serious argument with her; their short jests at each other were fun, but he would not want to be on the receiving end of her anger.  
Marian found that she enjoyed having Robin so close. The fact that they could not be together made her desire him even more. He was intelligent, and witty, and he had a certain charm. He had a way of putting people at ease around him, while she noticed that Gisborne and the Sheriff earned complete opposite reactions from people. And most of all he was good; he had a heart of gold. He always put others welfare before his own. Perhaps that was why the king trusted him so much. Gisborne had dubbed him a common outlaw, but he was anything but common. And that would be Gisborne’s downfall.


	6. The Silver Arrow

Marian visited their camp a couple of times a week, to give and receive lessons. It started to feel like a second home to her. Robin was glad for her presence, and the rest of the men accepted her. If nothing else, they appreciated that Much’s cooking had greatly improved.   
Marian, too, was improving. They switched every lesson between archery and sword work. Will made them wooden swords to start with, which Marian at first despised then greatly appreciated. She had developed a feel for the sword, and was now learning to anticipate her opponent’s moves. Her aim with a bow and arrow was greatly improving; she could actually hit a target from a good distance away most of the time. Robin was impressed with her improvement; soon she would be a better fighter than half his men. She was already a better shot than most of them.  
She had seen very little of Gisborne; he came calling a couple days after she had taken Robin back to camp, and all she had to do was mention his child born out of wedlock and he ran off with his tail between his legs. She knew it wouldn’t last forever; eventually he’d be back as determined as ever to win her hand. But for now, she could enjoy the freedom of time spent with Robin.  
The middle of summer brought with it blindingly hot days; even the forest, sheltered by the trees, was stifling. Marian could not stand to be inside her house; even when the cooking fires were extinguished the heat was unbearable. She was getting her horse ready to ride into the woods when Gisborne came galloping through Ravenskeep’s gates. He was, as always, dressed head to toe in black leather; she imagined that he would be rather uncomfortable in the heat, but neither made any mention of it.  
“Sir Guy, to what do we owe the pleasure?”  
“I have orders from the Sheriff to bring you to Nottingham.”  
“For what purpose?”  
“He has called together a meeting of the nobles and wishes for you and your father to attend.”  
Marian relaxed a little. “I will go and fetch my father.” She handed her horse’s reins to a stable boy and retreated back into the house. All the windows had been flung open, but no breeze stirred the stifling air. “Father!”  
Her father came out of his room, looking very annoyed to be disturbed. “What is it?”  
“The Sheriff wishes for us to join him in Nottingham.”  
“Well, then, we would not wish to keep the Sheriff waiting.” He grumbled as he strode out the door. “Ah, Sir Guy, how are you my lad?” He said, beaming at him. He and Marian agreed that it was best for her father to remain in Gisborne’s good graces.  
“Have you thought any more about the proposal I have given you?”  
“Indeed. And while I think that it would be wise, I will give Marian her own say in matters that will affect her life more than mine.”  
“Pity. I do not think that a woman is capable of making such decisions.”  
“You and me both, Sir Guy. But, it was her mother’s dying wish that Marian only marry when and who she wants, and I would feel dishonest were I to disrespect that.”  
“Indeed.” Gisborne said no more, but only stared at Marian as she lifted herself gracefully into the saddle of her waiting horse. Her father was unnerved by this, but said nothing. They needed Gisborne on their side if they had to take on the Sheriff.  
Robin watched the scene unfold from his hiding spot in the woods. He knew Marian would likely want to come to the woods on a day as hot as this one, and had been waiting for her. He grew angry at the sight of Gisborne. The man who had taken away his lands, his wealth, his power, and even attempted, on more than one occasion, to take his life. But none of that mattered, not as long as Robin still had Marian. He would not let Guy take that away too. He tried to push that out of his mind as he thought of something else. If the Sheriff was having a council of nobles, then that would leave him, Gisborne, and a large part of the guard occupied; it would be the perfect time to strike. He turned to head back to his camp as Marian rode towards Nottingham with Guy and her father.  
“So, we take the Sheriff’s gold that he keeps locked up in the safe in his quarters, and head back to camp without anyone being any the wiser. The Sheriff will not discover the theft until after the council is dismissed.”  
“Robin, that sounds like a fantastic deal and all, but can’t we just let it go, just this once? It’s way too hot to think about trying to rob the Sheriff.” Allan was lounged amongst tree roots, fanning himself with a small, leafy branch.  
“The great outlaws of Sherwood, struck down by the heat of summer? Come on guys, it’s the perfect opportunity, staring us in the face!”  
“I’m with Robin.” Much stated to no one in particular.  
“No surprise there.” Allan scoffed, more to himself than anyone else, although he got a couple of snickers from some of the other men.  
“And what is that supposed to mean?” Much asked indignantly.  
“It doesn’t mean anything, Much, just forget about it.” Will said.  
“It means that if Robin asked you to drink his piss you’d do it.” Allan spat.  
“Oi, now that’s enough.” Robin stated. Allan and Much ignored him.  
“If you are implying that I would fight and die for my master, you are correct. I think I’ve already proved that by following him into war and becoming an outlaw. There is something respectable about trusting someone besides yourself, Allan, you should try it sometime.”  
“I ain’t interested in becoming no one’s lap dog.”  
“That’s it!” Much stood up to confront Allan; Robin grabbed his arm and roughly sat him back down.  
“Well, apparently it’s not too hot to pick fights amongst ourselves. We go to Nottingham.”  
“Aye, I agree. Nottingham.” Little John offered his support; Robin nodded to him thankfully.  
Despite being so unwilling before, Allan had thought of a rather ingenious way to get into the castle. He seemed to be uncannily good at finding ways to sneak past the guards. This plan involved them stowing away in a hidden compartment of a milk cart on its way to make a delivery to Nottingham Castle’s kitchens. Once they were in, they each took up their positions. Robin and Will snagged two guards and knocked them unconscious. They stole their uniforms and made their way up to the Sheriff’s room. It was guarded, as they suspected.  
“We need to get something out of the Sheriff’s quarters.”  
“Like that’s going to happen. I don’t fancy having my head roll if something goes missing, do you?” The first guard said.  
“Not me, I like my head staying squarely between my shoulders.” The second guard answered.  
“I suspect your heads will roll if you do not let us in. The Sheriff expressly requested something from his chambers that he needs for the council of nobles. If he has to come and retrieve it himself, I believe he will be in a less than agreeable mood. So, unless if you want four heads to roll, you will step aside.”  
The two guards glanced warily at Robin for a couple of seconds, then moved out of the way.  
“Thank you.”Will said curtly, and they entered the room. It did not take them long to find the safe, and it took only minutes for Will to crack it. They emptied the money into bags, and Robin left the Sheriff a little note inside the empty safe. They closed it and hid it again, and grabbed a pile of papers of the desk. They walked out again.  
“Well, it took you a long while to just get those papers.”  
“Have you seen the state of that man’s desk? Would you want to be the one handing him the wrong papers?”  
“Hmm, no, I suppose not. You’d better be on your way, or the Sheriff will be mighty angry with you.”  
“Indeed.” Robin bowed his head and he and Will headed back down the corridor. In no time at all they were headed through the gates and back out to towards the forest.  
Back at camp they rejoiced at their success. The Sheriff was not a poor man, and the money from his safe could feed a village or two for months.  
“Robin, what was in the note that you left him?” Will asked.  
“It just said that he should rest well knowing that his gold and silver would be put to good use helping the poor of Nottinghamshire.”  
“He’ll be bloody angry at that mate.” Allan said, shaking his head. “That’s just cruel.”  
“No crueler than taking that money from starving peasants in the first place.” John answered  
“Fair point.” Allan said, resting his head back against a tree. The sun was starting to set, although the night did not seem to bring with it any promise of cooler weather. Robin thought about visiting Ravenskeep again; the Sheriff rarely called the Council more than the once a month that they were required to do. He was wondering what the Sheriff was up to.  
He decided against it. His men were starting to notice his absences, and it did not take much imagination to jump to the wrong conclusions. He was spending hours every couple of nights with Marian; while he spent most of that time sleeping and the other bit of time they spent conversing, his men were starting to think something more was happening that Robin wasn’t telling them about. Even Much had started to cast sideways glances at Robin when he returned from Ravenskeep.  
So he decided to stay at camp for the night and pay Marian a visit in the morning. He thought about trying to sleep; he was really tired, and the dreams hadn’t bothered him in a while, not since he’d been sleeping in Marian’s company. So as the stars started to pop out, and the campfire started to die, Robin lowered himself onto his makeshift bed. It was rather uncomfortable, especially compared to Marian’s bed, but it was better than sleeping on the bare ground. Within minutes he was asleep.  
He looked around; all he could see were walls, destroyed by trebuchets; underneath giant blocks of stones laid hundreds of Saracen bodies. The ones that still had life in them were fighting the Christians with their curved blades. Metal of swords and armor glinted and shined in the relentless sun. He was sweating profusely under his armor, but he did not dare take it off. He wore a white tunic over his armor with the Lionheart’s red insignia on it. He was Sir Robin of Locksley, fighting for king and country. His long sword cut through flesh as his horse galloped through the ruin. Suddenly his horse gave way, dying from a sword thrust in its throat. Robin tumbled to the ground and saw a face, covered by a cloth so only the eyes were visible, raising a sword to end Robin’s life…  
Robin’s eyes snapped open as he kicked out with his feet. There was indeed someone standing over him with a sword, but it was not a Saracen; it was Adam Bell. Robin’s kicked landed hard on Bell’s shins; he staggered back from pain and surprise, and Robin launched himself off the ground grabbing his sword. He yelled to his men; they awoke and reached also for their weapons. A quick glance around told Bell that he and his men were gravely out numbered. He focused back on Robin.  
“This ends here, now, Locksley. You and me. No one else interferes.”  
“Now, tell me, why would I want to do that? It seems that my men and I have already won.”  
“And what exactly to you plan to do to us? I know you do not harm man nor beast; will you give us a slap on the wrist before we go?”  
“You are correct, we do not harm man nor beast. Vermin, on the other hand…” Robin’s curved place slashed through the air; Bell met it with his own. “If I win, you will leave us alone. Or next time, we will kill you.”  
“And if I win?” Bell sneered.  
“Then you and your men can escape my camp with all of your limbs intact.”  
“You’re lying. You would not harm us.”  
“Are you willing to risk your hand on that wager?”  
Bell debated in his head for a few moments, then nodded. Robin readied himself; Bell attacked first, and Robin easily deflected it. Robin attacked with incredible speed, and it was all Bell could do to keep the flashing sword away from his body. He stumbled backward, then regained his composure and threw his weight back into the fight.   
It was over in a matter of minutes. Bell was a decent swordsman, but was no match for Robin. He lay on the ground looking up Robin’s blade that was held at his neck. Robin stepped back. “Leave. Now. And do not cause us any more trouble, or you will regret it.” He nodded to his men; they let Bell’s men go. They sulked out of the camp.  
Robin sank back down on his bed. His hands were shaking a bit, partly from his dream, and partly from the thought of how easily Bell had slipped into their camp unnoticed. Had he been gone, some if not all of his men would likely have been killed in their sleep. If he had not awoken, he would be dead along with them. The dream had been so real; he could feel the sand whipping across his face, and the incredible relentless heat; hear the clash of metal on metal, metal on stone, metal on bone, and the shouts of living and dying men alike; he could see the death of not only soldiers, but of women and children too, mindlessly slaughtered in the name of God. He was parched, but the only rivers around were those of blood.   
Now that he was awake, he could separate dreams from reality. It was indeed hot, but it was the humid heat of England, not the cruel heat of the Holy Land. There was not sand on his face, only dirt. The bodies around him were those of his sleeping comrades, not men slain in the name of glory. He was indeed thirsty, but there was a canteen of fresh, cool water hanging on the side of the cave. He walked over to it and took a long drink, wiping off the drips that made their way through the scruff of his beard with the back of his hand. He was in England; the only Saracen around was one of his dearest friends.  
He wished Marian was there. She calmed him. It wasn’t anything that she said, or did; it was just her presence. It was knowing that she cared about him. And it was that they operated on the same level; she understood him when his men didn’t, when even Much, who had fought in the Holy Land with him, was oblivious to the torment of Robin’s soul. He felt that she could see straight through him, through the shield that he put up for everyone else, and could see the damage left behind from the war.  
He knew he should sleep more, that there were many hours left before dawn, but he could not calm his racing heart. He sat on his bed, his knees tucked up under his chin and his hands folded around his ankles, staring into the night. Most of the men were back asleep already; a few had volunteered to stay up and keep watch. Robin knew it wasn’t necessary; Bell wouldn’t dare invade their camp again.  
He wondered again how Bell had gotten into their camp unnoticed. He had posted extra guards; either both Bell and his men were invisible, or they had someone working for him in their camp. His thoughts were broken when Will approached him.  
“Robin, I’m sorry, I was supposed to be the one awake and watching the camp tonight.”  
“It’s alright. No harm done. Besides, had you been awake, you probably would have been the first one they killed.”  
“How did you know they were coming?”  
“I didn’t.”  
“Then why were you awake?”  
“I wasn’t.” Robin didn’t want to talk about it; Will moved on.  
“Robin, Henry told me to go ahead and go to sleep, that he would take my watch for me. He’s not here.”  
Robin’s head snapped up, and his eyes searched through the sleeping bodies. Will was right; Henry was not there. He had been a new recruit; he had only joined a few weeks before. He hadn’t seemed any different than the others. “I think he was supposed to be on guard duty tonight.” He finally said.  
“You don’t think… you don’t think that he let them in, do you?”  
“It looks that way.”  
“What do we do?”  
“Nothing, for the moment. We will question him in the morning. If we can find him.”  
Will nodded and returned to his post. Robin sat on his bed, unmoving, every muscle tense. Every shadow that moved drew his attention. Night was no friend to him; he had been captured during a night raid. The shadows danced with the leaves, as if taunting him. He sat stock still, until the sun broke across the horizon. He got up and left as the rest of the camp was waking, taking Charlemagne to Marian’s house.  
Robin climbed up through her window, like usual. She was awake too, and dressed. She looked up at him as he came in.  
“I’m sorry I did not come to the woods yesterday. I was called to the castle.”  
“I know. I saw Gisborne come and pick you up.”  
“You were watching?”  
“I was waiting for you and got curious when you did not show. What happened at the council of nobles?”  
She glanced up at him and saw dark circles under his eyes. “Did you not sleep last night?”  
“Answer the question.”  
“The Sheriff had an announcement to make.”  
“What announcement?”  
“I will tell you after you tell me why you did not sleep last night. Was it the dreams?”  
“How do you know about the dreams?”  
“Much told me.”  
“Of course he did.” Robin sighed and shook his head.  
“Well, was it the dreams?”  
“Sort of.”  
“Well?”  
“Bell attacked our camp last night.”  
“And you fought him off? Is everyone alright?”  
“Yes. In my dreams I was back in the Holy Land, and I was lying on the ground as a Saracen raised his sword to kill me. In reality, it was Bell.”  
“Your dream woke you up in time to save your life?”  
“Yes.”  
She couldn’t even begin to imagine how conflicting that was for him. To have these dreams torture him, night after night, only come to have one save his life. She reached out and touched his shoulder, and was surprised to find the muscle underneath the shirt very tense. “And you could not sleep again after Bell left?”  
“No.”  
She didn’t answer for awhile. Instead she walked behind him and started working her fingers into the muscles of his shoulders. He let out a sigh and she could feel him start to relax. She didn’t want to tell him the news that the Sheriff had delivered, she wanted to give him a bit of peace for a while. But she knew that he’d only be angry at her if she didn’t tell him. And if anyone deserved to know, it was Robin.  
“What was the news?”  
“You’re not going to like it.”  
“Doesn’t matter.”  
“The King has been captured in the Holy Land and is being held for ransom by the Germans.”  
“What? The Germans? They are our allies!”  
“Apparently the king offended them and they decided to take their leave. And then decided they could make some money out of the deal.”  
“How much money?”  
“A hundred thousand pounds.”  
Robin let out a slow whistle. That was a hefty price.  
“The Sheriff has raised taxes triple fold.”  
“He can’t do that! The people cannot afford it as it is!”  
“I know that! And I think the Sheriff does too, although I can tell you he’d never give any of his own money for the cause. He’s far too deep in John’s pocket to do anything to help bring Richard home.” Robin noticed that she did not call the king by his title, but rather by his name; just like he did.   
“Indeed.” Robin murmured, his head spinning. He got up and paced the room. Marian let her hands fall back to her lap. A knock rang out from their front door. Robin froze.  
“Stay here.” Marian left the room momentarily, then came hurrying back. “It’s Gisborne. You need to leave, now.”  
“I’ll come back later, and we’ll finish our conversation.”  
She shooed him out the window as Guy came up the stairs.   
“My Lady.”  
“Sir Guy, to what do we owe the pleasure?”  
“The Sheriff is throwing a fair to raise money for the King’s ransom. I was wondering if you might accompany me.”  
“Honestly, Sir Guy, I would love to, but I must stay and care for my father.”  
“Then bring him along.”  
“He his frail, I am afraid he would not be able to handle the excitement.”  
“He will be given a seat of honor next to you. So, what do you say?”  
“I do not know, Sir Guy.”  
“You can hand the silver arrow over to the winner of the archery contest.”  
“A silver arrow? That does not seem to be a good way to save money.”  
“Let me tell you a little about politics Marian, if you can follow. I have a man in the contest who could be beaten only by Robin Hood. So, if my man wins, we keep the arrow. If Hood dares to show his face, we arrest him, hang him, and keep the arrow. And we make money off of all the peasants who pay to enter the contest, hoping that they will be able to get their hands on silver.”  
“And if one of them wins?”  
“That is unlikely.”  
“Indeed.”  
“So, will you come?”  
“So I can hand the arrow back to you?” She scoffed.  
“Marian, with the king in prison, we are at a political tipping point. The Sheriff needs to know where your loyalties lie; if you do not accompany me to the fair you are putting yourself and your father in grave danger. The Sheriff would certainly search your house; if he found anything the least bit incriminating, you would both be tried and hanged.”  
“Let them search. There is nothing here. We are loyal to Nottinghamshire and to England.”  
“Then prove it. Come to the fair with me. Unless you want soldiers to come knocking and tear apart your house.”  
“Yes, alright, my father and I will join you.”  
“Good. I will send a carriage tomorrow morning.” He stormed out of the room. He did not like resorting to threats, but he would do anything to get that woman to agree to spend time with him. Threats to her and her father’s safety seemed to be the only way to make her see sense; he would employ those tactics to win her hand, too, if necessary.  
Marian sat down on the bed, running her hands through her short hair, smoothing it back. She felt as if she didn’t have any control any more. It did not matter what she said, Gisborne got his way anyway.  
“So, an archery contest?”  
She jumped. “Robin! I thought you had left!”  
“I left the room. Although there is a nice little place to sit right outside of it.”  
“You spied on us, you sneaky little-“  
“Ah-ah, watch it. You are a lady of the court.”  
“And you are an outlaw. Since when do I owe you any courtesies?”  
“Ouch. Fair enough. So, anyway, an archery contest? With a silver arrow as a prize? Who could pass that up?”  
“Don’t you dare. You heard Gisborne. They’ll be setting traps for you. Do not let your pride get the best of you.”  
“My pride? You think this is about my pride? I’m hurt, really. Do you know how many families that single arrow could feed?”  
“I do believe you already robbed the Sheriff, did you not?”  
“You heard about that?” He gave her a sly grin.  
“I’m pretty sure everyone in Nottingham Castle heard his screams when he discovered the money was missing. That little note really sent him over the edge.”  
“I couldn’t help myself.”  
“Pride.”  
“Fun!”  
“Whatever you call it, it will get you into trouble.”  
“I’m going to win that silver arrow. And I will not get caught.”  
“I will not save you this time.”  
“I won’t need you to.”  
“Fine, then. Go and run back to your camp.”  
He sat with his legs dangling out the window, and leaned back. “A kiss goodbye?”  
She walked over and gave him a push. He hit the ground with a thud.  
“Oi! That hurt!”  
“Sorry!” She said, not at all meaning it, and waved goodbye and slammed the window shut. He heard her latch it from the inside. He grinned; she wouldn’t open it again for the rest of the day, and she would regret it; it looked like it would be another scorcher.  
He was wrong. Soon after he left Ravenskeep he saw storm clouds gather in the distance. He pushed Charlemagne into a gallop and barely beat the storm back to his camp. The rest of his men had already moved everything into the cave; and there they waited out the storm, discussing what Robin had learned at Marian’s.  
The storm proved to be a relief to everyone. The storm brought with it cooler temperatures, and quenched the dry ground. The plants that had started to wilt sprang back with a renewed zeal. The sun came out again just to show off the last dazzling rays of the sunset. The farmers rejoiced, knowing that a few more days of relentless heat and their crops would have been worthless.   
The next morning, after a night of little sleep, Robin and his men started on their plan. They could not stroll into Nottingham and hope to win the silver arrow and get out alive; they needed a distraction. An idea they had been working on for a couple of days lent itself nicely to the occasion.  
Gisborne’s mine was a good source of money for the Sheriff and for Gisborne. But the danger it posed to the men who worked it was great. A couple of days before, a tunnel had collapsed, killing half the workers. But the survivors had to continue working, so they could pay the Sheriff’s taxes and keep their families safe.   
Robin and his gang strode boldly into the town of the mines. “Pull everyone up. Now.” Robin instructed.  
“We- we can’t, Gisborne will have our heads.”  
“Do not worry about Gisborne. You are now under the protection of Robin Hood.”  
The man bowed his head and went around shouting instructions. Men starting pulling ropes to bring the workers back to the surface. Much started a small fire out of twigs and leaves. Robin stuck three arrows, tips covered in tar, into the fire.  
“And now we wait.” Little John said, leaning on his quarter staff.  
“And now we wait.”  
Sure enough, a guard saw the commotion and went running to the Sheriff in Nottingham. The Sheriff was sitting high above the fair, under a canopy, on a plush chair, watching the archery contest with disinterest. His guards were standing to his left, Gisborne to his right, and Marian and her father next to Gisborne. She tried to appear relaxed and somewhat interested in the fair, but her eyes kept searching for Robin. She hoped he wouldn’t show up; he was foolish to walk into a trap just for some silver.  
The fair got somewhat interesting as a soldier came running up, completely out of breath and could not seem to form words. Eventually he got enough breath in his lungs to spit out four words. “Robin Hood. Mines. Fire.”  
The Sheriff jumped out of his chair. “Guards! Guards!” Marian held back a smile as Gisborne and the Sheriff ran towards the stables. 

“What are you going to do?” a boy asked Robin.  
“I’m going to burn the mines.”  
“Why?”  
“Because they are a death trap. No one should have to work down there.”  
“I know that better than anyone. My father was killed in the collapse last week.”  
“I am sorry to hear that.”  
“But what are our people going to do without the mines? Where will we find work? If Gisborne even lets us work.”  
“I will protect you, and relocate you if necessary. I am interested in keeping you all alive.”  
“And cutting off Gisborne’s wealth.”  
“I have to admit, it made the idea all the more intriguing.”  
“Where will you find the money?”  
“I have a plan. Well, half a plan.”  
“What is it?”  
“Win the Sheriff’s silver arrow.”  
“How are you going to do that?”  
“Well, the winning it is not the difficult part. It’s the escaping with my life part that I’m still trying to work out.”  
“I want to help. These are my people, I want to help them.”  
“Alright. Can you shoot an arrow?”  
“Yes. I’m actually a pretty good shot.”  
“Good, then the story will be believable. Here’s what I want you to do…” Robin explained the plan to the boy, working out details as he went. “Do you think you can do that?”  
“Yeah.” The boy grinned at him.  
“Alright then. Get going, I’ll meet you there.”  
Robin watched the boy run over to a horse and take off towards Nottingham. He smiled. He watched the men’s progress on vacating the mines.  
A man soon approached. “Sir, all of the men are out of the mines.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Positive.”  
“Then get everyone back to the village. Now. I will be back at nightfall with money and food.”  
“God bless you, sir.” He walked away, ushering the others back towards the small huts.  
Robin walked over to the fire with the arrows as hoof beats approached. “Right on time.” he muttered. He strung the first flaming arrow and loosed it as the Sheriff and Gisborne came galloping around the corner. By the time the second one was flying through the air, the first one had landed in an entrance to the mine, and the coal dust was starting to burn. The Sheriff was almost upon him when he loosed the third arrow and took off for the woods. It took the Sheriff a moment to realize what was happening. He turned his horse around and started yelling at the guards to put out the fires.  
“Forget about the outlaws! Save the mines!”  
Robin stopped at the edge of the woods. “Never forget the outlaws!” He yelled back, and disappeared into the woods where his men were waiting for him with horses. They galloped away, bound for Nottingham. They heard the deep booms of the mines exploding as they approached the edge of the woods. Robin snickered to himself.

“Gisborne! How could you let this happen!!” The Sheriff walked through the ruins of the mines, kicking charred beams as he went. All three entrances were completely caved in. They would have to dig new ones to the tunnels, assuming the tunnels themselves were still intact.  
“With all due respect, sir,” Gisborne spat, “Hood was supposed to be in Nottingham trying to win the silver arrow.” Their movement stopped and they both looked at each other as they realized that they had been taken for fools.  
“Guards! Horses! Now!” The Sheriff gave Gisborne a shove as he ran towards his mount.

By the time Robin arrived in Nottingham, the boy had already signed himself up for the archery competition. It was almost his turn when Robin came up to him.  
“I was wondering if you were going to make it.” The boy said, sighing with relief. Robin gave the boy a cloak and donned an identical one.  
“I like to keep life interesting. Give me the bow and arrow, put your hood up, and go stand over there with them.” The boy nodded and did what he was told. Robin climbed the steps, turned, winked at Marian, and drew his bow. He loosed the arrow; dead center of the bulls eye. The crowd clapped.  
“Stop him!” The Sheriff shouted, wheezing as he climbed the stairs. Robin jumped off the podium and ran towards his men. They reached arms out to grab him, then threw the boy towards the guards. Robin crawled under the platform. The boy was dragged to the stage and his hood pulled back. “This isn’t Hood.” He said, staring at Gisborne. The corner of his mouth twitched with anger.  
“No sir, my name is Rowan, son of Dunn.”  
“Indeed.” The Sheriff shoved Gisborne out of the way and slumped back down in his chair. Gisborne sank down beside him.  
“He’s an impressive shot.” Marian said. Gisborne said nothing in return, only stared straight ahead.  
No one else came close to Robin’s arrow; at the end of the day, Marian got to present the arrow to the miner’s boy. He grinned and bowed in return, then went into the crowd to meet his many new admirers. The Sheriff stormed off to his quarters; Gisborne was livid. Hood had taken his mines and his silver arrow in one day. He would not let him get away with this. He grabbed his horse and rode into Sherwood Forest.  
Robin could tell from the look on Gisborne’s face at the fair after the boy had won, that Gisborne was about to do something very stupid. So he sent his men back to camp and he waited in the road. Sure enough, minutes later Gisborne came galloping up. Robin held his ground. Gisborne halted a few steps away, close enough that Robin could feel the horse’s hot sticky breath on his face. He did not move or say a word. Gisborne dismounted.  
“The silver arrow. It was you.”  
“You have no proof.”   
Gisborne stared at him for a second. “You may have won the battle, Locksley, but you will not win the war.”  
“I do believe that I know a bit more about war than you do.”  
“I do believe that I know a bit more about politics than you do. And that is where the war is really fought and won.”  
“Politics always bored me. I have no use for them. I understand them well enough; I understand that when the king returns, you and the Sheriff will be dislodged from your posts and quite possibly thrown in the dungeons in London. The king will not appreciate his subjects being killed, maimed, or tortured in his name.”  
“And what do you know of the king’s desires?”  
“I know them better than most. I fought in his guard. He came to me when he needed guidance with strategy. I was one of the few he confided his secrets in.”  
“Like what?” Gisborne said disbelievingly.  
“Like I’d tell you. Leave, now, and no one gets hurt.”  
“Oh, but I do want to hurt you.”  
“You’re in the forest now. My turf. Perhaps you would like to pick a better spot next time?”  
“You may have won the mines, and the silver arrow. But I still have Locksley; I still have wealth, and power. And I have Marian. You have nothing.”  
“Oh I wouldn’t say I have nothing. I have the entire forest. And, quite honestly, I do not think anyone has Marian. Have you talked to her recently? At all? She is not one to be bought or sold. You’ll have to be a bit more of a gentleman if you wish her to even consider you for marriage.”  
“And what do you know of Marian?”  
“I know if she’s anything like her father, she’ll be wise and fair; but she also won’t be used. She will not do anything unless she makes up her own mind to do it.”  
“She will agree to be my wife by the end of the night.”  
“Good luck with that.”  
Gisborne turned back towards his horse, then turned around to face Robin again.  
“You love her.”  
“No, I do not.”  
“You can’t bear to see her go to another man. Do you think I am a fool? I know you were betrothed once.”  
“At the whims of our parents.”  
“None the less, she accepts me, Hood, not you. You are nothing to her. You are nothing to anyone.”  
“Oh, I think the people of Locksley would disagree with that.”  
“My people. My manor.”  
“They are no more your people than they were the day you burned my parents’ house down, killing them. They are not your people; they believe in me, and trust me. They despise you. Everyone does. You are a despicable human being. You have no compassion.”  
“You can ask Marian whether or not I have compassion after I take her to the marriage bed in what used to be your house.”  
“Except that will never happen. Because she has more sense than to marry the likes of you.”  
“That’s it, Hood. You’re done for.” Gisborne did not even bother drawing his sword; he went at Robin and landed a solid blow under his jaw. Robin staggered backwards, then launched a counter attack. He caught Gisborne across the cheek, and a swift kick to the stomach landed him on the ground. Robin hauled him back off the ground, and sent him flying back into a tree. Gisborne staggered to his feet. “You are nothing! You are an outlaw! I am everything you once were!”  
“Hardly. You are no knight, no crusader. The Sheriff paid off your duty to the king. I fought for him, and he paid for my ransom.” A well aimed blow sent Robin flying backwards, tumbling down a hill.  
“How noble. Look how far it got you.”  
“I had no need to travel so far. The real battle is here on our own soil.” Robin picked himself up and readied himself. He caught Gisborne’s hand and twisted it behind his back; Gisborne cried out in pain then threw his weight backwards. Robin was slammed into a tree. Gisborne turned and grabbed his shoulders, ready to throw him against the tree again. Robin brought his hands up and knocked Gisborne’s hands off his shoulders, and pushed him backward.  
“And you are losing. The only way to win is to have power and money; you have neither.”  
“Until the King returns.”  
“Yet I will still have Marian.”  
“I doubt it. She knows you for what you really are.”  
“What is that?”  
“Worthless scum.” Robin slammed his foot down on Gisborne’s, then flung an arm up; it caught Gisborne’s chin and sent him flying backward.  
“At least I did not keep the king company in his bed.”  
“Nor did I.” Robin was not surprised at this accusation. It was well known that the king had yet to produce an heir, despite his marriage to the Princess Berengaria; and people did like to talk.  
“And yet, the rumors say that the king is not happy with his wife, and that he prefers boys in his bed. Is this one of the secrets he shared with you, Hood?”  
“Hardly. He kept me by his side to protect him, no more.”  
“Indeed. How again did you come across your knighthood?”  
“By saving the king’s life in battle.”  
“So you say. Who is there to attest to that?”  
“The king’s word should be enough to please any man.”  
“And yet, he is not here.”  
“Not yet. But he will return.”  
“He is being held captive in Germany. And you are more of a fool than I thought if you think John is going to send the money he’s collected to get his dear brother out of jail.”  
“And you do not know the German’s as well as I do. As soon as they realize that they will receive no payment, they will release him; they are interested only in making money, not in crippling England. And enemy or no, they prefer Richard to John.” Robin grabbed a hold of a tree limb and swung, both his feet catching Gisborne’s chest and knocking him flat on his back. Gisborne could not breathe for a couple of seconds. Robin leaned over him. “Do not play politics with me; you will lose. Now go and run back to your Sheriff, and try and stop me while we rob you blind.” Gisborne reached up to grab him, but Robin had pulled back and disappeared into the woods. Gisborne lay there for a moment, then got up and walked back to his horse. He was going to go to Ravenskeep; but he had a stop to make first.


	7. Things Get Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the chapter title suggests, things do indeed get complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a particular liking for Gisborne, now is the time to stop reading (well, it's probably past time to stop reading, but if you haven't, now is DEFINITELY the time).  
> Also, fair warning- things get a little intense (and pretty much completely diverges from the TV series plotline).  
> Also, I'm sorry for not posting in a while, but, you know- life.  
> Lastly- I haven't decided yet if this is where I end the story or if I want to continue it. So..... this might be the last chapter, it might not, we'll just have to see how it goes.  
> And as always, please keep the comments positive (constructive criticism is great- just plain criticism/ negative comments really aren't helpful to anyone)! I haven't had a problem so far, and I'd love to keep it that way!

Robin stumbled back into camp. He was sore all over from fighting with Gisborne, but the feeling was nothing new to him. He just needed to rest.  
“Good God, mate, what happened to you?” Allan looked at him in bewilderment.  
“Gisborne.”  
“You need us to go rough him up some for ya?”  
“No need, I managed that on my own.”  
“You said you were going to meet Marian.”  
“I lied.”  
“You knew Gisborne was going to come after us, didn’t you.”  
“Yep.”  
“So why did you send us back?”  
“We had some… personal issues that we needed to sort out.”  
“Do you feel better now?”  
“Yeah, actually I do. And now, I really must go see Marian.”  
“Oh no you don’t. You will let me look at those wounds first.” Djaq came striding out of the tent, grinding some leaves into a salve while he walked.  
“I’m fine.”  
“Yeah. Right. It’s a wonder you’re still alive.” He made him sit down on his bed. “Shirt off.” He grudgingly obliged, revealing the beginnings of some nasty bruises. Djaq rubbed a poultice over the parts that had started swelling.  
“Now, you need to get some sleep.”  
“I will. After I visit Marian.”  
“If you will not sleep, then you must eat and drink. Ya Allah, Robin, you have to help your body to heal.”  
He waited as Djaq poured him a bowl of stew and sent a flask of water flying towards him. He grabbed it out of the air gracefully, without even looking at it. He drank a little and slurped down the stew. “Can I go now?”  
“If you must. But be careful.”  
“I will.”  
Robin prepared Charlemagne and headed towards Ravenskeep. He was surprised to see that Guy had beaten him there, and had brought with him a small army. He crouched below an open window and listened to the conversation inside.  
“Sir Guy, I will not tolerate my daughter being treated in such a fashion!”  
“Shut up, old man, this is between Marian and me.”  
“Anything that concerns my daughter concerns me.” Robin heard the slap of leather against flesh, and the thud of a body hitting the floor.  
“Father!” Robin heard Marian scramble over to him. “What have you done to him?”  
“He’ll be fine. He’s just unconscious.”  
“Just unconscious? He is an old man, Guy, show some compassion!”  
Robin could practically hear Gisborne stiffen. “The Sheriff has ordered for both of you to be arrested for aiding the outlaw Robin Hood. If you want to avoid that, then you will accept my proposal.”  
“I would rather rot in the dungeons than marry you.”  
“Well then. I guess you won’t have any need for this house anymore.” He dragged her out doors, grabbed a torch, and touched it to the thatched roof. The flame took a hold instantly, engulfing the whole house in flames. Robin jumped up to see Sir Edward still unconscious on the floor. He hopped in through the window and dragged the limp body out the back door, doing his best to avoid the falling pieces of the burning house. He could hear Marian’s screams from outside.  
“You’ve killed him! You’ve killed my father! You’ve killed him! You lifeless, soulless, piece of worm food!”  
Robin had to admit he liked her choice of words. She was always pretty inventive. He propped Sir Edward up against a tree, then went around the flames to see what was happening. Marian was on the ground, holding a hand to her cheek, her eyes blazing as bright as the fire, although they flashed green instead of the yellows and reds that danced around her house. A guard grabbed her and pulled her to her feet. They lifted her, kicking, onto Gisborne’s horse, behind the saddle. Gisborne mounted, and Marian’s hands were tied around his waist. Robin’s fingers went absentmindedly to his own waist which Marian had gripped so tightly after he’d rescued her from Bell and the others. Marian was still screaming insults.  
“Gag her.” Gisborne orded. One of the guards came at her with a piece of cloth; she bit him when he tried to tie it around her mouth. Gisborne reached back and grabbed a handful of her shortened hair, holding her head still while the guard attempted to gag her again. This time he succeeded. The guards mounted their own horses, and they left for Nottingham. Robin followed at a distance on foot. Gisborne did not want to go too fast, not with Marian tied around his waist. He did not want her to lose her balance and drag him off the horse with her. Robin knew she was a much better rider than that, and that Gisborne would fall off before Marian did. But Gisborne was taking no chances.  
When they got to Nottingham, Marian’s hands were untied just long enough to untangle her from Gisborne. She was forced to her knees on the hard cobblestone, and her head pulled back to look at Gisborne. He leaned in close to her. “I’ll give you one more chance. Marry me, and we can put all of this behind us. Refuse me, and you will spend the night in the dungeons, and will face trial tomorrow. So, what do you say? Will you marry me?”  
She stared into the black, empty pits of his eyes. She shook her head no.  
“Guards, take her to the dungeons. Make sure she gets nothing to eat or drink, I want some of this fire in her belly gone by tomorrow.” The guards dragged her back to her feet and led her to the dungeons. She was thrown onto the floor of the cell. She could hear rats, and the steady dripping of water somewhere in the corner of her cell. She couldn’t see a thing; her eyes were too accustomed to daylight, and the setting sun offered little help through the tiny window at the top of her cell. She squirmed, trying to sit upright.  
“Come over here, lady, and I’ll help untie you.”  
She was startled to hear another voice, and squinted her eyes. She could barely make out a figure in the next cell. She thought about ignoring him, but realized she had nothing to lose. She walked on her knees to the side of the side of the cell that bordered his. His thin wrists fit easily through the bars of the cell, and his quick fingers had her hands untied in no time. Her fingers quickly went to work on the gag. Once that was off she rested her head against the bars, bringing air into her lungs.  
“You look like you’ve had a rough day, lady.” She glanced over, and could make out more details now that her eyes were adjusting.  
“I know you. You’re Brother Tuck.”  
“Indeed I am.”  
“What are you doing here? The Sheriff said you went back to the abbey weeks ago.”  
“The Sheriff lied. His is a despicable man.”  
“Tell me about it.”  
“What did he do to you?”  
“It wasn’t so much the Sheriff as it was Gisborne. He invited me to the fair yesterday afternoon; by this evening he had knocked my father unconscious, then burned the house with him still inside.”  
“Heavens.” She heard him mutter a short prayer. “That makes my position seem so much more… liveable. What did you do to offend him?”  
“I would not agree to marry him.”  
“Surely that could not be worse than this?”  
“You’ve seen how he treats me when he does not get his way. I do not want to have to share a life, or a bed, with a man that believes he can get what he wants by needlessly killing. I would rather die.”  
“Marian!” A whisper echoed forcefully from the window.  
Her eyes shot up to her window. Robin was looking for her through the bars. “Robin! What are you doing here? How’d you know I was here?”  
“I followed you and Gisborne. Your father is not dead; I pulled him from the house. Djaq will be looking after him by now.”  
“Robin, I do not know how to thank you.” She was overwhelmed with joy; her father was still alive!  
“Do not thank me yet. I still need to get you out.”  
“Robin, do not put yourself in danger for me.”  
“I would do anything for you.”  
“And that’s what worries me.”  
“Here, I grabbed some food and water on my way in.” He passed some bundles through the window. “I need to go back to camp now. My men and I will be back tomorrow morning to get you, I promise.” He turned to go.  
“Robin, wait.” She pushed the stool in her cell over to the window and stepped up on it. She stuck a hand out through the bars and wrapped her fingers around the back of his neck. She pulled him close and kissed him. She could barely feel the cold of the bars pressing against her cheeks as they flamed with color. She broke away, and her fingertips played with his hair a bit. “Be careful. It won’t do either of us any good if you get caught.”  
“I’ll keep that in mind.” He grabbed her hand, squeezed it, and ran off again. Marian slumped down on the stool.  
“I think I get it now.” Tuck said. She had completely forgotten he was there. She blushed; she was glad it was dark. “You can’t marry Gisborne because you are in love with someone else.”  
“Yes.”  
“And not just anyone else. You’re in love with Robin Hood.”  
“Yes.”  
“Gisborne’s sworn enemy.”  
“Yes.”  
“You’ve managed to get yourself in quite a mess, haven’t you?”  
“At least my father is safe.”  
“Indeed. And you even have some food.”   
Marian glanced down the parcels she had dropped on the bench. She picked them up and unwrapped them. It wasn’t a whole lot, but plenty to get her through the night. “Would you like some?”  
“You are kind.” She split everything with him, and they talked. Marian told him what he hadn’t guessed about her life, and he told her about his. He had been working for the Sheriff, mostly writing letters and such, occasionally taking part in ceremonies when required. It wasn’t a bad life, until Tuck started to protest about what was being written.  
“The Sheriff knew that I was privy to most of his secrets; and when I voiced my concern, he decided I was much too dangerous to be left on my own. So, I’m now down here, keeping the rats company.”  
“You’re doing a wonderful job of keeping me company.”  
“And you are definitely not a rat.”  
Marian smiled as her fingers massaged her wrists where the rope had cut off the blood supply. She was mostly unhurt, just some bumps and bruises. She didn’t feel half as bad as she did after Bell kidnapped her. Robin had saved her then, and paid the price for it. This time she feared that they would both suffer. Gisborne was much more powerful than Bell.  
But Robin had thwarted Gisborne on many occasions. As long as he didn’t do anything stupid he could beat him. His men were loyal to him because they liked him; Gisborne’s men followed him because they had to. Gisborne’s men would not risk their lives for the master; Robin’s would without a second thought.  
She sighed. She was exhausted, and knew sleep would help her, but she couldn’t sleep now. Not with her world collapsing around her. Her father was alive; she had not known that before. She loved Robin even more for it. She wondered how he had known; how he had known that Gisborne would strike, how he had known that her father was inside, how he had known to find her in the cell. But it did not matter. All that mattered was that he had found her.  
Marian stared into the darkness of the dungeons, consumed with her own thoughts, until the dawn brought slim rays of light into her cell. Almost on cue Gisborne entered the dungeons and strode over to her cell.  
“I will give you one more chance. Marry me, or hang.”  
She said nothing.  
“Why must you do this to me? I love you; I do not wish to see you hang.”  
“Then you should not have arrested me. You and I both know that you made up the accusations.”  
“I am sorry. I lost my temper. It was a mistake. Can’t you see I am trying? Marry me.”  
“You burned down my house, killed my father, and threw me in a cell overnight, and are threatening me with hanging. There isn’t a creature alive that I despise as much as you.”  
“There was no body.”  
“What?”  
“There was no body. In the remains of the manor. Your father escaped.”  
“Why should I believe you?”  
“Who would you rather believe? Robin Hood?”  
“Perhaps.”  
“Then you are consorting with him.”  
“That remains to be seen.”  
“God, Marian, why do you have to cut me off at every turn? Why can’t you see that I could provide a better life for you? One of comfort, in Locksley Manor…”  
“I liked my old life. The one of comfort in my own manor. With my father. The life that you destroyed.”  
“I’m sorry. I do not know what came over me. Forgive me.”  
“It was your actions, no matter what fit of rage you were in. And I apologize if I cannot find it in my heart to forgive you.”  
“If I can show your father to you, will you marry me?”  
“If you show my father to me, then I will know that he is in captivity with me, and subject to your whims and fits of rage, as they may be. I would rather him be at the hands of outlaws than yours.”  
“He came stumbling into Nottingham this morning, demanding your release. If you do not agree to marry me, he will be hanged with you.”  
“You’re lying.”  
“Guards!” She heard shuffling of feet, then her father was thrown to the ground in front of her.  
“Father!” She went to her knees, grabbing for his hand through the bars. Gisborne grabbed it instead and held out a ring.  
“May I?”  
She was silent, but did not move as he slid it onto the ring finger of her left hand. She felt an odd sense of betrayal, more to herself than to anyone else.  
“Consider yourselves pardoned.” He opened the door to her cell. “I assume that you will meet me at Locksley Manor for dinner tomorrow evening to celebrate our engagement.”  
Again she was silent. She was afraid that if she opened her mouth, tears and screams would come out instead of words.  
“If you are not present, I may have to rethink our little deal.” He strode out of the dungeons and up to the fresh air. Marian sank to her knees, part out of defeat, and part out of need to tend to her father.  
“I’m sorry, Lady.” Tuck’s voice came out of the darkness. Still Marian said nothing. She grabbed her father’s hands and helped him to his feet. Once she was sure that he was unhurt for the most part, she turned back to Tuck. She collected her breath, willing her eyes to dry before she tried to utter words.  
“Do not feel sorry for me, Tuck. I will be alright, like I always am. And you will still be here, in the Sheriff’s dungeon. I know Robin planned on rescuing me; I will have him come for you instead.”  
“I do not want any man to risk his life for me.”  
“He will do it for me. Because I ask him to. Because you gave me peace and comfort. Because you do not deserve to be locked up down here.”  
“Then, my lady, I thank you.”  
She nodded to him as her father pulled her softly towards the stairs and up into Nottingham Square. She searched avidly for Robin, but could not find him. She was sure he’d seen her though. Her father pulled her towards the gate; Marian pulled him down an alley.  
“Marian, what are you doing?”  
“I need to speak with Robin.”  
“You need to get cleaned up and get some rest.”  
“I can do that after I speak to Robin.”  
“How do you know he will come?”  
“Because she knows me better than you do.” Robin appeared out of the shadows. The old Sheriff didn’t say another word. Robin turned to Marian.  
“What happened?”  
“I am to wed Gisborne.”  
“When?”  
“That has yet to be determined. I was more concerned for my father’s life than I was about a wedding date.”  
“We’ll find a way out of it.”  
“That’s not what I came to talk to you about. There is a man in the dungeon, a good man. Brother Tuck. He is there because he questioned the Sheriff’s actions. He comforted me while I was in the dungeons. Now that I am free, relatively speaking, I want you to free him.”  
Robin nodded, thinking. “I think we can do that.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Do you need anything else?” He looked into her eyes. She wanted to say yes, that she wanted him to carry her out of this place, that she wanted to marry him instead of Gisborne, that she wanted the world to be a fair and righteous place again. But he could no more do that than she could; so she just shook her head no.  
“Where are you staying tonight?”  
She was startled; she had not even considered it. In her bafflement, her father spoke up. “We have friends that live in a manor in Mandeville. We will stay with them for the night.”  
“And tomorrow?”  
“Tomorrow Gisborne is throwing a party to celebrate our engagement in Locksley.” Marian said darkly.  
“Is he?” His face grew thoughtful.  
“Do not do anything stupid.”  
“Me? Never.” He gave her a wink. He desperately wished to reach out, to pull her close, and give her comfort. But he didn’t dare with her father sitting so close. “We do, however, have a king to buy back from the Germans.”  
“Indeed we do. But I do think that can wait until we’ve had a good bath and some rest.” The old Sheriff was impatient. Robin did not wish to push him any further.  
“Of course. I will send two of my men with you to ensure your safety; they have wanted to visit Abington for some time, and the two places are rather close. They, of course, will not be seen unless you happen upon some trouble.”  
“Which men?” Marian asked. She knew most of them very well.  
“Allan and Roy. There are horses east of the gate in the lower town; Much is with them. You are more than welcome to take two of them.”  
“Thank you.” Marian meant it; both men were in Robin’s inner circle. He trusted both of them completely. As for the horses; well, they were probably hers anyway. Marian’s father grabbed her hand and led her back towards the gate. Robin disappeared again into the shadows.  
“He is foolish to try and take on Gisborne.” Her father said as they walked out of the gate and through the town.  
“You tried.”  
“Because I was worried about you.”  
“As is Robin.”  
“You are out of the dungeon, no?”  
“I would never have been in the dungeon if I had agreed to marry him. It was something I did not wish to do, and I could have accomplished that if you had not put yourself in the middle of it.”  
“Marian! Had you done it your way, you would have been dead, or an outlaw. I did what I needed to so I could ensure a future for you!”  
“It is not a future I want! I thought I made that perfectly clear!”  
“Circumstances change!”  
“Yes, they do! But I’m afraid that this one might not; and that you’ve sentenced me to a fate worse than death.”  
“Stop being so dramatic. Life with Gisborne will not be that bad.”  
“You are not the one who has to share his bed. Or bear his children.”  
Her father had no response for her; she did not expect him to. They walked in silence until they found Much with the horses. She smiled to see Charlemagne; she rubbed his face and breathed in his sweet scent. He nickered softly. He was the best horse a person could ask for. But she had no need for him, so she left him for Robin and she and her father took two of the skinnier and less impressive horses and rode towards Mandeville.  
They traveled down in the road with a tense silence filling the air. She felt strangely hollow, as if the previous night had removed all emotion from her heart and squeezed all hope out of her soul. As if she was just a shell, traveling to meet her fate, while part of her was left behind in the dungeons, waiting for Robin’s rescue. But it would not come. Could not. Robin had no more control over the situation than she did.  
The approached the manor. The earl that lived here had quite a bit of wealth, and had generously supported her father when he was Sheriff. They had been friends for years, and he was very gracious in his acceptance of them into his home. The horses were whisked off to the stables, and he had servants draw up baths for the both of them while he showed them to their rooms. He had food sent up to their rooms while they bathed.  
Marian sank into the bath, letting the warmth of the water work itself deep into her muscles. Her body ached, and she was exhausted. When she had finished bathing and combing the tangles out of her hair, something made much simpler by the new length, she ate a small amount and sank into her bed. It was exceptionally soft, and even thoughts that she might be sharing one with Gisborne in the near future could not keep her from sleep.  
When she woke, she was aware of another presence in the room. She opened her eyes and saw Robin standing by the window.  
“How’s Tuck?” she asked. He turned away from the window at the sound of her voice.  
“Fine. Getting accustomed to life in Sherwood Forest.”  
“He wanted to stay with you, then?” She asked, a little surprised that a monk would want to join a band of notorious outlaws.  
“He said that the Sheriff would have sent word to the abbot, and he would no longer be welcome in the abbey. So he insisted on staying with us. How are you feeling?”  
“Like I fell off a horse.”  
“That will heal.”  
She was silent. She did not wish to explain her emotions. She was not even sure she could. All at once the thought of the future overwhelmed her. Hands flew to her face, trying to stop the sudden flow of tears. He sat on the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
“We will find a way out of this.”  
She wanted to believe him, wanted to trust that he had a plan, that he could save her. But she just couldn’t bring herself to hope for something that seemed so impossible. “How?”  
“I don’t know yet.”  
“Robin, I- I can’t do it. I can’t marry him. I can’t stand not being able to manage myself. I will not be able to go out into the woods. Robin, I don’t know if I will be able to stand not being able to see you anymore. You cannot visit me in my bedchamber if I share it with Gisborne.”  
He said nothing, just held her tightly.  
“I can’t share a bed with Gisborne. I do not want to have his children.”  
He smoothed the short hair out of her tearstained face.  
“I can’t do it Robin, I can’t.”  
He released her, and used both his hands to wipe tears off her cheeks. And he kissed her. She leaned into him, and her hands found his shoulders. The kiss was short; she laid her head on his chest. They lay on the bed, and he held her, silently, letting her work out her own thoughts. She curled up against him, her head resting between his chin and his chest.  
As darkness fell, Robin moved to get up. She moved out of his way. “You’re going back to camp.” She stated.  
He nodded. “After I talk to your father.”  
“About?”  
“The king. And the prince.” She did not question him any further. She did not wish to get involved in those politics when she was so tied up in the ones closer to home. He left her room, and she sat on her bed, her knees pulled up tight against her body. She did not want him to go; she was sure he needed sleep as much as she did. But she also knew that he needed to leave. His men needed him just as much, if not more than, she did. And if they really wanted to attack Gisborne’s party tomorrow, they would need a plan. Knowing that he would be there almost made the thought of announcing her engagement bearable.  
After a while, her father came to see her. She had not moved; her head still rested on her knees. “Can we talk?” Marian only glanced at him; he took her silence as a yes. He sat down on the edge of her bed. “I just talked to Robin.” A glance at her face told him that she knew that already. “He wants to raise the king’s ransom himself.”  
“Well, Prince John certainly isn’t going to do it.” She said.  
“Indeed not. Marian, I-I’m sorry.”  
She did not answer. She waited to see what else he had to say.  
“I was wrong to assume that I knew what was best for you, and to make decisions for you.”  
She was still silent.  
“I do not wish you to wed Gisborne if you do not wish to; and I will be looking for every opportunity to delay or cancel the wedding.”  
“Thank you, father.” The words got caught in her throat, but she did not cry. She leaned over and hugged him. He patted her on the shoulder, and got up to leave.  
Alone once more, she thought about what the next day would bring. Gisborne would certainly not be content just for her to have a ring on her finger; he would want to be married as quickly as possible, and she would need to keep her wits about her if she wanted to delay the wedding. She sighed and lay down on the bed. She should at least try and get some sleep. Thoughts raced through her mind, but eventually her battered and exhausted body gave way to the comfortable bed and she slipped off to sleep.

She dressed in borrowed clothes the next day. They were very fine; they belonged to one of the earl’s daughters who had married and gone to live somewhere else. The fit wasn’t perfect, but it was good enough. She worked a few snarls out of her hair and pulled the loose strands in the front back and tied them out of her face. Her hands shook as she worked. She did not want to face Gisborne. Her mouth still bore signs from the gag, and her wrists were circled in bruises. Her knees, although not visible beneath her thick skirts, also bore many bruises. A carriage waited for her and her father outside. They bade farewell to the earl, giving him many thanks, and he sent them on their way.  
The rattling of the carriage on uneven road did nothing to steady Marian’s nerves. She fingered the ring that enclosed her finger. She wanted to take it off and throw it into the woods, but she did not dare. So instead she sat in silence, staring out into the forest. Her father grasped her hands, stilling them. She looked at him and gave him a small smile, but it was soon replaced with a look of despair.  
Too soon they came upon Locksley Manor. The carriage driver opened the door and helped them out, then turned the carriage around and headed back to the earl. Marian watched it go, wishing she was still inside. She turned and faced the new Locksley Manor. It was grand, she admitted to herself. But it was not homely. The building stated power, not comfort. With her father at her back, Marian entered the house.  
Gisborne immediately walked over to her and picked up her hand. He smiled when he saw the ring, and led her over to group of people. They were dressed richly, and Marian assumed they were important. She gave them a quick smile and a curtsy. They each, in turn, kissed the back of her hand. Gisborne introduced all of them. They were, indeed, important people. They were rich earls, extraordinarily influential over the crown. She wanted to know what they thought of Richard’s imprisonment; indeed, they could probably get the ransom together in a few weeks if they felt stirred to do so. As Gisborne led her away to another group of well-dressed people, she vowed to herself that she would come and talk to them later once she had freed herself from Gisborne’s grasp.  
She and Gisborne made their way through the whole party, exchanging decencies, but nothing more. The Sheriff was in attendance; it seemed half of England’s nobility was in attendance. After she had been introduced to everyone, Gibsorne led her up onto the dais, clearing his throat loudly. Conversation dwindled as people turned to face their host.  
“It is with a happy heart that I announce today that the Lady Marian has accepted my proposal and is to become my bride.”  
There was some quiet, respectful clapping. She forced herself to give a small grin.  
“And when shall we expect the wedding?” The Sheriff asked. Gisborne stiffened at his forwardness, and opened his mouth to answer, but Marian cut him off.  
“I have agreed to marry Sir Guy on the day when King Richard returns to England.” It was the first thing she could think of; his grip tightened on her arm, almost to the point where she wanted to cry out in pain. He turned his head to her ear.  
“It would be best if you kept your mouth shut.” He whispered harshly; but the deed was already done. Gisborne would not show discordance with his fiancée in front of such esteemed men.  
There was some murmuring throughout the crowd. It seemed a little odd, but it did not matter much to them when they decided to marry. They were returning to conversation when another voice, coming from the second floor balcony, came across the floor. This one demanded much more attention than Gisborne’s, and the crowd instantly fell silent.  
“Well then, was I not invited to the party?” Robin called out as he pointed a strung arrow at Gisborne.  
“No, you were not.” Gisborne answered curtly.  
“A shame, really. Not that I would have accepted the invitation anyway.” He moved down the steps and his men appeared. Will and Djaq held bows, strung with arrows, over the balcony where Robin had just departed. Little John blocked the main door, holding his quarter staff; Much blocked the back exit with his sword drawn. None of the men present had any weapons except Gisborne. His hand went to his sword.  
“Now, I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Robin said, gesturing with his bow for Gisborne to put his hands up. Gisborne complied, the anger apparent on his face. “Now, we are not here to injure anyone; and we will not as long as no one protests. We are simply here to relieve you of the heavy money bags that burden you so. If you would be as kind as to hand them to the big man by the door, then escort yourselves to the back room, we will be on our way.” He walked up to Gisborne and put the arrow back in the quiver that was strapped to his back, slung the bow across his shoulder, and drew the sword out of its sheath at Gisborne’s hip. He tucked it in his own belt, then drew a small knife and cut loose the purse tied at his other hip. Robin then turned to Marian. “My Lady.” He said bowing low.  
“Leave her alone. She does not carry any money.”  
“I did not ask you anything Gisborne, so why do you plague us with your voice?” Robin answered.  
“It is true. I do not carry any money.” Marian answered.  
“Ah, now your voice the world could do well to hear more of.” Robin answered. “I will have to take something else, then.” He reached down and tenderly grabbed her left hand, and worked off the ring that Gisborne had placed there the day before. Gisborne stiffened, but Robin pointed a knife in his direction to stop any movement he might make. He looked at the ring. “Very pretty. This will do nicely.” He turned to face the room, his knife still pointed at Gisborne. Most of the nobles had given their money to John; there were few left in the room. “Well, if you two would join the rest in the back room…” He said, motioning towards the door.  
“I will not be ordered around in my own house, Hood.” Gisborne said, spitting at Robin’s feet.  
“I believe it is a little late for that, Gisborne, seeing as how I have your sword and your money already. And besides, it’s not your house. Not really.”  
“It is more mine than yours!”  
“Are we to have this discussion again? Because I believe you lost the last time.” A flash of metal caught the corner of Robin’s eye. He turned and caught Gisborne’s hand that held a small dagger. “Now, is that any way to treat a guest?” He shoved his own knife back in his belt and pried Gisborne’s dagger from his fingers. “You would do best not to try that again.” Robin said darkly, and shoved Gisborne towards the door of the other room. The nobles looked genuinely frightened now, and the last few hurriedly gave their purses to John and scurried to the back room. Only the Sheriff, Gisborne, and Marian remained. Robin restrung his bow and pointed it at Gisborne. Gisborne grabbed Marian’s hand and walked sulkily into the room. The Sheriff opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again, and marched into the room. Robin shut the door behind him and nodded to his men. They took off, and once Robin knew they were a safe distance away he joined them. It had gone smoothly, and he grinned as he grasped the ring.  
Gisborne’s temper finally got the best of him. He slammed his body into the door, not expecting it to be unlocked. The door easily swung open, and he was deposited onto the floor. His face burned crimson as he righted himself and his guests milled back into the large room of the hall. He walked outside, yelling for a horse. Marian followed him.  
“Are you sure this is wise? He has not taken anything too valuable. Nothing that cannot be replaced.”  
“Keep your mouth shut, Marian. Women do not do well to speak in the company of men. And he took your ring.”  
“You are unarmed. He is not. I worry for your safety.”  
“Marian. Go back inside and keep your opinions to yourself.” He jumped on his horse and galloped towards the woods. Marian knew he would never find Robin unless Robin wanted him to; she had gone outside simply to give the outlaws a bit more time. She wandered back inside, and found the earls she had met earlier. They were talking about Robin.  
“He sure is bold, coming in here with the Sheriff present.” The tall, skinny one was saying. She recalled that his name was the Earl of Vesci.  
“Indeed. But he succeeded, and without spilling so much as a drop of blood.” The oldest one there, although not as old as her father, spoke. He was the Earl of Essex, and one of Richard’s cabinet. He had helped crown the king seven years ago. He was undoubtedly the most powerful man in the room; in all of Nottinghamshire at the present moment. She sensed a bit of appreciation and wonderment in his tone, but no contempt.  
“Do you not miss your purse?” The third one said. This was the Earl of Bohun.  
“I do not doubt that he will put it to good use. If this is indeed the Robin Hood I have heard so much about.” He said, giving Marian a questioning eye.  
“Indeed it is, sir.” She answered.  
“Forgive us, My Lady, for not asking after your welfare. The outlaw approached you, did he not?” Bohun asked. Marian felt all their eyes upon her.  
“He did, although I found that I was not frightened. He did, as you said, Lord Essex, manage the whole affair without spilling a drop of blood.”  
“Indeed. But certainly the Lady has not experienced such manners before?” Lord Vesci asked.  
“Not with this particular outlaw, no.” She looked around and saw that the Sheriff was entertaining people on the other side of the room, far out of earshot. “But I was kidnapped by different outlaws naught but a month ago. And just two days ago I watched Gisborne burn my house down with my father inside it. Only by God’s good grace did he escape with his life.”  
“No, surely, that isn’t true!” Lord Bohun exclaimed.  
“I then spent the night in the dungeons in Nottingham Castle, with my hands bound and my mouth gagged.” She held out her wrists to show the bruising; the marks around her mouth were evident enough. “I was accused of consorting with this Robin Hood, a claim that is entirely untrue, only so that Sir Guy could win my hand by whatever means necessary. I eventually acquiesced when he threatened my father’s life again.”  
“You say our host did this?” Vesci asked, eyes narrowed.  
“You saw how he reacted when Robin Hood showed his face. Do you not believe he is a man capable of violence?”  
“Indeed, but surely not to a woman!” Vesci exclaimed.  
“He is accustomed to getting his way; when I refused him, he got angry. And he got violent.”  
Vesci still looked at her disbelievingly. Bohun was thoughtful, but was not prepared to say anything against his host should there be unfriendly ears nearby. Essex alone heard her and answered her.  
“Is there anything we might do for the Lady?” He asked. The other two looked at him incredulously.  
“All I ask is for the king to come home to England.”  
“But then you will marry this man you so clearly despise.” Vesci pointed out.  
“There is a reason I picked that day. When the king returns, Gisborne will be tried for his crimes against the people of Nottingham. I will have no need to fulfill obligations when he is stripped of his lands, his title, and his power. Only when the king returns shall I be free.”  
“What do you expect us to do?” Vesci asked scornfully.  
“To aid in the contribution to the king’s ransom.” Essex answered. Marian nodded.  
“But they’ve already increased the taxes to raise the money.” Bohun said.  
“The taxes, those that can be afforded, will go to John. Do you think John is eager to have Richard back on English soil?” Essex answered. Marian was elated to see that she had won him over.  
“We’ve already been robbed of our purses once. I do not wish to lose anymore.” Vesci answered.  
“If what I hear about this outlaw is correct, then we have already made a small contribution to Richard’s ransom.” Essex said.  
“As well as to the poor of Nottingham.” Marian added.  
Essex nodded. “I will start a collection of my own, away from John’s prying eyes. Am I to assume that I will receive help from two certain earls?” Bohun nodded his agreement. Vesci was still unconvinced.  
“You take it upon yourself to bring back a king because a lady told you a sad story?”  
“I do it because there are many people, men and women, with a sad story to tell because their king is too long gone.” Essex answered.  
Vesci threw his hands in the air. “Alright. Count me in.”  
Marian smiled. Bohun and Vesci went to find refreshments; Essex lingered.  
“You are an intelligent woman.” He said.  
“If I were a man I would have made a name for myself by now.”  
“No doubt.”  
“Sir, if I can somehow get a message to Robin Hood, would you take the funds he has and add them to your own?”  
He thought for a second. “If he can get them to me unseen.”  
She nodded. The earl was already risking much; to be seen consorting with outlaws would bring more risk to him. The earl, too, walked away, and Marian mingled with the rest of the crowd, not saying any more than was required to carry on pleasant conversation.  
Gisborne returned around nightfall. Marian did not need to ask what had happened; the stormy glare he gave her was enough. He had not found anything. He approached her.  
“You will stay in the manor tonight.”  
“Sir Guy, I hardly think that appropriate. We are not yet married; rumors will abound.”  
“If it is your reputation you are worried about, you need not. It was ruined after you spent the night in the forest.”  
Marian was taken aback “And your reputation?”  
“You know well enough what happened in the square the day Robin Hood escaped.”  
“Then why tarnish them more. I will stay in Locksley if you wish it, but not in the manor.”  
“Then where?”  
“My father and I will take up residence in one of the houses.”  
“And live like a peasant?”  
“You left us little choice after you burned our home to the ground.”  
He was silent for a moment. Marian knew he felt at least a little guilty about what happened that day. “Fine. I will have my servants set up a house for you.”  
“Thank you, Sir Guy.” She bowed as he stalked off. She went to find her father. He was talking with some men he had met while he was Sheriff. She became a part of their conversation until a servant came to lead them to their house. They bid the others good night and went to inspect their new house. It was small, and modest, but it had beds and a kitchen, and it was away from Gisborne’s prying eyes. Marian could hardly imagine any place better given the current state of affairs.  
As she expected, Robin came to see her shortly after nightfall.  
“That went well.” She said. He grinned.  
“I think my favorite part was the look on Gisborne’s face.” He said as he sat down next to her on the bed.  
She chuckled. “That was pretty good. Although I was worried for you when he drew that dagger.”  
“If Gisborne is anything, it is not sly.” He said. He kicked his boots off and lay back against the pillows. “Not as comfortable as Nottingham, but still loads better than sleeping on the forest floor.” He observed. Marian, too, discarded her shoes and swung her legs up on the bed. She had to agree, but said nothing about it. After a short silence she spoke.  
“I have made some new friends today.” She stated. Robin had not prepared for this sudden change in subject and looked sideways at her. He rolled, lying sideways, so he could look at her face. She did the same. “The earls of Vesci, Bohun, and Essex.” She stated.  
He let out a low whistle. “Those are some powerful men.”  
“Indeed. And the Lord Essex seems especially keen to help me. And you.”  
“What are they planning on doing?”  
“Raising money for Richard’s ransom. Apart from what John is collecting.”  
Robin nodded. He had met the Earl of Essex before, and he was an honest man, and devoted to his king. He trusted him. “Why are you telling me this?”  
“Because I know you are doing the same thing. He said that he would look after your money and add it to his own if you could deliver it unseen. It does not make sense to try and raise two ransoms.”  
He nodded again. “Have I ever told you how brilliant you are?” He asked, kissing her forehead. She blushed.  
“What did you do with the ring?” She asked.  
“Sold it to a passing merchant. Made a pretty penny off of it.”  
“Good.” She said. “I do have one more question though.”  
“What?”  
“what did you mean when you were talking to Gisborne and you asked ‘Are we going to have this discussion again?’ When was the last time you stopped to have a chat with him?”  
“After we won the silver arrow, Gisborne chased us into the woods. I chased him back out again.”  
“That’s how you knew. That’s how you knew to come find me, wasn’t it?” Her voice took on a dangerous tone.  
“He was angry. I was worried about you. Why do I feel like I should be apologizing?”  
“You could have left him alone! You could have let him wander around the woods for awhile until he got tired. But your pride couldn’t let you! You set him off! He was a loose cannon when he left those woods!” She was trying really hard to keep herself from yelling.  
“He was a loose cannon when he came into the woods! He was already at the end of his rope!”  
“And you pushed him off of it! Did you even consider the consequences before you decided to push his buttons? Or did you realize what would happen and just decide to do it anyways?”  
“Marian, I had no idea he would do something like that-“  
“Really? Because I know you, Robin, and you are not that naïve. Why couldn’t you just let it go?”  
“Marian, I-“ He was interrupted by a loud coughing fit from the other side of the thin wall. Marian jumped out of the bed, hurrying towards her father’s room. Robin was on her heels.  
Her father was indeed sick. He was pale, and weak, and was struggling to breath. A splatter of blood stained his sheets. A drop fell from his lips.  
“Go get a physician. Now.” Marian said in a low voice. Robin disappeared, doing as he was bid. He had never seen a sickness come on so fast; the old Sheriff had looked perfectly healthy at the party. Robin was friends with many people in Locksley, the physician included. It took only a matter of minutes for Robin to wake him and bring him to the small hovel.  
The physician urged both of them to leave the room; the old man could barely breath, and more bodies than necessary in the room would only impede that. Marian had opened her mouth to protest, but Robin had grasped her hand and he led her from the room. He sat her down on the bed, and sat next to her. She barely acknowledged his presence; all she felt was numbness. She could not bear the thought of her father dying, so she did not think of it. She thought of nothing.  
Eventually the physician came to find them. Marian stood as he entered the room, her left hand tightly grasping Robin’s right.  
“He is resting. There is not much left for me to do for him; if he develops no other symptoms, then his chances are good. But he is old, and his body has fewer defenses against disease. I am sorry I cannot give you better news.”  
Marian slumped back down on the bed. “At least he is alive.” She said. The physician nodded, and took his leave. Marian leaned up against Robin for a couple minutes, thinking. She did her best to skip the emotions momentarily, and think about what would happen to her if her father died. Ravenskeep was no more; if it were to be rebuilt, it would have to be her father who did it. Gisborne would deem it unnecessary since he already had Locksley manor; or he would rebuild it for his own aims and ambitions. If her father died, she would become a ward of the crown. That offered her little protection when the crown was being held captive by Germans. That gave Prince John, the Sheriff, and Gisborne the power to do what they pleased with possessions of the crown. Surely she would be forced to marry Gisborne still, and her property would become his. Her father was the last thing that was defending her from Gisborne; Gisborne could threaten his life, but while he had it he still had power. He had friends in high places; indeed he had spoken with some of them today, and others he had written correspondence with. Should Richard turn up on English soil, her father had some pull with the king; Gisborne knew that and respected that, if only a little. Marian was not privy to these relationships. Gisborne knew that as well. Her father’s influence would die with him.  
As she finished thinking through the issues surrounding her father’s illness, the emotions overwhelmed her. He was after all her father; and while they had not always agreed, he’d always been kind and fair. He was a good man, and the last family member she had left. Tears fell down her face as sobs racked her body. Robin pulled her close and held her.  
As the tears subsided, she stood with new resolve. “I must go look after him.”  
“He is sleeping. Let him rest.”  
“Robin, I need- I need to make sure he’s ok.” She could not say that she needed confirmation that he still lived.  
He seemed to know what she couldn’t say, and nodded. They walked over to her father’s room. He was breathing, barely, and he slept, as the physician had told them. Marian shut the door and walked back to her room.  
“How did this happen?”  
“Your father is old. He has had a rough couple of days.”  
She didn’t seem to hear him. She buried her face in her hands, then quickly stood up and paced the length of the room.  
They spoke little for the rest of the night. Her mood changed drastically from minute to minute, and he did what he could to comfort her. When dawn came they both knew he had to leave, but neither wanted to acknowledge it. Finally he stood up. She stiffened, then nodded at him.  
Thank you.” She said, and he left. He stopped first by the physician’s house, assuring the man that he would be paid for his services, then sent him back to the house to care for Marian’s father. He then returned to the woods, back to his men and his camp.  
Much was the first one to read the unsettlement on Robin’s face. “Master, what happened?”  
Robin sighed. “I think Marian’s father is dying.”  
“Has he seen a physician?” Much asked. Robin sat on a log and ran his hands through his hair. He nodded. “One that we have to pay.” He said. The others nodded.  
“What is wrong with him?” Much asked, unaware that Robin did not want to speak of it.  
“A disease of the chest.” He responded. “He is having trouble breathing, and is coughing up blood.”  
“He could recover.” Much said.  
“With help from a miracle.” Robin said. A glance towards Djaq confirmed this.  
“So, what do we do?” Allan asked. He and Roy had returned from Abington the night before.  
“We can’t do anything. We can’t fight death.”  
“What happens to Marian if her father dies?”  
Robin shook his head. He did not know. He did not want to know. “Gisborne holds all power over her.”  
The others were finally silent, knowing now why Robin was so distraught. As he sat there, another thought occurred to him. Ravenskeep. What would happen to Marian’s former home? He knew all too well what it felt like to have his house burned down and have Gisborne build something new instead. He didn’t want that to happen to Marian. He called Will and Jacob over to him. “I need you to go to the towns near Ravenskeep and find some carpenters. I want them to rebuild Ravenskeep, the way it was before. Tell them the orders come from Sir Edward.”  
Will and Jacob looked at him like he was crazy. “Look. Thanks to Marian, we have some brand new allies that are very influential in the English government. They have agreed to help us raise Richard’s ransom; the least we owe her is giving her back her home.” The two nodded, grabbed a small purse, and headed off. Even if Gisborne questioned the builders, he could not go against Sir Edward’s wishes. While he was still alive.  
He decided to occupy himself counting the money they had collected the day before. It was quite a bit; he put it all in a strong box Will had made. He sent that, plus what else they had set aside for the ransom, with Allan and Roy to Essex. He trusted them to remain unseen, and to deliver the money safely. He then checked on the food stores, and sent Much to replenish what they had used.

After Robin left, Marian dressed and readied herself to go to Locksley Manor. She had some words for Gisborne. She checked on her father again; he had changed little since she had last checked. She passed the physician on her way out, and was relieved to know that someone would be taking care of him in her absence. She walked to Locksley Manor and let herself in. Gisborne was sitting at the table attending to business. He looked up.  
“You will knock before you enter.”  
“You whoreson.” He had not expected that, and glanced up.  
“Watch yourself, Marian.” He said, poison dripping from his words.  
“You whoreson.” She repeated. This time he stood up and walked up to her, wrapping a hand around her throat and pushing her up against the wall.  
“You take that back, right now.” He said coldly.  
“No. My father is sick, quite possibly dying, because of you.” She struggled to get the words out. She then spit in his face.  
His expression was stony as he wiped his face. She could not read the thoughts that were behind it. He stepped back, and released her. Her hands flew to her throat as she gasped for breath. He turned to one of his servants. “You will have Lady Marian escorted to my bedchamber where we will finish this business.”  
“No.” She answered, sliding down the wall and sitting pointedly on the ground. “We will finish our business here. You have caused me nothing but grief, Gisborne. I do not wish to be in your company any longer than necessary. I expect that you will not visit our house, and I expect that you will do everything in your power to keep my father alive. Because if he dies, the marriage is off.” She picked herself back up off the ground and walked towards the door. Gisborne stepped between it and her. “Move.” She said, raising a hand to push him out of the way. He grabbed it and easily put it back at her side. And he did something that she did not expect. He kissed her.  
“Bedchamber. Now.”  
“Do you wish to rape your future wife? Because that’s what it will be. You will get nothing from me that is not forcefully taken.” The words came out in a hiss while her face filled with color. He put a hand on her shoulder, and turned her towards the stairs. She swatted his hand away as it started to venture down her chest. With a sick feeling in her stomach she walked up the stairs.

By midday Robin had done everything that needed to be done. He knew he should give Marian some space, but he was worried about what Gisborne might do if her father died. It would not take him long to find out the old man was ill. So he made his way back to Locksley, back to the village he had grown up in.

Gisborne shut the door. “It is time you learned some obedience,” he said, leaning in to kiss her again, this time very forcefully. She brought her knee up; it hit him hard. He doubled over, the downward motion of his face meeting the upward motion of her elbow. He fell backwards and she bolted. She made it down the stairs and had almost made it to the door when she was met with two guards who grabbed her. They dragged her, kicking and screaming back up the stairs. She was again in Gisborne’s bedchamber, although this time Gisborne was beyond angry. He struggled to keep his breath even, and failed rather miserably. His black eyes smoldered as he glared at her. She glared right back, then spat at his feet. He raised a hand and brought it across her face. She stumbled, but did not fall.  
“Wasted beauty.” He hissed at her. He shoved her roughly to the bed; then shoved her back down when she tried to scramble back up. “No. You will not escape me.” He said, his voice oddly calculated and controlled. He ripped strips of cloth from the bottom of her borrowed skirts, and bound her hands to the woodwork at the top of the bed. As he leaned to start undressing her, she spit in his face and brought her knees up forcefully, knocking him in the head. He stumbled backward out of surprise, then smacked her across the face again. “Stop it! Stop fighting me!” He hissed.  
“Never! I will never stop fighting you!” She screamed at him.  
“Why not?!” He glared at her, momentarily stopping his actions.  
“Because I actually have some self-respect. And because my heart belongs to another.”  
“I do not care who your heart belongs to. Your body belongs to me.”  
“My body belongs to me. No part of me belongs to you.”  
“And yet, here you are, in my bed.”  
“Leave me be Guy. Have you not wounded me enough already?”  
“You have brought this upon yourself.” He set to work undressing her again. She wriggled and writhed, making it impossible or his fingers to find purchase on any of the ties or buckles. He cursed under his breath.  
“Stop it!” She screamed again, but he paid her no heed.

Robin stopped at their hovel again, but was surprised to find her absent. He almost walked into the physician as he exited the old man’s room.  
“Have you seen Marian?” Robin asked.  
“I think she was headed up to the manor.” The physician said. Robin turned to go, but the physician stopped him. “Robin, I am sorry, but her father did not survive.” It took a moment for the words to settle in, then he nodded to the physician and headed up to the manor house. A glance in the window told him that neither she nor Gisborne were present in the main hall. He was about to check the back room when he heard Marian shouting something from the room on the second story. With a jolt he realized it was a bed chamber. He easily climbed the outer wall, and peered into the window, just in time to see Marian give Gisborne a well-aimed kick. Robin quickly formulated a plan as he strung an arrow on his bow.

Gisborne was not impressed by Marian’s attempts to stop him. He quickly returned to her clothing.  
“You will regret this.” She spat at him.  
“Hardly.” He spat back.  
“I will feel nothing. My heart belongs to another.”  
“So you’ve said.”  
“My heart belongs to Robin Hood.”  
Gisborne’s head snapped up and his hands again went for her throat.  
“Take that back!” He shouted. She could say nothing as she struggled to pull breath past his fingers. Darkness was starting to encroach on the edges of her vision when all of a sudden the pressure on her throat was lifted. She blinked, and turned to see Gisborne, back against the wall, with an arrow in his right shoulder. He was swearing, and she turned to see Robin rushing towards the bed. He pulled out a knife and cut her hands loose, then hopped over the bed to face Gisborne. His face was ashen, his mouth pulled tight. His sword was drawn and ready.  
“Hood.” Gisborne spat, yanking the arrow out of his shoulder. He too drew his sword. Robin did not take his eyes off of Gisborne, but spoke to Marian.  
“Get out. Run.” She jumped off of the bed, but was not sure where to go. There were guards waiting downstairs, and she could not climb out of the window to the ground below with so many skirts. And she did not want to leave Robin alone with Gisborne. Swords flashed as her thoughts raced. Robin momentarily threw Gisborne to the ground.  
“Bow!” She shouted. He threw her the bow off his shoulder, and she grabbed an arrow off his back as Gisborne rose again. She had found some rope, and loosened it from its previous purpose. She tied it to the end of the arrow, and strung it. The arrow flew out the window, lodging itself deep in the wood of one of the houses close to the manor; she tied the other end to the top of the windowsill. She pulled on it to test it; it held. She removed the string from the bow, and flung it over the rope. “Robin!” He glanced at her, and immediately saw their escape. Gisborne was slow because of his wounded shoulder. A few well placed blows, and he was thrown to the ground. Robin ran to Marian and grasped the bow, and they flew out of the window. Gisborne climbed to his feet, cursing. He put his gloves on, and made to follow him; but Robin cut the cord and grabbed Marian’s hand. They ran towards the woods together.  
As soon they were under the cover of the trees, Marian stopped. “Robin, my father…” She stopped at the look on his face.   
“Marian…”  
“No… no.” He embraced her; but then he saw Gisborne dispatching soldiers to the stables.  
“Come.” He said, and led her quickly through the woods, back towards camp. They could hear dogs barking in the background, and horses fighting through the brush, but they were far enough away that Robin did not worry too much. The brush was too thick in this part of the forest for horses to move efficiently. Robin knew the deer paths that wound through the woods, and he followed these. Even the dogs could not keep up with them, and their sound soon faded away into the background. They eventually made it back to camp.  
Marian sat down, staring at the ground. She was numb. She couldn’t face the events that had just happened. Much opened his mouth to say something, but Robin shook his head at him. Much closed it again. They could still hear dogs barking in the background for most of the day, but they never got close to the camp.  
Marian sat, emotions flooding her senses. She was aware of Robin’s presence nearby and that there were others in the camp, although she could not name them later. She sat, staring at the ground, trying to sort through her emotions. Questions ran through her mind. Eventually, one made it to her lips. “What now?”  
Robin walked over to her and grasped her hands, crouching down. He looked into her eyes. “Well, you’re an outlaw now, just like us. Gisborne saw me with you, as did another dozen people I’m sure. You will be arrested if you try to go back into Nottingham.” She nodded, so he continued. “You will always have a spot in this camp, Marian.”  
“Aye.” Said Little John.  
“Aye.” said Much. a chorus of ‘ayes’ from around the camp echoed like bells in Marian’s ears. She looked at Robin, then at all of them.  
“Thank you.” She said, feeling the smallest glimmer of happiness inside of her as she gazed upon her new family.


	8. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Marian has officially moved to the woods to be a part of the gang after her father's death. We get to see how to gang works with this new dynamic, and see what kinds of trouble they can find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry it's been so long since I've updated this, I've been pretty busy. I decided to finish the story as my NaNoWriMo project, so it's still a little rough right now (I haven't done a whole lot of editing), so just bear with me. I thought about sitting on it some more and changing a few parts of it, but I really don't have the time and really just want to be done with it (my life's about to get SUPER HECTIC again real soon) and get it uploaded for you guys. So I apologize if there are parts that ramble where it seems like I'm not sure where to go next (because probably didn't have a clue where I wanted to take the story), or if there's details that don't quite add up (I've done my best to catch those, but there are probably a few that I missed), and as always, the super embarrassing spelling/grammar mistakes (I always seem to find more of those after I've posted!! Ah, well). All in all, I hope you enjoy it, and maybe someday I'll get around to truly editing it (one can hope, right?)

The band of outlaws stood cowering inside their cave. The storm raging outside was like nothing they’d seen the likes of before; perhaps because this one contained snow and ice instead of thunder and lightning. They couldn’t even see the rest of the camp through the cracks in the sturdy oak doors that Will and Jacob had spent most of the summer constructing. The world was white. Anyone out there would not be able to find their way anywhere until after the storm had subsided. Which was why Robin was so worried.  
Marian and Much had gone out to collect what was left of the food the forest had to offer for the year. The storm had snuck up on the outlaws; it was pure luck that almost all of them were at the camp when it hit. The wind howled through their camp; a small amount of snow drifted in with the whistling wind through the small cracks in the doorway. Their fire flickered, but didn’t threaten to go out. It was small, because the outlaws had a limited supply of wood and the cave didn’t provide much of a place for the smoke to go. But it was enough to provide a small bit of warmth as well as light the worried faces of the outlaws.  
Robin couldn’t stand sitting still anymore. He jumped up and paced the length of the cave, doing his best not to step on his men or their belongings. He looked over at his bed, between Marian’s and Much’s; he would not be able to sleep until they were back safe.  
But he was wondering if it were too much to hope for that they’d both come back safe. The storm was impressive, and they would certainly lose their way, and would quickly freeze if they could not find some shelter. He paced and paced, wanting to go look for them, but knowing that he could not find them any better than they could find him. So he stayed in the little warmth of the cave, bundled in what clothes the outlaws could scrape up, and waited and prayed.

Marian and Much had just started to head back to camp when the first snowflakes started falling. Marian had not been expecting them; it was the first snow fall of the year and autumn had hardly just ended. There had only been a couple of frosts to start hampering the signs of life in the forest. She and Much hurried towards camp, but they were not fast enough; the storm had caught them unawares and they were too far from home.  
“I don’t know what to do. If we were in the Holy Land, and there was a sand storm, I would know what to do. But I have never seen a snow storm of this size in all my years.”  
“In all your years? How old are you? Twelve?”  
“That is beside the point. I do not know what to do. We are both going to die.”  
“We are not going to die.” Marian said, squinting her eyes, trying to see through the quickly falling snow. “There.” She said, finding what she was looking for.   
Much strained his eyes, but could not find anything in the whiteness of the forest. “I think you’ve gone crazy. There’s nothing there but snow.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the snow, against the wind. He tripped and almost fell, but she did not slow the pace. He grumbled as he was towed along behind her.  
She had indeed spotted something; it was not much, especially compared to the outlaws’ camp, but it would provide some shelter. It was a large hole at the base of a tree, perhaps once an animal den until the relentless rain eroded away the roof. But it was big enough for the two of them, and the shelter of the dirt walls and the large tree over their heads kept out most of the wind and snow.  
Within minutes they were both shivering, and huddled even closer together against the biting cold. “I would adore a warm bath right now,” said Much through clenched teeth. Marian said nothing. “Or even just a bed with a bunch of blankets to wrap myself in. Or a fire to warm my hands by. Or anything that had the slightest bit of warmth. Like a large piece of venison just coming off the fire, or-“  
“Much! Shut up!”  
“Sorry. Just trying to lighten the mood.”  
“Well, you’re accomplishing the opposite.”  
“What, would you rather me talk about where we are right now? We’re stuck under a tree, in the middle of a giant snow storm, with very little clothing to protect us from the snow and wind. And, furthermore-“  
“Much! I think you being quiet would lighten the mood greatly.”  
He opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it. So he laid his head down on his arms, crossed on top of his knees, and kept his thoughts of a warm manor house to himself. He knew now that he had been spoiled in Robin’s service when they still lived in Locksley. Much had been the miller’s son; the boys had grown up together. Whenever Robin and Garth would get in a fight, which was more often than Robin cared to admit, he would head to Much’s house for some cheering up. Much had adored Robin, and two always got along very well. When Robin asked Much to become part of the household staff, Much was delighted. His older brothers had taken over the mill for their aging father, and he was of no use to them. While he hadn’t always enjoyed the work, he appreciated it, because it meant he would have food in his belly and a warm bed to sleep in.  
When Robin decided to go off to war, Much couldn’t stay behind. Robin was glad of the company, and agreed to bring Much along. The two became inseparable, especially after Garth’s death. The Lionheart had honored both of them; Robin for immeasurable skill and service to the king, and Much for unwavering and devout loyalty. And here they were, again, a new lifestyle, and one that Much found he did not particularly like in the wintertime.  
“At least we didn’t have to deal with the cold and the snow in the Holy Land.” He mumbled. Either Marian didn’t hear him over the howling wind or she pretended not to. Much contented himself to gaze out at the flurrying of snowflakes and tried to imagine sitting by the fire in the cave with the rest of the outlaws. He was very jealous of them at this particular moment. They had shelter, a fire, food, and the whole supply of winter clothing and blankets. Much had been impressed with the gang’s preparations for the winter; little good it did him now.  
It had seemed like ages had passed when the snow started to thin out. It was dark now; they had not realized how dark through the shield of snow. When they could make out the shapes of trees, Marian crept out of their hole and beckoned Much to follow. He had no idea where they were; all the landmarks were covered in snow, and he could not remember which direction they had been heading in when they found their shelter. Luckily Marian had a better sense of direction. She struck off back towards camp at a fast pace, as fast as she could go without tripping or falling on the underbrush now hidden by large mounds of snow. She tried to shake some feeling back into her limbs, but had little luck. Much struggled to keep up, but he managed, if by nothing else than worrying that if he lost her, he would be truly lost.

Robin kept peering out of the door. He couldn’t tell if he could see the trees outside, or if his imagination was playing tricks on him. He wanted to go out and search for them, but he had no idea where to start, and he didn’t want to put any more of his men in danger. So he went back to pacing, checking outside very so often. When he had finally convinced himself that the snow was thinning, he threw open the door and strolled out of camp; only to walk straight into Marian.  
He grabbed her and pulled her close, and she hugged him back. He released her and embraced Much. He grabbed Marian’s hand and led her back to the cave, with Much trailing behind. They were met with cheers as they entered the cave. The rest of the outlaws had been just as worried as Robin, and they were happy that the two of them had returned home unscathed.  
Robin thought about the lasting effects of the storm as he massaged warmth back into Marian’s hands. She and Much were crouched as close to the fire as they could get without lighting their drying clothes on fire. Most of the villager’s houses were not built to hold that much weight, and the roofs would either cave now or when they became soggy when the snow melted. If this was any kind of sign of how the oncoming winter would be, he and his men would not be the only ones battling the snow. The villagers they had vowed to protect would be in a lot of trouble while the Sheriff and the nobles would be relaxing by their fires in their large manors, plotting new ways to tax their subjects into submission. If it wasn’t so cold outside, Robin would have been hot with anger just at the thought.  
Marian was glad for the warmth of the fire and of Robin. She started to doze off, and was vaguely aware of Robin carrying her to her bed and laying down next to her, covering both of them in blankets. Then sleep took over.  
After breakfast the next morning, she stood. “I’m going to check on the horses,” she stated, and turned toward the entrance to the cave.  
“I’ll come with you,” Robin said, jumping to his feet. Much and Alan exchanged a significant glance, but neither of them said anything. The pair grabbed an extra coat from the pile and headed out into the snow-covered forest.  
Their footsteps were muffled by the snow, the occasional snap of a twig being the only thing that broke the silence. Even with the snow reaching almost to their knees, their feet knew the way. Neither spoke; they were too busy looking at the new forest that awaited them. The snow changed everything. While some landmarks were still recognizable, it took their brains a little longer to register that they were there. Some landmarks were completely hidden from sight. It was sadistically beautiful; the snow hid all the imperfections, but the outlaws would be almost as lost in their own woods as the Sheriff’s men were. Most of the men had a hopeless sense of direction, like Much, and only found their way around the forest by the landmarks Robin had shown them. A few of them, Robin and Marian included, would still be able to find their way around, but most of them would be stuck at camp until the snow melted. Which might not be until spring if providence did not look kindly on them.   
Marian and Robin did not share their thoughts. The stillness of the forest pressed upon them, and they stayed silent until they made it to the horses. The nickering and stamping of hooves caused by their arrival ended the silence. “They’re all alright.” Marian said, giving a relieved sigh.  
Robin slung his arm over Charlemagne’s shoulder. “Want to go for a ride?” He asked. She grinned at him and they simultaneously reached for Charlemagne’s bridle. Robin threw her up onto the horse’s bare, broad back, and she pulled him up behind her. They turned and were off, Marian’s hands on the reins and Robin’s circling her hips, pulling her closer. They let Charlemagne amble along at a walk, not wanting to risk injury. They need not have worried; his hooves easily avoided the traps mother nature had laid underneath the snow. They rode for a little while with no particular direction in mind, but eventually Robin’s hands folded on top of Marian’s and started steering the horse towards Locksley. He wanted to check on his people; he knew Guy wouldn’t care if they froze because their roofs gave in.  
As they reached the edge of the woods, they dismounted and tied Charlemagne to a tree. The horse sighed and cocked a hind foot, content to doze. His fluffy coat kept him plenty warm. Robin and Marian skirted the outskirts of the town, assessing the damage and looking for signs of danger. It looked as if Guy was at Nottingham Castle, and the guards he left behind were too clumsy in their armor to move about in the deep snow, so they were relaxing by the fire in Locksley Manor. A couple of the roofs had collapsed; a few more looked heavily strained. Robin got an idea. “Come on.” He said, grabbing Marian’s hand.  
They approached a family who was trying to prop up their leaning roof. “Mind if we help you?” He asked.   
They turned to face him. “Robin, my dear boy.” The father of the family said, grinning. He embraced him, with a few fatherly pats on the back. “That would be greatly appreciated, but we can give you nothing in return.”   
“That does not matter to me. If you are happy, then I am happy.” Robin answered, bowing.  
“My my, how you have grown.” The man said, giving him a once over. “In more ways than one. It has been a long time since I have seen you.”  
“That tends to happen with time.” Robin answered. Marian gave a small cough. “Oh, where are my manners?” Robin said. “May I introduce the Lady Marian. Marian, this is Matthew. His family has lived in Locksley for more generations than anyone cares to count.”  
“Pleasure.” Marian said, reaching out to shake his hand.  
“We’ve been trying to prop the roof up so it does not cave in, but we have not had much luck.” Matthew said, gesturing to their small cottage.  
“Then shall we try a different approach?” Robin suggested. He explained his plan; it seemed simple enough, so they decided to give it a try.  
Matthew and his wife stationed themselves inside, propping up the roof as best they could. Robin and Marian each placed a child on their shoulders, and stretched out a long piece of thick cloth between them. The children raised the cloth up above their heads; they were just taller than the roof. The cloth, held taut by the children, was scraped along the edge of the roof, taking most of the snow and dumping it on the ground. They repeated the trick with the other side of the roof. Within no time, the roof was repaired and functional. The farmer and his family thanked them, and they turned to help others. Some of the villagers had watched them and were trying the idea themselves with quite a bit of success. Some of the roofs, however, were just beyond repair.  
“Marian, why don’t you take Charlemagne back to camp and get Will. He can help these people more than we can.” Marian nodded and headed back into the woods while Robin helped more villagers scrape the snow off of their sagging ceilings.  
Marian dropped Will off as Robin was scraping off the last of the snow. Marian and a few off the other outlaws who were in the camp moved onto the next town. Will set to work helping repair the broken roofs, and Robin grabbed shovels and started shoveling pathways in front of doors and barns so the people and animals could easily go about their work. As the sun rose high in the sky, Robin and Will headed to the next village. The roofs had already been cleared, and they were surprised and impressed to see that some of the others had already been there to drop off some food and money. Even though most of them wouldn’t have been able to make it out of the forest, the ones that could remembered that it was drop day. They helped the villagers with the troubles the snow had brought, and moved on to the next village. They managed to get through half the villages that day, receiving heartfelt thanks at each. They had heard of Robin Hood and his charity; some had even seen him in Nottingham. But few thought that he would help them; they were nobodies, and he was infamous. But he showed up in their time of need, and helped them more than they thought possible.  
They returned to camp cold, wet, tired, and hungry. They stripped out of their wet clothes, Marian using the divider Robin had set up for her in the back of the cave, and put on dry clothes that had been warmed by the fire. They then sat by the fire and hungrily slurped at a stew Much had prepared while he was confined to camp. They were all asleep in minutes.  
The next morning, Robin sent small groups of men to the rest of the villages. He and Will followed, fixing the roofs after the men had cleaned them off. Marian agreed to stay and help Much cook; she would normally not agree to this, but she felt bad that so many men were cooped up in the camp, and Robin wanted at least one person to stay at camp who could still find their way around the forest. So she decided to cheer them up by preparing a meal that was a little better than Much’s regular cooking. While the food was simmering over the fire, she got bored, and decided to look through the pile of coats and blankets the men had collected. She was disheartened to see that most of them contained holes and tears and would not protect the wearer against the wet snow or the biting wind. So she went to the back of the cave to find their sewing supplies, and was relieved to find that they at least plenty of needles and thread. As she looked over the articles, she knew that she would never finish them; she had neither the time nor the patience. She had detested sewing when she lived with her father, and did not like it any more now that she lived in the woods. So she called the sulking men over to her. There were plenty left, and she did not need all of them to sew... but she had a new idea.  
When Robin and his men returned at the end of the day, they were surprised and impressed to see the change in the camp. The coats were patched and folded neatly in a stack; the blankets were the same right next to the coats. Brooms had been fashioned, and the floor had been swept. The blankets on the beds had been taken out into the woods and beaten, the woodpile had been restocked to the point where it was almost bursting, and there was a plethora of wonderful smelling food simmering over and around the fire. The cooking supplies had been cleaned and reorganized on the cave walls, and the food stores had been looked through; the food too old to be eaten was thrown out, and the remaining food was arranged so the oldest would be used first. The money was packed away neatly into the strong boxes Will had made and were stacked in the far corner of the cave.   
“I’m glad you’re back.” Marian said, giving him a quick kiss. “I’m going to go for a quick ride, I need to get out of this camp for a bit.”  
“Be careful.” Robin said, his brow furrowing. He had been looking forward to spending a bit of time with her, and didn’t really understand her need to be alone. But he tried to respect it nonetheless and kissed her once more before she left.  
He turned around to face the camp once more after watching her leave. “Wow.” He said, looking around. “This looks… amazing.”  
The men glowed at the compliment, and were eager to show him their handiwork. He slipped out of his wet clothes and put on some of the newly repaired garments, impressed with the needlework done by his men. Not pretty by any standard, but functional, which is all they required. Much handed him a bowl of stew. Robin stood up to address the camp. “Well done, everyone. The camp looks better than I believe it ever has.” This was met with cheers. “With all the work done, what does everyone say to having a bit of fun?” This was met with more cheers. Robin, Will, and Alan set off in search of ale, while everyone in the camp helped themselves to a second serving of the stew.  
Once they had acquired the ale, Robin pointed the other two in the direction of camp. “You two go ahead, I’m going to check on our winter food stores, make sure they haven’t gotten snowed in. I’ll catch up in a bit.”  
“Sure thing, mate.” Alan said, a huge smile on his face as they split up. Robin walked along the road, trying to figure out what Marian found so comforting in solitude. The quiet of the forest pressed against him, and he found himself longing for the activity that he knew was happening in the camp. Still, if the roof of the food stores had given in, they needed to know sooner rather than later if they wanted to keep most of the food they had stored away for the winter. So he walked quickly, eager for his errand to be over.  
He heard hoof beats approaching, so he stepped behind a tree off the road. The hoof beats slowed, and then stopped. Robin heard the rider dismount, and he notched an arrow in his bow. As footsteps approached his hiding spot, he stepped out, his bow drawn.  
“Marian!” He said, lowering his bow. “Oh, am I happy to see you.”  
“Well, I’m glad you didn’t shoot me.” Marian said. “Would have put a bit of a damper on our evening.”  
“How did you know I was there?”  
“I saw the footprints leading off the road, and I was curious why a traveler would leave the road, especially so close to our winter food stores. I can’t say I was expecting you.”  
“Well, it is a nice surprise.” Robin said, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. He kissed her, happy for a bit of privacy.  
“I thought you were at camp.” Marian said a few moments later. Her face darkened. “You weren’t following me, were you?”  
“You were on a horse; I was on foot. Makes it a bit difficult to follow you, in truth.”  
“You’ve thought about following me before?” She said, her eyes narrowed.  
“Only when I was worried about you. I’ve never actually tried it, though.”  
“What were you doing, then?” Marian said, still a little disbelieving.  
“I was going to check on the winter food stores, to make sure the roof was still standing. You are welcome to join me if you’d like.”  
Marian gave him a scrutinizing stare, but found nothing but innocence in his gaze. “Very well.” They walked back to her horse, and she grabbed the reins. As they walked along, Robin reached for her other hand. He was starting to feel happy that he hadn’t returned to camp.  
The food stores were fine; the roof was solid, and seemed in no danger of caving under the extra weight of the snow. Still, he wanted to be extra sure, so he unlocked the small door and walked inside, Marian following after she tied her horse to a tree outside. After looking over the bags of food, finally content that their stores were find, he closed the door after Marian.  
“Now what are you up to?” Marian said, a half-smile playing on her face. He answered her with a grin and closed the space between them, his lips once more finding hers. He kissed her jaw line and down her neck, and was rewarded with the arching of her back, pushing her closer to him. He swung his cloak off and laid it on the cold dirt floor. They sank to the ground, occupied solely with each other.

“The camp looked amazing.” Robin murmured, Marian wrapped in his arms.  
“They did most of the work.” Marian said, shrugging.  
“The labor maybe, but they would never have accomplished this if left to it on their own. You are amazing.” He said, kissing the top of her head. “I have never known these men to sew. Or clean, for that matter.”  
“Well, they should really start to do it themselves. I do not enjoy it any more than they, but look at how it’s changed things. If they’re going to be stuck here, then at least they should have a nice space to live in.”  
“I agree. Maybe we’ll add house chores to the weekly duties.”  
“More like cave chores.” She said. “Did you see our beds?”  
“Was I supposed to?” Robin asked, his heart light.  
“I pushed them together.” She said, grinning up at him. “As it’s only going to get colder, I figured a bit of shared warmth couldn’t go amiss.”  
“Not one bit.” He smiled, and kissed her.  
“We should probably get back to camp.” Marian said, moving to pick herself up off the ground.  
“Do we have to?” Robin said, wondering at how much he’d wanted to be at camp earlier.  
“The men will start to wonder where we have been.” Marian said, holding out a hand to help him off the ground.  
“I don’t they’ve noticed. Alan and Will got some ale so we could finally have a bit of fun in the snow.”  
“About time.” Marian said, her eyes playful. “Come along then, I’ll give you a ride back to camp.” They walked back out to Charlemagne. Marian dropped him off close to the camp entrance, then took Charlemagne back to the horse’s feeding grove and brushed him down.  
The party was in full swing. Men were singing drunken tunes, recognizable only to themselves. Robin grabbed a tankard and plopped down next to Little John, watching the festivities. Marian joined them a little while later, looking around the camp with pride, and unable to refuse when a drunk Alan asked her for a dance. She laughed as they twirled around the camp, not at all to the beat of the tune Will and Roy were singing. After about an hour or so, the festivities started to dwindle, and the men started drifting off to bed. They slept more soundly than they had in a long time, between the effects of the alcohol and their clean, well-made beds.


	9. The Abbey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian moves into St. Mary's Abbey, and we see a bit of character development as well.

The next morning, one of Robin’s men, Simon, approached him. “So, Robin, some of the men and I were thinking… the cave is fantastic. Think how much better it could be if Marian stayed there most of the time and fixed it up for us.”  
“As nice as that would be, you should know by now that is not going to happen. I’m not going to try and coop Marian up in that cave; she would hate me and then disobey the orders anyway. She will do her weekly chores just like everyone else; perhaps hers will just be a little more productive than yours. If you are so keen to renovate the cave, you and the men can do it yourselves. I’m sure Marian would be happy to offer input if nothing else.”  
Simon thought over his leader’s words, then uttered words that Robin had not been expecting. “But she’s a woman. We’re men.”  
Robin almost choked on his breakfast. “And she’s a great deal smarter than you, judging by that comment. No doubt she can shoot an arrow better than you, and she can handle a sword better than you could ever dream to. She also can manage to find her way around the woods without getting lost. Even if she could do none of those things, she deserves more respect than that. All women do. Are we clear?”  
“Yes.” Simon slunk away, grumpy. Robin shook his head, and found he no longer had an appetite. He got up and turned to find Marian behind him. He started.  
“Do not sneak up on me like that!” He said, clearly unsettled.  
“Thank you.” She said, giving him a small smile.  
He was a little confused. “For what?”  
“For sticking up for me.”  
“Of course. I wouldn’t dream of doing anything different.” Sincerity rang in his voice.  
“He already came to talk to me, and asked me if I would do it. I told him that I would rather marry the Sheriff than be cooped up playing housemaid for a group of outlaws for the rest of my life.”  
“I bet he took that well.”  
“He stormed off rather quickly. I decided to come apologize for my rashness when I discovered he’d decided to come to you instead.”  
“At least he asked you first.”  
“And then completely ignored what I said. He’s almost as bad as Guy.”  
“Now, I don’t think he’s near that bad. But, there is definitely some room for improvement.”  
“Apparently in more than just attitude by what you said to him.”  
“Yeah, well, you’re a better fighter than most of my men now. You were better than most of them before I started giving you lessons. I think it annoys them that you’re better at what they perceive to be ‘manly things’ than they are.”  
“Perhaps. But they’ll be glad of it if we ever get into a real skirmish.”  
“Indeed they will. I think they’ll grovel at your feet for days afterward, apologizing for any word they have ever said against you.”  
Marian laughed and kissed him. “I’m going to go feed the horses.”  
“And I’m going to go see if the storm caught any travelers on the road. They will be long gone by now, but their carriages might not be so lucky.”  
“Alright. Be careful.”  
“You too.”  
The kissed again, then headed off in different directions. Much sat by the pots and pans, brooding. Simon came and sat down next to him.  
“You know, I thought having a woman in the camp would be a lot different.” Simon said. “Especially after she helped your cooking so much.”  
“It’s like Robin doesn’t have time for anything else any more. He spends all his time with her. We are his family. We have been his family since before she even thought about living out here.”  
“Maybe we should tell Robin that it isn’t working out.”  
“Maybe having a woman in the camp isn’t such a good idea.”  
“You guys are just jealous.” Djaq said, thumping down next to them.  
“Jealous? Of a girl?”  
“Jealous especially because she is a girl. You both know that she could hand your asses to you, man or no.”  
“That’s ridiculous. I could take her on any day.” Simon scoffed.  
“I doubt it. She is better at archery, she is better with a sword, and she is greatly improving with the quarter staff with instruction from Little John. Not only is she a formidable warrior, but she can also cook and clean, sew, and knows quite a bit of medicine. You guys are jealous because she has more to offer this band than you do.”  
“She has more to offer Robin, maybe.” Much said, pouting.  
Djaq gave an exasperated sigh. “You need to get over your egos. If you pick a fight with Marian, you will lose. She’s got a sharper tongue than I’ve ever seen, and wit to match it. I would not like to be on the receiving end of that; if nothing else, the thought of being publicly humiliated by a woman should keep your thoughts in check.” Djaq got up and strode off, following Robin to the road. He was one who never got lost in the woods.  
Simon and Much stewed on Djaq’s words for a moment. “You know, I think he’s right.” Much said, sighing. He got up and started going through the food stores, trying to figure out what he was going to make for dinner. Simon, however, had different thoughts.

“Well, well, would you look at this?” Robin said to Djaq. “This is the most expensive carriage I’ve ever seen.”  
“The Sheriff must have a rich guest up at the castle.”  
“Wait, hold on, I know this insignia…” Robin said, wiping snow off the side of the carriage. “My God. It’s Prince John.”  
“Prince John? Visiting the Sheriff? Doesn’t he have better things to do?”  
“All John cares about is money. And the Sheriff collects the taxes. I think Prince John sees it as his most important duty to visit his sheriffs.”  
“Well, did he leave anything behind?”  
“Lots. Prince John is a fat, lazy man; he wouldn’t be able to carry anything with him, and I doubt his men would have been able to carry much through the snow in their armor.” Robin grinned, “We’ll use Prince John’s riches to free his brother from bondage. How’s that for justice?”  
Djaq laughed. They grabbed the treasure and headed back to camp. What they could not carry they buried in a snow bank, and would come back for it with more men.  
In a couple of hours’ time, Prince John’s carriage had been relieved of its wealth, which was now sitting in strong boxes in the back of the outlaw’s camp. Everyone there got a laugh that the easiest robbery they’d ever done had been to rob the Crown Prince.  
As they sat down for dinner that night, Marian plopped down next to Robin. “We need to get that money out of here. Now.”  
“I know. I plan on sending Alan out to Essex tomorrow.”  
“Alan does not know his way around the forest.”  
“I will show him the way out; the rest of the trip he should be able to manage.”  
“He cannot carry it all.”  
“No, but I will send him with the most conspicuous things; the things that any noble will recognize as Prince John’s.”  
“Maybe you should send some other men with him, so we can get rid of it more quickly. I do not like it. Prince John is a powerful man.”  
“We cannot send too many; it would be too conspicuous. I could send Roy, though. He’s been dying to get out of the camp.”  
“That would make me feel better. Also, Robin, something else has been weighing on my mind.”  
“What is it?”  
“Do you remember Sir Richard of Lee?”  
“Of course! He was always kind to my brother and me.”  
“And you remember his son?”  
“Yes. Unfortunately.” Robin thought back to the days of his childhood in Locksley. Sir Richard of Lee was a kindhearted old soul, but his son had knack for getting into trouble. Not the harmless trouble that Robin and Garth so often found themselves in, but the kind of trouble that hurt people. He was rash and unkind, and was able to get away with it because his father was so powerful.  
“Well, his son went and killed another knight in a tournament; Sir Richard borrowed a bunch of money from abbey at St. Mary’s to pay off his son’s bondage. Well, now the money is due; and Sir Richard does not have it. He will forfeit his lands and his title.”  
“He’s such a good lord. His people are always treated well…. how much does he owe?”  
“Three hundred pounds.”  
“That’s a lot. That’s more than we have to give away.”  
“I know. That’s why I’ve thought of another idea.”  
“Which is?”  
“I go to the abbey and pledge my service for as long as it takes to pay off Sir Richard’s loan. We will help him; and the abbey will have me in order to make sure it is paid in full. Plus that means I’m one less mouth to feed for the winter.”  
“Marian, I don’t like it.”  
“Why? Outlaws have always found refuge between the walls of the church. The Sheriff will not be able to touch me, and I will be free to join you again after the deed is paid.”  
“Is there no other way?”  
“I do not think so.”  
“I will miss you.”  
“And I, you.”  
Robin sighed. “We’d better tell the others.” He stood up and walked outside to where the other outlaws were eating. “We have a new plan.”  
“What, we’re going to rob Prince John again?” Roy asked, laughing.  
“Well, if the opportunity presents itself, I wouldn’t disagree… but no, that’s not what I had in mind. Have any of you heard of Sir Richard of Lee?”  
“What, are we going to rob him?”  
“No, we’re going to help him.”  
“Since when have we helped nobles?”  
“Since this noble is a good, kind-hearted man who’s about to lose his lands to the greedy hands of the Sheriff and Prince John. We can’t afford to have the Sheriff gain another foothold.” The men still looked unconvinced. “Look. By helping this one man, we are helping England. Is that not what we vowed to do?”  
“Alright then, what’s the plan?” Jacob asked.  
“Well, he owes a debt to St. Mary’s Abbey. We will help him pay it; it is more than we have available right now, but Marian has graciously offered to enter in service at the abbey as a promise that we will pay them. She will remain there until the debt is paid off in full.”  
“And how much is this debt?” Alan asked.  
“Three hundred pounds.”  
“Robin, how are we supposed to raise that much? Most of what we’ve got is going to the king’s ransom; what little is left over will barely pay for food for everyone in the coming months.” Alan asked.  
“Sir Richard is a dear friend of the king’s. The king will understand if his captivity lasts a little longer to help his old friend.”  
“What happens to Marian if we can’t find the money? Or if the abbot decides to end the deal part way through?” Will piped up.  
“We’ll have to cross that bridge if we come to it.”  
“So you don’t have a plan?”  
“It’s impossible to plan for everything. We will have to deal with whatever comes when it comes.”  
“Robin, this is risky.”  
“Not as risky as letting another friend of the Sheriff and Prince John gain this much power.”  
“Won’t the church inherit the lands?”  
“What is the church going to do with a manor and a lordship? It would be sold to the highest bidder, which would be Prince John, so the church could use the money to run the abbeys and help the poor.”  
“Or line their own pockets.” Alan scoffed. Robin shot him a dirty look and Alan shut his mouth.  
“So? What do you men say?”  
“I say let’s do it.” Simon spoke up. Robin was not the only one who gave him a surprised look. “What? I think it’s a good idea. Help the poor, help the Richard, help England, all that good stuff.”  
“We’ll miss you, Marian.” Will said.  
“And I’ll miss you all as well. But I will be back before you know it.”  
“Does anyone have any objections?” The camp was silent. “Alright then. We’ll start tomorrow.”

Robin, Marian, and a few of Robin’s men headed toward the abbey the next day. They arrived just as Sir Richard of Lee had started pleading his case to the abbot.  
“Please sir, if I could have just a little while longer to pay off the loan-“  
“I’m sorry, but we cannot make exceptions. The abbey needs the funds to maintain the sanctity of the church; if you cannot pay your debt, then you forfeit your lands and your title.”  
“What about a compromise?” Robin spoke up as they strode in. The abbot looked at him with mild interest, while Sir Richard looked at him with disbelief.  
“Robin of Locksley? Marian of Ravenskeep? What- how- Last I heard you were both wolfs-heads! And on the run for your lives!”  
“Well, it’s true, we are outlaws. However, we do not deem it necessary to run. We have a much greater time taunting the Sheriff and feeding the poor of Nottingham.”  
“I heard rumors of a so-called Robin Hood, but I didn’t think the stories were actually true!”  
A small cough from the abbot restored order. “You said you wished to make a compromise?”  
“Yes, good sir. While we cannot pay off the debt in full, we offer you a small down payment-“ Robin tossed a money bag to the abbot, “- and leave the Lady Marian in your service to ensure that the rest of the funds will make it to you in due time.”  
The abbot opened the money bag and checked; there was indeed a large sum of money, equaling about a third of the debt. He rubbed his chin while he thought.  
“Well,” he finally started, “Let no one say I am an unreasonable man. I will take this offer. Sir Richard of Lee, your debts are to be paid by Sir Robin of Locksley and his band of, well, rogues, with the Lady Marian as insurance of their payment.” The scribe in the corner copied down the abbot’s words, then stamped and sealed the parchment to be stored away. “Lady Marian, you will find the Abbess through the door to your left and down the hallway; she will show you to your quarters and inform you of your duties.” Marian gave a small curtsy, and walked off through the door mentioned by the abbot. Robin watched her go with a pang in his heart.

Robin and his men headed back to camp silently. It had gone well, but Robin couldn’t help but feel that something was amiss. He blamed it on Marian’s absence; he had grown used to her always being around, and only now were the facts of her absence settling in. The journey back to their camp was uneventful; Much had prepared a warm meal for them and the men were huddled around the fire. Robin glanced over at his and Marian’s beds, pushed together. He decided that they needed to get the money as soon as possible.  
“Alright, men, what have we got?” Robin asked as the gang finished up their supper.  
“The north road’s still blocked from the snow; there has been no traffic.” Djaq said.  
“The Sheriff hasn’t been around to collect taxes yet, and probably won’t until the snow’s cleared up.” Alan added.  
“The castle’s been unusually quiet.” Roy piped up.  
“Well, any good news?” Robin asked sarcastically. His men looked at him blankly. “Do you not remember who’s at Nottingham castle right now?”  
“No, Robin, you can’t be serious.” Djaq stared at him. “To take on the Sheriff is one thing. To take on Prince John is suicide.”  
“We just need a plan!”  
“We can plan and plan and plan, but even if we pull it off, Prince John will not rest until he finds us! And he has many more resources than the Sheriff! He will flush us out of this forest in a matter of weeks and we’ll hang.”  
“Who says he’d know it was us?”  
“Because everyone in Nottingham would know it was us! Robin, we haven’t been exactly inconspicuous. Every person within a hundred kilometers knows your name. If Prince John hasn’t, it won’t take long for the Sheriff to point the finger at you.”  
“So, we sit and let the biggest purse we’ve ever seen just walk away?”  
“Robin, it’s not worth risking our necks for!” Roy piped up.  
“You risk your neck everyday for much less than this!”  
“But that’s different! You’re asking us to take on the Crown Prince! The most powerful man in England!”  
“Fine. I can’t do it by myself, so if you guys aren’t in, then we won’t do it. At least head into Nottingham town and see if you can get any information.”  
John, Roy, Alan, and Djaq headed into town. Robin went and took Charlemagne for a ride.

Gisbourne paced the floor of his quarters at Nottingham Castle. He was stuck there, and had been for days, because of Prince John; the Sheriff wanted him on call to tend to the fat royal’s every need. It angered him; he was not a servant. But Prince John had a nasty temper, and Gisbourne did not want to be on the receiving end of it. Perhaps being away from Locksley Manor was a good thing. It only reminded him of Marian.  
Marian.  
He felt awful for what he’d done. He had been blinded by rage and hatred for another man, and Marian had been caught in the middle. She hadn’t deserved it, any of it; but he felt the need to prove himself to her. Robin had made him feel so… emasculated. He knew now that was the wrong thing to do. But his mind had stopped working. And now she was gone. Off in the woods with Robin Hood.  
As his temper started to rise, he tried to push Robin Hood to the back of his mind. Getting angry would accomplish nothing. He had managed to get his temper under control when he heard a knock at the door. He could feel the anger welling up again.  
“What!” He shouted at the door. A messenger came in to the room, clearly wishing he was anywhere else. “Well, what news?”  
“Lady Marian, sir.” The messenger said. Gisbourne’s knuckles turned white as he gripped the arms of his chair.  
“And?”  
“Well, you requested that any news of her be reported to you.”  
“Yes? And the news?”  
“She has taken up residence at the Abbey at St. Mary’s.”  
There was a stunned silence for a couple of moments before Gisbourne stuttered, “What?”  
“The Lady Marian has entered into service at the Abbey at St. Mary’s.”  
“When?”  
“A few days ago, sir.”  
“How long of a ride is it?”  
“A day, maybe a bit less, sir.”  
“Thank you for the information.” Gisbourne flipped a coin to the man and settled back in his chair as the messenger left. So Marian was at the abbey… but why? Had forest life not been what she expected? Had Robin done something to her? The thought made Gisbourne’s anger boil up again. If Robin had done anything, anything, to her, he would track him down and kill him. Once and for all. He would leave the Sheriff’s service, give up everything, to take revenge on the person that wronged her. He needed to see her, to talk to her, but he couldn’t leave, not while the Prince was at the castle. But, the Sheriff had business with the abbey… maybe, just maybe…  
Gisbourne walked up to the Sheriff’s conference room and knocked. The Sheriff’s voice ushered him in. Prince John sat there in all his glory, the fattest man in England, his sausage fingers covered in rings, the buttons on his fine velvet vest threatening to burst. The crown looked as if it had to be jammed into place on the top of his balding head. He was completely hideous to behold, like someone had dressed their prize pig in fine silks and paraded him around. The Sheriff almost looked beautiful in comparison, and he was not too attractive in the best light. Gisbourne almost swallowed his words.  
“Well, Gisbourne, what is it?”  
“My lord, did you not have business with the abbey?” Gisbourne stated, trying to keep his voice level and professional, while avoiding Prince John’s piercing stare.  
“I do, in fact. But that can wait until we have finished hosting our guest. It is not urgent.” The Sheriff said, gesturing to the Prince as if Gisbourne could have not noticed him when he entered the room.  
“That is why I was wondering if I could go in your stead. That way, you can stay and give our guest everything he needs and desires, “ Gisbourne gave John a small bow, “and the business does not go unattended.”  
“Yes, yes, alright. If you feel you must.”  
Gisbourne bowed again, deeper this time, and turned to leave. John’s voice stopped him.  
“Why are you so keen to go to the abbey?” Prince John asked.  
“It is my job to ensure that all the Sheriff’s assets and investments are taken care of properly. This happens to be a case where we can improve his assets.”  
“So send a lesser man. Or do you not wish to stay and feast with me?” John’s eyes narrowed, ready to pounce on Gisbourne’s answer.  
“Do forgive me sir, but I have a personal… history with the man in question.”  
“Ah, has baby Gisbourne been wronged?” The Prince said in a mocking voice, his voice drawled and sickly sweet.  
“I just wish to make sure that the job is done correctly, and I trust no one but myself to ensure that this has been carried out.”  
“This has nothing to do with the Lady Marian recently taking up residence there?” Prince John stated, licking his fingers, then glancing up at Gisbourne’s ashen face. The Sheriff’s eyes widened and moved from the face of Prince John to that of Gisbourne.  
“I do not know what you mean.” Gisbourne stated, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. The Sheriff seemed to be rather enjoying the conversation while he munched on his dinner.  
“Gisbourne, Gisbourne, did you think I would not do my homework before coming? The whole of Nottingham knows of your little, shall we say, skirmish, with Lady Marian and Robin Hood. A few well placed men and a lot of money has the benefits of knowing everything that happens.”  
“I was not aware that the Lady Marian was there.”  
“Do not lie to me Gisbourne. I know a messenger was just sent to your quarters with the news; he came to me first. I find the timing highly coincidental.”  
“I must admit that I was curious as to why she decided to take up residence there. I wish to ask a few questions of her, while attending to business at the same time.”  
“Now that’s more like it. Now chop chop, you’ll want to get there before nightfall! Outlaws, you know.” Prince John clapped his hands and pointed towards the door. Gisbourne quickly walked out, infuriated and humiliated. Prince John was known for that type of thing; he was dangerous to be close to and uncomfortable to be around. Only the Sheriff seemed to enjoy his company, for they both had plotting and scheming minds with similar goals.  
Guy passed up his favorite steed for a smaller, lighter, quicker mare. This horse would get him to the abbey quicker; and to Marian quicker. As he rode he thought about what he would say to her, and what she would say to him. A thousand scenarios ran through his head, each one slightly different than the one before it, until he reached the abbey. His hands shook a little as he walked in. He bowed to the abbot.  
“I come to do business for the Sheriff.” Gisbourne stated.  
“I have no business with the Sheriff.” The abbot answered.  
“I heard news the Sir Richard of Lee would forsake his title and lands?” Gisbourne asked.  
“You heard correctly. But another party intervened on his behalf.”  
“Another party? Who?”  
“I am not at liberty to discuss another man’s bargains with you.”  
Gisbourne could tell there was something fishy was going on here. Marian appearing, Sir Richard not forfeiting everything he owned, the abbot not telling him anything. His mind slowly connected the dots. “Robin Hood.”  
The abbot slowly nodded.  
“I need to speak with the Lady Marian.”  
“I will send someone to fetch her. But if she does not wish to come, I will not force her. She is protected here.”  
“I understand.” Gisbourne’s hands clenched into fists while he stood and waited.

Marian was sitting in her quarters, a book in her hand and a dog in her lap. He was large and shaggy, not a certain breed but a mix of a bunch. He had taken to following Marian around when she was outside, and it didn’t take long for her to take pity on him and bring him in out of the cold. His ribs were well defined under his coat; she’d sneaked some food up from the kitchen for him, and was hoping he’d put on some weight in the next couple of weeks. A rap on the door brought her back to the present, out of the story she was reading.  
“Enter.” She said quietly, placing her hand between the dog’s alert ears.  
Another girl, about Marian’s age, entered the room. “My lady, there is a man here to see you. He says his name is Sir Guy of Gisbourne.”  
Marian stiffened; the dog growled. She patted him a couple times to calm him as well as herself. “Thank you. What is your name?”  
“Alexandra.”  
“Thank you, Alexandra. It is much appreciated.” Marian lifted the blankets off her legs and walked to the door, the dog trailing behind.  
“What his name?” Alexandra asked, pointing to the shaggy dog.  
Marian thought for a moment, and a name popped up from the book she had been reading. “Lancelot.”  
“A fine name.” Alexandra smiled and then slipped back off towards the kitchen. Marian steeled herself and entered the entrance hall.  
Sure enough, Guy stood there, still dressed completely in black leather, armed with more weapons than was necessary, his black hair as long and stringy as ever. His eyes, though, had changed. They were much less piercing. They were shy, and curious. “My lady.” Gisbourne said, bowing low. He could not find any other words.  
“Sir Guy. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Marian decided to go with the pleasantries that her father had taught her, even if they were not entirely truthful. She was not at all pleased to see him.  
His eyes searched hers for a moment, then his mind found some words to give his mouth. “Why are you here?”  
“I could ask you the same thing.”  
“I heard you were here.”  
“And you didn’t stop to think that perhaps I came here to seek solitude?”  
“Is Robin Hood no longer good enough for you?”  
“That is none of your business.”  
“I want it to be my business. Marian, I want to start over. With us. I wish that I had never done what I did.”  
“How dare you come in here and tell me that! After everything you’ve done, you have no right.” Marian spat. Lancelot growled, his hackles raised.  
“Maybe I don’t. What I did was despicable. And I’ve regretted it every day, every hour, every minute since it happened.”  
“You only regret it because you lost me.”  
Silence rang through the hall for a few moments with the power behind Marian’s statement; the hall was empty but for the two of them.  
“All I want is for you to be happy.”  
“I am happy.”  
“If you had been happy you never would have come here.”  
“You can’t know that.”  
“Then why are you here?”  
“As a favor to an old friend.”  
Gisbourne was silent for a few moments, his mind working. “Sir Richard of Lee.”  
“Yes.”  
“You and Robin Hood are paying off his debt.”  
“Yes.”  
Gisbourne turned away from her and paced for a little while. “Why him?”  
“Who?”  
“Robin Hood.”  
“Because he treats me like a human, not an inferior. To him, I am, and always will be, an equal.”  
“Is that all?”  
It was Marian’s turn to be silent. She thought of his impish grin, his bright green eyes, and the muscles hidden underneath his shirt. The scars left from the battle in the Holy Land as well as the one with the Sheriff. Their constant banter, the intelligent look in his eye when he listened to her ideas. “Yes. That is all.”  
“Let me. Let me do that for you. I can treat you as an equal; I can also give you safety. And wealth. Robin Hood cannot.”  
“Guy, you had your chance. And you ruined it. For good. Now please, leave me alone.” Marian turned to leave, but Guy grabbed her arm. Lancelot gave a warning growl. Marian was surprised at how gentle the touch was. She turned and saw not anger, but hurt in Gisbourne’s eyes. For a moment, she almost felt sorry for him; she thought she might actually be able to see a soul in the soulless black eyes. But then she remembered who he was, what he did, and she slipped her hand from his grasp and stalked away. As she reached for the door handle, a soft voice stopped her.  
“Marian. Wait.” She turned to see his face stricken with grief.  
“Tell me what I need to do. To make you happy.”  
“If you truly wanted to help me, you would pay off the rest of this loan and you would help Robin thwart the Sheriff and bring the King home.”  
“You know that I cannot do that.”  
“I think that you know that you can. It’s just deciding on whether or not the cost is worth it.” With that, she turned and was gone, Lancelot on her heels.  
Guy stood there for a couple of moments, pondering her words. Did she really expect him to drop everything, lose everything he had worked so hard to gain? Could he possibly do that? No. He owed everything to the Sheriff. He couldn’t turn against the man who gave him power.  
Gisbourne headed back to Nottingham early the next morning, greatly disheartened. He didn’t know what he had expected, but it wasn’t this. He hadn’t expected Marian to ask so much of him. To apologize and grovel, yes, but to take on the Sheriff? How could she ask that? He dropped his horse back off in the stables, his emotions and thoughts still at war with each other. He was so lost in thought that he almost walked straight into the Sheriff and Prince John.  
“So, how is the Lady Marian?” Prince John asked, staring at Gisbourne with dull grey eyes.  
“She is perfectly fine.” Gisbourne answered.  
“Now, you know what I mean. Why did she leave life in the woods? And why the church?”  
“The woods were, rather, uncomfortable, during the winter. She chose the abbey because it offered her protection.”  
“Would you not offer her the same protection?”  
“She prefers the abbey.”  
“Yes, I wonder why.” Prince John shuffled past Gisbourne, speaking to the Sheriff. “As much as I enjoy staying here, I must be on my way back to London. I believe the snow has melted enough that I can go and retrieve my carriage?”  
“I will put some men on the task immediately.” The Sheriff answered, their voices drifting away down the hall. Gisbourne had no idea why he had just lied to Prince John; if anyone was capable of catching him in a lie, it was John. But he did not feel that he owed John the truth; what had been said between him and Marian was personal, and he wanted John’s prying eyes away from it.

A few weeks later, Robin decided to take a trip to see Marian. The woods and town had been uncharacteristically quiet. He took Charlemagne and set off at a brisk pace and arrived at the abbey shortly after sundown.  
He walked around the abbey a few times, his eyes searching through lit windows for any sign of her. He finally spotted her in one of the rooms about halfway up the north side of the building. The building was made of rough stone, and was easy enough to climb. He rapped on her window four times and was greeted with a great booming bark. The shock of it almost made him fall; he had not been expecting a dog. He climbed through the window as Marian opened it. The dog sniffed him, not totally convinced that he was not an intruder.  
“I see you’ve already replaced me?” Robin said jokingly.  
“Hardly. This is Lancelot.”  
Robin squatted down and rubbed the dog’s ears. The dog sniffed his face, then plastered it with his tongue. Robin fell back, laughing.  
“I believe it is you who has replaced me.” Marian said, laughing along with him as she helped him off the ground. She grabbed a cloth off the table and wiped the dog slobber off his face.  
He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her. It felt so good to be close to her again. She drew a deep breath and sighed, relaxing into him. They stood, embracing, for a short time until Lancelot started whining, and broke them apart with his nose. They sat on the bed, Lancelot making himself cozy around their feet.  
“So, what news?” Marian asked, her head leaning on his shoulder.  
“Nothing. We haven’t been able to do anything. No one’s been on the road, the Sheriff hasn’t been around to collect taxes, and the men refuse to take on Prince John.”  
“Good for them.”  
“Not you too.”  
“Prince John is powerful. It would be better if you waited for him to leave.”  
“I’m tired of waiting. Waiting for the King to come home. Waiting for us to find enough money to get you out of here. Waiting for things to get better.”  
“Waiting is better than getting yourself killed. Or your men.”  
Robin was silent. She had a point. “Any news with you?”  
“Gisbourne came to visit me.”  
Robin sat straight up and looked at her with intense, concerned eyes. “When?”  
“A few days after I arrived.”  
“What did he want?”  
“To apologize.”  
“How did he know you were here?”  
“It’s not exactly a secret; he probably had men out waiting for me to resurface.”  
“What did he say?”  
“That he was sorry for the way he treated me, and he wanted another chance.”  
Robin scoffed, relaxing back against the pillows. Marian’s head settled back onto his shoulder.  
“He asked me why I chose you over him.”  
“Wasn’t it obvious? Even to him?”  
“Apparently it wasn’t obvious. Sometimes I feel a little sorry for him; he isn’t the brightest star in the sky.”  
“What did you say to him?”  
“I told him I chose you because you treated me like an equal.”  
“Is that all?”  
“Isn’t it enough?”  
“Is it?”  
She was silent for a moment. “He asked the same thing.”  
“What did you tell him?”  
“That it was enough.”  
“Was that the truth?”  
“Not the whole truth.”  
“What is the whole truth?”  
“I’m not telling you, you already think too highly of yourself.”  
“Hey!”  
“Well, it’s true. Would you tell me why you chose me?”  
“Because you’re funny, and brilliant, and cunning. Not to mention witty, brave, and confident. You are never afraid to speak your mind, and you’re the most courageous person I’ve ever met, as well as the most generous. You crave knowledge like you need it to survive, and you make the people around you want to be better. I can trust you to be there when I need you.”  
“Am I really all that?”  
“And more.”  
She reached up and kissed him. “Well then. I chose you because you valued my opinion. You were my friend before anything else. Because you do what is right, not what is easy. Because you stand up for what you believe in, and you have an unnatural ability to make people trust you. Because you’re the kind of man I always pictured my father was. You were always there when I needed you. Because you always listened to what I had to say. You inspire people to accomplish the impossible.”  
Robin sat there silently for a minute, digesting her words. He glanced down at her. “You are stunningly perfect.” She laid her head on his chest, and they sat there silently for a couple minutes. Robin finally broke the silence. “What did Gisbourne say after that?”  
Marian grabbed a pillow and smacked him over the head.  
“What was that for?”  
“You really know how to ruin a moment.”  
“I just wanted to know what he said!”  
“He said that he could treat me like an equal, as well as give me protection and wealth.”  
“Did he now? And how did you respond?”  
“That I wanted nothing more to do with him. That all I wanted was for him to leave me alone.”  
“I bet he took that well. Did he get angry?”  
“No. Which took me by surprise. I told him that if he was really sorry, then he’d help us take on the Sheriff and bring the King home.”  
“That’s a tall order.”  
“Yeah. He refused, so I left.”  
“Good for you. How do you like living at the abbey?”  
She was a bit surprised by the quick change in topic. “Well, it stays pretty warm, and the food isn’t too bad. Plus, I have Lancelot here to keep me company.” She reached down and patted the shaggy dog’s head. She was rewarded with the small thumping of his tail on the covers.  
“I’m glad you aren’t having too much trouble adjusting.” He winked.  
She sighed. “I miss the gang though. The people here are nice, but they tiptoe around me. They don’t trust me, and I don’t trust them. For them, I’m only a passerby, someone who will be gone again once the debt is paid. I don’t have any friends, not like I do in the woods.”  
“We’ll be waiting for you. The gang wants you back. I don’t think some of them realized how big of an asset you were until you left.”  
“Simon?”  
“He’s starting to come around, yes. I’m not making excuses for his behavior, but he has had a hard life. His wife and child were both killed by the Sheriff over a loaf of bread. Simon tried to kill him, but failed; he barely escaped with his life. I think you remind him of her, and he’s not taking it well, having to be around you all the time.”  
“Wow. I didn’t know- I’m sorry. I never even thought about why he ended up in the woods. I haven’t questioned why any one of your men is an outlaw.”  
“Which is why you’re amazing. The men don’t want to relive their nightmares again. The woods are great place to start over, with no one asking questions. Nobody cares; they assume it was the Sheriff’s wrongdoing, not the man’s. And in most cases, that is true.”  
“Most cases?”  
“Well, there are men like Bell. They steer clear of our camp though. They have no interest in doing anything noble with their lives.”  
“Then it is good they steer clear. Because you and your gang are very noble.” She gave him a mocking grin. He leaned over and kissed her. She caught his wandering hand and shoved it back on his side of the bed.  
“What?”  
“Robin of Locksley, we are in an _abbey_. Behave yourself.” She tried to give him a stern look, but it only held for a few seconds before laughter came bubbling out at the expression of mock consternation on his face.  
“Well, it’s not my fault if the abbey is the only place we can get some privacy.”  
“Really? Because I believe it is in large part your fault.”  
“Alright, alright, I get it. If you want me to leave…”  
“I do want you to leave.”  
“What?”  
“And I want to be going with you.”  
“Ah. You had me worried there for a second.” He smiled at the shaggy dog. “So, are you going to bring this fella back to the woods with you?”  
“I don’t know. I hadn’t really thought about it. I think he would follow me.”  
“He loves you.”  
“No, he just knows that I’m the one who gives him food.”  
“Isn’t that all love really is?”  
She smacked him again with the pillow. “I honestly don’t remember what I see in you. You’re cuter with your mouth shut.”  
“What about the standing up for what I believe in and letting you be your own person thing?”  
She sighed, rolling her eyes. “And if you left it at that, you’d be perfect.” She shook her head and chuckled.  
“Aw, come on, you don’t mean that. You love my wit.”  
“Is that what you call it? I’d sooner call it stupidity.”  
“If I were stupid, I would not have lasted this long as an outlaw. Or as an interest of yours.”  
She stared at him contemplatively. “I suppose that’s true.”  
“Whoa, you mean you’re actually conceding that I’m right? Hold on, I’ve got to write this down, I need a record of this…”  
She shoved him off the bed; he landed with a thud. “Ouch! Oh, you’ll pay for that one.” He jumped back up and hopped playfully on the bed, but Marian was too fast. She ran to the opposite side of the room, giggling. He hopped off the bed and stalked to the other side of the room. He placed a hand on the wall on either side of her head and leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him back.  
“See, look, no hands this time.” He said, grinning bringing his hands back off the wall. He walked back to the bed and stretched himself out on it. She joined him, pressing herself against the length of his body, reveling in the warmth and support it provided.  
“So, my smart brain and I have a question.” Robin finally broke the silence.  
“I probably don’t want to know, do I?”  
“Probably not.”  
“But you’re going to ask it anyway.”  
“Of course.”  
“Proceed.”  
“Where did you learn how to fight? And where did you get your knowledge of the battlefield?” He immediately felt her stiffen. “I’ve taught you some things, but you were already very skilled before I started teaching you.”  
“I do not wish to speak of it.”  
“A wise person once told me that talking about your experiences helps you get through them. Lo and behold, she was right.”  
“I- I’m just not ready to talk about it yet.” She rolled over to face him. “Trust me; you will be the first to know when I am.”  
For the first time, Robin saw the guarded look come over her face- the same one that he so often wore. “And I will be here to listen. Would you tell me where you learned medicine?”  
“My father was good friends with a physician who lived near Ravenskeep. My mother thought it would be good for me to be able to take care of myself as I got older, and convinced my father to ask the physician for lessons. I shadowed him for a couple of months, learning the various purposes of the herbs he carried, how to stitch up a wound, or reset a broken bone. I picked up everything fairly quickly, and the physician told my parents that he would gladly take me into his service so I could one day be a trained physician. My father balked at the notion. He did not want me to have a career, he wanted me to have a family. So I gave up following the physician, and instead turned my attention on horses. My father got me lessons with one of the best trainers in Nottingham, and I progressed quickly. Soon I was training my own horses. I loved it. Eventually I progressed past the level of my trainer. He was an excellent rider, but I had more a feel for the horses than he did. It was like I could see into their minds, and I would know what they were thinking. He too offered me a job; and again my father refused. But I did not give up so easily with this one; I kept training my own horses, without the leadership of my trainer. I would occasionally go visit him if he had a difficult horse, but soon enough he realized that my father would never let me work, and he moved on. Even without him, knights were inquiring about my horses, and sending me their own to retrain after a traumatic experience. I was quite popular in the world of working horses. I never did it for the money though; it was worth it just to work with the horses. Plus, I never needed the money, my family had plenty. So I gave it to the villagers around Ravenskeep. If a farmer had a bad crop one year, he got some. If a butcher’s animals caught a sickness, he would get some.”  
“Where did the horses come from?”  
“Around. Many were unwanted offspring of cart horses; I saw their potential and bought them for next to nothing. I liked them; they were thick-boned, and stood up to work better than the flighty horses that the messengers use.”  
“Like Charlemagne.”  
“Indeed. He is one of my pride and joys. He was all skin and bones when I found him. His owner had not been expecting a foal, nor did she want one. I brought him home and gave him some good food. After a while, he started to bulk out, and his coat started to shine. He was a quick learner, and always eager to please.”  
“What made you choose the name?”  
“I don’t know… one day it just popped into my head, and it fit him perfectly. It stuck.”  
“Tell me more about your brother.”  
“Well, there’s not much to tell. He was taller than me, with sandy blonde hair. He was my father’s pride and joy. My father had dreams of him becoming a knight, and taught him to fight from a very young age. He was all set to be the golden child of the family; good thing too, as I’d always had a rebellious streak.”  
“You don’t say?” Robin said, grinning. She gave him a look and continued with her story.  
“One day, when he was twelve, he didn’t come back for supper. My parents soon grew worried and frantically searched for him.” Her voice quavered a little bit. “They eventually found his body in a pond next to the road. The road was icy; it was assumed that he slipped, fell, and hit his head, and then drowned. My parents were heartbroken, as was I. Not long after, my mother caught a fever, and never recovered. I think the pain of losing her son broke her too much inside, and she just lost the will to live. From then on, it was just my father and I.”  
“I’m sorry.” Robin squeezed her hand and they sat in silence for a few moments.  
“Tell me about your brother.” Marian eventually said quietly.  
“He was… well, he was Garth. He was always very sure of himself. He knew exactly what he wanted out of life, and he would do anything to accomplish it. He wanted to become a knight, and my father supported him. I wasn’t so sure, but my father wanted us to both serve the King, so he had us take lessons with the best teachers he could find for archery and sword fighting. We were both pretty good; I was more talented, but Garth took it much more seriously. We were constantly at odds with each other. He could not understand why I did not want to become a knight, and I could never understand why he did. We had numerous fights about it, but we were both too hardheaded to see the other’s side. Soon Garth was called to the King’s army; when it became apparent that I did not want to follow in my brother’s footsteps, my father tried something else.”  
“Our betrothal.”  
“Correct. So, to prove my father wrong, I ran off to war, following my brother into battle after battle. He was glorious in battle; he and the Lionheart could have been brothers. That’s where he belonged; fighting for what he believed in. He never saw it as killing. He was protecting his country. We had numerous arguments about that as well. From where I stood, I did not see it as protecting our country. If we lost the war, England was not in danger. I tried to understand the other side. I read the Qur’an, and I learned the language. Everything I learned led me to a singular conclusion: it was their Holy Land too. What right did we have to take it from them? But Garth argued that the Lionheart must have a good reason for going to war, or we not have been there. He always had such blind faith in Richard. Then there came a battle where we were overwhelmed, and he and I were separated from the rest of our men. He died protecting me; I watched his life drain from him as my hands were bound and I was carried away to the Saracen camp.”  
“Why did they spare you and not him?”  
“Because they recognized me as one of the King’s confidantes. I had only recently caught the attention of the King, but it was enough to spare me. But not enough to spare my brother.”  
“Robin, I- I’m sorry.” She looked into his eyes, and for the first time, she could see past the mask and into the depths of his eyes. And she saw pain, and loss, and frustration. She reached down and grasped his hand. “Thank you. For telling me this.”  
“Thank you for listening.”  
“Of course. Do you feel better?”  
“I think so. The load feels a little lighter.”  
“Good.” They were silent for a while, each working through thoughts in their own little world.  
“We should probably try and get some sleep.” Marian finally said.  
“It might not be a bad idea.” He said as she blew out the candles lighting the room. They soon both drifted off.  
A couple hours later, Marian awoke to find Robin tossing and turning, murmuring words in a language she did not know. His face was contorted into shapes of grief and rage. She reached out her hands to wake him, but he grasped them and squeezed, hard.  
“Robin!” She said, trying to break his grasp. “Robin, wake up! It is just a dream!” She broke one hand free and grabbed his shoulder, and shook him. Hard. “Robin!!” His eyes opened with a start, and his movements stopped as he realized where he was. The muscles in his face relaxed to an expression of exhaustion. His other hand released its grip around Marian’s wrist, and both hands flew to his face. He let out a shaky sigh and let his hands drop to quilt.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“No. Don’t ever be sorry. It is not your fault.”  
“I could have hurt you.”  
“I can take care of myself.”  
“I don’t understand… the nightmares usually stay away when I’m with you.”  
“It must be because we were talking about it before we went to sleep. I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be. It felt good to talk about it. But I should leave.” He hopped out the bed and grabbed his coats, throwing them over his shirt.  
“Robin, don’t. You need sleep.”  
“I can’t sleep. Not right now. I’m sorry, I just- I have to go.” He opened the window, and glanced into the empty courtyard below. She watched as he effortlessly swung himself out of the window and climbed back to the ground. She felt awful, as if she had somehow betrayed him, his trust. But she could not follow him; she had duties to fulfill at the abbey. She climbed back into her bed, but sleep evaded her for the rest of the night.  
Gisbourne was happy to be back in Locksley now that Prince John had moved on to the next town. He was relaxing by the fire, but he couldn’t get Marian off his mind. Her requests were ridiculous, yet a small part of him wanted to help her. She had a power over him that the Sheriff never would. He got up to pace. He could not just sit here and do nothing. Still at war with himself, he sent a servant to get his horse.  
“Back so soon, Sir Guy?” The abbot said, glancing at the man clad entirely in black leather, only his face open to the elements.  
“I have business with Lady Marian.”  
“Have you perhaps thought that the Lady Marian does not have business with you?”  
“I think she will want to hear what I have to say.”  
“I will send word to her, but no more.”  
“Thank you, sir.”  
Guy waited for close to an hour before Marian came to him. “I am sorry to keep you waiting, Sir Guy, but I have duties I must attend to.”  
“Of course. I do not mind waiting.”  
“So why are you here?”  
Her bluntness took him a little by surprise. “Well, um, I just wanted to know what you would need me to do.”  
“For…?”  
“For taking on the Sheriff. Bringing the King home.”  
She stared intently at him for a second, but she could not see anything that worried her. “I’m not sure yet. I will have to discuss it with Robin.”  
“He will not let me be a part of this. He does not trust me.”  
“For good reason. Look at what you’ve done to him!”  
“Done to him? What about what he has done to me?”  
“Sir Guy, if you can’t work with Robin, then you cannot work with me.”  
“So you two are business partners as well, then?”  
“He values my opinion, and I his. We work better together than separate.”  
“Have you helped with his robberies?”  
“Yes.”  
“For how long?” He said, his eyes narrowing.  
“I have been helping Robin since the day he returned to England from the war.” Marian said, her back straight and her chin held high.  
Guy’s face contorted with rage. “Do you realize what you are confessing to?”  
“Loyalty.”  
“Treason!”  
“Against Prince John. But loyalty to the rightful King.”  
“Who is off fighting someone else’s war! What kind of king abandons his people for the prospect of glory?”  
“I cannot pretend to be privy to the King’s thoughts.”  
“What about Robin? He knew the King rather well, didn’t he?” Gisbourne sneered. Marian drew herself up to her full height.  
“Like I said earlier, Gisbourne; if you cannot work with Robin, then you cannot work with me. I’m sorry.” She turned to walk away, but he called her back.  
“I’m sorry. Tell me what I need to do.”  
“Let me talk to Robin. I will send word when I have more information for you.”  
“Promise me that you are not just blowing me off.”  
“And if I do not? You have no hold over me, Gisborne. Not since my father died.”  
“Why must you contest me at every turn?”  
“Because I choose to. If you want someone to obey your every order, move on. If you want redemption, then you need to be able to work with me. And with Robin.”  
Gisborne sighed, his thoughts at war with one another. “I will await your letter. Will you still be at the Abbey?”  
“It seems likely.”  
“Until next time, then.”  
“Until next time.”  
Marian went back to her duties, confused beyond words. Could Gisbourne actually be serious? Did he really want to help their cause? She was distracted while she helped some other girls clean dishes; after she dropped her third plate the abbess assigned her a new job while the other girls cleaned up the shards of pottery that scattered the floor.  
She was now off dish duty, and was instead assigned to work in the orphanage. She had never been there before, but found it to be a fairly clean if packed place. Beds were lined up on every wall, and cots littered the floor. She was put to work laundering the bedding. When that was finished, she helped carry down and serve food from the kitchen. Her heart broke as she stared into each little face, wondering what circumstances had landed them here. Her heart almost stopped as she glanced at one of the boys near the back of the line.  
“No,” She breathed to herself, “it can’t be. That’s impossible.”  
When the boy reached her, she stopped him. “What is your name?”  
“Charles.” He said, looking longingly at the ladle full of soup she held in her hand. She wasn’t about to give that up yet.  
“Where are you from, Charles?”  
“The abbess told me I am from Clun, although I do not remember much of it. I have been here since I was very little.”  
“Very well, Charles of Clun. Would you like some soup?”  
“Yes please.” She gave him an extra large scoop, and he walked away. Her mind started churning as he walked away, and thoughts of Gisbourne completely left her.  
As soon as she had finished her chores, she went to see the abbess. She found her stitching up a bed sheet that had been torn by a child with nightmares.  
“Speak, child.”  
“I was talking with a boy in the orphanage today. His name is Charles.”  
“Yes, I know Charles. I found him myself.”  
“He said you told him he was from Clun.”  
“He is.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Positive.”  
“Because he looks an awful lot like someone I know from Locksley.”  
The old woman stiffened. “You do not want to travel down this road much longer, my child.”  
Marian wasn’t about to stop there. “You lied to him. Why?”  
The abbess stood up. She strode over to the door, and looked up and down the hall before closing it.  
“Do you know what would happen if word got out that we had Robin Hood’s younger brother in our orphanage?”  
“So it’s true. He’s the boy that supposedly died in the fire.”  
“It’s true.”  
“But, how…?”  
“A concerned villager found the baby crying amongst the flames. It was too late for the parents, but the child would live. I was on my way to Nottingham to settle a piece of business with the Sheriff, and the villager happened upon me. He gave me the child and told me that no one could ever know that the child was still alive; for Gisbourne would surely put a price on his head.”  
“So he’s been here. A lost child with no idea what really happened to his parents. Not dead in the flames that consumed Locksley Manor.”  
“Yes. And you are the first one to notice. How did you know?”  
“The physical similarities between him and Robin are uncanny.”  
“Yes, I wanted to talk with you about that too, my dear.”  
“About what?”  
“This Robin Hood. You would do best to steer clear of him, and follow the path here that the Lord has set out for you.”  
“I cannot do that. I do not belong here.”  
“But you could.”  
“No I couldn’t. I belong out there, making a difference in the world. Life here is so sheltered that I fear you no longer understand the pain and suffering in the real world.”  
“My dear, do not say such accusations-“  
“I do not believe that the Lord wishes me to stay here. He would want me out there, fighting for the poor and downtrodden, those hurt most by the Sheriff’s evil and greed. Is that not what God wanted, for us to protect our fellow citizens from the dangers of evil and greed? Love thy neighbor as thyself?”  
The abbess sat quietly for a minute, digesting Marian’s words. “I think it would be best if you retired to your quarters now, Lady Marian.” She stated quietly, returning to her sewing. Marian recognized the dismissal, and bowed out of the doorway.  
Lancelot jumped up to greet her when she walked in the door. She fell on the bed, her hands clasping her head. She had so much to tell Robin. She needed to get a hold of him somehow. But he probably wouldn’t be back for another couple of days at least, probably closer to a couple weeks. She had no idea how to get a message to him; she couldn’t leave. Lancelot sat at her feet, wagging his tail and giving her an expectant look. He wanted to go outside and play.  
She got an idea. “This will probably never work, but we might as well give it a try, huh buddy?” She tied a short note to his collar she’d made from a scrap of leather. She then had Lancelot hop up on the bed and sniff where Robin had been. “Ok buddy, I need you to find him for me. Can you do that?” She walked down the stairs, Lancelot at her heels, and let him outside. He thought she was ready to play, but she went back inside. He sulked around outside for a little while, then slowly plodded towards the woods. Marian stayed up late into the night reading a book; her mind was racing too much for her to even consider sleep. As her candle burnt low, the words started to blur on the page, and she decided she would try for sleep.  
_The fire was hot on her face. She looked in the broken window to see a baby crying amongst the flames. She reached inside to grab the brown haired child, and looked into his eerily familiar green eyes. She heard a scream and looked up to find herself staring at a woman. The child’s mother was burning in the flames. As she watched, the woman’s face morphed into a much more familiar one.  
“MOTHER!” Marian cried out, her sobs drowned out by the crackling of the fire. She looked around to see her father lying lifeless in the corner. The scene around her changed; she was no longer in Locksley, she was at Ravenskeep. She turned to run but her way was blocked by the large figure of Gisbourne, his eyes glittering evilly in the light of the fire. He pushed her back toward the flames; the baby fell to the ground as invisible ropes snaked around her wrists and tied them behind her back. The baby cried; Gisbourne went to kick it towards its dying mother.  
“NO!!” Marian screamed, launching herself towards the child. _  
She hit something solid. Sleep clouded her brain and for a moment she did not know what was real and what was not. The fire was gone; the only heat was from the dying embers in her fire place. But the ropes were real. Her hands were tied behind her back. And she was not alone.


	10. Carter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we finally introduce Carter- just a little differently than they do in the show (although at this point, a lot of things are pretty off canon...). Anyway, happy reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really off topic, BUT I am using 2016 to really work on my writing. So, I challenged myself to write a short story everyday for all of 2016 (excluding November, because NaNoWriMo). I made a blog for this exact purpose, and everyday I will be posting a writing prompt and a writing tip according to the theme of the month (dialogue, character development, etc.) If you are interested, check out the blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/badassunicorn2016
> 
> Happy reading (and writing!)

Robin was in the woods with his band when he heard barking very close to camp. Too close to camp. He stuck his head out of the branches to see Lancelot sniffing around listlessly, his nose no longer able to serve him. He whined as he realized he’d lost the trail. “Lancelot!” Robin called. The dog perked his ears and came bounding over, jumping on Robin and licking his face. “Haha hey boy, how are you?” He was scratching behind Lancelot’s ears when he noticed the small piece of parchment tucked in the collar. He patted the dog on the head absentmindedly as he looked at it.  
Come soon. Important information. It was written in Marian’s scrawling handwriting. He wondered what was important enough for her to write to him via dog. He walked back into the camp, Lancelot at his heels.  
He looked up from a strangled sound from one of his new men, Arthur. He had a look of horror on his face, and he was pointing at the shaggy dog that had his nose in the air, trying to get a whiff of the camp. “Robin… what… what is a dog doing in the camp?” Arthur squeaked, his finger shaking with fear.  
“This old mutt? This is Lancelot. He wouldn’t harm a fly.”  
“How did he find us?”  
“I brought him in.”  
“How long will he be here?”  
“Until I can return him to Marian at the abbey.”  
“How long will that be?” He flinched as Lancelot moved closer to sniff at the food supplies. Much shooed him away, so Lancelot bounded over to Arthur, covering the terrified man’s face in slobber. The man tried to push the dog away, and Robin saw scars along his arms, scars that reminded him an awful lot of bite marks. He called Lancelot back to him.  
“Arthur, were you attacked by dogs?”  
“I was chased for days. Eventually I couldn’t run anymore. I was barely alive when they brought me back to the jail.”  
“Lancelot won’t harm you, I can promise you that. He was never trained to hunt anything, and he’s been living with Marian in her room at the abbey. He has no desire to harm anyone.”  
Arthur still gave Lancelot a wary glance. “Whatever you say, boss.”  
Lancelot followed Robin around for the rest of the day, as Robin got things ready in the camp for him to leave again. Some of his men were a little disgruntled that he was leaving so soon; he had just been to the abbey the day before. But none of them had found anything worth mentioning from their excursions in Nottingham. The town was unusually quiet.  
Early the next morning, Robin saddled up Charlemagne and headed towards the abbey. He decided to use the front entrance this time; he didn’t know where she would be. The abbot looked at him with surprise as he entered.  
“I’m here to see the Lady Marian.” Robin stated.  
“Well, that will be a little difficult. She’s not here.”  
“Not here? Where did she go?”  
“I thought she got fed up with life here and went back to the woods with you. But it appears this is not the case, since you are here looking for her.”  
“She sent me a note saying that she had important information that she needed to tell me. When did she leave?”  
“Night before last. One of our other girls found her room empty.”  
“Can I see it? The room?”  
“You think she did not leave of her own accord?”  
“I know she didn’t. She would never have left. She knew why she was here.”  
“The abbess will show you the room.”  
“Thank you.”  
“But Robin, if she is not found soon, our deal will not stand.”  
“I understand. Thank you.” Robin walked out of the room to find the abbess.  
Robin could tell something was wrong the moment he walked into the room. The covers from the bed were strewn across the floor. The small table by the bed had moved several inches, and was crooked. The book Marian had always kept there was on the floor in a corner. “There was a struggle here.” He stated, not to anyone in particular. He went and picked up the book; a note fell out. This time it was not Marian’s handwriting that greeted him.

Marian’s blindfold was removed, and for the first time she could see her attacker. He was young, not much older than she. His hair was blonde, and he had piercing blue eyes. He had a strong, square jaw that tensed as he stared down at her. He was tall, taller than Robin. She found herself avoiding his gaze. He reached behind her head and undid the knot of her gag. She drew a couple of deep breaths before attempting to speak.  
“Why am I here?”  
“It has very little to do with you. You are merely a pawn.” The blonde man stood up and moved across the room. There was quite a bit of sunlight lighting the room. Marian was surprised to find her attacker bending over someone else.  
“No! Don’t touch him! Why is he here?” She yelled at him. She struggled but her hands were tightly bound to the beam behind her. The blonde merely threw her a glance, then undid the blindfold and gag on the small boy that sat across from her.  
“Lady Marian? What are we doing here?” The small boy asked, his voice quavering.  
“Charles, I do not know. But everything will be fine, alright?”  
“How do you know?”  
“I believe. You have to too.”  
“How adorable.” The blonde man scoffed. “You will both be fine as long as I get what I am after.”  
“Which is?” Marian asked.  
“Have you really not guessed? I was told you were intelligent. Of all the people in the world, I kidnapped you two. Why?”  
“Robin.” She whispered.  
“Bingo.”  
“Why? Who are you?”  
“The name is Carter. I want to kill the infamous Robin Hood.”  
“Why?”  
“Because he is a nuisance to the crown.”  
“He would be if the crown belonged to Prince John. But it does not.”  
“Yet Richard is sitting in a German jail. How wonderful.”  
“Is the Sheriff paying you?”  
“He hardly needs to.”  
“If your motivations are in line with the Sheriff’s, then there is something very wrong with your morals.”  
“It is not my morals that are in question here. It is Robin Hood’s.”  
“And if you knew anything about him, you would know his morals were as straight as an arrow.”  
“He’s probably the most moral thief and murderer around, I’ll grant him that.”  
“He is not a murderer.”  
“He was a soldier. Do you know how many men he killed in the name of his King?”  
Marian was silent for a moment. “He regrets many of the decisions he made then.”  
“Regret does not bring back the lives of the people he killed.”  
“So are you stalking every man who fought in battle? Who killed a man because that is what they were trained to do? Because it is impossible. The army is massive. England would have no men left.”  
“Gisbourne and the Sheriff would still be around.”  
“They have killed more people than I care to count. And not in the name of the King; in the name of money and greed. They would be the first to go.”  
“The lives of other men do not concern me greatly. I am concerned only with the one of Robin Hood.”  
“Why? What did he do to wrong you?”  
“He killed my brother.”  
“But you’re English.”  
“Aren’t you astute. My brother fought in Robin’s company. Robin sent them into a battle where there was no hope of survival.”  
“Robin would not do something like that without a good reason. Men die in battle; it’s part of the risk of being a soldier!”  
“And yet Robin lived! He watched the battle from above with the King. He never once raised a sword in my brother’s defense!”  
“How do you know? Were you there?”  
“No; I was never supposed to be a knight. My brother was supposed to get the glory and come back a hero. But Robin made sure that never happened.”  
“Listen, I understand that you are hurt, but there must be another side to the story.”  
“Your blind faith in him is as amusing as it is pathetic. The truth is that he is a cold-hearted killer, and has started the façade of Robin Hood to atone for his sins.”  
“Believe what you will believe, but leave the boy out of it. Having him here will accomplish nothing.”  
“He is Charles of Locksley, Robin Hood’s little brother. Risen from the dead, saved from the flames.”  
“And would be excellent bait, except Robin has no idea he even exists. The only brother he ever knew died fighting in the Holy Land, just like yours.”  
“Never compare me to him!” Carter spat, his handsome face contorted in rage. “We are not the same! Think how much he will want to see him, the last fragment of a family long gone.”  
“Except he won’t believe you. Who would? You’re a kidnapping lunatic!”  
“Even if he won’t believe me, I still have you. It’s your life or his.”  
“Revenge won’t help. It won’t bring your brother back.”  
“Nothing will bring my brother back!” His face was red, and his eyes showed a deep hurt. “That’s the point!”  
“Instead of killing in his name, do something useful! Continue doing the work your brother was fighting for!”  
“Like Robin Hood?”  
“I’m not telling you to outlaw yourself, or to join Robin’s gang. All I’m asking is that you find some small way to help bring the King home. To finish the war we started, and bring England back to the glory she once was.”  
“I owe nothing to the King. I have given my allegiance to Prince John.”  
“And that will be your downfall. Sooner or later, the King will come home. He will reward those who helped him, and punish those who worked against him.”  
“You seem to know an awful lot about politics for a woman.”  
“I make it my business to know. It’s how I stay one step ahead of the tyrannical men in my life.”  
“You seem to have failed this time.”  
“I didn’t see this one coming.”  
“You should have.”  
“No. Believe me, Robin is not the man you think he is. Talk to him before you decide to kill him. Let him defend himself. If nothing else it will lighten your conscience.”  
“What do you know about how killing weighs on your conscience?”  
“More than you would think.”  
“You are full of surprises, Lady Marian.”  
“Not everyone is what they appear to be.”  
“Like Robin Hood?”  
“Like Robin Hood.”  
“And if I don’t believe him?”  
“Then kill me.”  
“Why would I kill you if I have him within my grasp?”  
“Because the people of Nottingham need him more than they need me.”  
“He is only a man.”  
“Not anymore. He is an idea. You kill him, and you kill any hope these villagers have.”  
“You never did anything to me. You are much more innocent than he is.”  
“That remains to be seen. But that is not the point. If you want to hurt Nottingham, kill Robin. If you want to hurt Robin, kill me.”  
“You fight very hard for this man.”  
“No. I fight very hard for my home and for my people. One man is not worth more than that.”  
He gave her a scrutinizing stare. His eyes seemed to pierce her. “I can see why so many men have taking a liking to you. Perhaps I should sell you to Gisbourne and be done with the ordeal. He would pay a pretty penny to get you back.”  
“It would be kinder to kill me.”  
“Yes, it probably would.”  
“You have no idea. I have come far closer to suffering that fate than I dreamed possible.”  
“I will consider your proposal. Are you hungry?” Abruptly his features changed to something much more docile.  
“Am I what?”  
“Hungry? Would you like some food? To, you know, eat?” He gave her a mocking look.  
“I don’t need anything. But give the boy something to eat.”  
“As you wish.” He ducked out of the room. Marian heard the footsteps fade away as he left.  
“What was he saying? About me being from Locksley?” Charles asked, his eyes wide. “The abbess told me she rescued me herself from Clun.”  
“She lied to you. You are indeed Charles of Locksley, son of the late Earl of Huntington and Lord of Locksley. And Robin Hood is your brother.”  
He was silent for a few moments. “Why would she lie to me?”  
“To protect you. To prevent something like this from happening to you.”  
“Because Robin Hood is an outlaw.”  
“Because Robin Hood is more than just an outlaw. If the Sheriff or Gisbourne knew that you existed, they would most certainly use you to get to him. It was safer for you, and for him. And yet it appears it was for nothing.”  
“How did he find out?”  
“That is a very good question, Charles. But if he could, others will be able to as well. If we survive this, you will never be able to return to the abbey. We will have to find someplace new for you to live.”  
“In the forest! With you and my brother.”  
“Life is the forest is hard. There is often very little food, and not enough blankets or clothing. You often get little to no sleep, and your life is constantly in danger. No man is there by choice, and it is no place for a growing boy.”  
“But I want to go! It is where my family is.”  
“Mine too. But I cannot promise you anything. We have to talk to Robin.”  
“Thank you my lady.” He smiled up at her.  
“Don’t thank me just yet. We still have to get out of this mess.”  
“Robin Hood will save us!”  
“It’s more likely we’ll end up saving him, kid.”  
“But his band of merry men will never let him down!”  
Marian had to suppress a snicker. “Merry men?”  
“That’s what everyone calls them! The honorable men who happily serve the people of Nottingham, day in and day out.”  
“Trust me, they are not nearly as merry as people believe.”  
“But they are serving Robin Hood! What more could they want?”  
“They are not unhappy. They are bringing about the change they wish to see in the world. But they often dream that they would not have to do so. That they could live out their life in peace, maybe even have a family. They do not regret fighting for what they believe in; but they do wish it was not necessary.”  
“So what do we do? How do we help?”  
“We convince Carter that killing Robin is not in his best interest.”  
“But how? Wouldn’t it be easier to just kill him?”  
“Perhaps. But what is easy and what is right are not always the same thing.”  
“And Robin would do what is right?”  
“He sure would!” Robin’s voice came floating down from the rafters. Marian’s head jerked up, trying to see him.  
“Robin! You have to leave! It’s a trap set up to catch you!”  
“Of course it is. I didn’t think he invited us all here for tea.”  
“Then why are you here?”  
“I couldn’t leave you here.”  
“Well, well, well… it seems that we have caught an outlaw.” Carter entered, his arms filled with food. He set it gently on the ground next to Charles.  
“It seems you‘ve caught three.” Robin answered him, dropping out of the rafters onto the ground behind Marian.  
“I’m willing to give the other two a pass. You, however, are not that lucky.”  
Quick as a flash of lightening, Carter drew a knife from his belt and threw it at Robin. Robin dodged and the knife buried itself in the wood of a pillar.  
“You’ll have to do better than that.” Robin growled, drawing his sword.  
“I figured. But why not try the easy way first?” Carter answered, drawing his sword as well.  
Marian rolled her eyes. “Men.”   
Robin and Carter started their fatal dance, their swords flashing and clashing.  
“So,” Robin said between blows, “Do I get to know why you want me dead? Is it the Sheriff?”  
“The Sheriff has nothing on me.”  
“Then why are you here?”  
“I owe you a death.”  
“And whose death am I paying for?”  
“My brother’s. Do you remember him? He fought for you. In the war. Thomas.”  
Robin paused and it almost cost him. “Ah yes, I can see the family resemblance, now that you mention it. I always liked your brother.”  
“If you liked him so much, you should not have sent him to his death!”  
“Who told you that?” Robin threw him backwards and paused for a breath. Carter crawled back to his feet.  
“The people who brought his body back to me. He was a hero. You were a coward.” He attacked again.  
“That is not what happened.” Robin parried his attacks.  
“You are lying to save your neck. You are still a coward.” Robin grabbed his arm and wrestled the sword from his grasp. With a shove Carter fell and Robin had the tip of his sword pressed against his neck.  
“Now, where were we? Right. That battle you think you know so much about. There were innocent people in that village, but there were more soldiers than we can handle. The King ordered me to call a retreat; but your brother could not let innocent people die. He led the charge into the city, but I could not disobey my King. So instead, I stood and watched them, my men, the people I had trained, who I had spent every minute of every day with for months, get slaughtered. And I was powerless to stop it. And it still haunts me, in my dreams as well as my waking moments.”  
“I don’t believe you.”  
“He was dying when he was carried back up from the battlefield. He said, oh what was it that he used to say? He said, I’m not crying, I’m- I’m laughing on the wrong side of my face.”  
“He- he did say that. The first time he said that was when he was only a little boy, and our father told him to stop crying.” Carter seemed to crumple as if the weight of the world had dropped on his shoulders. “He used to talk about you all the time, when he was fighting in the war. I didn’t get to see him that often, as I was fighting on a different front, but he would send me a lot of letters. And he always talked about Robin, this man who was larger than life. He would have followed you anywhere.”  
“Men like him are the best thing a commanding officer can ask for. I am sorry for what happened to your brother, just as I am sorry for every soldier who dies fighting in a war they did not start.”  
“I told you there were two sides to every story.” Marian said quietly. Carter had almost forgotten she and the boy were there.  
“How do I know that you are telling the truth?” Carter said, his face wary.  
“I can only give you my word. It’s obvious you’ve done your homework; whose word would you trust more, mine or the Sheriff’s? Have you learned anything about my time here that would lead you to think that I am a liar, or a murderer? If you still don’t believe me, then come back to my camp, meet my men, and see what we have accomplished, and what we still have to do.”  
Carter was silent for a moment, thinking. “All I’ve thought about for the past 4 years is revenge. Never once did I consider that it might be the wrong decision.”  
“Kill me if you like, but it will not give you the peace you desire.” Robin dropped his sword. Carter looked tempted, but did not rise from the ground.  
“How do you find peace?”  
“Once I figure it out, you’ll be the first to know.” Robin held out a hand. Carter hesitated, then grasped it and Robin pulled him up off the ground.  
“Now what?” Carter wondered aloud.  
“Well, we could always use a man with your skill set. You should at least come and see what we’re fighting for.”  
“Um, hello?” Marian asked, a bit of sarcasm leaking into her tone.  
“Yes, sorry about that.” Carter said, moving to untie Charles. Robin untied Marian.  
“So how did the kid end up here? Wrong place wrong time?” Robin asked.  
“My name is Charles.” He said, pouting.  
“Yes, sorry, Charles. It’s nice to meet you.” Robin held out a hand, and Charles tentatively reached out a hand to shake it.  
“Well, um, Robin, that was part of the news I had to share with you. This is your little brother.” Marian said.  
Robin laughed, then quickly stopped when he saw that Marian’s face was still serious. “Wait, what?”  
“Your parents had another child after you and Garth left to fight in the Holy Land. Everyone thought he died in the fire that killed your parents, but someone pulled him from the fire and he was brought to the abbey.”  
Robin narrowed his eyes. “How did you know?” He asked.  
“Look at him! He’s the spitting image of you! I went to the abbess, and she confirmed it.” Marian said.   
“How did you know?” He asked again, this time addressing Carter.  
“A good assassin does his research. Something didn’t add up about the fire-“  
“Well, that would be because Gisborne started it.” Robin grumbled.  
“Obviously. But they never found the baby’s body. Most people dismissed it; it’s not like a baby could up and walk away. But I did a little digging and made some logical assumptions, and lo and behold we have the amazing reappearance of Robin Hood’s little brother.”  
“If he figured it out, someone else could to.” Robin said, mostly to himself.  
“I know.” Marian answered quietly.  
“He can’t go back to the abbey. He’s not safe there.”  
“I know.”  
“The abbey… by God Marian, you need to get back there, or the deal is off!”  
“You can take my horse, I’ll come by to pick him up later.” Carter volunteered. Marian nodded and headed outside.  
“Robin, stop by soon, we have more to discuss.”  
“More? There’s more?”  
“I’ll tell you later. I’ve got to run.” She sprinted towards Carter’s horse and leapt onto its back with the grace of a cat. Moments later all that was left was the drifting dust left in their wake.  
“Well, since you have no horse, how would you like to come back to the forest with Charles and I?”  
“I’m coming with you to the forest?” Charles asked, eyes wide.  
“For now, at least. What say you? There’s a warm meal involved.”  
“Well, a man can’t turn down a good meal.” Carter said.  
“Ach, I didn’t say it was good, I said it was warm. I must apologize in advance for Much’s cooking.”  
Carter left out a bark of laughter. “Color me intrigued.”  
They started making their way back to camp. Robin threw Charles onto Charlemagne’s back while the two men walked.  
“So, the Sheriff did offer you a reward for my head, did he not?”  
“200 pounds.”  
“Really? That is all I am worth to him?” Robin scoffed. “Never mind, not important. We need to find a way to get that money. That’ll go a long way.”  
“To feed the poor of Nottingham?”  
“Aye, and a few other things as well.”  
“Such as?”  
“Paying off Sir Richard’s debt to the church so Marian can return to the camp, for one.”  
“Should have guessed that one. What else?”  
“Just that small matter of raising the King’s ransom to get him back to England to clean up this mess that Prince John has gotten us all into.”  
“You’re raising the King’s ransom? By yourself?”  
“Not completely. I may no longer be a noble, but I still have friends in high places.”  
“When Richard returns, you will be far more than a noble.”  
“I do not care. I would live the rest of my life in the woods if it meant my people could have roofs over their heads and food on their tables.”  
Carter gave him a scrutinizing stare. “You’re a lot different than I thought you would be. Not a run-of-the-mill outlaw, are you?  
Robin chuckled. “Just wait til you meet the rest of my men. You’ve never met a more truehearted group of outlaws.”  
“His merry men!” Charles piped up.  
“My what?” Robin asked, trying and failing to stifle a laugh.  
“Your merry men! Happily and humbly serving the poor of Nottingham under the direction of Robin Hood!” Charles recited, word for word from a story one of the older kids at the abbey had told him.  
“I don’t know about ‘merry,’ but they are good men. I think you’ll find the forest to be a little different than the stories make it out to be, Charles. For one thing, the rain is incessant. I don’t think I’ve worn dry clothes since I’ve lived out here.” Robin said. “Also, what passes for beds are very uncomfortable. Not to mention the rodents, and the bugs.”  
“I LOVE bugs!” Charles exclaimed. “This is gonna be AWESOME!”  
“Good try.” Carter mumbled to Robin. Robin shook his head in mock frustration.  
The conversation ambled along at the same pace that they walked. Soon enough they came upon their camp. Robin nodded to the man who was on sentry duty, then led the two newcomers into the camp.  
Carter whistled. “This is pretty sophisticated.” He said, looking around.  
“This is AWESOME!” Charles said, and took off running, trying to look at everything at once. He managed to startle quite a few of Robin’s men.  
“Um, Robin? Why is there a child running around the camp?” Little John asked, walking up.  
“That… is a bit of a long story. He’s my brother.”  
“I didn’t know you had a brother.” Little John scoffed.  
“Neither did I.” Robin said. “Oh, where are my manners? Little John, this is Carter. Carter, this is Little John.”  
“Emphasis on the little?” Carter said, looking at the near giant standing in front of him.  
“How’d you find your way out here?” John asked, looking at Carter’s armor and swords. Obviously not a recently outlawed peasant.  
“I tried to kill Robin for the Sheriff.”  
Multiple heads swiveled around to look at Carter. “Um, that’s a new one.” Alan piped up.  
“You know, I don’t think we’ve ever had someone working for the Sheriff in our camp before.” Much said.  
“Which is exactly why this is such a unique opportunity. The Sheriff offered him 200 pounds for my head-“  
“200 pounds? That’s it? That man’s got a LOT of nerve.” Roy piped up.  
“That’s what I’m saying! You think I’d be worth a little more than that.” Robin scoffed. “Anyway, I think I have a plan to get the money.”  
“Oh, I have a new way to get into the castle. We can go-“ Alan started.  
“I was thinking through the front gates.” Robin said.  
“Isn’t that a little bit… INSANE!?” Much said. “You’ll be arrested in a heartbeat!”  
“Not if I’m dead.” Robin answered.  
“Well, yes, I suppose if you were dead you wouldn’t really worry about getting arrested. But then again, there’s a whole host of other issues, including the fact that you are dead.” Alan said.  
“Yes, but I won’t actually be dead.”  
“I think I have something to help with this plan.” Djaq said, holding something out.  
“What is it?” Much asked, looking at it tentatively.  
“Nespiritus. It gives the appearance of death until the antidote is administered.”  
“You’re brilliant!” Robin said. “Carter will take me to Nottingham, while I am pretending to be dead. The Sheriff pays up, then Carter and I get the hell out.”  
“Robin, the only thing is, if the antidote isn’t delivered within two hours, then you will actually be dead.”  
“Then some of us have to go with you.” Much stated. “I’m sorry, Clarence-“   
“Carter.”  
“Whatever, but you’re new here, and I don’t trust you with my master’s life. Especially since you did, in fact, try to kill him once already today.”  
“Understandable.” Carter said. “But don’t the guards, not the mention the Sheriff, know what you guys look like? I mean, there are wanted posters with your likenesses posted throughout most of England.”  
“So Alan, it looks like we do need that way in after all.” Much said. They quickly hashed out a plan for the next day.  
The camp was full of hustle and bustle early the next morning. The sun was barely over the trees when a group of outlaws made their way into Nottingham Castle. About noon, Carter walked into Nottingham Castle, through the front gate, leading a horse which was pulling a cart that was carrying a pale, motionless Robin. Those citizens who recognized him started whispering to those who didn’t; pretty soon a mob of distressed citizens had crowded around the cart.  
“I’m still not comfortable with this plan.” Much whispered to Roy. Roy grunted his agreement.  
Gisbourne come out to see what all the commotion was about. What met his eyes was a sight that he had dreamt about for years; his archrival, lying dead in front of him. But somehow, he did not feel that rush of excitement that he had expected; the adrenaline, the euphoria, the peace were all missing. All he could think about was whether Marian knew yet or not. With Robin out of the way…  
“Are you sure he’s dead?” Gisbourne asked, striding over to Carter.  
“Of course I’m sure. I was hired for a job, and I did it. Now, where’s the Sheriff? I want my fee.”  
“Follow me.” Gisborne said, leading him to the waiting Sheriff.  
“Ah, very good.” The Sheriff said. “Gisborne, check for a pulse.”  
“Sir.” Gisborne said, and put two fingers on Robin’s neck. “Nothing.”  
The Sheriff cackled. “Wonderful! And to think, we could have hired him from the start, and avoided all this trouble. How would you feel about sticking around? Robin has- or, had, excuse me- a lot of comrades.”  
“I will have to respectfully decline, sir.”  
“Other outlaws to kill, I suppose. Pity. You would be a useful man to have around.”  
“With all due respect, sir, I would just appreciate the payment owed to me.”  
“And very well deserved.” The Sheriff said, winking.

“I don’t like this. This is taking too long, we need to get in there. We need to DO something!!” Much said.  
“If we don’t wait for Carter’s signal, we could blow the whole operation.” Alan said, exasperated.  
“And if we wait too long, Robin is, well, you know, dead.” Much answered.  
“He’s got time yet. Just sit tight, it will be ok.”

The Sheriff turned to open a cabinet. Gisborne was not paying attention; he was staring out the window at something in the distance. Carter slipped a bottle out of his pocket and dropped a few drops into Robin’s open mouth. The bottle was stowed before the Sheriff turned to face him again.  
“Where are you headed next, if you pardon my asking?” The Sheriff asked, not making any move to hand over the bag of coins he was holding.  
“Probably back to the war. It has more to teach me.”  
“Not fighting for King and Country, I presume?”  
“No, I’ve had enough of that to last a lifetime. I’m curious to learn from the Saracens. They are far more scientifically advanced than we are. For example, did you know that they have a drug that can make a man’s heartbeat nary more than a whisper, and reduce his breath to almost nothing? Then you give him a few drops of the antidote, and within minutes he is fully alert.”  
“That is amazing.” The Sheriff said, his tone clearly conveying that he found it less than interesting. “Well, here is your payment. May we meet again.” He reached out to shake Carter’s hand.  
“The poor of Nottingham thank you for your generous donation.” Said a voice behind the Sheriff. The Sheriff whipped around to see Robin standing next to the cart, with his bow strung, and an arrow pointed directly at the Sheriff’s heart. Gisborne started, his disorientation clearly visible as he scrambled for his sword.  
“I’ll take that.” Carter said, deftly snatching Gisborne’s sword from him.  
“I’ll call the guards.”  
“You’ll be dead on the floor before they get in here.”  
“I knew this was too good to be true. What do you want, Hood?” Gisborne spat  
“You don’t know that by now? Your dumber than I thought. We will just take the reward and be on our way.” Carter snagged the purse from the Sheriff’s grasp. “Thank you.” Robin backed toward the doors, keeping the arrow locked on the Sheriff. Gisborne made no move toward him, which surprised Robin slightly. Then he and Carter were out the door and on the run.  
Much and Alan saw Carter and Robin run out of the Sheriff’s office, and Carter waved to them. Much let out a sigh of relief. “He’s alive.”  
“Of course he’s alive, you dimwit. That was part of the plan.” Alan said, but then his breath caught. “Ohhhhh, we have a problem.”  
Much followed his line of sight. “We have many problems.” Much said, his jaw dropping. “Most of them guard-shaped.”

“I can’t believe you told him about the herb. I thought you were going to give us away.” Robin said as they snuck along, trying not to attract the attention of the guards.  
“I couldn’t help it. It was right there for the taking.”  
“I know the feeling. I think you and I are more alike than either of us have realized.”

“Oh no oh no oh no no no no no this is NOT good, VERY not good. How are we going to get them out of here?”  
Alan looked around, thinking quickly. “I have an idea.”

“Robin!” a loud whisper caught Robin’s attention.  
“This isn’t the plan.” Carter mumbled.  
“My men are good at improvising.” Robin answered, following Alan’s gesturing.  
“There’s an extra patrol of guards, the original plan will never work. So, tada!”  
“A hay cart? Seriously?”  
“I commandeered it from a villager. Hide in the hay, and we’ll be able to walk you right out the front gate.”  
“Exactly the way I came in. That has a certain poetic justice to it, I think. Let’s do it.” Robin and Carter jumped in the cart, and Alan made sure they were not visible to the passerby. Much went to inform the other outlaws of the change of plans. Carter was right on one count though; it would be easy enough for one of the guards to recognize any of the outlaws. So Alan asked the villager to whom the cart belonged to bring it out of the castle, with a promise of a handsome reward.

“They can’t have just disappeared!” The Sheriff yelled, his face red with rage, spittle flying from his mouth.  
“They are no longer in the castle. There is neither hide nor tail of any outlaw in the city. They are undoubtedly back in the forest by now.” The guard said.  
“Just as you are undoubtedly going to regret this. Gisborne, escort this incapable buffoon to the dungeons. Perhaps he can reevaluate his life decisions.” Gisborne grabbed the protesting guard and hauled him towards the dungeons.


	11. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we learn a little more about a few of our characters. It's a relatively short chapter, I was just having fun with back stories. Back to the action next chapter!

Sure enough, Robin and his gang were back at camp, laughing at the ease of the robbery. The money had already been distributed to the various piles representing all the projects they were collecting money for. Robin was excited to add as much as 200 pounds to the pile, but all he could think about as he distributed it was that they needed more. They always needed more. And he knew that the Sheriff had a lot more, he just wish he knew where he kept it. He wanted Marian home. And he wanted Richard home. His patience was starting to wear thin; he was not very good at waiting.  
“We need a plan.” Robin said.  
“We just finished a plan.” Roy answered.  
“You know, I think we’ve had this conversation before…” Much said.  
“What we’ve been taking from the Sheriff is very small trinkets compared to what he has to have. We need to find a way to take all of it.”  
“What you’re proposing is suicide.” Roy said.  
“Again, I think we’ve had this conversation.” Much interjected before Robin could speak.  
“We just need a plan.”  
“You guys can do it! You can do anything!” Charles yelled, barely visible behind a couple of outlaws.  
“Our plans are loose and shoddy at best. We’re good at improvising, and we need space and materials for improvisation. If we’re trying to break into some kind of safe or lock room, there’s very little room for improvisation.” Will said, thinking logically.  
“Then we plan like we’ve never planned before. We get rid of the need for improvisation. We pull off this heist, we should have enough to finish the King’s ransom and bring Marian back, with plenty leftover to keep us and the villagers of Nottingham fat and happy for a while.”  
“If we don’t hang.” Alan said, clearly skeptical.  
“Does anyone have any better ideas?” Robin asked, exasperated.  
“Yes, how about NOT doing that.” Much said. “I really do like my head.”  
“Guys, come on! You didn’t want to rob Prince John while he was here-“  
“You mean you didn’t want to rob Prince John again while he was here.” Alan interjected.  
“Again? You robbed Prince John?” Carter asked, astonished.  
“Of course they did! They could take on anyone!” Charles interjected again, slashing an imaginary sword through the air before dissolving into a fit of coughs.  
“His carriage got stuck and he left it unguarded. Easy pickings, really.” Robin said, waving it off. “Guys, come on. At least let’s try and plan before you guys give up, ok?”  
“Robin, you just have to promise you won’t go… overboard.” Much said, his eyes full of worry.  
“Everyone will have an opportunity to work on the plan. What do you all say?”  
“Aye.” Said Little John. Robin nodded in acknowledgement of his support.  
“Fine.” Said Much.  
“Just planning.” Roy said. The rest of the men mumbled in agreement.  
“Good. We’ll start tomorrow.” Robin said, practically beaming.  
Carter walked over to Robin. “You know, I was planning on leaving… but if you guys actually pull this off, I want to be here to see it. Be a part of it.”  
“I can’t turn that down.” Robin said, grinning. “Welcome to the gang.” Robin said, holding out his hand. Carter grinned and shook it.  
“Happy to be here.”

Robin left soon after to visit Marian again. He wondered what other news she could possibly have after the bombshell of him having a little brother. Which he still needed to do something about. Charles was having the time of his life in the woods with the outlaws, but he couldn’t stay there indefinitely. The child needed stability. The ride seemed short when he had so much to mull over.  
Marian was in her room again, and she had left the window open. He checked to make sure she didn’t have any visitors before lifting himself into her room. “I heard you had news for me.”  
She put down the book she was reading with a smile. “As a matter of fact, I do.”  
“Are you sure you weren’t just drawing me back here because you missed me?” Robin said with a teasing smile.  
Marian scoffed. “You accuse me of being too petty.” She said with a grin.  
“Well, you are petty enough to withhold this news, I’m going crazy here. Although I doubt it can be more startling than the revelation of my long-lost, little-known brother.”  
“Gisborne wants to help us take down the Sheriff.”  
“I take back what I just said. This is definitely more startling.”  
“He asked me what I could do to help. I told him I’d talk to you, and let him know.”  
Robin frowned. “How do we know he’s telling the truth? How do we know if we can trust him?”  
“We don’t. But, I believe, that in that moment at least, he was being honest. He wanted to help.”  
“He wants you back.”  
“He knows that’s a lost cause. If his heart doesn’t, then his brain does. I think he wants to do this to assuage his guilt over what happened.”  
“Marian, you can’t string him along. You can’t manipulate him into doing what you want knowing that you won’t ever give him what he wants. It’s cruel.”  
“Fine. The next time I talk to him, I will make it absolutely clear. I will crush any hopes and dreams he has about us. But I’m telling you, there’s more to this than that. He will still want to help.”  
“Well, if we determine that we can trust him, which is a long shot, there is a project we’re working on that he could give us valuable information on. But if he gives the Sheriff even an inkling of what we’re planning, me and my band are all dead men.”  
“Robin, what are you planning?” Marian started to get a little worried.  
“I have a plan to get you out of here and to get Richard home.”  
“That’s going to take a hell of a lot of money. More than we’ve ever gotten from one robbery.” Marian scrutinized him for a moment. “You want to take the Sheriff for all he’s got.”  
“Bingo.” Robin said, smiling, as he reclined on the bed. Marian promptly shoved him off it, and he landed with a loud thump on the floor.  
“Ow! What the hell was that for?!”  
“I was hoping to knock some sense into you!”  
“I’m trying to get you out of here!”  
“You can’t get me out of anywhere if you’re dead! You’ve gotten cocky, and now you’re going to do something stupid to get yourself killed.”  
“If we have Gisborne-“  
“You planned this before you knew ANYTHING about Gisborne!”  
“We hadn’t actually decided to do anything, we were just going to try and come up with a plan-“  
“Robin, you can’t plan for everything! Trying to pull that off is tempting death!”  
“So you’ll help us make the plan, then?” He asked, grinning. She threw the book at him. “You are a very violent person, I’m not sure you’re aware.” He retorted.  
“Nothing short of what you deserve. You’re an idiot.”  
“Which is why you and your brilliant mind should help me with this plan.”  
“I thought this was something you and your gang were planning.”  
“We are! You’re part of the gang, and we need you.”  
“Fine. I’ll help you plan this. To be clear, that doesn’t mean I want you to do this, alright? But it will make me feel better to be part of the plan.”  
“It will make me feel better too.” He said. She held out a hand to help him off the floor.  
“We should really make our conversations less physical.” Robin said, rubbing his shoulder.  
“Or maybe just… a different kind of physical.” She said, and with a smirk on her face she leaned in to kiss him. “You know, you could really use a bath.” She said, her nose crinkling.  
“Well, you sure know how to ruin a moment.” Robin laughed.  
“Hey, I created the moment. I’m just saying, a little personal hygiene could go a long way in that camp of yours.”  
“Oh, I can’t wait for you to come back.” This time he leaned in to kiss her.  
“I can’t wait either.” She said, putting a hand on his chest. “But I’m willing to wait a little longer if it means you aren’t going to stick out your neck for me. I mean, more than you already do. I miss the woods, but it’s ok here. I’m well fed, I have a purpose, and I have Lancelot to keep me company. It could be a lot worse.”  
“It could be Gisborne’s house.”  
“Do not even go there. Why on earth would you bring that up? Now who’s ruining the moment?”  
“Sorry. I couldn’t resist.”  
“You could actually, you do have some self-restraint. And you should.”  
“Duly noted.” Robin said. “I’m glad I came by.”  
“I’m always glad when you come by. Maybe next time we could argue a little less.”  
“We could stop arguing now.”   
“How’s Charles doing?”  
“He is absolutely loving life in the forest. But we need a more permanent solution for him.”  
“I know. But I cannot think of a place where he will be safe, unless he is far, far away from here.”  
“Me neither. But we must think of something.” Robin said. They quickly grew silent when they heard footsteps approaching the door. When there was a soft knock, Marian pointed to the closet. Robin closed himself in while Marian answered the door.  
“Sir Oswin! What a surprise!” She gasped.  
“My lady.” He said, bowing. “I’ve heard some things of late regarding you, and I knew I must come inquire about them.”  
“I thought you were in the Holy Land!” She said. “Oh, where are my manners? Please, come in.”  
“Thank you.” He said, removing his hat as he walked across the threshold. He sat in the small, undecorated desk chair while she sat on the bed, nervously smoothing the bed sheets around her.  
“It’s been awhile.” He said. He was an older man, his head covered in grey hair, and laugh lines around his bright eyes. He was tan and fit, and wore the clothing of a knight.  
“It has.” She answered. “What is it you wish to know?” She asked pointedly.  
“Straight to the point. One of the things I always admired about you. I heard that you have become an outlaw, that you have joined up with the infamous Robin Hood and his men.”  
“Both are true.”  
He leaned back, crossing his legs. “Now, why would you do that? Was life in Ravenskeep with your father not living up to your expectations?”  
Marian took a deep breath. “Well, Ravenskeep was burned to the ground, and my father is dead, so there wasn’t much else for me to do.” She said quietly.  
“Oh, Marian… God, I’m so sorry. That was extremely callous of me.”  
“You could not have known. If I had stayed, I would be married to a man whom I did not love, who does not value me. So I chose to leave.”  
“I’ve never known you to run away from anything in your life.”  
“I didn’t run away. Not really. I just chose a different battlefield.”  
“That’s more like the Marian I know.” He said with a smile. “Always thinking tactically. I remember that from back in the day.”  
“Well, those days are long over. The man who replaced my father as Sheriff is evil and ruthless. The Sheriff’s knights are no longer used to battle bandits and protect the citizens. They are used as the Sheriff’s bodyguards and tax collectors. All the noble knights went off to war with the king, and Nottingham was open for the taking by men who had no desire to fight alongside their king.”  
“That seems like a pretty good reason to become an outlaw.”  
“Why are you here? You could have confirmed these rumors from countless sources. It’s no secret that I have joined Robin’s gang.”  
“Truthfully, I wanted to offer you a job. The King needs a horse trainer for his private guard, and I could think of no one better.”  
“The king is being held captive.” Marian pointed out.  
“True, but not indefinitely. This is a task he asked of me before his capture, and I will not stop because of it. The Germans mean him no true harm, they only wish to turn a profit. And Prince John should be sending along his brother’s ransom soon enough.”  
“You have been gone from England too long, my friend.” Marian said, laughing. “Prince John has no desire for Richard’s return. He has indeed imposed heavier taxes, claiming to be using the extra funds to assure his brother’s release. But he is doing no such thing; he keeps the extra money for himself. He and the Sheriff are very good friends, which should tell you more than enough.”  
His smile started to slide. “Is there no hope?”  
“As a matter of fact, Robin and a few… others have been raising their own ransom. As I have been here, I do not how close we are to reaching the amount demanded, but it should not be too much longer.”  
“You really have found yourself in the middle of some big affairs, haven’t you? Well, if you could tear yourself away, you would be an asset to your king and your country.”  
“Why me? I mean, I know you always favored my horses, but there are plenty of other horsemen around. Why did you travel all this way?”  
“You do have the best horses. But I also know that you can take care of yourself. Even if you won’t be on the battlefield, anyone who is anywhere near the king needs to be able to take care of themselves. And as I helped train you, I know that you are more than capable of taking care of yourself.”  
“You did teach me most of what I know, but-“  
“Marian, I know that you were in the Holy Land. Not many do, but your father had to confide in someone. So do not try and act as if you could not manage yourself in war.”  
She gave him a small smile. “Then you know that I hardly fought in one battle before I was discovered and forced to return to England.” She sighed. “If you had offered me this a year or two ago and I would have jumped at the opportunity. But I need to be here. The people need me here. Robin needs me here.”  
“You made that decision very quickly. You aren’t even living as an outlaw right now, you are living… here. Why is that exactly? Not that I should complain, it made it easy to find you.”  
“To help pay off an old friend’s debt so he can keep his lands and title.”  
“Another thing your friend Robin is raising money for?”  
“You guessed it.”  
“Well, will you do me the courtesy of thinking about it overnight? It is late; I shall leave you to rest. I will be spending the night at the monastery; would you please join me for breakfast? I always enjoy spending time with old friends.”  
“Of course. I look forward to it.” He stood up, and she opened the door for him. “Good night.”  
“Good night.” He answered, giving her a swift bow before leaving. She surprised him by reaching up and kissing him on the cheek. She gently closed the door behind him. She turned around to open the closet door for Robin and gasped, her heart almost jumping out of her chest.  
“Robin, you need to stop doing that.” He had silently let himself out of the closet and was already standing in the middle of the room.  
“So, are you going to tell me what that was about?” He said, his face stony. “I knew there was stuff about your past that I did not know, but… even so, I feel that I am more in the dark than I ever imagined.”  
“I’m sorry that there is so much that I haven’t told you.” She said, reaching for his hand. He moved away from her.  
“When were you planning on telling me that you went to the war? Have we not spent enough time together?” He said, trying to sound angry, but all that came out was hurt.  
“I’m sorry, it never felt like the right time-“  
“The right time? Marian, you know more about me than anyone. You know EVERYTHING about me. And it never bothered me until now. I don’t even know who you are.”  
“Robin-“  
“So this Sir Oswin taught you how to fight, did he?”  
“Yes. He was the captain of my father’s guard. He taught me for years before my father found out.”  
“Bet that didn’t end well.” Robin said, his voice taut.  
“My father expressly banned anything related to combat. He kept me cooped up for a little while, but he couldn’t hold me.” She dove into her story, trying to bring him back to her. She told him about how Sir Oswin and the household guard trained her, until they and everyone else went off to the war. So, eventually, she made up her mind to go to the war too.  
“You did what?”  
“I went to the Holy Land to fight for king and country. Well, mostly to fight for my own pride. I got wounded in my first battle, barely even a scratch, but the medic noticed that I was not, in fact, a man. I was sent home shortly thereafter. My father was furious, as was I; he covered it up as best he could. He kept a better eye on me after that. So, naturally, I just got sneakier.”  
“Naturally.” Robin said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
“But I never went back to the battlefield. Shortly after that my father lost his position as Sheriff, and I couldn’t leave. Not when the people here needed me.”  
“I can’t argue with that reasoning.” Robin said, sighing. He sat back on the bed, chewing his lip while he thought.  
“So I started to fight a war here instead. I used all the skills I learned to help people; I would sneak out in the middle of the night and give people food, and medicine, and coin. Whatever they needed. People started to call me the Night Watchman, and Gisborne and the Sheriff had just started to realize what was happening when you showed up. They probably just figured the Night Watchman joined your group, and haven’t worried about it since.”  
His face was stony. “Look, Robin, I’m so sorry that I didn’t tell you this before. You were right to be short with me.”  
“For our relationship to work we have to be honest with each other.” He looked at her with an intensity that made her take a small step back.  
“Then let me be honest. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You have stayed by my side through thick and thin, and we have taken on more than anyone should ever have to in their life time. And yet I feel like the luckiest person in the world.” She sighed. “I am not good at opening up to people, and I have shared more with you than I have ever shared with anyone else, including my father.”  
Robin was silent for a little bit. “You really feel that way?”  
“Did you not hear the first part of that where I said, I quote, ‘let me be honest’?”  
“Excuse me if I just wanted to hear it again.” He said, his characteristic smile back on his face, even if it was strained. “I should get back to the camp. We have a lot to do.”  
“Must you leave so soon? You have only just arrived.”  
“I just- I need time to think. Alone.” He said, shaking his head.  
“I’m sorry. Please forgive me.”  
“Any more secrets to tell me?” He asked. She shook her head. “Alright then. Good-bye.” He gave her a short kiss then exited, as normal, through the window. “Oh, by the way, you’re dog is waiting impatiently for you down here.” He said before he disappeared into the night. Marian ran downstairs and opened the door. Lancelot bounded inside and almost knocked her over. He ran circles around her as they climbed back to her room.

Robin returned to camp to the sound of cheers and laughter. He saw his men laughing and joking, each with a pint of ale in their hand.  
“My , my, my.” He said. “What are you slackers up to?”  
“Slackers?” Said Roy incredulously. “Well, excuse me, sir, but I do think that we have earned a title a bit more gracious than that.”  
“Show him!” Alan called out, and a couple men echoed this cheer. Much threw a bag at Robin, who started then caught it. It’s was heavier than he expected. He opened it to reveal a large stack of coins.  
“What is this?” Robin asked, a little incredulous.  
“Some traveler hit one of our traps. It was quick and simple; maybe five minutes. He continued on his way without his purse.”  
“How much?” He asked, astounded.  
“Almost 200 pounds.” Djaq answered with a smile.  
“That’s more than enough to bring Marian home.” Robin said.  
“Indeed it is.” Djaq answered with a smile.


	12. The Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The HEIST!! I've always wanted to write about a heist, and it turned out to be a lot of fun. Hope you guys have as much fun reading it as I did writing it!

“It feels great to be back.” Marian said, a large smile on her face. She was greeted with cheers. Lancelot bounded around the camp, excited to be around so many people.  
“Alright, alright, calm down, calm down.” Robin said. The camp quieted. “In honor of the return of the Lady Marian and the need for us to hone our skills for our upcoming heist, I have a proposal for you all.” Had the gang been dogs, all their ears would have perked. “We will divide up into two teams. Each team will have a specified territory in the woods, as well as a token to defend. The goal is to steal the other team’s token and bring it back into your territory without being killed. Each person will be armed with a blunt, wooden sword as well as a small bow with blunted arrows made out of pliable wood. You can be killed when you are in your own territory if you are hit three times, but if you are in the opposing team’s territory it only takes one hit. Little John and I will pick teams.”  
There was an excited buzz. A training game? This was definitely something to be excited about. Robin and Little John flipped a coin to determine who would pick first. Little John won.  
“Marian.” He said in his gruff voice.  
“That’s low.” Robin said as Marian walked to Little John’s side, a smirk on her face.  
“She’s the only one who can match your wit, it’s only fair.” Little John said, his eyes twinkling with a smile.  
“I’ll concede to that logic.” Robin answered. “Djaq.” He said, choosing his first teammate.  
“Master!” Much said, clearly offended.  
“Come now, Much, don’t be a spoilsport.” Robin said.  
“Carter.” Little John said.  
“Much.” Robin said.  
“Thank you.” Much grumbled.  
“Alan.”  
“Will.” And so it went, on and on, until all the people in the camp had been divided into teams, except for Friar Tuck, who had agreed to judge the tournament. Each team was given a token; a scrap piece of cloth salvaged from clothing that was no longer wearable.  
“Alright listen up. The boundaries are between the camp, the King’s Road, the Saint Rock, and the Giant Oak. Go outside the boundaries, and you’re automatically dead. John’s team will take the south portion, mine will take the north portion. We will each have 30 minutes to hide our token and discuss strategies, then the game is on. Friar Tuck has graciously agreed to be our judge, and he will sound the bell to start and end the game. His word is law; he will be walking around the field of play, keeping an eye on everything, so no cheating. Lancelot,” the dog wagged his tail hopefully, “will be confined to the camp, so as not to give away anyone’s position. Any questions?”  
“Do we only get a certain number of arrows or can we resupply?” Will asked.  
“Everyone is allowed two quivers of arrows; you can get your second from Tuck when your first runs out. You can also share within your team. Any other questions?” He was met with silence. “Alright, break!”  
The teams buzzed with excitement as they walked to their territories. Robin called his team into a huddle. “Alright gang, we need one person to hide the token, so that the rest of us won’t be able give away the position. Who wants that job?”  
“I’m on it.” Djaq said, grabbing the piece of cloth, then disappearing into the trees.  
“Ok, for the rest of us, we need to split up into people who will patrol our area and kill anyone who comes into, and the ones who will be going into enemy territory to get their token.”  
“I’ll head up the defense.” Will said, and a grabbed a handful of guys, discussing positions for them.  
“Alright, then the rest of us are on offense. Let’s get started.” 

“Ok, so we’ll want one person to hide the flag-“ John started  
“No, we don’t.”Marian said. “That’s what Robin is going to do, and that’s what he’ll expect us to do. He’s going to build a strong offense, so we need a strong defense. We need people stationed, hidden, around the flag to take down anyone who comes close, as well as people patrolling our whole area.”  
“What about offense? A strong defense is good, but we can’t win unless-“  
“Yes. We need a couple people on the attack. A couple good, sneaky people. That’s it.”  
“What happens when those few get killed?”  
“We don’t.” Said Alan. “Marian’s right. Robin will hit fast and hard, that’s how he always takes down the Sheriff. He’ll expect us to do the same, because that’s how he trained us. Robin will be heading the offense, so we need to buff up our defense.”  
“Alan, Thomas, and I will sneak into their territory and we will bring the flag home. We just need you all to guard our flag long enough for us to do it.” Marian said.  
“Quite a pep talk.” Said Roy. “Especially coming from someone who isn’t our team captain.”  
“Marian’s right.” Little John said. “You three take your positions; I’ll set up the defense.”  
“Oh, and one more thing.” Marian said. “Watch the trees; I can pretty much guarantee an attack from above.”  
“She’s right.” Carter nodded, looking at the branches. “Good call.”  
“Er, right.” Little John said. “Come on, crew.”  
Marian knew Robin would take to the trees, and that he would see anyone below him in a large part of the playing field. Most of the other men were not agile enough to climb a tree, much less shoot an arrow from one. But a lot of the trees were close enough that if you were careful, and stuck to sturdy enough limbs, one could move across the forest without ever touching the ground. Robin was well practiced at this, but Marian weighed less; she could stick to the smaller boughs, higher up. And he would never look up.   
Marian climbed a suitable tree, and watched Alan and Thomas take their positions as well, blending in with the surrounding foliage surprisingly well. Thomas was a new recruit, who had lost a few fingers when caught pick-pocketing the Sheriff’s men. No longer able to work (on either side of the law), he joined Robin Hood’s gang, and had proved himself to be incredibly sly and was one of Robin’s best informants. He was able to blend in with a crowd like only an experienced pick pocket could.  
They heard the sound of the bell signaling the beginning of the game. Marian saw Alan and Thomas slink off, but she waited. She waited until she saw the other team’s offense come across their borders, but she still stayed where she was. And then she saw Robin; he didn’t glance up once. Once he was past, she started to move. It was slow going, but she kept checking the ground to make sure she wasn’t seen. Alan got held up by a passing patrol; he wasn’t caught, but he was held back a few minutes. Thomas was having a bit more luck, but Marian, despite her slow pace, was still moving faster than them. Still, it was nearly 30 minutes before she caught sight of their flag. If she had not been trying to be stealthy, she would have groaned out loud. Djaq was guarding it. This complicated things a bit. She looked around and first saw Tuck, who smiled at her and kept walking. Then she saw that Alan and Thomas were getting close. If they could fire shots at the same time, Djaq wouldn’t stand a chance. She pulled her bow free from her shoulder and grabbed one of her blunted arrows. She waited until Djaq’s back was turned, then took two stones from her pocket and threw one at Alan, then one at Thomas. They both looked confused for a moment, then looked up. She notched her arrow and pointed it at Djaq, then looked back to Alan and Thomas. They took the hint, and they too notched their arrows. They looked back to Marian. She nodded once, twice, then looked back to Djaq. They fired their arrows.  
Djaq didn’t stand a chance. The three arrows hit him almost simultaneously.  
“What- how- what.” Djaq said, looking around wildly.  
“You just got killed, mate.” Tuck said, laughing. “No tattling to your teammates, you can’t say anything, you’re dead.” Djaq sighed and sat on the ground, defeated. Alan grabbed the scrap of cloth, wrapped it around a stone, and tossed it to Marian.  
“Get back to the territory line.” Alan whispered to Tuck, then he nodded to Marian, who understood. He and Thomas would distract what was left of the defense to give Marian a free shot to get back to their own territory. She tucked the cloth into her belt and started to make her way slowly back to her own territory.  
Meanwhile Little John and his team were fighting what would eventually be a losing battle. True, they had the home field advantage, but the opposing team was more mobile and were able to retreat and bide their time; Little John’s team could not leave the flag. He hoped that Marian, Alan, and Thomas would hurry up; this would be a pretty embarrassing way to lose. Robin sat in the trees, occasionally shooting arrows, then quickly hopping to another limb to avoid being hit. Little John’s team took a couple shots at him, but they had more pressing concerns with the guys closing in on them. Marian got close to the dividing line, and could hear the commotion taking place around the other flag. She saw Robin’s defense stalking both Alan and Thomas, who were leading them deeper into their own territory. In a few minutes, she had crossed into her own territory. Tuck had also found his way back there.  
“Do you want to call it?” Tuck asked, motioning to the bell.  
“Not yet.” Marian said with a smirk. “I have some gloating to do.”  
“Fair enough, lady.” Tuck said with a grin. “Although anything that happens after this moment is not on the record; the game officially ends now.”  
“I know. But I want him to never be able to live this one down.”  
“Then you better hurry up. Your defense will only last so much longer.”  
“Can I have my extra quiver of arrows?”  
“You’ve only used one arrow so far.”  
“I know.”   
“Ok, I’ve got to see this.”  
He tossed another quiver up to her, and Marian took off, staying in the higher limbs. All she had to do was follow the sound of the commotion. Soon, she had found a position she was happy with. She drew, took aim, and let the arrow fly. It hit Robin in the back, just between his shoulders. He gasped, and looked up.  
She grinned and waved to him, almost laughing at the look of utter astonishment on his face. She then started to take out his men one by one. It only took a few shots to have all of them looking up at her; then her team relaunched their attack. The momentary confusion cost Robin’s team dearly. Robin looked glumly up to Marian, who pulled the flag from her belt and waved it at him. Tuck rang the bell. The men looked around at him, confused. Tuck pointed up to where Marian stood, triumphant, waving the flag from a limb high up in a tree. Her own team started whooping and cheering, and applause rang out. Robin’s team was a combination of surprised, angry, and glum. Marian climbed down from her tree and greeted her team with a wide grin on her face. Alan and Thomas emerged from the brush, also wearing big grins. She hugged them both, and they shook hands with the rest of their team.  
“Alright, alright, can we go eat something now? I’m starving.” Much said grumpily.  
“Yes, I think that’s a wonderful idea.” Robin said. “We need to discuss everything that happened.”  
“It’s all by the book.” Tuck said. “They won, fair and square.”  
“I wasn’t contesting that, Tuck.” Robin said. “But most of us don’t know what happened, and as a training exercise, it is imperative that everyone understands how and why everything happened.”  
“Good idea.” Little John said. “But I’m with Much. Can we discuss this over dinner?” This was met with cheers from both teams.  
“Yes, fine, we’ll reconvene at the camp.” Robin said, grinning. The men all grabbed their wooden swords and blunted arrows and set off for the camp. “That hurt.” Robin said to Marian, rolling his shoulder.  
“It was supposed to.” she said, grinning.  
“The game was over. You’d already won.”  
“I was rubbing it in.”  
“Yeah. Literally. You’re a bad winner.”  
“And you’re a sore loser.”  
“Like you wouldn’t be?”  
“I wouldn’t know, I’ve never lost.” Marian said with a grin.  
“Oh, you will. I want a rematch.”  
“I think you have bigger fish to fry at the moment. But I wouldn’t refuse a rematch.”  
“How did you get on our side? I didn’t see you when I was going to your side.”  
“The same way you did. But better. I saw you.”  
“You were above me in the trees the whole time.”  
“You’re so predictable, Robin.”  
“Only to you.”  
“Not really. Alan and Little John have pretty much got your number too. And probably more than that.” Marian suddenly got serious. “And honestly, Robin, I’m worried that the Sheriff’s got your number too. We’ve gotten cocky. And I’m afraid one time we’ll get so cocky we’ll slip up and we will pay. Dearly.”  
“So what do you suggest?”  
“Back off. Let someone else plan this heist. Be unpredictable.”  
“How long have you been thinking about this?”  
“About two minutes. But you know I’m right.”  
“I think you have a valid point.” Robin said, frowning.  
“But?”  
“But it’ll be hard. Not being in charge.”  
“No shit. But do you know what else is hard?”  
“What?”  
“Losing to the Sheriff. Losing your life, or watching your men lose theirs because of your arrogance.”  
“Right. Perspective.” Robin said. “But what if putting someone in charge results in that?”  
“That’s part of being in charge. You have to make the call that makes the most sense, gives the greatest chance for success. And hope for the best.” Marian said.

“Alright gang, so, how did we lose?” Robin asked, looking at his team.  
“They cheated?” said Much hopefully.  
“Nope, they won fair and square. Other ideas?”  
“Do you already know the answer?” Roy asked.  
“Of course I do, but I need to know who else does.”  
“Why?” Roy asked.  
“I’ll tell you in a minute. I want to hear this first, though.”  
“We were sneakier.” Said Alan.  
“Getting closer.” Said Robin.  
“We had a better strategy.” Carter said.  
“Exactly. But why?” Robin said. There were a few moments of silence.  
“Because we knew what your strategy was and planned accordingly.” Said Thomas quietly.  
“Exactly.” Robin said.  
“They DID cheat!” Much said, outraged.  
“No, Much, they did not sneak over and listen to our strategy. How did you know our strategy?” Robin asked Thomas.   
“Because we predicted what you were going to do.”  
“And?”  
“And we were right. Down to pretty much every detail.”  
“There it is. Which is why, for this heist, I’m not in charge.” This was met with sounds of dismay from the men. “If you guys can predict my strategy, so can the Sheriff. If the Sheriff can predict my next move, then we’re adding unnecessary risk. And in a move this risky, we cannot afford extra risk. So, for this one, I’m stepping down. Which is why I wanted the answer to that question answered first. Thomas and Carter, you are in charge. You will plan the heist, you will put people where you want them. I will be here to offer advice if you want it, but you are in charge. We are going to be unpredictable.”  
“What- are you serious?” Thomas said. “I’m a pick pocket, I’ve never handled anything near this big before-“  
“Which is why I’m pairing you with Carter. He has tactical experience; you have practical experience. Together, you’ll be able to pull this off.”   
Thomas whipped around with wide eyes to look at Carter. Carter stared back at him for a moment. “We won’t let you down.” Carter said, shifting his gaze to Robin. “We won’t let any of you down.” He said to the group. This was met with a few whoops and cheers.  
“Well, then. Let’s get started.” Robin said  
.  
Soon they were in full swing of planning for the heist. At any one time they had people planning, people perfecting parts that had already been planned, and memorizing and practicing the parts that had been perfected. Robin had everyone up at the crack of dawn, then grudgingly handed the reins over to Carter and Thomas. He was kept busy, but he still wanted a bigger piece of the action. He was antsy, and it took all of his self-control to not be short with people. He volunteered to make most of the food drops, and took any excuse to get out of the camp. One day, he almost ripped the food pack out of Roy’s hand and set off out of the camp at a brisk walk. Carter watched him go.  
“Are we doing something wrong?” Carter asked, turning to Marian, who was poring over a piece of parchment with a rough sketch of the castle on it.  
“Hmm?” She asked, not really paying attention.  
“Are we doing something wrong? Robin is out of the camp more days than not, and he’s got a shorter temper than normal.”  
“That’s just Robin’s reaction to not being in charge.” Marian said, leaning back and rubbing her eyes. “If you guys weren’t doing a good job, you would no longer have a job. Robin’s just infuriated because you’re doing his job, and more than that, you’re doing it really well.”  
“So, he’s mad because we’re doing a good job?” Thomas said, confused.  
“You’ve taken his ego down a notch. He’ll get over it. Now, do you see this here? This isn’t right, there’s a small staircase here, this part of the castle isn’t level with the rest of it.” She said, pointing to the sketch. Carter and Thomas exchanged a look.  
“Well, that’s good to know. Anything else we should be aware of?”  
“This corridor here is longer. On the first two floors in ends in rooms, but on the third level it extends all the way to the exterior wall.” Carter and Thomas leaned over for a closer look.   
“Can you edit the sketches?” Carter asked.  
“Sure thing.” Marian said, her focus returning to the papers.

“We need to get Charles out of here. If the heist goes south, he can’t be left here by himself.” Marian said.  
“I know. What do we do with him? I don’t want to put him at risk.” Robin said.  
“We could send him with Roy and Alan, to live with Annie and Roy’s mother. It’s not ideal, but it’s far enough away that no one should recognize him. And hopefully it will only be temporary; once this is over, it shouldn’t be long before the king comes home. Then-“  
“Then- what? The king’s return doesn’t guarantee his safety.” Robin said. “We might no longer be outlaws, but we’ve still made a lot of enemies.”  
“I don’t know, Robin. I don’t know what’s going to happen. But having him there is better than having him here. If something happens to us, no one else here will know what to do with him. They’ll have no idea how to keep him safe. He’ll be better off there with some kind of structure. If we died, he could grow up as Seth’s older brother.”  
“You’re right, of course.” Robin said. “I’ll go talk to him; I’ll send him with Alan and Roy tomorrow. He’s going to hate to leave.”  
“He will. But this is what is better for him.”  
Robin nodded and went to talk to his little brother.

The days seemed to grow shorter as the day of the heist approached. The camp was quieter than normal; any conversations were short and to the point, and there was almost no laughing any more. The anxiety in the air was palpable. They were exhausted from hours of practicing, and they were really starting to pull together. Meals were quick, and their spare time was usually spent catching up on sleep.   
Before they knew it, the night had come. The men slowly filtered out of the camp to take up their positions. Soon the only five who were left were Robin, Much, Marian, Carter, and Thomas. If Lancelot had been able to pout, he would have. His leash was tied to a tree, so that he couldn’t follow them. He was sulking. “Shall we?” Carter said, gesturing to the camp entrance. With tight lips and trembling hands the last of the outlaws set to work.  
In the small hours of the morning, an alarm blared that roused the Sheriff and Gisborne from their sleep. The Sheriff, his eyes still glazed with sleep, stumbled into the hallway.  
“Whaz goin on?” The Sheriff asked his guards.  
“There’s been a disturbance on the North wall. It’s suspected to be Robin Hood’s gang, sir.”  
The Sheriff was no longer half asleep, but awoken as if by a bolt of lightning. “After them!” He shouted, chasing his guards down the hallway. The Sheriff was returning to his chambers when Gisborne appeared at the other end of the hallway.  
“What is it, my lord?” Gisborne asked, looking as sour as always.  
“Outlaws! I’ll catch them this time, I will! They have no idea what’s in store for them.” The Sheriff’s face split into a grin. “Oh, this is going to be fun.”

The Sheriff, fully dressed, stepped out into the square in the weak light of dawn, the sadistic smile still on his lips. “Well, well, well. What do we have here?” He got no answer from Will, Alan, or Henry, all of whom had been gagged.  
“I recognize a couple of them, they are definitely part of Robin Hood’s gang.” Gisborne said, spitting at them.  
“Very good, yes, very good. Well, what are you waiting for, Gisborne? Execute them!” The Sheriff said.  
“Now?” Gisborne asked, startled.  
“Yes, now, before Robin has a chance to swoop in and make fools of us again.”  
“Would it not be better to wait?” Gisborne asked, starting to get a little nervous.  
The Sheriff narrowed his eyes. “Gisborne, are you going soft?”  
“Sir, if I may…” Gisborne lowered his voice, “The mere rumor that you killed a few of Hood’s outlaws will gain you nothing, and Robin has enough men that he will not miss a few. Now, these few only got caught in the trap on the North wall; all the others are still in place. If we wait a little while longer, then there will be a crowd here to see the execution, and we may even manage to catch Hood himself.”  
The Sheriff gave him a shrewd look, then patted him on the shoulder. “I’ve taught you well. Fine, we shall wait a few more hours; put them in the dungeon, with an extra guard, until then.”  
“Yes sir.” Gisborne said, watching the Sheriff stalk off. “You two, with me.” He said, pointing to two of the guards still with them. “The rest of you, check the other traps to make sure they are still functional. Don’t be conspicuous.” The guards saluted and ran off. The other two grabbed the outlaws and moved toward the dungeons.  
The guards took the prisoners deep into the dungeons, to cells far away from any other prisoners. “Leave us.” Gisborne said.  
“But sir, the Sheriff said-“ One guard started.  
“To stand watch, which you should do outside the door, in case any more outlaws try to get in. I will watch these three, and see if I can glean any information from them.” He said, his lip pulled back in a snarl.  
“Yes, sir.” The guards scurried off. When Gisborne was sure they were alone, he spoke again. “Are you ready?” He asked. The outlaws nodded. Gisborne unlocked their shackles and the door to their cell, then pressed his back against the bars, his hands held out behind him. The three tied his hands together, and gagged him, then they went to the back of the cell where they loosened a large stone in the wall. Behind it was a tunnel that Jacob and Henry had been sneaking into the castle to hollow out. It was barely big enough for the three men, but it worked. Henry picked up the block and replaced it as the outlaws made their way to their destination.  
The Sheriff prepared the gallows and sent word out to all the villages; there would be a spectacle there today.

Three guards were knocked unconscious before they had any idea what had happened. The three “prisoners” traded clothes, then slowly dragged the men back through the tunnel to their jail cell, where they were deposited unceremoniously on the ground. The outlaws untied Gisborne; he was tied to provide him with an alibi should anyone come in unexpectedly during the outlaw’s absence. Then the outlaws were gone again, and Gisborne put the rock into place again behind them. He placed burlap bags over the guards’ heads, locked the cell again, then walked out to where the guards were.  
“Did you get any information, sir?” One of them asked.  
“Not anything useful.” Gisborne growled. “Make sure no one, and I mean no one, goes through this door.”  
The guards nodded vigorously, and Gisborne stalked off. When it was getting close to the time for the execution, Gisborne went to get the prisoners, the bags hiding their identity.  
At noon, the Sheriff strode out onto the dais in front of a courtyard full of people. The prisoners were led out with bags over their heads.  
“But we are not prisoners, we are members of the guard!” One of them protested.  
“Yeah, like I haven’t heard that one before.” Gisborne said, pushing them toward the gallows. He fitted a noose around the neck of each man, and the protests got louder. Then the stools were pulled out from under their feet, and for one awful moment, they dangled from their necks. Then arrows flew from above the crowd, knocking the men loose. Robin looked down on the whole affair down the length of a drawn arrow.  
“You think you can kill my men?” He called down haughtily. The crowd grabbed the men off the dais and untied their hands. “You thought I would not come?”  
“I counted on it, Hood! Guards! Do everything in your power to make sure Robin Hood does not walk out of here alive!”  
“And what if I’m running?” Robin called back, then took off down the ramparts.  
“After him! Everyone! I want him dead!” The Sheriff called. Gisborne ordered every guard he could find to chase after Robin. The square was in an uproar. Gisborne drew his sword and swung it in lazy circles.  
“Come and face me like a man, Hood! Instead of running like a coward!” He called.  
“You’ll have to catch me first!” Robin said first, then jumped over the castle wall. The crowd was stunned. Surely no man could survive a fall like that. Not even Robin Hood.  
The Sheriff was taking no chances, though. “Guards! After him! Where’s my horse? Somebody get my horse!” Gisborne had already mounted his destrier and was leading a charge from the gates. The Sheriff’s horse was brought to him by a guard, and the Sheriff took off after him, taking the rest of the guard.  
Robin took them on a great loop, staying just visible enough for them to be able to continue giving chase, but not enough to ever be threatened with capture. After a while, he rounded a blind corner, and jumped from the back of his galloping horse onto a low hanging tree limb. He nimbly climbed up into the branches until he was high enough to be hidden from view. He stayed there as he heard the full force of the Sheriff’s guard galloping below him. Once the clamor died down, he started making his way from tree to tree; eventually they would realize they were no longer chasing him, and would double back. To stay too long would be suicide. So he made his way back to camp. He longed to go back to Nottingham, to help his men, but he knew his reappearance there would raise questions that would only put his men in danger. So he had to sit and wait, even if it went against every instinct he had.  
The camp was empty, except for Lancelot. Every person had been given a task, and Robin had already completed his. So he sat down; within a minute he was up again, pacing. Lancelot whined at him and laid his head on his paws, unsure why Robin was so upset. Robin glanced up at the sun. The first wave of men should be back soon. If everything was going well.

Everything was going well. Will and Jacob had managed to break into the Sheriff’s strong room, and then Thomas and Carter took over. The strong room was booby trapped, just as Gisborne had told them. Together the two of them avoided all the obstacles smoothly, the weeks of training allowing them to move without thinking. They had built a replica of the Sheriff’s strong room in the woods as best they could, and had learned to get through it without a hitch. Little John, Roy, and Alan were holding empty burlap bags, waiting for Carter and Thomas to give them something to fill it with. Marian, Will, and Djaq were standing guard, and the rest of the outlaws were stationed around the castle to raise an alarm if needed.   
Marian stood with an arrow strung in her bow, tense. She didn’t like sitting there, waiting for an attack. She wanted to be moving, to be doing something, but instead every little noise was bunching her muscles tighter and tighter. They had timed it so that they would be done before the next patrol of guards came through, but that didn’t guarantee that they would get out unseen.  
“Got it!”Thomas called, and Marian ground her teeth together. Not too much longer. John threw them a sack, and they quickly started to fill it. Once it was full, they tossed it back to him. It took both of them; the sack was heavy with coins and other valuables. They started filling the next one, and tossed it out. Little John caught it and handed it off to Roy.  
“That’s all the money, but there’s various papers and things here. Do we want them as well?” Thomas called out.  
“Yes.” Marian answered. “Quickly.” The outlaws stuffed the piles of paper into a bag and started to make their way out of the room. A bird call sounded from down the hallway. “We’ve got company!” Marian called.  
“We need a few more minutes to get out of here!” Carter called.  
“Roy, Alan, take the goods and run. We’ll hold them off until Carter and Thomas get out.” Marian called. The two nodded, and the rest prepared to fight. A small guard rounded the corner, their weapons drawn. They were not the average castle guard; these men obviously knew their way around a weapon. The Sheriff must have hired these men specially to protect his strong room.  
The men did not waste time with words. Their attack was strong, and coordinated, and it took everything the outlaws had to keep them back. Marian fired a few arrows, but they glanced off the men’s armor. She slung her bow across her shoulder and drew her blade. She sent John to the back of the fight; his quarter staff was difficult to use in such cramped quarters, but he was a good second line of defense if they needed him to be. She led the charge, letting her years of practice take over. Her sword flowed as if it were a part of her. She parried blows faster than she could think. The man facing her was surprised, and hesitated. She took the opportunity, and struck him across the head with the flat side of her blade. The collision of metal on metal rang out, and his helmet dented. He dropped to the floor. Marian looked up at the remaining three; Djaq was holding his own with one of the guards, and one had broken through their lines to challenge John. The last one was fighting with Will, and he wasn’t looking good. Will already had cuts from the sword on his legs and arms; nothing too deep, but he wasn’t going to last much longer.  
She cut in, taking the heat off of Will. This man was stronger, and he was faster. Marian’s eyes widened with disbelief and she swung her sword as fast as she could manage; but it wasn’t enough. This man had years more practice than she, as well as more muscle. His sword moved faster than she thought was possible. She wasn’t going to be able to beat him. She was tiring quickly, and realized a mistake too late. She swung her sword up to parry, but his cut was coming too quick. Time slowed as his sword flashed in an arc toward her neck.  
I’m sorry, Robin. She thought, closing her eyes to take the blow. Instead, she heard the sound of metal on metal.  
Carter stood next to her, shoving her opponent’s sword back. He stepped in front of her, pushing her back, allowing her a moment to catch her breath. Her hand grasped her neck, amazed to find it still in one piece. She glanced around; another guard lay unconscious on the ground, and Djaq had joined Little John. Will stood off to one side, panting; Thomas was tending to him. He was wounded, but he would live. Carter’s fight drew Marian’s attention once more. The blond soldier was a match for the experienced guard, and their swords flashed faster than Marian’s eyes could keep up with them. The blades were a blur in the stale air. Djaq and John disposed of their man, and started tying up the three unconscious guards. Marian wanted to help Carter, but she couldn’t join the fight; no one could. None of them was that skilled with a blade, and would put Carter at risk. She couldn’t risk shooting an arrow, either; they were moving so quickly, she could easily hit Carter instead of the guard. So the outlaws stood staring at the deadly dance. For a moment, it seemed as if Carter had gained the upper hand, and Marian’s heart rose; and then the guard swiped Carter’s feet out from underneath him. He raised his sword for a killing blow.  
“NO!” Marian shouted, and lunged without letting a thought cross her mind. Her sword easily pierced his armor, sliding through his ribs and into his heart. His face registered surprise, then agony as his sword clattered to the ground and his body crumbled. Marian pulled her sword free, and stood there, looking at the man she had killed. A man, who, a moment before, had been breathing. Had a life. Probably a family somewhere. And she’d taken all that away from him in a single moment. She retched, her sword dropping from her hand. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, pulling her hair out of her face, and turned to see Carter there. Without thinking she hugged him, sobbing. Thomas picked up her sword and handed it to Carter, who put it back in its scabbard on her hip.  
“You might need that still. We haven’t escaped yet.” Carter said, then turned her toward the exit. She wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up straight. He was right; now was not the time for crying. She nodded to him, and the outlaws took off. Alan and Roy were long gone; they had snuck out without a hitch. Their group split up in order to avoid detection; Marian had Carter and Djaq with her, and Little John took Will and Thomas. Carter took them the long way around, giving the other three a chance to sneak away. The square was pretty much empty. The villagers, no longer enticed by the Sheriff to stay, had returned to their villages, and the Sheriff, Gisborne, and pretty much every man who could hold a sword were still out chasing Robin.

Robin looked up as the first group of outlaws entered the camp. It was a few of the look outs from a far point on the castle, and as planned they had been first to leave. All they could report was that everything on their end had gone to plan. He continued to pace, and outlaws started filtering back into the camp. Most of them carried no news; not until Alan and Roy showed up. They hoisted the bags above their heads and entered the camp with whoops and cheers. Robin grinned and cheered along with the rest of the men, helping them carry the loot to the back of the cave. A cursory glance told him it should be more than enough to finish the king’s ransom.  
“What of the others?” Robin asked. Roy and Alan’s face fell.  
“A fight broke out; some really well-trained blokes, not the nuisances usually employed by the castle. Marian told us to get the loot and get out, so we did.” Alan said.  
“We don’t know anything about what happened after that.” Roy added. “Sorry.”  
Robin’s elation from the moment before deflated as if stuck by a pin. If any of them died because of this, especially Marian… he would never forgive himself. He started pacing again. More of the outlaws filtered in, leaving only the six involved in the fight left. Robin fidgeted, his heart in his throat. After what seemed like days Little John, Will, and Thomas walked in, Little John supporting Will. Robin rushed over to them, looking at John and Thomas with imploring eyes.  
“Everyone survived, although it was a close one.” John said. “I think Will got the worst of it, and he’ll be ok. Djaq will care for him when he gets back.”  
Robin let out a deep breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to suppress laughter. He felt like a stone dropped in his stomach when he looked back on John’s face. “What else aren’t you telling me?” Robin asked.  
“Marian, she- well, she killed one of the guards.” John said, shaking his head. “Her sword, right through his heart. Of course, she did it to save Carter, but she, well, she’s pretty tore up about it.” Little John said. Thomas nodded his agreement.  
“The guards were a lot better trained than we had planned for.” Thomas said. “We didn’t think there were any men who could fight like that left in Nottingham.”  
After what seemed liked forever, and yet no time at all, the last three arrived back in the camp. Carter led the trio into the camp, and was met with cheers. Djaq rested a hand on Marian’s shoulder, and they followed Carter in. Someone had gotten their hands on ale, and the camp was in the middle of a celebration. Robin walked over to them, worry plain on his face. She grasped his hand and squeezed it, then dropped it and walked to a far corner of the camp by herself. Robin made to follow her, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.  
“I think she needs some time alone with her thoughts. She has some stuff to sort out.” Carter said. Robin sighed, then nodded. The blonde soldier was right.  
“Tell me what happened.”Robin said, and so Carter told the story.  
“Well, thank you for saving her life. I would never have forgiven myself if she’d died doing this.” Robin said, his fingers absentmindedly brushing his own neck.  
“Nor would have I. I was in charge, I planned the attack; I would not be able to stand it if one of my charges died while I still lived. She’s an asset to the group, and an asset to England. I couldn’t stand by and watch her die.” Carter said, sipping on a tankard of ale.  
“We are extraordinarily similar.” Robin said, almost smiling.  
“Yeah, except I’m taller.” Carter said with a grin. This brought a full smile to Robin’s face. “Is that the first man she’s killed?”  
“As far as I know.” Robin said, a pang bringing back the insecurities he and Marian had never quite worked through. “He’s the first man she’s killed in England, but I do not know about her time in the Holy Land.”  
“She was in the Holy Land?” Carter asked with a start.  
“Briefly. She disguised herself as a man, but when she was wounded the healer found out that she was a woman, and had her sent home.”  
Carter chuckled. “Why am I surprised? That sounds just like her. Where was she fighting?”  
“I don’t know. She didn’t tell me much.” Robin said, his heart heavy. He really wanted to know, but he wasn’t about to try and ask her now. “You now know as much as I do.” Robin ran a hand through his hair. “You know, I thought if we managed to pull this off this well I’d be a lot happier.”  
“We should have more than enough to free the king. The Sheriff also had some papers stored in his strong room; we grabbed those.”  
Robin’s curiosity piqued. “Well, let’s see what the Sheriff’s secrets are, shall we?”  
“I was thinking the same thing.” Carter said.  
Minutes later, Robin and Carter and a few of the other men were looking through the pieces of parchment.  
“This one’s just a letter from Prince John saying that he has officially appointed him as Sheriff.” Carter said, throwing a piece of parchment down and picking up another.  
“This is a letter from his mother.” Roy said, chuckling. “Oh, this is so embarrassing for him.”   
“Good, but not the biggest secret the Sheriff has to hide.” Robin said. “Have any of you heard of the Black Knights?” The question got a lot of shaking heads. “Well, here’s a list of men who call themselves the black knights. The Sheriff is at the top of the list.”   
“Probably not an organization we want to be a part of, then.” Alan said.  
“I’m guessing not. And I’m guessing a lot of these names are going to be very uneasy with us having this list.” Robin said.  
“Are you thinking ransom?” Carter asked.  
“It’s a possibility. I’m also considering keeping it and handing it over to the king.” Robin said. “For now, anyway, let’s keep it safe.” He placed it in a strong box.  
“These are all just correspondences between himself and Prince John, all about taxes.” Carter said, throwing a bundle in the box. Slowly the outlaws worked their way through the papers, and by the end had enough for any council to condemn the Sheriff for treason. Robin made sure it was all tucked away safely in strong boxes, then turned to the bags filled with treasure.  
“Well, we should probably get this moved into strong boxes.” Robin said, rifling through the sacks.  
“We’ll have enough. We can bring the king home.” Carter said. Robin nodded, feeling optimistic for the first time in a long while. “We need to get some of this moved early tomorrow morning to Essex.”  
Robin nodded again. “Alan? Roy? Are you up for the trip?”  
“Definitely, boss. You won’t need us back for a few days, right?” Alan said, a twinkle in his eyes.  
“Sorry, but I’ll need you back as soon as possible. We have a lot of merchandise to move.” Robin said. “You’ll have plenty of time to stop and visit when the king is home.”  
“Right-o boss. We’re on it.”  
“Thomas, want to help me get this counted? We need to know how much to send.”  
“Yes, sir.” Thomas smiled, looking a little shy.  
“What?” Robin asked, looking at the young man’s face.  
“Well, sir, I’m a pickpocket. I never thought anyone would ask me to help count their money.” Thomas asked.  
“Well, this is a camp of second chances.” Robin said, giving Thomas a slap on the back. Marian looked up at them, then retreated back into her own thoughts.  
After a while, Robin let Carter take over the count, and went and sat next to Marian. He put an arm around her and pulled her close, resting his chin on her head, but didn’t say anything for a while. They sat together in silence, listening to the sounds of the camp and the forest, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. Eventually Robin broke the silence.  
“We have enough to free the king.” He said. She looked up at him in surprise.  
“I didn’t realize it was that much.” She said.  
“It’s more than enough.” He answered. She reached out and took his hand, and they sat in silence for a while longer. Eventually he broke the silence again. “Would you like to go for a walk?”  
“Please.” She answered. They walked out of the camp together, hand in hand.  
They walked in silence for a while. This time, Marian was the first one to speak. “Is it worth it?” She asked quietly. He didn’t need to ask to know what she was talking about.  
“You’re the only one who can answer that.” He answered.  
“I know I did it to save the life of a friend, and I know I did it to bring the king home, which will save thousands of innocent lives. But why do I get to say who lives and who dies? How do I have a right to that choice?”  
“That is a question I ask myself every day.” Robin answered. “You’ll be the first to know if I ever find an answer.”  
“I just keep picturing his face again, the anguish as my sword pierced his heart.” Her voice broke, and she choked down sobs. “I just wonder if he had a family somewhere. If he has a wife waiting for him to come home, children who want to see their father, parents who never thought they would outlive their child. What right did I have to end all that?” She dissolved into sobs. He pulled her to his chest, hugging her tightly.  
“Marian, you were faced with an impossible choice. Kill, or let a friend be killed. Your decision was a gut-reaction to a protective instinct. Think about how guilty you are feeling now; how would it feel if you had made the other choice?”  
“I would have felt awful.” She said, her voice quiet and raspy. “But Carter knew what he was going into. He lead the attack, he knew we were penetrating deep into the Sheriff’s defenses. He could have chosen not to go, but he did. The other guard was just defending himself.”  
“Was he? He saw you knockout the three other guards; surely he’s heard the stories. He must have known that if he’d given up, his life would have been spared. Being the last one conscious, he could have easily lied and still gotten his payment from the Sheriff. But he made the choice to continue fighting, for whatever reason. That was his choice as well. You did not doom him to his fate.  
“This is exactly why we need to bring the King home, to stop all this needless killing. To stop more family members from missing their husband, or their father, or their son. To stop the guilty feelings of someone who made a split second impossible decision in a bad situation. Marian, I need to go to Germany, to free him and convince him to come home.”  
“Then I’m coming with you.” She said, her face set.  
“I need someone here to continue the work we’ve started.” Robin said, looking at her imploringly.  
“Little John can stay. He’s more than capable of that.”  
“It will be dangerous.”  
“And since when has that stopped me? We just robbed the Sheriff, for Christ’s sake. If Carter hadn’t been there, I’d be dead right now. And that was my choice; this should be as well. Not to mention, having a woman along could prove to have its advantages. We’re much less suspect, you know.”  
“Very well.” He said. “I would be happy to have you along. You can fake innocence quite well.”  
“Who else is going?” She asked, her mind happy to have something to focus on.  
“I don’t know. I haven’t talked to anyone else about it.” He said. She was a little taken aback that she’d been the first person he’d talked to, but she was pleased.  
“We need Carter.”  
“You’re right, of course. We need to keep the group small. What about Djaq?”  
Marian shook her head. “We need to keep a healer in the camp, so Djaq and I can’t both go.”  
“Fair point. What about Will?”  
Marian thought for a moment. “We can definitely trust him; I just think that his skills are better utilized here. He’s not that strong of a fighter, and we won’t have much need of a carpenter on the road.”  
“True. Alan?”  
“Yeah, we should bring him. He can talk his way out of pretty much anything. Thomas should come too, he’ll be great for getting information unseen if we need it.”  
Robin nodded. “I was thinking the same thing. I doubt we could leave Much behind even if we wanted to.”  
“You’re probably right. That brings our company up to six; I don’t want to it to get any bigger.”  
“I agree. Too many people is too conspicuous.”  
“I’ve never been to Germany.” Marian said, sighing.  
“Well, we’re not gonna go sightseeing. We go, get the King, and come home.”  
“To Locksley?” Marian asked, an eyebrow raised.  
“One can only hope.” Robin said.


	13. A King's Freedom

“Speaking of Locksley, I have something to show you. Will you accompany me to the horses?” Robin asked.  
“Color me intrigued.” Marian said, following his lead. They hopped up on Charlemagne’s broad back, and Robin took up the reins, guiding the horse through the dark forest.  
“Locksley is that way.” Marian said.  
“I know.”  
“This way is… Robin, why are we going to Ravenskeep? I do not wish to be back there.” She thought of her house; the last time she’d seen it, it had been blazing like the sun. Surely it had been reduced to ashes. To see that on top of everything else that had happened that day… it was too much.  
“Just be patient a moment, would you?” He said, urging the horse to move a little faster. Pretty soon they came upon Ravenskeep. Marian looked up in wonderment.  
“But… how? That’s impossible. I watched it burn.” Marian said, turning to Robin, tearing her gaze away from the structure that stood before her.  
“It did. But before your father died, the men hired someone to rebuild it as it was, presumably on your father’s orders. The Sheriff hasn’t had time to come for a visit, we’ve made sure of that, so the project was finished a couple days ago. It’s empty right now, but hopefully, once we bring the King home, you will be able to fill the place with furniture and call it home again.”  
“Robin, this is… I don’t… this is incredible. I don’t even know what to say.” She said, wiping tears away. “I needed this today. Thank you.”  
“Of course. I wish I could give you your old house back, but this was the closest thing I could think of.”  
“It’s perfect. Thank you.” She said, leaning into him. They stood and stared at the building for a moment, Marian overwhelmed by the generosity of the gang.  
“Would you like to see the inside?” Robin asked.  
“I would like that very much.” She answered. Robin pulled a key out of his pocket and handed it to her. She took it and walked up to the door. It smelled of fresh cedar; she took a deep breath and turned the key in the lock; the tumblers moved smoothly and the door opened.  
Except for the absence of all her possessions, at first glance the house looked the same. The stairs were in the same place, the windows looked out onto the same views. Her hands touched the banister, now whole; when she was young, she’d been angry with her father, and had carved out a section of it. This one, however, bore no mark. She felt a pang of loss, missing the small pieces of disrepair that had given her house its personality. This one had a different feel about it, but she felt a sense of peace and she turned on the spot, trying to take everything in. She was excited to discover what this house had to offer.  
“Thank you. It’s perfect.” She said, hugging her arms to her chest. This favor had given her a spark, a small something worth fighting for. She embraced it, and let the fire consume her. She was ready to bring the King home, and she was ready to bring the Sheriff to justice, to face the crimes he had committed against so many people. “Come on, we have a trip to plan.” She said, taking his hand and leading him back to the horse.

The six met around the fire while the rest of the men tottered to their sleeping areas, most a bit tipsy from the ale. The camp was already filled with the sound of snoring men.  
“Alan and Roy are taking the first installment to Essex tomorrow. We’ll have to send two more, then the full sum will be there. We’ll need to move as fast as we’re able; the longer we wait, the more we risk discovery.” Robin said.  
“Agreed. We should send two more men with the second installment out the day after tomorrow; Alan can wait for us at Essex, and we will bring along the last installment. We will need all the strongboxes we have; it will be risky carrying this much money around.” Carter continued.  
“All the strong boxes but one. We still need to keep the Sheriff’s documents safe.” Robin said.  
“The strong boxes are very conspicuous; we’ll need a way to disguise them.” Marian said.  
“How about a traveling trunk? Lay a layer of clothes over the top of the boxes. Won’t stand up to much interrogation, but people won’t be surprised to see travelers carrying a trunk with their belongings.” Thomas said.   
“Hopefully that plus Alan’s negotiating skills will get us past any scrutiny.” Marian said. “I don’t know if there’s a better way to move that much money.”  
“We’ll need a cart then; we won’t be able to carry a trunk that heavy very far.”  
“That shouldn’t be difficult to acquire. We’ll take Charlemagne, he’ll be able to pull it without a problem.” Robin said.  
“We’ll need to bring money to book passage across the English Channel.” Carter said.  
“We’ll need to be careful there; we can’t discount the Sheriff or Prince John having spies at the ports.” Robin said. Carter and Marian nodded their agreement.  
“We’ll have to get through France, and into Germany, to here; that will be where the King is being held.” Carter said, his finger landing on a point on their map.  
“And once we’re there… then what?” Marian asked.  
“It will take an enormous amount of diplomacy. The Germans are angry; the money is only part of what they want. We’ll have to be very careful. They mean Richard no harm, but an ill-placed word could change their minds pretty quick.” Robin said.  
“We can talk about what to do on our way there; for now, we should rest. We’ll have to start packing in the morning, and inform the men of our plan.”Marian said.  
“What of Gisborne?” Alan asked.  
“What of him?” Marian asked, confused.  
“Well, don’t you think he’ll notice that we’re missing? He’s only ever met with one of us, he doesn’t know the other men in the group. This is too big for us to trust him with; if the Sheriff catches wind of this, we’re dead men.” Alan said.  
“All we need is a few days head start, then it doesn’t matter what he finds out.” Robin said. “We just pulled off the biggest heist in our history, I doubt he’ll be around for at least a week. He’ll be worried about rousing suspicions after that; anyone with sense would be. The Sheriff will be pissed, and will realize that we had inside help. Gisborne will be busy trying to keep his cover.”  
“Let’s hope so. In any case, we should designate someone to talk to him, should he come knocking.” Alan said.  
“Ok, who should talk to him?” Robin asked.  
“Roy should be able to talk him down without raising suspicion.” Marian said.  
“He’s too hotheaded; he might do something stupid.” Thomas piped in. “Send Little John with him; that should do it.”  
“I like it.” Robin said. “Anything else we need to discuss right now?” The group was silent. “Alright then, everyone get some sleep. We’ve got a lot to do tomorrow.”

They were up early the next day, packing provisions and supplies. Will went into town to find a traveler’s trunk to store the strong boxes in, as well as a cart to pull it. Marian was looking for traveling cloaks that didn’t immediately mark them as outlaws. Robin was buying food that would last them through the journey. Carter was planning their path through England and into France, avoiding the main roads where they might be recognized. They went to bed late that night, and were up with the rising sun the next day. The second set of strong boxes was sent out with Henry and Will, and the six continued their preparations. The third day had arrived before they knew it. There was a weird feeling in the camp as the men watched them go. If they succeeded, it would mean they would all soon be free; if not, well, they were about to lose some of the best people in the gang.  
It was a nice morning; the sun was out, and the temperature was mild. Even though they were on horseback, the cart slowed them down. Marian felt as if they were crawling, but they couldn’t risk moving any faster. Even so, they made good progress by nightfall, and continued well into the night until they arrived at Essex. The earl put them up in one of the houses in a nearby village. They slept for a few hours, and their horses were fed and watered. They were up early again the next morning, taking all the money the earl had in his collection, and putting it in the strong boxes. Charlemagne barely even noticed the extra weight, and they were on the road again, sticking to Carter’s plan. They rested for a few hours a night, but spent most of the time on the move. There wasn’t a lot of conversation; they were all travel weary, and most of their focus was on their surroundings, not wanting to be caught unawares.  
The third day on the road, the sky clouded over and a steady drizzle started. As uncomfortable as it was, it discouraged a lot of the normal travelers, and it was a rare thing to meet anyone on the road. And the people they did meet had no interest in conversation. The last night before they got to the coast, they were looking for a place to make camp.  
“Hey, Robin?” Carter said quietly.  
“Hmm?”Robin said, turning to him.  
“Don’t look now, but I think we’re being followed.”  
“I was hoping I was wrong.” Robin growled. “Do we make camp, and wait for them to catch up? Or do we push on, and risk winding the horses?”  
“We have no idea how many there are. I’ve only seen two, but they could easily have more men. I say we push on. At every blind corner, we load the money in the saddle bags. Once it’s all moved, we ditch the cart and ride like hell for the coast.”  
“Ok, spread the plan around, but be quiet about it.” Robin said, uneasy. Whenever they were out of sight of whoever was following them, Marian dropped the reins to the cart and started filling saddle bags with money, and tossing them to the mounted outlaws. It was slow going, but they got it done.  
“We need to move soon, or they’ll start to expect something.” Carter said. “We would have normally made camp by now.”  
“Next curve, Marian, cut Charlemagne loose from the cart, hop on, and we run for it.” Robin said. She nodded and loosened her knife, her heart in her throat. Once they were clear of the corner, she gathered up the long reins, hopped on the big horse’s back, and cut the ties that held him to the cart. Once they were clear, she spurred him into a gallop, the other outlaws following suit. Robin kept checking under his arm, but didn’t see any sign of pursuit. They rode as hard as they could without running the horses into the ground, and made it to the coast by dawn.   
They bought passage on a smaller, but well-kept ship. It took a bit of coaxing, but they managed to get the horses loaded onto it, and before noon they were headed across the English Channel. Robin and Marian took care of the horses, giving them food and water and rubbing them down, working out the saddle marks in their coats. Alan spent most of the voyage being sick over the railing. Thomas spent time with the captain, gathering information. Carter was studying the captain’s maps, looking for the best route to the castle where Richard was being held. That left Much guarding the saddle bags, filled with the King’s ransom.  
In what seemed like no time at all, the outlaws were walking the nervous horses across gangplank onto French soil. They loaded up their saddle bags, and were off again. Much put in a request to stay the night in an inn, but Robin and Carter were not willing to give the people following them a chance to catch up. So they rode for most of the night, only stopping for a few hours near dawn to give the horses a break. They ate a cold breakfast and got a bit of sleep, then they were off again. Robin kept an eye out, but their followers never made a reappearance.

They pushed on, making good progress. Staying off the main roads, the rest of their trip was pretty uneventful. Marian looked around with wonder at everything in the city. It was extravagance like she had never seen before. They skirted the main part of the city, heading for the palace on the outskirts, but even what they saw made her look on in awe. She wanted nothing more than a few days to wander around the city at will, taking in all the sights and the sounds. But they were on a mission, so she rode grudgingly away from the city.  
She wasn’t disappointed though when they arrived at the castle. She’d never seen a castle so big; it could fit most of Nottingham inside its walls. The German architecture was far more than impressive; it was astounding. Marian was overwhelmed; England had never seemed so far away.  
“So, uh, is there a front door or something?” Alan asked, trying to take in the sheer size of the castle.  
“All visitors check in at the front gates; it’s up to the guards if we get farther than that. That’s your job Alan; to get us past the front gates.” Carter said.  
“That might be harder than we anticipated.” Thomas said. “The captain was saying that the Germans were expecting an attack on the palace; if our enemies had a hunch of what we were up to, they could have tipped off the German guards, implying that we are more than we seem.”  
“You mean more than the most notorious outlaws in all of England?” Robin said with a smile. “Well, Alan, your job just got harder.”  
“So what, do we lie?” Alan asked.  
“No, if they find out we’re lying we’ll either be locked up or killed. We tell the truth, we just have to convince them it is the truth.”  
“I prefer lying. More room to maneuver.” Alan grumbled. Soon enough, they came upon the front gates.  
“Excuse me, my good sirs.” Alan said. The guards snapped to attention at the sound of his English accent. “We seek an audience with the master of this auspicious palace.”  
“So does everyone else.” The guard said. “What makes you special?”  
Alan took a deep breath. “We have come to pay King Richard’s ransom.”  
The guards laughed. “Yeah, and I’m the king of France,” one said. “Where are your royal banners? Where is the carriage carrying your safe? Where is Prince John?”  
“Prince John could not be convinced to make the journey for his brother.” Alan said. “We had a safe, and a carriage, but we were pursued and had to make a run for it. So, here we are.” Alan said. Robin tried not to roll his eyes at the comment. The strong boxes hardly qualified as a safe, and the farmer’s cart was nothing close to a carriage, especially a royal one. And Prince John had definitely not been consulted.  
“Let’s see the ransom, then.” The guard said.  
“The ransom will be given only to the person with the power to release our king from bondage. We have a sealed letter here from the Duke of Essex; maybe that will help settle your mind.” The guard took the letter, eying the wax seal. He gently tore it open, and read the contents.  
“Escort them inside, but keep them under a heavy guard.” The guard said with chagrin. The other guard nodded, and ushered them inside, signaling to other guards who fell into line around the group. Stable hands rushed up to grab their horses, and the outlaws grabbed the saddle bags filled with the gold, and followed their armed guards into the palace. They were immediately relieved of their weapons, and escorted into a giant entrance hall. The guards led them through a maze of rooms, to the point where most of them would not have been able to determine North from South. Eventually they came to what seemed like another entranceway, a much smaller but no less grand version of the one they’d initially entered through.  
“You will wait here to be seen.” The guard said, his tone indicating that there would be no further discussion. The outlaws sat there for close to an hour, nervously awaiting what would happen in the room next door. Eventually a servant opened the door, and motioned for them to enter. They walked into what looked like a throne room. A clerk sat off to one side, recording the proceedings. A regal-looking man sat on the throne on a dais, looking down at his new guests. A small crown sat on his head. A few bored-looking clergy men sat off on the raised benches lining both walls flanking the doors and the throne. Most of the benches were empty, although it was easy to see how they would be filled in full court proceedings.   
“State your names for the record, please.” The man on the throne said.  
“Alan-a-dale, my liege.” Alan said, stepping forward.  
“Carter of Brighton.” Carter stated. The other’s followed in a similar style.  
“Robin of Locksley.” Robin said, the last of them to speak. The man’s bored look was replaced with a look of eagerness.  
“The Robin of Locksley? Oh, Prince John would pay a hefty sum for you.”  
“Indeed he would, but I would like you to listen to our business before you sell us out.” Robin said calmly.  
“Alright, I’m intrigued. What business did you bring to France?”  
“We bring King Richard’s ransom.” Carter said, stepping forward. “A much heftier sum than anything Prince John would be willing to give for a few outlaws.”  
“And why shouldn’t I just kill you, take the ransom, then sell your head to Prince John?”  
“Because Prince John does not hold sole control of the crown.” Robin said. “You would not want it said that you denied the King his freedom after your demands were met.”  
“You are outlaws; it would be easy enough to deny that you brought the ransom, even if a duke or two says otherwise. You’ll need to do better than that, Robin of Locksley.”  
“And I have.” Robin said, motioning to Carter, who stepped forward and handed an envelope to the clerk. The clerk’s eyes widened.  
“You should see this, your grace.” The clerk said. The man motioned to a servant, who brought the letter up to him, then scurried back into the shadows.  
“You have powerful allies.” The man said, looking at the seal. “If Prince John did not sanction this mission, then who has sent a letter with you with a royal seal?” He tore open the envelope, his eyes widening the more of it he read.  
“The queen mother.” He said, his eyes narrowing.  
“She would very much like to see her eldest son return home and take his crown back from Prince John. As would we all.”  
“And you are willing to pay dearly for it, I see.” The man said.  
“We are.” Robin said.  
“Count the coins, make sure it is all there.” The man said, and the servants carried the saddle bags to the clergymen, who brought out their ledgers. “Bring King Richard.” He said to another servant, and he dashed off through a small door behind the throne. The priests slowly worked their way through the bags of coins, and the outlaws stood silent and nervous. The man on the throne surveyed them, trying to size them up. The sound of echoing footsteps marked the approach of England’s king. The servant opened the door, and the regent stepped forward.  
The Lionheart hadn’t changed a bit since Robin had left him in the Holy Land. His skin was still tanned from the intense sun, his hair the same brilliant wavy blonde. He gave them a startlingly white smile, and strode toward them as if he owned the place.  
“Robin, my dear friend.” He said, grabbing Robin in a hug. “It is good to see you on this side of eternity.”  
“It is good to be here.” Robin answered, his face splitting into a huge smile.  
“It is good to see you again too, Much.” The King said, holding a hand out to him. “You both have much to tell me.”   
“You have no idea how true that is. Please, let me introduce you to my compatriots. This is Carter; he fought in the Holy Land, and has proved to be a useful ally in England as well. This is Alan, and this is Thomas, both of whom are from Nottingham and have proven to be very good friends. And, of course, the Lady Marian.”  
“Of Knighton?”  
“The very same.” Marian said, curtseying to king.  
“I remember when you were a wee little lass, when I came to visit your father some years ago. My, how you have grown.” His eyes crinkled as he smiled kindly at her. Marian couldn’t help but feel warmly toward him. “How is your father?”  
“He passed away not long ago.” Marian said quietly.  
“I am very sorry to hear that. You have my condolences.” The King said, his brow furrowed. “Who is the Sheriff of Nottingham, then?”  
“A good friend of your brother’s.” Alan said wryly.  
Their conversation was interrupted by a cough from one of the priests. “It’s all here, my liege.”  
“Very good, very good.” The man on the dais said, contemplating the men in front of them. “Richard, it appears these men would give anything for your return.”  
“I believe they have already proved that.” Richard said, gesturing to the money.  
“I require one more thing.” The man said, leaning forward greedily.  
“They have answered your demands, you are duty-bound to release me.” The King said, his face lined with controlled rage. Robin had forgotten how Richard’s presence could command a room.  
“If you are so keen to go, then leave. But the Lady Marian will stay here with me.” He said, smirking.  
“Then I will stay.” Marian said, striding forward, her eyes blazing.  
“No!” Robin said, moving to cut her off. “To what purpose?”  
“A Sir Guy of Gisborne has put out a request that if a Lady Marian of Knighton were to make an appearance anywhere, then I was to detain her until he was able to fetch her.”  
“If it means that you and the King can walk out of here right now, then leave me be.” Marian said quietly to Robin. “This is my choice. England needs its king far more than it needs me.”  
“I can’t leave you here.” He said, his heart in his stomach.  
“And you can’t tell me what to do.” She said, giving him a small smile.  
“I am the king; she is one of my subjects. Surely you can entrust her to my care.” Richard said, stepping forward.  
“You seem to think that I am concerned for her. That is hardly the case.” The man’s eyes roved up and down Marian’s figure, desire clearly written on his face. Richard stepped in front of her.  
“I will pay you double of what Guy of Gisborne will offer you.” Richard said.  
“You are a prisoner, you have no money.”  
“On the life of my mother, the duchess of Aquitane, I promise you the money will be delivered on the swiftest horses and ships immediately upon my return to England.”   
“How can I be sure that you will keep your word?”  
“Because I am a more honest, and more vengeful man than you.” The king said, his hand itching for a sword.  
“Are you willing to start a war over one woman? That’s a new one.” The man said, cackling. Richard’s features did not move.  
“You know full well that Germany would lose any fight it started with England. Is one woman worth you losing your seat over?” He said, his voice laced with venom.  
The man’s face became very stormy. “You are a fool Richard. Get out of my sight, before I change my mind.” Richard turned on his heel, heading for the door, putting a hand on Marian and Robin’s shoulders, pushing them in front of him. The other outlaws took the hint. The soldier outside led them back to the front door, where their horses were waiting for them, including a brilliant white stallion for the king. They mounted up and hurried off, relieved to be out of the shadow of the palace.


	14. Robin Hood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we are getting close to the end of our story, and I feel the need to preface it with this thought: I'm terrible at endings. I've started so many stories and have finished exactly zero of them. Until this one. So, thanks for sticking with me this far, and I'm sorry if the ending is a little rocky. One of my New Year's Resolutions is to practice writing endings and actually end some (if not all) of the stories I've started. The only reason this one got finished was because of NaNoWriMo (and it was starting to feel really drawn out- to me, at least).
> 
> Annnnnd now I'm rambling. Anyway, have fun reading! And I hope the ending doesn't feel too hasty (I just really needed to be done with this story).

“I hope she was worth it.” Richard muttered to Robin. “We may have just made a very powerful enemy.”  
“Trust me, she is. She’s a better ally than Germany any day.” Robin answered. The king nodded, his mind put more at ease.   
“So, tell me of England.”  
“Oh, where to start?” Robin said.  
“You could start with the fact that you were outlawed a mere day after your return.” Marian said lightly.  
“What?” The king said, turning to Robin with an astonished look on his face. “You’re an outlaw?”  
“Come on, give me some credit. I’m not just an outlaw. I’m the most notorious outlaw England has ever seen.” Robin said.  
“Every single man in this group is an outlaw.” Alan said. “And woman.” He said, nodding to Marian, who gave him a smile and a nod back.  
“Oh, I have missed a lot, it seems.”  
“Of course you have, you have been gone too long, my friend.” Robin said.  
“If anyone else spoke to me like that, I’d have their head.” Richard said.  
“I thought you valued my honesty.” Robin said.  
“What would you have me do?” The king said. “I have started a war that is not yet finished.”  
“And your troops have continued fighting without you. Your people at home are not faring as well. John has replaced many of the men in positions of power with his own friends, who are bleeding your subjects and England’s economy dry. Men are being hanged for poaching, but still risk it because it is the only way to feed their families. Prince John has only one thing in mind, and that is his own wealth. His greatest fear is your return home, which is why we were the ones who came to bail you out.”  
“If you don’t return to England with us now, then you will not have much to return to when you do finish your war.” Marian said.  
The king raised an eyebrow at her informal speech, then turned to Robin. “You’re right. I like her.”  
“And she’s right. The Sheriff outlawed me because I stopped him from hanging four of my peasants.”  
“I was one of them.” Alan said. “I appreciate that, mate. Don’t know if I ever told ya.”  
“Alan was one of the ones caught poaching. Naturally, Much was outlawed with me-“  
“No surprise there.” Richard said, smiling.  
“Thomas is a reformed pick-pocket who lost a few appendages to the Sheriff’s blade.” Robin said, and Thomas nodded to the king, showing off his hand.  
“I was outlawed after my father died and fled my engagement to Sir Guy of Gisborne.” Marian said.  
“There’s a story there, I can tell.” The king said.  
“And you will hear it, because it tells a tale of England’s plight.” Marian said.  
“And what of you?” The king asked Carter.  
“I was hired by the Sheriff to kill Robin. I had a bit of a change of heart, and ended up helping them rob the Sheriff blind.” Carter said.  
“There’s a story there as well.” The king said. “I would hear the lady’s first though, since she seems so eager to convince me to return to England.”  
“It all started with the letter you sent to Robin’s next of kin. Do you remember that?” Marian said.   
“Like it was yesterday. I lost my best soldier that day, and an even better friend. I never thought I would see him alive again.” Richard said, with a sideways glance at Robin.  
“Even though our betrothal had been broken and I had never actually met him, Will delivered the letter to me.” Marian continued.  
“What of your parents?” Richard asked. Robin shook his head.  
“They were killed in a fire set by Gisborne on the orders of the Sheriff.” Marian answered. “I sent Will down to find Robin and bring him back to Nottingham, but shortly thereafter overheard Gisborne saying he planned to track Robin down and kill him.”  
“Overheard? Doesn’t seem like something he would talk about in the open.” The King said, his eyes twinkling.  
“I may have eavesdropped on a private conversation that happened in the newly rebuilt Locksley Manor.” Marian said. “So I convinced Gisborne to let me accompany him; I found Robin first, and helped him escape Gisborne’s clutches.”  
“Not to mention helped my physician deal with this.” Robin said, pulling up his shirt to show the stab wound that had so nearly cost him his life. “She’s the only reason I’m alive today.”  
“Well, Gisborne did not even slightly suspect me in helping Robin, so I returned to the castle, where my father and I were being kept. The new Sheriff liked to keep a close eye on us. When Robin was strong enough, he took Locksley back from Gisborne. The next day, he started a brawl in Nottingham Square, and set loose four peasants who were supposed to be hung for their crimes.”  
“Thanks again.” Alan said.  
“So he moved to Sherwood Forest, and has been waging war with the Sheriff ever since. Even though my father was no longer Sheriff, he was still on the council of nobles, so we were well-informed. I essentially became an outlaw informant.”  
“And by that she means she planned half our heists and got us out a lot of tight spots. Saved my life more than once.” Robin said.  
“Gisborne became quite obsessed with me, and got nastier and nastier the more I turned down his marriage proposals. After Robin simultaneously blew up the coal mines and won the Sheriff’s silver arrow, he’d reached a breaking point. He and Robin argued- which I’m still a little mad at you for, by the way- and he decided it was time to take action. He came to Ravenskeep, and knocked my father unconscious when he refused to hand me over. He had me taken forcibly from the house, and set it ablaze with my father still inside.” The king’s eyes widened. “Luckily, Robin was around and pulled my father from the flames. When Gisborne found my father, still alive, he used him as leverage to obtain my agreement to marry him. A day later, he threw our engagement party, where I announced I would marry him when you returned home.”  
“That was a daring move.” The king said.  
“I met some very influential people there, people who helped us raised the funds for your ransom. You should thank the Duke of Essex greatly upon your return.”  
“You got that older geezer to part with his money? You really are a gem.” The king said, chuckling.  
“Robin of course paid a visit, and took a large number of coins from all the nobles gathered there. The first down payment for your ransom. That night my father became very ill; I went to confront Gisborne the next morning, and let’s just say he does not handle confrontation well. Things would have ended very badly for me if Robin had not shown up when he did.”  
“My lady.” Robin said, bowing in his saddle with a grin.  
“Sadly, at about the same time, my father succumbed to his sickness. I may have said some, uh, incriminating things in my anger, and Sir Guy was on a warpath. There was nowhere else for me to go, so I moved into Sherwood as well.”  
“Although she did spend some time serving in the Abbey at Kirklees, helping pay off the debt of Sir Richard of Lee. That is where she discovered my long lost little brother, and that is where Carter comes into play in all of this.” Robin said.  
“You have been living lives straight out of the pages of tales.” The king said, his voice astonished. “You have been busy since I’ve been gone. And rich too, apparently.”  
“Hardly. Everything we steal either went to Sir Richard’s debt, your ransom, or back to the poor of Nottingham to help them pay their taxes and to help them provide for their families. The outlaws have kept none of it for themselves.”  
“How many outlaws are in on this?” The king asked.  
“Most of the outlaws living in Sherwood.” Robin said. “It varies, from time to time.”  
“Except for Bell and his men.” Marian said. “They do not have the slightest desire to do anything noble.”  
“Oh, that part got left out.” Robin said. “Marian was riding to Locksley with Gisborne, getting him out of the castle while we were breaking a man out of prison. They were stopped by Bell and his men. Gisborne failed rather spectacularly, although Marian managed to hold her own for a bit, before one of them pulled a knife and kidnapped her.”  
“Ultimately though, Robin came to get me, although he made enemies that he hadn’t been counting on. The camp’s location is a secret kept by all outlaws; there we are safe from the Sheriff, but the same could not be said for Bell.” Marian said. “I went back to Nottingham, and led everyone to believe that I had escaped by my own volition.”  
“She did it rather brilliantly, I might add. I’ve never seen Gisborne so ashamed of himself.”  
“You were there? But you were outlawed.” the king said.  
“True, but that didn’t stop me from sneaking into the castle from time to time. I wanted to make sure Gisborne wasn’t giving her too much trouble.”  
“But why didn’t you just kill Bell and his men? It would have been much easier for you. You know better than to fight a two-front war.”  
Robin shook his head. “I’m done killing. Our band harms neither man nor beast.”  
“Very idealistic for outlaws.” The king said.  
“Besides, we managed to get our point across when we foiled Bell’s attempt to infiltrate our camp. No killing necessary.”  
“So,” The king said. “Tell me what happened at the abbey.”  
“Well, the Sheriff hired me to kill Robin.” Carter said. “I wasn’t going to try and track him down in the forest, he had too much control there. So I made him meet with me on my terms. By that point, everyone had heard of the relationship between Robin Hood and the Lady Marian, so she was my primary target, and had conveniently resurfaced at the abbey. With a little digging, I discovered Robin’s younger brother, Charles, was at the orphanage was there as well. So I kidnapped them both and used them as bait in my trap for Robin.”  
“Smart man.” Richard said. Robin scoffed and shook his head.  
“Naturally, he showed up, and we fought for a while. Despite all my training, he proved to be the better fighter that day, and from there we had some discussions in which he proved that he was a better man than I thought. So we pretended that Robin was dead, and I took his seemingly-lifeless body into Nottingham, accepted the reward from the Sheriff, then Robin and I high-tailed it out of there. And at that point, I became an outlaw.” Carter said.  
“And he’s been extremely useful. He and Thomas just planned and pulled off what was probably the most successful heist in our history. They stole everything the Sheriff had locked in his booby-trapped strong room.”  
“Without spilling a drop of blood?” The king asked, impressed.  
“Well… things did not quite go according to plan on that front. The Sheriff had mercenaries guarding the strong room, who had initially been called away as part of our plan, but returned before we had finished the heist. Thomas and I were still trapped in the strong room when they showed up, so Marian, Will, Djaq, and Little John had no choice but to fight.”  
“The first three guards went down pretty easily; they were surprised, and we took advantage of that. We knocked them unconscious, and tied them up. The fourth guard, however, was a piece of work. He’d already torn Will apart a bit by the time I stepped in, and he was a second away from taking my head off when Carter took up the fight.” Marian nodded to him. “He saved my life.”  
“And then she returned the favor a couple minutes later. This man was relentless, and I was at a disadvantage since I was trying not to land a killing blow, although even if I had been trying I am not sure that I would have won. It could have gone either way. He got the better of me, and had knocked my feet out from under me. He was about to drive his sword through my chest when Marian stepped forward and put her sword through his heart instead.”  
“Good lass. We could have used you in the Holy Land.” The king said.  
Marian shook her head. “I’m with Robin. I never want to kill another man. My conscious would not be able to take it.”  
“That heist gave us enough to break you out of prison, and we left a couple days later for Germany. We left the rest of our earnings with the other men in our group, and they will continue to distribute coin and food to the poor of Nottingham in our absence.”  
“That’s a lot of trust to put in a band of outlaws.” Richard said.  
“These men are so much more than outlaws. I would trust them with my life. I have, actually, on more than one occasion. Little John is in charge in my absence; he will do right by the people of Nottingham.”   
“But he shouldn’t have to.” Marian said. “He should be able to return home, and only worry about taking care of his wife and crippled child, both of whom believe him to be dead. Which is why you must return home with us.”   
“We have to be careful though. It’s a good chance the Sheriff has figured out what has happened, and so naturally we can count on Prince John knowing as well. We have to assume that there will be attempts made on the King’s life on our return to England.” Carter said.  
“John would not dare oppose me.” Richard said. “He’s always been a coward.”  
“Not unless he was guaranteed to succeed. Your brother is sly; he does not want to give up everything he has worked so hard for in your absence. He won’t send an army to meet you, but I would be surprised if we got into England without facing some form of resistance.”  
Richard looked at Robin’s face, which was serious. He sighed. “I’ve always trusted your judgment, and I probably should not stop now. If what you’re saying about John is true, then he will only grow bolder. Best to deal with him now.” Richard said. Robin’s heart soared; the king was coming home.

“On one condition.” The King said, and Robin’s heart sank. “Once I have set everything right in England, you must return with me to the Holy Land, Robin. I have been desperate for your counsel.”  
“No!” Marian said. “Has he not done enough for you, that you ask such a thing?” She tried to quell her anger, but did not quite manage.  
“I do not think you will find me to be the same man I was then. As I told you before, I do not desire to kill any longer.” Robin said quietly.  
“You are one of the best soldiers I ever had, Robin. Even if you didn’t kill a single person, you’re still better than most of the men I have with me now. How do you think I ended up in Germany?”  
Robin bit his lip, thinking.  
“Is it really that hard of a request?” The King asked.  
“You, and men like you, were built for war. It’s where you find your glory, and it’s what makes you so fierce in battle. I would not expect you to understand what battle is like for those who crave something other than glory.” Robin said.  
“Robin, I need you to help me win this war. To make peace again.”  
“If peace is truly what you seek, then I will gladly help you pursue it.” Robin said.  
“Then I have a condition. If Robin is going back to the war, then so am I.” Marian said, her eyes blazing.  
“No.” Robin said. “I do not want you to experience the warfront.”  
“I wasn’t asking.” Marian growled. “And you know that I have been there before.”  
“You’ve been to the Holy Land? Well, she’s definitely proven she can hold her own.” Richard said. “So, it’s settled, then?”  
“But what of Nottingham?” Alan asked. “What will have changed if you just leave again?”  
“Plenty will change, Alan, you just wait and see.” The King said. “John won’t know what hit him.”

They easily bought passage across the English straight. With the King with them, no one was likely to turn them down. They’d spent most of the previous days discussing what Prince John might have waiting for them, and how they should prepare. They were tense as they sat on the ship, waiting to see what awaited them when they docked. As soon as they saw the first sign of land they were all up on the deck, squinting towards the shoreline.  
“I thought we weren’t expecting him to bring an army.” Alan said.  
“You’ve got sharp eyes, lad. I cannot see anything from here except a blur.” The king said. “How many are there?”  
“A couple hundred, it looks like.” Alan said. Marian nodded her head to confirm.  
“More of a standing guard.” Robin said, frowning. “Why on earth would John bring an army, especially one that small?”  
“Still more than enough to take us down, I figure.” Alan said.  
“Prince John isn’t one to take chances like that.” Robin said.  
“Perhaps it isn’t Prince John.” Marian said.  
“Who else would be waiting to greet us with a few hundred armed men?” Robin asked.  
“Alan, what colors do you see?” Marian asked.  
“Looks like blue, perhaps a bit of green.” Alan said, squinting.  
“Those are not John’s colors.” Richard said, his face splitting into a grin. “Those are my mother’s.”  
“The queen mother? Here to greet us?” Thomas said. “I mean, I know we’re traveling with the king, but this is unreal.”   
“That makes a lot more sense.” Robin said, musing. “Still, we need to be careful. We can’t know anything for sure until we dock.”  
“She must have known, since she sent that letter with you.” Richard said.  
“Your mother has not been heard from since your capture. The letter was counterfeit.” Robin said. “If that is your mother, I will apologize for faking her signature and seal.”  
Richard laughed. “I forgot how good you were at forgeries. Good plan too, things could have gone a lot differently without it. Although if mother brought an armed escort, our return to England will be easier than we anticipated.”

The outlaws and the king were practically leaning over the railing when they docked. Once the captain gave them the all clear, they led their horses down the gangplank. Robin and Marian went first, with Much and the King in the middle, and Alan and Thomas bringing up the rear. Robin searched through the faces of the armed men, looking for the familiar face he hoped would be there. Sure enough, she strode up with armed men flanking her.  
“Robin of Locksley.” She said, embracing him. “It is good to see you, my friend. It is even better to see that you have succeeded where I could not.” She gave Marian a small curtsy, then moved on to her son. “Richard my boy. How good it is to see you.” She kissed both her son’s cheeks.   
“And I can return the compliment in good conscience. We were expecting a much less welcoming homecoming.” The King said.  
“Robin’s been catching you up on what’s been happening while you’ve been gone, hm?” The queen said. “Which, if half of what I’ve heard is true, you’ve gotten yourself into quite a bit of trouble since you’ve returned, Robin of Locksley. Or should I call you Robin Hood now?”  
“I can’t deny it.” Robin said with a grin. “I thought you were in Aquitaine?”  
“Your brother,” She said, pointing to King Richard, “locked me up when I refused to stand by him, and told everyone I was in Aquitaine, when I was being kept under guard in my own quarters. I only recently managed to escape, when I caught wind of Robin’s scheme to buy your freedom.”  
“I thought we were rather discreet.” Robin said, still with a smile.  
“Prince John has his spies, and I have mine.”  
“Essex.” Robin said, smiling.  
“I contributed what I had available to me.” The queen said. “I’ve had enough of John’s rule. It’s time for you to sit the throne again, Richard.”  
“So I’ve been told. I suppose we should get on the road, then? Mother, I have some things to discuss with you.”  
“No doubt you do, you seem to have gotten everyone in a load of trouble.” The queen said.

“I’ve decided that I will journey to Nottingham before I return to London.” Richard announce to the whole group a little while later. Their original armed escort had nearly doubled in size. “I apparently have a lot of wrongs I need to right there.”  
“And will you visit every village that has been tormented by your brother?” Alan called. “He’s bled the whole country dry.”  
“Either I or one of my delegations will be going to every town to pay recompense to the citizens. I chose Nottingham in particular because of the number of pardons that need to be handed out.” Richard said, to the cheers of the outlaws. “John will answer for his crimes against my people, and once I am sure that I have rooted out all his influence, and paid all my dues, I will return to the war to make peace. While I am gone, my mother has agreed to act as queen regent.” This announcement was met with more cheers.  
“You know, I get why you like him.” Marian whispered into Robin’s ear. “But he is a bit cocky, don’t you think?”  
“He’s the king. If anyone has the right to be cocky, it’s him.” Robin answered, pulling her close.

By the time the approached Nottingham Castle, they had close to an army traveling with them. The King stopped in all the small towns they passed through, giving speeches, promising his care to the villagers. He attracted people, and every day their number got larger.   
“Please give the Sheriff our best, we will be joining you soon.” Richard said to his mother. “I have some outlaws to find.”  
“Of course. Lady Marian, would you join me? Your knowledge of Nottingham Castle is far superior to my own.” The queen regent said.  
“Of course, my queen.” Marian said. “Truth be told, I’ve had enough of the camp. It will good to see justice doled out.”  
“Well-spoken.” The queen said. “Robin has told me a lot about you.” She said as they rode toward the castle. Marian watched King Richard, Robin, and the other outlaws ride away to the forest.  
“Good things, I hope.” Marian said.  
“Very good things. If my son were not already married, I would try and convince you to become his queen.”  
“I am honored by your words, Your Grace.” Marian said. “I would have been honored to be your daughter-in-law.”  
“So tell me of this Sheriff.” The queen said.  
“Where do I start?” Marian said, shaking her head. “You will never meet a colder or crueler man. He has no conscience, and his mind is focused on two things only: his life and his money. He is smart and he is powerful, and he has slowly squeezed the hope out of all the villagers in Nottingham.”  
“Until you and Robin decided to take matters into your own hands.” The queen said.  
“Forgive me for saying so, but the King’s return was but a spot on the distant horizon when Robin and I first started this. We couldn’t stand by and watch innocent people die, twiddling our thumbs, waiting for Richard to return home.”  
“You do not need forgiveness. Pardon me if I sounded harsh; my son and I are deeply indebted to you and Robin, and the rest of the gang, for all the good you have brought to our country in our absence.”  
“Robin is a unique man, but the Sheriff is not. John has men like him in places of power all over the kingdom. Robin has sparked a rebellion all over the countryside, but without a leader most of them were squashed. The peasants had no idea what they were doing; how does running a mill or growing crops prepare you to fight evil-minded men? But with Robin’s experience in the Holy Land, and my experience as the Sheriff’s daughter and a member of the council of nobles, we were able to plan a defense that could withhold the Sheriff’s attacks. But we are the only ones in the country that have been successful. We would not have been able to last indefinitely, and there were always more people needing help when we had nothing left to give. Which is why we needed to bring the king home.”  
“And you did. You deserve an early retirement. Robin will get Locksley back, and you will have Ravenskeep. The other outlaws will be rewarded for their services to the crown as well. It will soon be over; you have done splendidly.”  
“I fear that is not true. The king’s one condition on returning to England was that Robin had to accompany him back to the Holy Land for the remainder of the war.” Marian said, trying not to show her anger to the queen.  
“That is harsh of Richard to do. But he always knew how to pick the best men to have at his side. You will miss him, I’m sure.”  
“I did not save his life so many times just for him to run off back to war. I will be going with him, for better or for worse.”  
“I wish the kingdom had more people like you, Lady Marian.” The queen said. Their horses hooves clacked on the stones as they entered into Nottingham Castle. The queen had sent men ahead of her, and they had easily overrun the castle guard. Any man that had been found with a weapon had been relieved of it, and had their hands and feet tied. “I will require your help to sort out the traitors from the loyal subjects.”  
“Of course. Most of the guards are just townspeople who needed a way to pay their taxes. Half of them don’t know one end of a sword from another. There are a few bad apples, though I’d like input from my colleagues before any final decisions are made.”  
“Naturally. We’ll hear everyone’s plea. Let’s start by dividing them up into suspected guilty and non-guilty. We can hear what your comrades have to say when they arrive; the non-guilty will be free to go, the guilty will be given a trial.”


	15. Justice Will be Done This Day

“You know, it’s too bad you never robbed my brother.” Richard said as they left the horses and started walking back toward camp.  
“Oh, but we did.” Robin said.  
“Easiest heist ever.” Alan said.  
“He contributed a lot to your ransom, even if he did not mean to.” Robin said.  
The king chuckled. “Oh, I would have liked to be there for that.”  
“Now, King Richard, let me show you the camp of the notorious outlaws of Sherwood Forest.” Robin said, bowing and leading the way into camp. The King followed him, his face showing how impressed he was with their set up.  
“Gentlemen!” Robin called, and outlaws all over the camp looked toward its entrance. “It is my pleasure to introduce the Lionheart himself, King Richard.” The applause and cheers were deafening. Little John came over to Robin as the men lined up to meet the King, and Much, Alan, Thomas, and Carter started filling everyone in.  
“You did it.” Little John said, astonished.  
“Ye of little faith!” Robin said. “We did it John, we brought the King home. His men have already taken Nottingham Castle, and we will be going there to meet them shortly. Justice will be done this day.”  
Richard shook all the men’s hands, some of them twice, all with the blinding smile on his face. Once he had been introduced to everyone, he stood on a rock to address them all. “My good people! I have been away from England too long, and in my absence my brother has leeched the life from her green earth. I am greatly indebted to each and every one of you. I will personally ensure that every single man here will be handsomely rewarded for their services to the crown.” This was met with deafening cheers, but Richard waved them back into silence. “But you must wait just a bit longer. First, we must go into Nottingham, and see justice done!” He drew his sword, the ringing of the metal drowned out by the men who cheered for their sovereign. He stepped lightly off the rock, his sword still held high in the air, and led the men out of the camp.  
“Shall we?” Robin asked Little John, and he was surprised to see tears filling the big man’s eyes.  
“It’s time to go home, Robin.” John said, walking with his friend out of the camp.  
“For some people.” Robin sighed.

The king and the outlaws were impressed with the speed with which Marian and the queen regent had gotten everything under control. Robin and his men walked through the groups of men and women, adding comments about faces they knew. Early into the afternoon the people deemed not guilty were released from Nottingham Castle and sent back to their families. The others awaited a trial. The King sat at the head of the table used for the council of nobles, with his mother on one side and Robin on the other. Marian sat to Robin’s other side, and the outlaws filled the other seats. Each man was brought in one by one, given a chance to speak in their defense; then the council deliberated, allowing any among them to speak for or against the men in question, before making a decision about their fate. This carried on through the afternoon and into the evening, and servants brought the council food so they could continue with the proceedings.  
“I like this, I do.” Roy said. “Having people bring me food, instead of having to steal it for myself.”  
“Get used to it.” The king said, and a round of cheers went around the table before the next man was ushered in.  
Gisborne.  
His shoulders were hunched over, and his black eyes darted around the room, unsure of the men in front of them.  
“You are charged with heinous crimes against the crown.” The king said. “How do you plead?”  
“Guilty.” Gisborne said, his eyes finding Marian’s. “Until someone convinced me to change my ways.”  
The queen raised an eyebrow, looking between Gisborne and Marian.  
“Do you have anything to offer in your defense?” The king asked, unaware of what his mother had noticed.  
“Only the word of Lady Marian. Nothing more.”  
“Very well. Guards, please escort him out while we deliberate.” Gisborne was ushered out of the room, and everyone turned to look at Marian. Her cheeks burned red.  
“Let him rot in a cell.” Robin said, hatred etched deep into his features.  
“No one would fault you for demanding him to answer for his crimes against you, Marian.” The queen said gently.  
“He has a lot to answer for. However, he was instrumental in pulling off our last, and our biggest, heist. He went against the Sheriff, and he did well. We owe him for that, at least.” Marian said. “Let that be the beginning of his repayment to the crown.”  
The outlaws nodded in agreement. “He did help us out quite a bit near the end.” Alan said, shrugging.  
“Aye, but he caused us a lot of grief in the beginning.” Little John said. “Some more than others.” He nodded to Marian.  
“What do we decide, then?” The king asked. “I do not wish to be lenient towards my enemies, but let no man say I turned against a friend.”  
“Make him serve the crown until his debts are paid off.” Marian said. “It is kinder than being thrown in prison or hanged, but it makes him answerable to his actions.”  
“All in favor?” There was a chorus of ‘ayes’ from around the table. “Bring the prisoner back in.”  
“Sir Guy of Gisborne. You have been found guilty of crimes against the crown. However, in light of your more recent actions, your punishment has been reduced. You will serve the crown until your debt to society has been repaid.”  
Guy recognized this as Marian’s doing, and he nodded to her in thanks before being escorted out once more.  
“I believe we only have one more left. We saved the best for last.” The king said. “Bring the Sheriff in.”   
The guards brought the sour-looking Sheriff into their midst. The outlaws closest to the door squirmed absentmindedly away from him in their seats.  
“You are charged with heinous crimes against the crown. How do you plead?” The Sheriff was silent, so the king continued. “Do you have anything to say in your defense?”  
“I did everything, everything, on your brother’s orders.” The Sheriff spat.  
“Only for your own aims.” Robin said. “Do not pretend you were helpless.”  
“I served the crown that was present in England.” The Sheriff said snidely.  
“Not the true crown.” Richard said. “Do you have anything else to say in your defense?”  
“That man,” he said, pointing to Robin, “drove me to extremes that I would have never reached on my own.”  
“Glad to see you are taking responsibility for your own actions.” Marian said tartly.  
The Sheriff kept his eyes on Robin. “I wish I had been able to kill you before.”  
“And I wish I had been able to stop you from killing all those innocent people. We both have regrets.” Robin said.  
“If there is nothing else, then the council will deliberate. Guards?” The king said.  
As the guards closed in on the dethroned sheriff, he pulled a short, curved knife out of the guard’s belt with a practiced hand and in the same motion sent it spinning toward Robin. The king stood, but he was on the wrong side. Robin didn’t have much room to maneuver with the wall behind him, and his eyes widened as the knife arced toward him. Marian stood, stepping in front of him, a hand pushing him forcibly back. The knife buried itself in her abdomen, and she gasped, her hands moving to cover the blood that had started to flow. Her legs buckled, and Robin caught her.  
“Djaq!” He yelled, and Djaq appeared at his side. The king was yelling orders to his guards, who were trying to subdue the Sheriff.  
“You mettlesome bitch! You could never leave well enough alone! Curse you, you-“ Whatever he was going to say next was cut off by a gag thrust into his mouth. He was bound and dragged from the room.  
“Lay her flat on the table.” Djaq ordered. “This doesn’t look good, Robin.”  
“Christ, I know that. What can you do?”  
“I don’t know. I need another physician, I do not have any of my healing supplies with me.”  
“Guards! Find the castle physician and have him brought here immediately!” The queen yelled, and two of her guards ran from the room.  
Marian breathed in short gasps, and her hands were removed from the wound by Djaq. Instead, her hand found Robin’s.  
“Why did you do that?” He asked, his hand gently brushing her hair out of her face.  
“I’ve saved your life too many times to have the Sheriff take it away now.” She gasped.  
Tears rolled down his face. “I can’t lose you. I will never forgive myself.”  
“Remember what I said when we started all this?” Marian said. “I told you if anything happened to me, it was not your fault. That I make my own choices. That is still true.” Her hand reached up to his face. “This is not your fault.”  
“Do not leave me here alone, Marian.” He said, tears falling freely from his face.  
“I do not intend to, Robin.” She said. The physician had arrived, and he and Djaq were deep in discussion on what to do. The physician’s fingers probed the flesh around the knife, and Marian cried out. The physician returned to his hurried conversation with Djaq.  
“Marry me.” Robin said. “I do not have a ring to offer you, but it would make me the happiest man in the world.”  
“You decided now was a good time to ask that?” Marian said, her voice strained.  
“As good a time as any.” Robin said.  
“Robin of Locksley, I would be happy to marry you any day.”  
“Here.” The queen said, removing a ring from her own finger. “My husband is long since gone; I am no longer in need of this ring. There is a priest among this motley crew is there not? Ah yes, I believe you can do the honors?”  
“Sir Robin of Locksley, do you take Lady Marian to be your lawfully wedded wife?” Friar Tuck said.  
“I do.” He said, looking down into her face.  
“Lady Marian of Knighton, do you take Sir Robin to be your lawfully wedded husband?”  
“I do.” Marian said, pulling him close to her and kissing him. He slipped the queen’s ring on her finger. The outlaws clapped, and Djaq and the physician broke their deliberation.  
“We have a plan.” Djaq announced. “I need everyone out of here now.”  
“I am staying.” Robin said.  
“No you are not.” Djaq said. “Physician’s orders.”  
The king wrapped an arm around Robin’s shoulders and guided him from the room, following the rest of the outlaws.  
“I know a bit of medicine; I will stay and help. I promise to stay out of the way.” The queen said.  
“Very well.” Djaq nodded. They set to work.

“I’m not sure we’ll ever get the blood out of this wood. Pity, it is a nice table.” The queen said. Djaq was finishing up the last of the stitches; the physician was preparing a brew for Marian to drink.  
“Will can build something nicer.” Djaq said. The queen eyed the healer shrewdly.  
“Do the outlaws know you are a woman?” The queen asked, and Djaq and Marian both looked at her in shock.  
“But- how- how did you know?” Djaq asked.  
“A mother always knows.” The queen said.  
“What? You mean you let me think I was the only woman in that camp for all this time?” Marian asked. “Does anyone else know?”  
“I’ve been living in my brother’s place for so long now, it’s almost natural. The queen is the first one to suspect anything.”  
“I expect to hear the full story someday.” Marian said.  
“And you shall, after you have healed. For now, you need to rest.” She nodded to the physician. “Let Robin in on your way out, I’m sure he’s dying to get in here.” The physician nodded, and left, setting a cup next to Marian. “Drink this; it will help you fight infection. It will also help you sleep.”  
“Thank you.” Marian said, taking a sip. “Christ, that tastes awful.”  
“But it will make you feel better.” Djaq said.  
“Marian!” Robin said, striding into the room, his face white as a sheet.  
“Still here.” She said. “I saw a little white light, but I knew you wouldn’t last a day without me, so I walked away from it.” She said, smiling.  
“I would not last an hour without you.” He said.  
“She needs to sleep, Robin. Somewhere other than this table.”  
“There’s a room with a bed around the corner.” He gently slid one hand underneath her legs, and another beneath her shoulders. He slowly picked her up off the table, and carried her out of the room.  
“Djaq says you need to sleep.” Robin said, laying her on the bed. Marian was already feeling drowsy from the brew she’d drank.  
“Djaq’s a woman.” Marian said, struggling to keep her eyes open. “Thought you’d want to know.”  
“What?” Robin asked, wondering if that tea caused hallucinations as well as drowsiness.  
“The queen found out. You can ask her.” Marian said, yawning. “But I am going to go to sleep.” He pulled the covers over her, then extinguished the lamp and closed the drapes before kissing her forehead and leaving her to rest.  
Robin walked up to Djaq. “Marian just said-“  
“I’m sorry that I kept it from you, Robin.” Djaq said, cutting him off. “I was going to be living in a forest in a group of men who also happened to be outlaws. It seemed safer to continue pretending to be my brother, as I had done in order to get into our army.”  
“You need to tell the men.” Robin said.  
“I know. Do you think they will hate me?”  
“I think most of them will probably want to marry you.” Robin said. “I’ll leave that to you.”He said and walked away. “Roy, Much, can I ask one last favor of you before you become land owners?”  
“Of course.” Much said.  
“I s’pose.” Roy said. “Last favor, though.”  
“I need you two to stand watch outside Marian’s room while I talk to the king about what rewards all of you deserve.”  
“Certainly, sir.” Much said. Roy nodded his agreement.  
“We have more discussions to have.” Robin said to Richard.  
“You do not wish to wait until morning? It is late already.”  
“I want to get all of this over and done with now.” Robin said. “Hopefully it shouldn’t take too long.”  
“Alright.” The King and Robin went back into the council members, the queen following them. The guards shut the door behind them.  
“First question, who do we make Sheriff in DeLacey’s place?” The King asked.  
“That is one that I’ve been wrestling with.” Robin said. “I think Thomas is our best choice.”  
“You want a pickpocket to be Sheriff?” The king asked.  
“Reformed pickpocket.” Robin answered. “My first choice would be John, but he will want to return to his wife and child in Locksley. And Thomas has proven himself to be smart, levelheaded, wise, and fair. What more could we ask from a Sheriff?”  
“And you will be returning to Locksley as well, I assume?”  
Robin ran a hand through his hair. “I will not leave the people of Locksley as I have before, but I cannot live in that manor house. I will need to discuss this with Marian, but I think we will be residing at Ravenskeep, while someone else looks after Locksley manor in my absence. I was thinking John.” Robin said.  
“Wise decision.”   
“Alan and Roy will want to lands near here.” Robin said, pointing to the map. “That’s where Roy’s mom and a lady Alan has fallen hopelessly in love with are living.”  
“Here’s one, and another here.” The king said. “I believe these are both still held by the crown?”  
“They are.” His mother said.  
“What about Much?”  
“I have already promised Much Bonchurch.”  
“That’s easy enough.” The king said, nodding. “What about your Saracen friend?”  
“I do not know what Djaq plans to do. If she wants lands, she can have them; if she wants to go home, she is welcome to do that as well.”  
“She?” The king said. Robin and the queen nodded. “Huh. I would not have guessed that.”  
“You mother has a way of uncovering the truth.” Robin said with a smirk.  
“I’ve known that since I was a child.” Richard said, smiling. “What of the others?”  
“Will’s family is in Scarborough, although they are originally from Locksley.”  
“How about here? Not far from Locksley, but no more than a day’s ride from Scarborough.”  
“Perfect. I’m not sure where Carter is from, or if he has family anywhere. He can decide where he wants to go. Tuck will probably want to go back to the church, if at all possible. A letter from you would go a long way. The others are all from Nottingham; give them lands as close as you can. I will give you a list of their names.”  
“Very well.” The king said. “Go get some rest, my friend. You deserve it.” Robin nodded and walked from the chamber. The king and queen looked up when someone entered in Robin’s wake.  
“Carter, isn’t it?” The king asked.  
“Yes, my liege.”  
“I knew your brother. You look very much like him. A braver and more honorable man I never knew.”  
“I appreciate your words, sir. I was hoping to talk to you about something, if you have a moment.”  
“Please, speak freely.” The king said, sitting back in his chair.  
“Please consider taking me in Robin’s place when you return to the war.”  
“I’m sorry, but-“ the king started.  
“Hear him out.” The queen said, and the king gestured for Carter to continue.  
“I have spent time fighting in the war, almost as much time as Robin. I was a deeply damaged man when I returned here, and Robin set me straight again. He taught me a better way of living, and some days I feel as though he was more of a brother to me than my own was. We are more similar than dissimilar, and though I never claim to be as good of a man as he is, I hope that I can advise you in the same respect that he can. I owe it to him, the crown owes it to him, England owes it to him. He has given so much already, and I do not know how much he has left to give before he is unable to carry on. He, more than anyone, deserves to rest. Not to mention he and Marian are newlyweds, and hardly deserve to start their married life charging into war. Let me travel to London with you, let me prove myself, and then you can choose whether or not to bring me with you.”  
The king chewed on his lip, thinking.  
“Oh for heaven’s sake, Richard. Bring him along with you to London, there’s no harm in it. You know it was low of you to coerce Robin back into the war in the first place.”  
“Very well, Carter. We shall see how you shape up.” The king said. “We’ll leave Nottingham in a few days.”  
“Yes, sir.” He said, and bowed out.

Robin made sure all his men got rooms in the castle for the night, as well as the king and the queen. Once everyone was settled, he went to Marian’s room, and told Much and Roy to go to bed. He fell into bed next to her and was asleep in minutes.  
The next morning the men were told of their new stations. Everyone seemed pleased enough, and Robin couldn’t help swelling with pride as he looked at the men he’d spent so much time with. Marian had insisted on being present for the proceedings, so Robin had helped her into a chair.  
“Me? You want me to be Sheriff?” Thomas said, looking at Robin in disbelief at the king’s words.  
“Well, who else would it be?” Alan said.  
“I thought Robin would be Sheriff.” Thomas said, his eyebrows scrunched together.  
“Not on your life.” Robin said. “I’ve had enough of politics for a lifetime.” The men laughed, their spirits high. Robin was happy for them, but the thought of returning to the Holy Land kept dampening his spirits.  
“Is that everything?” Djaq asked the king, who nodded. “Then I have an announcement to make.”  
Everyone looked to Djaq, confused. “You all have been my comrades, my brothers, through thick and through thin. I could not ask for better people by my side. However, I have been keeping a secret from you, and I ask your forgiveness for not telling you sooner.” She took a deep breath. “Djaq is not my given name; it is my brother’s. I assumed his identity to fight in the war, because women are not allowed to join the army.”  
“But…” Will said, confused, before realization dawned on him. “You’re a woman.”  
“Since the day I was born.” Djaq said. Sounds of disbelief echoed from around the table. “And can I just say how unequivocally unobservant each and every one of you is. The queen figured it out before any of you did, and you’ve been living with me in the woods for months.”  
This brought laughs from the group.  
“You’re still more of a man than the Sheriff will ever be.” Roy said, to cheers around the table.  
“Djaq, my friend, if you want lands, they are yours. If you want to go home, we will send you with an escort. Whatever you want, you will have it.” Robin said.  
Djaq’s eyes filled with tears. “I would like to return home, to see my mother and father. They will surely think I am dead. Although I do hope to come back and visit, and see all of you in your manor houses.” Djaq said.  
“You are welcome to come visit any time, my friend.” Robin said. The men around the table all voiced their agreement. “Men, you are now free men and landowners under the law. You are free to leave whenever you would like, and will get signed letters from the king and an escort to travel with you to your new homes. Go in peace, and never forget what we accomplished here.” The men cheered, and clapped each other on the back. The day they thought would never come had arrived.  
“Robin, Marian, a word? You too, Carter.” The king said as the men left the room in pursuit of food and ale.  
“Yes, sir?” Robin asked, sitting back down.  
“Someone recently pointed out to me that newlyweds should be focusing on starting a new life together, not fighting another man’s war.” The king started. Robin’s heart lifted; was he saying what he thought he was saying? “Carter has agreed to accompany me back to the war in your place.” Carter looked at the table, his cheeks red. “He says you and him are like brothers, your thinking is so similar.”  
“Not like you and your brother, surely.” Robin said. “But yes, Carter and I have often had the same train of thought, and I couldn’t have asked for a better man to help us wage war on the corruption here. I found his counsel invaluable, and the heist he and Thomas planned was nothing short of incredible.”  
“If you are willing, then Carter will fulfill your obligation. Assuming he proves himself to me in London.” The king said.  
“Carter? Is this what you want?” Robin asked, and for the first time, Carter’s gaze met Robin’s.  
“My brother was fighting for peace; if I can continue his work, then I will be a happy man.”  
Robin nodded. “I accept your proposal.” Robin said, standing up to shake Carter’s hand. “You are a good man; when you return to England, know our door is always open.”  
“You’ve given me my life back Robin; I can ask for no more.” Carter said, then walked from the hall.  
“Yeah, I can see the similarities already.” The king said. “Happy retirement, Robin.”  
“Thank you, sir. I’m sure you will find Carter to be an excellent resource. He is my equal in many ways.” He bowed to the two royals, then helped Marian back to her room.  
“We’re done. We’ve made it.” She said, astonished.  
“We did.” He turned to face her. “I promised John a house in Locksley, so he could be with his wife and child.”  
“I know, I was there.”  
“I was thinking of giving him Locksley Manor.”  
“But, then where would we live?” Marian asked.  
“Ravenskeep.” Robin said.  
“You would give up Locksley, just like that?”  
“Locksley will still be mine; I owe it to the villagers who live there. John will simply be, well, keeping the house for me shall we say. I just can’t bring myself to live in the house that Gisborne built over my parents’ grave.”  
“Of course. We will live in Ravenskeep.” Marian said, kissing him. “I would live anywhere with you.”  
“And one more thing.” He said.  
“What, there’s more?”  
“Two more things, actually; one by the name of Lancelot, and one by the name of Charles.”  
“Is that even a question? They will come to live with us.” Marian said.  
“Glad we’re on the same page.” He said, grinning, and kissed her again. “Although maybe they could wait a bit until we’ve got everything moved in? We don’t have any furniture yet.”  
“We can remedy that in time. It will be nice to have a little time to ourselves, too, before our lives are thrown into chaos again.” She said.  
“I look forward to it. I will take care of the necessities while you stay here and heal; once you are well enough, we will move you back to Ravenskeep, and go from there.”  
“Deal.” Marian said. “But for now, how about we just take a breath, and revel in our victory.”  
“Cheers to that.” Robin said. He laid on the bed and pulled her close, still trying to believe that it was over. They’d won.

Later that evening, Robin approached Thomas. “Hey, I have a favor to ask.”  
“He’s been Sheriff for less than a day and you’re already asking him for favors?” Roy scoffed.  
“Don’t you have lands to oversee or something?” Robin asked.  
“Anything, Robin. Name it.” Thomas said. “Nottingham owes you everything.”  
“That might be a bit excessive.” Robin said, drawing Thomas away from the group. “However, in one of the guest quarters, there is this really comfortable bed that would fit in nicely in Ravenskeep-“  
“Say no more. It’s yours.” Thomas said. “I know Ravenskeep doesn’t have much in the way of furniture, so take whatever you need.”  
“Thank you.” Robin said, grinning. “How’s it feel to be Sheriff?”  
“It will definitely take some getting used to.” He said. “There’s a lot that I do not yet know, and I feel as though my head is going to explode from everything I’ve learned so far. And I’ve only been at it for less than a day.”  
“Just remember- you already have everything it takes to make a great Sheriff. The correct fork, or the proper speech, those are things that matter to a very small group of people. The majority of the people under your rule, will only care how well you take care of them. And you have been doing that for a lot longer than a day. Everything else will come.”  
“Thanks, Robin. For everything.”  
“Don’t mention it.” Robin said, smiling and turning away, giving instructions to some of the servants.  
He was still smiling when he returned to his and Marian’s room.  
She took one look at him and said, “I knew it. It’s all about the glory.”  
“What? I haven’t even said anything!”  
“I can tell by the look on your face. You just made someone very happy, and they were thanking you for it. Glory.”  
“I’m happy because I am proud of him.” Robin said defensively.  
“Who are we talking about?” Marian said.  
“I thought you knew everything just from the look on my face.” Robin said.  
“I’m going to guess… Thomas?”  
“That’s uncanny. And unsettling. And what’s wrong with me being proud of one of my men?”  
“Nothing. It just shows on your face so easily.” She smiled. “And it makes me happy, too. It makes me proud of you.”  
“Glory.” He mocked, kissing her. “The physician said we should be able to return to Ravenskeep by the end of the week.”  
“Good. The castle is much friendlier without the Sheriff or Gisborne around, but I would prefer to be home.”  
“Me too.”

The physician was true to his word. By the end of the week, Marian was on a horse, moving slowly and carefully. She and Robin rode the horses at a slow walk back to Ravenskeep. Marian felt tears spring to her eyes as the manor came into sight. She was home.  
The place was bustling with activity. The stable was already full of her horses, and Lancelot bounded out to greet them. Two stable boys ran out to take their horses. Robin had brought his household staff from Locksley, the men and women who had helped raise him. He embraced each one of them, excited to be home. He introduced Marian to all of them, although most of them knew who she was. The cook had a meal waiting for them, and the house practically sparkled; the staff had wanted everything to be perfect for Robin’s return.  
Robin grabbed Marian’s hand and led her into the house, which was filled with the smell of baking bread. It was still somewhat empty; there was not a whole lot of places to sit on the first level, although there was a table with a few chairs in the kitchen.  
“It’s shoddy craftsmanship, and doesn’t stand even, but it will work until we can hire Will to build us a new one.” Robin said.  
“It’s perfect.” She said, running her hands over the rough grain.  
“Perfect is a bit of a stretch, but I won’t complain.” He said. “Shall we go upstairs?”  
“Lead the way.” Marian said, laughing at how excited he was. She followed him into her old bedroom. “That bed looks familiar.”  
“Thomas said I was welcome to it.”  
“Is it the same one? From the room I was staying in when all this started?”  
“The one and only.” Robin said, grinning. “It seemed poetic.”  
“An outlaw who knows poetry?” Marian said, smirking.  
“A pardoned outlaw. You forgot a key word there.”  
“Oh, I am so sorry.” She said, her voice dripping sarcasm.  
“You are forgiven.” He said, kissing her. She gently grabbed his wandering hand.  
“What? We are no longer in an abbey, and we are married.”  
“There are people downstairs.”  
“No there’s not. I told them to clear out after we got home. Thought we might like some space.”  
She ran to the top of the stairs, looking into the room below. He was right; everyone had gone. She turned back to him, mischief on her face. “Well, why are you still wearing clothes?”

A week later, Charles arrived in a carriage. He was incredibly excited; possibly even more excited than he’d been about moving into the woods.  
“This house is HUGE!” He said, running into all the rooms, disrupting a disgruntled cook. He then sprinted out to the stables, spooking a few horses and startling a few grooms.  
“He’s just like you.” Marian said. “A troublemaker.”  
“What have we gotten ourselves into?” Robin asked, kissing the top of her head. “I’m glad I have you here with me.”  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” They watched Charles running around the yard, his excitement almost overwhelming him. Lancelot chased after him, barking. She leaned into Robin, and he put an arm around her.


	16. Epilogue: Happy Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as (I think) I mentioned before, I did the second part of this story as my NaNoWriMo project, and when I'd finished the story (end of chapter 15), I didn't have quite enough words. So I wrote this, and decided to give Carter a bit of a happy ending because he's one of my favorite characters, as well as tie up a few loose ends and just have happy feelings all around. So, here's the epilogue/ Carter's happy ending. Enjoy!

The next year, Marian and Robin invited all of their old outlaw friends and their families to Ravenskeep for Christmas dinner. The household was overwhelmed with the work that needed to be done, and Charles and Lancelot were constantly underfoot. Marian and Robin were just as involved with the preparations as the staff, and were excited as the food and decorations and seating arrangements finally started to come together. The house was cleaned from top to bottom, although that didn’t stop Charles and Lancelot from tracking in mud. Eventually carriages started arriving, and the house quickly filled with people.  
Little John was there with his wife, Alice, and his son, Little Little John, who Charles immediately latched onto. Alan and Annie, who was due to have a second child soon, brought Seth with them. Much brought his new wife, Eve, to meet the group. Thomas was also there, with his fiancée, Katherine. Roy brought his mother, who had been helping Annie out as she approached her due date. Will was gone visiting Djaq in her homeland; he’d sent word a few weeks before that they’d gotten engaged, and that they would be visiting sometime in the new year.  
Another knock came from the door, and Robin flung it open. “Carter!” He said, surprised. He pulled the man into a hug. “I thought you were in the Holy Land!”  
“I was; but the war has ended. A peace treaty has been signed, and the king is on his way home. For good. He sent me home ahead of him, saying I had fulfilled my duty.”  
“That is very good news my friend, and it’s even better to have you here to celebrate with us. Please, come in; everyone will be very happy to see you.”  
“Gladly.” Carter said, grinning. The lads were indeed happy to see him. Cheers, and a call for another round of ale, erupted at his appearance. Marian discreetly went to tell the cook to water down the ale. Carter was hounded with questions; everyone wanted to know what had happened in the Holy Land, what the peace treaty agreed to, how long he thought the king would be home before starting another war. He fought the urge to cover his ears and drown out the questions of the drunken outlaws.  
“Carter, can you help me with something in the kitchen for a moment?” Marian asked. He nodded and left the table.  
“What is it, my lady?” Carter asked.  
“Nothing; it just looked you might want a few moments away from the group.”  
“That is much appreciated.” He said, letting a deep breath out. “You are very observant.”  
“She’s uncannily observant.” Robin said, following them into the room. “If you wanted to, say, go for a walk, I’ll cover for you.”  
“Thank you.” Carter said, nodding. Robin nodded, and went back to the packed dining room. “Would you join me, Marian?”  
“Gladly.” Marian slipped her coat on and led him out into the back yard. They skirted the stables and walked along the edge of the woods for a bit.  
“Had any trouble from outlaws recently?” He asked with a smirk.  
“Hardly. Although I still sleep with a dagger under my pillow.”  
“I don’t blame you.” Carter said. “It feels weird, to be back in England. Last time I was here, I was driven by the need to kill Robin, then to plot revenge against the Sheriff. Before I could get used to being here, I was back in the Holy Land, and my purpose was to make peace. Now I am here, and I do not have a purpose.”  
“Well, we are happy to have you here. You are welcome to stay with us as long as you wish.”  
“You are very kind.” He said smiling, but the smile was quickly gone. “I just feel as though I left a part of myself there that I will never be able to get back. My mind often drifts back to the war, and when I fall asleep, it- it-“ He shook his head.  
“The nightmares.” She said. He nodded. “If you ever want to talk about anything that happened, Robin and I are both willing to listen. Talking helps; for me at least, it helps my brain work through everything that has happened.”  
They walked in silence for a few moments before he spoke up again. “It makes me feel so weak. Everyone in there seems so… whole. They have families, they have lives, they are drinking and eating as though no injustice exists in the world.”  
“Every man in there has suffered because of what the Sheriff has done to them. If any of them said they slept soundly when they moved into their new homes, they are liars. We can only take so much trauma before our bodies start protesting. The nightmares are not a sign of weakness, they are a sign that you have had to be strong for too long.”  
“You are a wise woman.”  
“So I’ve been told.” They’d circled back to Ravenskeep. “I’m going to go back inside; you can join me whenever you’re ready.”  
“Thank you.”  
She walked back into the dining room, carrying a tray full of ale. The men cheered, and the tray was quickly emptied. She returned the tray to the kitchen, and Robin followed her.  
“How is Carter?”  
She shook her head. “He’ll live. But he has a lot of healing to do. I told him he was welcome to stay with us as long as he needed.”  
“Of course. I’ll have the guest room made up for him.”

“My Lord, my Lady.” A distressed voice and knocking on their bedroom door woke Marian and Robin. Marian instinctively gripped the dagger under her pillow. The door opened to show the distressed face of one of their junior cooks. “The guest, he is having some sort of… fit.”  
“The nightmares.” Robin said, getting up.  
“Thank you, Charlotte.” Marian said, also rising. They put robes on and ran to Carter’s room. Robin shook him gently awake.  
“What’s happening?” Charles came out of his room, looking frightened.  
“Don’t be scared, Master Charles.” Charlotte said, scooping him up. “Have you ever had a bad dream?”  
Charles nodded.  
“Well, Master Carter just had a bad dream, that’s all.” She said, carrying the child to Carter’s room. “He’ll be fine now that he’s awake.”  
“Did I wake you?” Carter said, his hands covering his face. “I’m sorry.”  
“Charlotte woke us. She was worried about you.” Marian said quietly, pointing to the doorway where Charlotte stood holding Charles. Charles squirmed in her grip and she set him down.  
“It’s ok Carter. I get bad dreams sometimes too.” Charles said, hopping up on the bed next to him. “But then I talk to Robin and Marian and I feel better.”  
“They make me feel better too.” Carter said, hugging the child. “And so do you.” He turned to Charlotte. “I’m sorry if I frightened you.”  
“You don’t have to apologize to me, sir.” She said, blushing. “I was up anyway to get started making the bread.”  
“Well, thank you.” Carter said.  
“Charles, come on, let’s get you back in bed.” Robin said, leading the boy out by his hand.  
“But I want to help Carter.” Charles protested.  
“You have. Now it’s time to go back to sleep.” Robin said gently, leading the boy down the hallway back to his room.  
“You should try and get some sleep too, Carter.” Marian said, standing up to leave.  
“I can’t sleep now.” He said, rubbing the heels of his hands into his eyes.  
“You can help me make the bread if you want.” Charlotte said. “Sir.” She added hastily. “It’s not a lot of fun, but it’s something to keep your hands occupied.”  
Carter nodded. “Thank you. I’ll join you in a moment.”  
“Come and wake us if you need anything, Carter.” Marian said before returning to their room. Charlotte left and returned to the kitchen. Carter got up and splashed some water on his face, and put clothes on. He trudged down the steps, his limbs weary. Charlotte had sprinkled some flour on the countertop and had a blob of dough waiting for him. She had one ready for herself as well.  
“Here, I’ll show you how, then you can try it.” She said, motioning to her blob of dough. She gave him clear and concise instructions, showing him how to knead the dough. He copied her, and before long they were both working and the conversation between them flowed easily.  
“Where’d you learn to bake bread?” He asked her.  
“It’s not that difficult to be honest, doesn’t take that much learning. But my father used to be a miller, so I learned to bake bread before I learned to walk.”  
“How did you end up working for Robin and Marian?” Carter asked.  
“That is a long, complicated story.” She said, shaking her head. “Let’s just say that they helped me out of a bad situation, and offered me a job here, which I gladly accepted.”  
“They’re good people.” Carter said.  
“They are. I can’t imagine working for anyone nicer. I have to say I had my doubts, with Lord Robin being a notorious outlaw and trained assassin and all that, but you’d never guess that by talking to him.” She said. “And Lady Marian has the kindest, gentlest soul of anyone I’ve ever met.” She was silent for a moment. “How did you meet them? You seem like you have been friends forever.”  
“That is also a long, complicated story.” Carter said. “And I don’t think there is a short version.” He sighed, and took a deep breath. “Growing up, I thought my older brother was a god. I thought his every move was perfect, even if my parents disagreed. He was to be a knight; naturally I wanted to be one too, although my parents had other hopes for me.” He flipped the dough over, squeezing it between his fingers. “Still, he needed someone to train with, and I was more than willing. So my parents grudgingly let me learn all the aspects of knighthood. When we got older, our parents were killed by a sickness that swept through our village. He joined the crusade, so naturally I followed him. We were split up, but we wrote to each other often. Until he was killed.” He was slinet for moment, trying to collect his thoughts. “In my mind he was infallible, so that was a blow I had trouble bearing. He had been fighting in Robin’s company when he died. The people who brought his belongings to me said that Robin had ordered them into battle, then watched from afar while they were all slaughtered. I think that was probably to lessen the blow; or perhaps they just had a skewed sense of reality, I’m not sure. From there, I made it my goal to make Robin pay for what he’d done to my brother.” The memory brought back thoughts of the Holy Land, of heat and sand and the screams of dying men. He shook his head, trying to physically shake off the memories. “I trained harder than I’d ever trained before; I knew that Robin was a renowned marksman and swordsman, and I needed to be better than him. Soon I felt confident in my abilities; I went to track him down. By then, he had been injured and sent home to England, where he’d become Robin Hood. I did my research, and decided my best option would be to draw him out of the woods to where we could fight on even ground. So, I kidnapped Charles and Marian from St. Mary’s Abbey.”  
“You did what” She asked incredulously.   
“I stole into the abbey in the middle of the night, drugged them, and took them to an old barn. I left a note for Robin in Marian’s room. Marian pleaded with me to take her life instead, and I considered it for a moment, until Robin showed up. Then all my hatred for him came boiling up, and I knew that he was the one I had to kill.”  
“I don’t see how this story has a happy ending.” She said, shaking her head.  
“Well, despite all my training, Robin beat me. It was a close thing; it could have gone the other way. Luckily for both of us, it didn’t. With his sword at my throat, he talked me down, he made me see sense. He told me that my brother had been ordered not to go into battle, that he had been ordered to retreat; but there were innocent lives at stake. And he couldn’t sit back and watch that happen. So he disobeyed Robin’s orders, the King’s orders, and he and the other men charged into the battle.” Carter gave a small smile. “That was more like the brother I knew. I didn’t believe him at first, but then I realized he wasn’t trying to save his own skin; he had his sword at my neck. He had no reason to lie. I thought about everything I’d learned since I’d come to Nottingham, while trying to find his weaknesses. And eventually I believed him. I went back to his camp with him, determined to learn more about him and what he was doing. The next day, I helped him pull off a robbery.”  
“That was a fast change of heart.” She said.  
“He has that effect on people.” Carter said, smiling. “The Sheriff had promised to pay me if I brought Robin Hood’s body to him, so we faked Robin’s death and collected the money. A rather ingenious plan, although he put a lot of trust in me. I wouldn’t have had to kill him; just let him die. But I didn’t; we took the money and got out. A little while later, Thomas, who’s now the Sheriff, and I planned a heist to take everything the previous Sheriff had stored in his strong room. And we succeeded, completely emptying the room and getting out without any casualties. Well, not on our side, at least. Marian killed one of the guards.”  
“Marian? You mean Lady Marian, who’s sleeping upstairs right now?” She asked, aghast.  
“The one and only. She did it to save me; if she hadn’t, I would have died there, with a sword through my chest.” He said. “Still, she was rather torn up about it. I think that if she has nightmares about anything, it’s probably that night.” He sighed, his hand absentmindedly drawn to the place where the sword should have pierced him. “Still, we got enough money to pay the King’s ransom, as well as a lot of damning evidence against the Sheriff. So we traveled to Germany to bring the King home.”  
“You went to Germany to free the king?” She said. “That’s incredible.”  
“The King of Germany is a fickle friend, and almost wouldn’t release Richard. But with some diplomatic words, as well as a few threats, we walked out of there. We weren’t sure what to expect when we returned to English shores; we were thinking assassins sent by Prince John. But instead we met Richard’s mother, the Duchess of Aquitaine.”  
“You met the queen mother?”  
“She’s a dear friend. She and her armed guard escorted us back to Nottingham, where we overthrew the Sheriff and his rule. Richard’s one condition on returning to England before returning to the Holy Land was that Robin had to accompany him back to the war, as soon as the King had unseated John and weeded out all his influence. Naturally, Marian said that if Robin was going back to war, then she was going back as well.”  
“Going back? Had she been there before?”  
“Apparently, until she was wounded and the physician discovered she was a woman and sent her home.”  
“I would never have guessed.” She said.  
“If you ever see her with a sword, you’ll understand. She stands up for what she believes in, and is a better fighter than most of the men in the king’s army. But then Marian was stabbed with a dagger by the Sheriff, and she was lying on the table in the throne room, bleeding, when Robin proposed.”  
“What?” She said. “He chose that moment?”  
“That’s what Marian said.” Carter said, laughing. “But she agreed, and Tuck, a friar turned outlaw, married them right then and there, with the queen mother’s ring. Then Djaq, our physician, and the castle physician fixed her up, and I knew then that I couldn’t allow them to return to the Holy Land. They’d already given so much to this nation, it was incredibly unfair to ask so much more of them. So I volunteered to go in their place, and the King accepted my offer. I’ve spent most of the last year at the King’s side, as part of his guard and his group of advisors. Finally we were able to broker a peace treaty, and I got to come home. Except I didn’t really have any place to go.”  
“So you came here.” Charlotte said.  
“Yes, I did. The king promised me lands, but he’s been a little busy at the moment. He’s asked me to live in London for a while to continue as a royal advisor, but I’m done with politics. I think he’s holding out in the hopes that I’ll concede and go to London.”  
“Well, I’m glad you’re here.” She said, sliding the loaves into the oven. “The bread making process goes a lot faster with a second pair of hands.”  
“I’m glad I could help.” He said.  
“There’s not much else to do, except wait for them to finish baking. You should go and try to get some sleep.” She said. “Sir.” She added at the end, blushing.  
“You don’t need to call me sir.” Carter said, standing. “Thank you, Charlotte.” He said, then walked out of the kitchen and back up the stairs. She went back to work, preparing other pieces of their meals for later that day.  
Marian came down to the kitchen to get some breakfast a couple hours later, just as Charlotte was finishing up.  
“I see Carter’s sleeping again.” Marian said, filling a mug with steaming coffee.  
“That’s good to hear.” Charlotte said.  
“You did a kind thing for him last night.” Marian said.  
“I didn’t do much, just showed him how to make bread.” Charlotte said, blushing.  
“I think you did more than that, or else he wouldn’t be sleeping right now.”  
“How do you know?” Charlotte asked.  
“Because I’ve had those dreams. And so has Robin.” Marian said, sipping the warm beverage.  
“I just listened to him talk for a while, that’s all.” She said. “It wasn’t hard, he has some very interesting stories to tell.” She said, her ears turning red. “Did he really kidnap you?”  
“Yes, he did.” Marian said, smiling. “I haven’t thought about that in a while.”  
“And you tried to convince him to kill you instead of Robin?” She asked. “Or, Master Robin, sorry.”  
“Of course I did. The people of Nottingham needed Robin alive. They didn’t need me.”  
“It sounds like he needed you.” She blushed again. “If you don’t mind my saying.”  
“Not at all.” Marian said. “Yes, I suppose he did. Turns out we needed Carter as well, so good thing everything turned out the way it did.”  
“He said you saved him from a guard when you robbed the Sheriff’s strong room.”  
“Did he tell you that I was just repaying the favor?” Marian asked. Charlotte shook her head. “I thought not. The man’s sword was seconds away from taking my head off when Carter stepped in. I owed him my life. The guard was exceptionally well-trained, perhaps a handful of men in the country could have faced him and beaten him. Carter was at a disadvantage because he was trying not to kill the man, while the man was having no such thoughts about Carter. Carter ended up flat on his back, and the guard went to stab him, so I took him on the end of my sword instead.” She shivered. “I still haven’t forgiven myself for that.”  
“But you saved Carter’s life. Surely that’s more important.”  
“To me, sure. But what about to that man’s family? Is Carter’s life still more important?” She said, and Charlotte was silent, thinking. “I pray to God for forgiveness every day.”  
“I’ll pray that you find it possible to forgive yourself.” Charlotte said quietly, then busied herself collecting the messy dishes.  
“He seems to have told you an awful lot about us.” Marian said, changing the subject.  
“There’s a lot about you that I did not know.” Charlotte said. “I mean, there were rumors, especially when I first starting working here, but I did not know how much truth there was to them. The things you have accomplished are incredible, and I feel honored to be able to serve you.”  
“I’m glad you feel that way, because you definitely make the best bread around.” Marian said, ripping off part of a slice that had just come out of the oven.  
“I’m happy you think so.” Charlotte said, blushing. She finished cleaning the dishes then excused herself, ready for sleep.

A few nights later Carter woke in the middle of the night again, his heart racing. The dreams had returned, and he knew sleep would evade him for a while. He walked downstairs and heard Charlotte humming to herself as she walked around the kitchen, working. He knocked lightly on the door, and she turned around, so startled that she dropped the pan she’d been holding.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Carter said, reaching down to pick the pan up off the ground.  
“It’s fine, I’ve always been clumsy.” Charlotte said, her voice shaky. She took it from him and went to wash it off in the sink. “Nightmares again?” She asked.  
“Yep.” He answered, sitting at the table. Once the pan was clean, she sprinkled the table with flour and dropped a hunk of dough in front of him. He tried to remember what she’d taught him before. “So, I told you my long story last time; how about you tell me your long story tonight?”  
“It’s not anywhere near as exciting.” She answered. “But I will tell it if you want to hear it.”  
“Please.”  
“I was the miller’s only child. My father was a large brute of a man. My mother left when I was nine; she couldn’t take the abuse anymore. I learned later that she moved in with her sister. But she left me with him. Once she was gone, he started drinking a lot, and had very bad turns. He never really cared about me, and I only reminded him of what he’d lost. He lost the mill, and sold all our possessions to buy ale. Pretty soon I was all he had left, so he tried to get coin off me as well. He promised my hand in marriage to the highest bidder. When I refused, my new soon-to-be husband didn’t take it too kindly. I thought I’d be able to handle anything he threw at me, after everything my father had done. But this man wasn’t a drunk; he was just mean. When I wouldn’t come quietly, he put me in the stocks, and, well.” She reached up and pulled her dress off her shoulder, revealing long, pink scars. “Robin and Marian were riding through the town, and made him back off, and brought me back here and patched me up. When they offered me a job, I was so happy I cried.” She said, smiling. “When you came in here and surprised me, I thought for a moment that you were him. I try to tell myself that there is no safer place for me to be than here, but I still can’t help wondering if he is going to try and come back and claim me.”  
“That’s why you understood. About the nightmares.” Carter said.  
“There’s some nights where I am somewhere between waking and sleeping, and I think I can sense his presence, feel his breath on my neck. All I want to do is run, or scream, but I can’t move. My muscles don’t listen to my thoughts. So I just lie there, until I either fall back to sleep or wake up completely.”  
‘That sounds awful.” Carter said, putting his dough in a pan and covering it with a cloth. “That’s worse than mine. At least I can wake up.”  
“It helps, working through the night. The dreams happen less often when I sleep during the day. Something about the sunlight is comforting.”  
“There is something to that.” Carter said. “If that man ever gives you any trouble, you know Robin, Marian, and I would protect you. I’ve never known either of them to back down from a fight.”  
“I’ve been thinking about asking Marian to teach me to fight.” She blushed at her admission. “I doubt I would ever have to, but it would help me sleep more soundly.”  
“I’ll give you your first lesson.” Carter said, standing. “We have to let the dough rise for a while, anyway.”  
“Ok.” Charlotte said, grinning.   
“So when you’re fighting, no matter what weapon you’re using, or even if you don’t have a weapon at all, you need to be balanced. Your balance is everything. If you’re using a sword, you should have one leg back to brace against blows, and one in front to lean on to launch your attacks. You sword hand is out, while your other hand should be behind you, counteracting the weight of the sword. Here.” He handed her a wooden cooking spoon. “Not exactly the weight or feel of a sword, but you get the idea.”  
“I feel ridiculous.” She said, trying not to laugh.  
“You look a little ridiculous.” He said, laughing. He grabbed another spoon for himself. “Now I look ridiculous too. Now, the first thing you need to learn is how to parry. If someone comes at you with a sword, you’re going to want to deflect their blade with their own. See, like this.” He showed her. She tried the move. It felt foreign and awkward. “Try it a few more times, get a bit of a feel for it.” She did, with him giving helpful comments. “Good, now I’m going to try and strike you, slowly, and you parry.” He moved in front of her, and struck at her slowly and without any real force. She parried, although it was still slow and awkward. “Good. Try and keep your balance. It’s a lot to think about now, but with practice it all starts to drop away from conscious thought and becomes natural.” He struck at her, and again she parried. For a while, the silence was only broken by the clacking of the wooden sticks. She was starting to get better at it, and he was slowly speeding it up, building up her confidence.  
“The bread needs to go into the oven, and I have potatoes to peel.” She said a little while later, a sheen of sweat covering her face.  
“Of course. You’ve improved a lot already.”  
“If anyone comes at me with a wooden spoon, I’ll know exactly what to do.” She said, grinning.  
“Maybe even a spatula.” He joked back at her. “Goodnight.” He stopped in the doorway, and turned back to her. “I can continue teaching you, if you’d like.”  
“I would like that.” She said, smiling at him.  
“Tomorrow night, then.” He said, and left.

Every night that week he got out of bed in the middle of the night to help Charlotte make the bread and then teach her how to fight. He taught her a few more aspects of swordplay, then decided to move on to something that might be a little more useful to her.  
“This is a dagger.” Carter said, holding one of his daggers up to the lamplight.  
“Yes, I believe I’ve seen one of those before.” She said.  
“And this, is a wooden replica of a dagger.” He said, holding up his other hand. “I’ve been working on carving it for the past couple of days.”  
“You did a good job.” Charlotte said, admiring his handiwork.  
“Now, with a dagger, it’s a lot easier to balance than with a sword, because it’s so much lighter. But it’s also not much use if you are fighting someone with a sword. However, a lot of men don’t fight with a sword, so a dagger can come in handy. The best way to get someone to surrender is to put the dagger to their neck.” He walked behind her and placed the wooden dagger to her neck. “Now, if I was actually trying to subdue you, what might you want to do? What mistake am I making?”  
“My hands are still loose.” She said, waving her hands in front of her. “And I’m still balanced.”  
“Good. The balance is key. It is hard for you to fight back if you are unbalanced; your blows will be off target and won’t carry as much force. Now, you can do a lot with your hands. Your goal is to get my blade away from your neck, and be able to get out of my grasp.” He took the hand not holding the dagger and grabbed one of her arms. “With this arm you want to push my arm away from your neck.” He grabbed her other arm. “And then strike a blow with this one. Your elbow is the hardest point on your body, so a blow with that will count for more than a blow from anywhere else. So you throw my arm down, then bring your elbow back toward my face. Got it?”  
“I think so.” She said.  
“Try it. Slowly at first, until you develop a feel for it.” She tried it a couple times, getting faster. The last time she did it, she actually caught a bit of his face with her elbow.  
“Oh, I’m so sorry!” She said, her hands flying to her mouth.  
“It’s ok, you barely got me. It won’t even bruise.” He said, rubbing his cheekbone. He was grinning. “That was really good.”  
“So what if I am the one holding the dagger? How do I prevent someone from doing that to me?”  
“Throw them off balance. May I?” He said, and she nodded, putting her back to him. The wood was once again at her neck. “If I wanted to subdue you, I would do one of two things: grab your hair and pull your head back towards me.” He did so gently. “Do you feel how much harder it would be to fight back from this position?”  
“Yes.” She said. “This does make things a bit more difficult.”  
“If you were, say, a bald man, I would wrap an arm around, like this, and pull back again.” He wrapped an arm around her head, pulling her chin up and dragging her backwards a bit. Then he released her.  
“Yeah, I get what you’re saying. How do I fight that?”  
“You have other things to learn before we get to that.” Carter said, smiling.  
“Well, it will have to wait until tomorrow.” She said, checking the rising bread. “These need to go into the oven.”  
“Until tomorrow, then.” He said, bowing to her before walking out.

The weeks passed, and Charlotte was getting better and better. He had gotten two wooden practice swords to use instead of spoons, and had wrapped them in cloth so that the noise wouldn’t wake the rest of the house. He also continued with lessons on how to fight without a weapon.  
“Now, what would you do if I came up behind you, grabbed you, and pinned your arms to your side like this.” He said, wrapping his arms around her abdomen, trapping her arms to the side of her body.  
“Umm…” She said as she thought.  
“And what are you two up to?”  
They both spun toward the door. “Lady Marian! I’m sorry, did we wake you?”  
“Can’t wake me up when I wasn’t asleep to start with. I came down here to get some warm milk. What are you two doing?” She inquired again.  
“Charlotte was interested in learning a bit of self-defense.” Carter said. “And since I can’t sleep through the night most nights anyway, I agreed to teach her.”  
“Good.” Marian said. “A woman should know how to hold her own. What have you taught her?”  
“Want to show off a bit?” Carter asked Charlotte, holding out a wooden sword. She grinned and took it, fixing her stance and finding her balance. He attacked first, and she parried, then launched her own attack. The swords clacked softly as they went back and forth.  
“Very good.” Marian said once they’d finished. “If you ever want to learn archery, let me know. You look like you’d be a natural, and Carter’s a rubbish shot.”  
“That is not true.” Carter said, pointing a wooden sword at her. “Just because I’m not as good as you doesn’t mean I’m rubbish shot.”  
“Ok, he’s the third best shot in the household.” Marian said, grinning. ‘If you want to learn, I’d be happy to teach you.”  
“I would like that.” Charlotte said. “I should probably get the bread in the oven. I’ll warm up some milk for you too, miss.”  
Carter picked up the two practice swords. “I’ll see you both tomorrow.” He said, and left.  
“Has he been down here every night?” Marian asked after he was gone.  
“Nearly. He helps me with the bread, and then while it rises he teaches me.”  
“He must really like you.” Marian said. “It would take a lot to get me out of bed at this time of night every night.”  
Charlotte blushed. “He’s still having trouble sleeping, ma’am.”  
“I’m glad you two have each other, then.” Marian said.  
“Will you really teach me how to shoot with a bow and arrow?” Charlotte asked.  
“Of course, it would be my pleasure.”  
“Thank you, m’lady. I will sleep much better at night knowing that I can defend myself.”  
“Do you still worry about him?” Marian asked.  
“It’s hard not to. Do you remember his face when you took me from him?” She shuddered.  
“Not something I’m likely to forget. Still, he would be stupid to try and get you while you’re here. This place has more weapons that Nottingham Castle. Even Charles has his sword. It’s pretty blunt, but could still do some damage if wielded with enough force.”  
“I’m sure you’re right, ma’am. It’s just hard not to worry.”  
“That will get better with time. Are the dreams gone?”  
“They’ve been coming less and less frequently since Carter’s started teaching me.”  
“Good. I’m glad to hear it.” Charlotte poured the warmed milk into a mug and handed it to Marian, who took it gratefully. “If you need anything, let me know.” She said, leaving the kitchen.

A few weeks later, Charlotte was working in the kitchen, combining all the ingredients for the dough in a large mixing bowl. She heard someone enter the room behind her.  
“Carter, you’re early. The dough’s not ready yet.” When he didn’t answer, she turned around. And screamed. It was not Carter; it was Martin, the man her father had promised her to. His face was contorted with rage.  
“You little bitch. You thought you could escape me? You thought you could run away and not give what was owed to me?” He moved toward her with a dagger and she grabbed the closest thing she had in hand; her wooden spoon. He struck at her, and she glanced the blow away from her with spoon, spinning out of his reach. He cursed and raised to strike at her again when a voice came from the doorway.  
“Drop the knife, or you will greatly resemble a pincushion in a moment.” Marian said calmly. She, Robin, and Carter all had arrows trained on Martin.  
“This is none of your business.” He spat.  
“You made it my business when you broke into my house.” Marian said.  
“You wouldn’t shoot me.” He said, reaching toward Charlotte. An arrow sprouted from his arm, and he cursed. Carter restrung his bow.  
“Carter, go get her.” Robin said, his eyes still trained on the large man threatening Charlotte.  
“Gladly.” Carter said, sliding past Marian’s bow. He placed himself between Martin and Charlotte, and pushed her back toward the door. “Get behind Marian. Now.” He said, drawing his sword.  
“Carter, what are you doing?” Marian asked.  
“Making sure this man gets to his appointment with the Sheriff.” He said.   
“That was a mistake, laddie. I’m a swordsmith, I know the sword better than anyone.” He said, pulling out a sword of his own.  
Another arrow pierced his thigh. “You might want to rethink that.” Robin said, pulling another arrow from his quiver. Martin moved his attention to Robin just long enough for Carter to land a blow on the side of his head with the flat of his blade. The man crumpled.  
“Do we have some rope anywhere?” Carter asked, looking up. Marian and Robin lowered their bows.  
“I’ll grab some.” Marian said, going upstairs. Charlotte watched her go, then saw Charles at the top of the stairs, trying to see what was happening. His face was white as a sheet.  
“Hey, buddy. Everything’s fine.” Charlotte said, climbing the stairs and hugging him. “That man can’t hurt anyone anymore.”  
“I thought he was going to hurt you.” Charles said quietly. “I would have been upset if he had.”  
“He can’t hurt me. Do you know why?” She asked. He shook his head. She held up the spoon she was holding. “Because this is my lucky spoon. It protects me from bad guys.” She hugged him and looked down the stairs to see Carter grinning at her. She gave him a small smile back. “Come on, let’s get you back to bed. This is no time for a growing lad to be awake.”  
“But the man-“  
“Is going to see the Sheriff.”  
“Uncle Thomas will take care of him.” Charles said, nodding definitively. Charlotte helped him off the ground and took him back to his bedroom, where she tucked him in and quietly let herself out.  
When she got downstairs, Carter was the only one there. “Marian and Robin are tying him up in the stables; they’ll take him into Nottingham tomorrow to face justice. Until then, I’ll stay here with you. Just in case.”  
“Thank you.” She said.  
“Although you hardly need me, what with your lucky spoon.” He said, grinning.  
“What do you know, it came in handy.” She said, her finger tracing the groove left in the wood by the dagger. She looked at the counter and sighed. “It’s going to take a lot of scrubbing to get the blood out of that wood.”  
“Well, we’d better get started then.” He said, grabbing a scrub brush.

A few weeks later, Marian found Carter after dinner. Charlotte was in the kitchen earlier than normal, preparing for a feast Robin and Marian were hosting the next day. She’d already told Carter that she wouldn’t have time for one of their lessons that night, especially since one of the other cooks would be working with her through the night.  
“Are you going to the council of nobles tomorrow? You probably should, now that you’ve officially been given lands and will be a noble yourself in a few short days.”  
“I suppose I should.” Carter said. “It will be good to see everyone.” He yawned, stretching. “I should probably go to bed then, it I’m going to be up that early.”  
“Take Charles with you, he needs his sleep.”  
“Charles, come on, it’s time for bed.”  
“It can’t be time for bed already!” He exclaimed. “I’m not even tired.”  
“If you come with me like a good lad, I’ll tell you a bedtime story.”  
“I LOVE your bedtime stories!” Charles scurried up the stairs in front of him. Charlotte watched the scene from the kitchen, a ball of despair forming in her stomach.

“That was… informative, I guess.” Carter said, walking back into Ravenskeep with Robin and Marian.  
“That is what you have to look forward to, my friend.” Robin said.  
“My lord.” Charlotte said, stepping out of the kitchen, looking at Carter. “May I have a quick word?”  
“Of course.” Carter accompanied her through the bustling kitchen into the back yard, where linens hung from lines, drying in the wind. She turned to face him. “You look exhausted, you should get some sleep.”   
“Not until I’ve said what I need to say.” She stated.  
“Ok. By all means, speak freely.”  
“You didn’t tell me you were going to be leaving.” She said, tears threatening to fill her eyes. “I mean, I know the king promised you lands, but I didn’t know you’d been granted them. Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I was going to, I just hadn’t found the right time yet, with the feast preparation and the council of nobles-“  
“There wasn’t a moment in there where you could have slipped that into the conversation?” The tears threatened to spill. “It’s just, I thought- I thought- oh, it seems silly now.” She said, shaking her head.  
“You are anything but silly. Tell me.”  
“I thought you would offer to take me with you.” She said, wiping tears away from her eyes.  
“The reason I was waiting,” He said, dropping to one knee, “is because I haven’t had a chance to get a ring yet, and I wanted to do this properly.”  
“What, I don’t-“ She said, shaking her head, not understanding.  
“Charlotte, will you marry me, and make me the happiest man alive?” He held out a hand. Her hands flew to her face and she started sobbing, but drew one of them away to place in his.  
“It would be my honor.” She said. He grinned, and stood up and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her.  
“I’ve been wanting to do that for so long.” He said.  
“I’m glad you finally did.” She answered.

“Has he proposed yet?” Robin asked, looking at Marian who was staring out the window.  
“Yes, and by the looks of it I’d say she accepted his proposal.”  
“That’s good. Makes things less awkward around here.” Robin said.  
“Yes, that is the only reason we wanted her to say yes.” Marian said sarcastically. “Come on, we have a lot to do before our guests get here.”  
It was always an extravaganza when the old gang got together. It was even more eventful when Carter announced his engagement, and when Will and Djaq popped in to visit, announcing their marriage. Charlotte helped get everything on the table, then took her new seat next to Carter, and set to work trying to learn and remember everyone’s name. Not only were there the outlaws themselves, but their families as well, and it was hard to keep everyone straight.  
“So, Alan is married to Annie, right? And those are their children?”  
“They are married, but only the baby is Alan’s. The older child, Seth, is Gisborne’s child.” Carter said.  
“Gisborne’s? With Annie?” The wheels started to turn in her head. “That time, when a woman held a knife to Gisborne’s neck in the middle of the square, saving Robin’s life…”  
“That was Annie, and the baby was Seth. That’s how she and Alan met, actually. Gisborne tried to kill her there on the steps, and Alan saved her. Marian got both her and Roy’s mother, Alice, employed a ways away from Nottingham, where they would be safe.” Carter said.  
“Were you there for that?” She asked. She’d been there in the square that day; she wondered if he had been too.  
“No, that was before my time.” He said. “Still, it’s one of the most often told stories. Despite Annie distracting the guards long enough for Robin to get away, he still ended up with two of Gisborne’s daggers in him.”  
“How on earth did he survive?” She asked.  
“With a bit of help.” Marian said from Carter’s other side. “Djaq and I stitched him up, then he stayed here for a few days until he was strong enough to go back to the woods.”  
“You harbored him here while he was still an outlaw?” She asked incredulously.  
“Well, not in this house, not exactly. There was a house very similar to this one, built on this very ground, that I lived in until Gisborne set it ablaze and burned it to the ground because I refused to marry him. Robin had it rebuilt according to the original plans.” Marian’s face darkened. “Excuse me for a moment, I need to speak with my husband.”  
She pulled Robin away from the guests and out into the yard. He took one look at her face and knew something was wrong. “What is it?” He asked, concerned.  
“Gisborne.” She said.  
“What of him? He’s paying his penance with the army in the Holy Land- oh.” Robin said, the realization hitting him. “He’ll be back in England soon. The war is over.”  
“We have to be careful. We put him through hell, and he’s had a lot of time to think. What if he wants revenge?”  
“He couldn’t get the better of us before, when he held all the power. There’s no way he can touch us now.” Robin said, shaking his head. “Plus, if all else fails, you have that dagger under your pillow.”  
“I suppose you’re right.” She said, sighing. “Just the thought of him, made my blood turn to ice. I know he turned a corner at the end, but he was always subject to mood swings, and a man who changes his mind can just as easily change it back again.”  
“Well, if it makes you feel better, I keep a dagger in the nightstand. There’s also a bow and a few arrows under the bed.”  
“We’re probably the best armed dozers in Nottingham.” She said, trying to shake the feeling of dread. “He might have moved on. He might not even return to Nottingham.”  
“Anything is possible.” Robin said. “The Sheriff is no longer here, and other than that Guy had few friends.”  
“Except me. I was the only one who was ever kind to him. I would not have called us friends, but he might have.”  
“He should know better than to come back here to see you. He’ll move on, make a new life somewhere where no one knows of his past crimes.”  
“We can hope so.” She said, rubbing down the goose bumps on her arms despite the afternoon heat. “Come on, we have a party to host.”  
“Ok.” He kissed her forehead. “Let me know if you get any bad feelings about Gisborne being around; I trust your instincts.”  
“You’ll be the first to know.” She smiled, and they went back into the house.

“But you’ll have to come to Nottingham Castle.” Thomas was saying to Carter and Charlotte. “You can have the use of the chapel there. Tuck has agreed to stay on and do God’s work in the castle, so he can officiate. Just name the date.”  
“What do you think?” Carter asked, turning to Charlotte.  
“I think that sounds wonderful.”  
“When?” Thomas asked.  
“That’s something we haven’t really discussed.” Carter said, looking at her.  
“I would marry you any day.” She said, smiling up at him.  
“If we want it to be a big affair, it will take a bit of planning.”  
“It doesn’t need to be a big affair. Neither of us has family to invite.” She said. “Well, except for everyone here.” This was met with cheers from the somewhat-drunk ex-outlaws that were paying attention. “They are the only family I want there.”  
“Your mother-“ Carter said.  
“My mother stopped being my mother when she left me alone in the clutches of my father.” She said, shaking her head. “I want Robin, Marian, and the gang there. That’s it.”  
“Works for me.” Carter said.

They were married the next week. The whole gang showed up, and Robin and Marian walked Charlotte down the aisle. They left in a carriage to the cheers of their guests, and journeyed to their new home together.

“Djaq, may I have a private word?”   
“Of course, Marian.” When they were a good distance away from the group, Djaq asked, “What is it?”  
“I need your opinion as a healer.” Marian said.  
“You know about as much medicine as I do.” Djaq said. “I do not know how much I will be able to help, but I will do my best.”  
“Robin and I have been married for over a year.” Marian said, biting her lip. “And in that time, I have been unable to conceive a child.”  
Djaq nodded. “I had wondered. Marian, your body has taken a lot of stress; the stab wound-“ Djaq motioned to the Marian’s stomach, “could have lasting damage. You might never be able to conceive. I cannot say for certain; there is still a lot to be learned there. But I would not get my hopes up. I’m sorry.” Djaq said, her eyes full of sorrow.  
“Thank you, my friend. I had come to the same conclusion, but I think I needed to hear it from someone else.” Marian said, fighting back tears. “Still this battle with the Sheriff haunts us.”

Once the wedding party had left Ravenskeep, the house was eerily quiet. Charles was outside playing, and the cooks had all left to get some sleep.  
“I’m a little sad to see them go. The house will be so quiet now.” Marian said, thinking about how Carter and Charlotte had been such good company. “Also, we need to find another baker to employ.”  
“I was thinking the same thing. I’ll ask around, see who I can find.” Robin said. “Although I doubt they will be as good as Charlotte.”  
“Still better than nothing.” Marian said. “I talked to Djaq. She reached the same conclusion as I had.” Marian said. “I cannot conceive.”  
“That’s ok. We have Charles; he’s more than enough trouble.” Robin said, pulling her into an embrace.  
“I was actually thinking about that.”  
“Always a dangerous pastime.” Robin said. He could see that she had hatched a plan, and was reminded of so many nights ago when they had planned their first heist together.  
“I met Charles in the orphanage at the abbey. They do the best they can, and all the children are fed and clothed, but they are overwhelmed. If we could take even a few, then we could help ease their burden, and give some children a chance at a better life.”  
“You want to adopt a few more kids?” Robin said, his eyebrows raised. “Oh, I should have seen this one coming.”  
“Just think about it, ok?” She said. “No pressure.”  
“You’re right. Of course you’re right. We’ll write to the abbey tomorrow.” Robin said.  
“Thank you.” She said.

Marian was mucking out the stables and Robin was hanging laundry on the lines behind Ravenskeep with the washerwomen when hoof beats announced the arrival of someone. Marian and Robin glanced at each other across the yard, and walked around the house together to meet their guest.  
The Holy Land had changed Gisborne. His black hair had a softer edge to it, lightened by the sun. His once pale features were tanned. The black leather was gone, and in its place he wore chain mail and a tunic with the king’s insignia. A large broadsword was strapped to his waist.  
“Marian.” Gisborne said as they walked in the yard.  
“Good to see you too, Gisborne.” Robin said, crossing his arms.  
“I went looking for you in Locksley.” Gisborne said, ignoring Robin and continuing to talk solely to Marian.  
“I wonder that you came looking for us at all.” Marian said.  
“I needed to know if- if you were happy.” Gisborne said, looking at the ground. “You were never far from my mind while I was at war.”  
“I am happy.” Marian said quietly. “Happier than I ever thought I could be.”  
Charles wandered into the yard from the house, a little toddler named Catherine gripping his hand. She’d arrived from St. Mary’s a few weeks before with a couple of other kids, and Charles had decided it was his responsibility to make them all feel welcome. Charles walked up between Marian and Robin, used to having visitors at the manor. Catherine reached up from Robin’s hand, although she was not quite tall enough. He reached down and picked her up.  
“VISITORS!” Charles called out.  
Gisborne stared at the child, and opened his mouth to ask a question. However, at Charles’ call the other children and Lancelot came running out of the house and the yards. Lancelot ran up to Gisborne and started sniffing him and his horse.  
“So, you did get married.” Gisborne said quietly.  
“The day Richard came to Nottingham.” Robin said.  
Gisbrone was trying to do calculations in his mind. “And these children?” He said, looking especially at Charles. He was the spitting image of Robin. But he was far too old…  
“Adopted from St. Mary’s Abbey.” Marian said. Charles started to squirm under Gisborne’s stare. “This is Charles of Locksley, Robin’s younger brother.” As if on cue, Charles lapsed into a coughing fit.  
“That- that’s impossible.” Gisborne said.  
“We Locksley men are hard to kill.” Robin said, his voice not amused. “Despite your numerous attempts.”  
“Apparently.” Gisborne said. “You have not had children of your own?” He asked, once more addressing Marian.  
“The day I married Robin, the Sheriff stabbed me, here.” She said, motioning to the spot on her abdomen where, hidden underneath her clothes, there was a scar. “It did enough damage to prevent me from conceiving a child, despite our best efforts.” Marian said, her cheeks turning a little red. Robin stifled a smile. Gisborne thought he felt his heart break a little.  
“If you were not happy, you would tell me?” Gisborne asked, his eyes pleading.  
“Sir Guy, you gave up the right to know my personal business a long time ago. I do what I choose; and I choose to remain here. Do not expect me to change my mind, it will only make you unhappy. This is my life, and this is what I want. That will not change.”  
“Very well.” Gisborne said, mounting his horse. “I just needed to know.” He said quietly, then mounted his horse and rode away.  
“Who was that?” Charles asked.  
“That is a long story, that we will tell you when you’re older.” Robin said, ruffling his hair.  
“But I want to know now. Is he a good guy or a bad guy?” He asked.  
“That remains to be seen.” Marian said. “Still, I think I’ll be sleeping with my sword nearby for the next few nights.” Marian said quietly in Robin’s ear.  
He nodded. “As will I.”  
Gisborne didn’t give them any more trouble. He moved on, settling down in a village far from Nottingham. After a time, he eventually married the daughter of a minor noble, and had a few children. He thought less and less of Robin and Marian, although he remembered the lessons Marian had taught him, and treated his wife like a princess. After a while, he found his own version of happiness.

“So, what do you want to learn today?” Carter asked his new wife, pulling the two wooden practice swords out of a crate.  
“You still want to teach me?” Charlotte asked.  
“If you still want to learn.” Carter said, not sure what had changed.  
“But… we’re married now. You want a wife who knows how to fight?”  
“I want a wife who’s happy.” Carter said, kissing her. “Besides, you’re sexy when you’re fighting. Even with a spoon.”  
She giggled. “I am partial to my lucky spoon. Alright, yes, I would like to continue my lessons.”  
“Good.” He said grinning. “Because I had this made for you.” He said, pulling a wooden box out of the same trunk as the wooden swords. He handed it to her, and she opened it gingerly. Inside, nestled into a deep blue cloth, was a silver dagger, its handle covered in small jewels.  
“Oh, Carter, it’s beautiful.” She said, picking it up. “I love it.” She said, reaching up to kiss him.  
“It’s pretty useful, too.” He said, grinning.  
“I don’t doubt it. Thank you.”  
“I’m glad you like it.”   
“I love it.” She said. “And I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed the story! Of everything I've written so far, this one is probably my favorite. Thanks for sticking with me until the end, this ended up being an incredibly long story! You are all awesome!!


End file.
